


[龙珠][卡X贝]王子的愿望

by rush_rabbit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 129,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rush_rabbit/pseuds/rush_rabbit
Summary: 状态：中长篇，完结。倾向：原著风 | 原著情节颠覆 | 无责任恶搞 | 脑残意识流出没 | 大量私设 | 恶卡 | 恶饭 | （平胸？）贝 |慎入警告：严重OOC | BE
Relationships: Kakarot/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

【The prince's wishes】  
【王子的愿望】

ＡＣＴ １ ．【往事】  
第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ １．〖塞亚王子版的白雪公主〗

［贝吉塔在飞向地球的飞船中——］

贝吉塔终于睡着了，他已经很多年没有安稳地睡觉了，只要一睡觉就会做噩梦，显然，这次也并没有发生例外，因为他马上又开始做起噩梦——  
就是这十几年来他一再重复重复再重复地所做的那个：

鲜血、喘息、挣扎、狞笑、——能使人产生丰富联想的词组——  
夹杂在纯白色的天幕、乱石嶙峋的岩地、波光潋滟的湖岸边这些奇特、野性的背景中——  
同时串联在某个遥远的星球上——组成了一系列可以在地球人心中激起某些模糊欲望的场景和意象——  
事实上，不是您误会了，这里的的确确正在发生一场令人发指暴行：

全身流着鲜血并喘息着做最后挣扎的，正是我们这位此刻在飞船中沉睡的、塞亚人的王子贝吉塔——  
当然，这时是七岁那一年的王子殿下——

狞笑着的，则是他父王的三个专属侍卫：Ａ、Ｂ和Ｃ。

此时，年幼的王子殿下已是遍体鳞伤，但还在顽强地与这三个已经成年的、战士中屈指可数的、骁勇善战的侍卫做着最后的垂死对抗——

王子抬起右手抹了一下嘴角的血，紧盯着侍卫Ｃ，几乎是同时，他们两个人同时起跳，瞬息间出现在半空中，一阵激烈的打斗——  
王子从上面摔了下来，但他一骨碌就爬了起来，左边的胸口又多了一道血痕——

侍卫Ｃ脑门上明显多了一个鞋底形的印记，他跳回另外两个侍卫身边，哈哈大笑：“王子殿下，我不是告诉过您，您那个坏毛病一定要改的吗？”  
一直站在一旁的侍卫Ａ冷笑：“王子还不错嘛！战斗力一定已经超过国王陛下了——”  
“你确定国王陛下还能战斗么？我是说——”侍卫Ｂ悠闲地接口道，“如果陛下不在‘帝国首席战士’的床上的话——”  
三个侍卫一起放肆地大笑起来——

而王子对于他们对自己父王进行的这种恶意的侮辱和中伤似乎置若罔闻，完全无动于衷，只是以左手压住胸口止血，右拳紧握，警惕地盯着他们。  
但他们似乎不是很想马上再发动另一场战斗，而是想继续这个有趣的话题：

“说到国王陛下，现在他唯一令人尊敬的恐怕就是他那令人叹为观止的叫床声了——”侍卫Ａ用肯定的语气认真地说道。  
侍卫Ｂ点了一下头表示赞同。  
而侍卫Ｃ却一直盯着贝吉塔，“不知道王子殿下是不是叫得更令人叹为观止——” 

正当三人要一拥而上证实一下这件事情的时候，

一个冰冷的声音突然响起——  
“王子殿下是那种被弄死了也不会叫的类型——”

三个侍卫都是一惊，声音是从贝吉塔身后传出来的，但贝吉塔还没来得及转身已经被掀翻在地，一只脚踩在他的右臂上——

“侍卫长大人，您怎么亲自来了？——”三个侍卫齐声说到。  
侍卫长冷冷地看着他们，威严而冷酷地说：“来看看你们这些混蛋为什么用了这么久的时间——”

“您知道的，贝吉塔王子战斗力很强——”侍卫Ａ赶紧解释说。  
“非常强悍——”侍卫Ｂ赶紧补充说。  
“非常漂亮——”侍卫Ｃ说。  
Ａ和Ｂ一起狠狠瞪了Ｃ一眼。

贝吉塔此时却在积聚着力量，他要把自己的右胳膊从这只该死的脚下弄出来——  
贝吉塔正想要拼命一挣，这个“一挣”决不是那种一般意义上的“挣扎”这是即使扯掉右手也要使自己脱离钳制的、真正的“拼命挣扎”——  
但是，很遗憾，王子的“拼命挣扎计划”在实施之前被侍卫长发觉了，没等王子动弹，侍卫长猛然出手，重重的一拳击落在贝吉塔的胸口——  
王子身下半径１０米内的石头地面马上随之龟裂、塌陷——  
一口鲜血由王子的口中激烈地喷出，犹如半空中打了一个鲜红的闪电——

三个侍卫均自己负痛似地一咧嘴，吸了一口凉气，向后缩了缩脖子——交换了一个眼神。

侍卫Ｃ试探着对侍卫长说：“侍卫长大人，就这么杀了王子殿下太可惜了吧？”  
侍卫长冷冷地盯住他，“——你要干什么？”  
侍卫Ｃ哆嗦了一下，但还是鼓足勇气做了一个大家都一目了然的手势——

侍卫长没有任何反应，目光在贝吉塔脸上停留了几秒钟——然后一把拎起贝吉塔，伸到侍卫Ｃ眼前——  
“你最好快一点——”他冷漠地吩咐道。

侍卫Ｃ几乎不能相信自己的命这么大、而且运气这么好——他搓搓手，满脸笑意地伸手来接——

突然，侍卫长一扬手，将贝吉塔猛然丢了出去，贝吉塔飞过侍卫Ｃ的头顶落在一片岩石壁的阴影里，同时侍卫Ｃ被重重的一拳打得坐在了地上——  
“我是说，轮到你的时候——”侍卫长残酷邪佞地对侍卫Ｃ补充道，随即踩着侍卫Ｃ的胸口一纵身，也消失在贝吉塔落下的那片阴影中——

三个侍卫又对视了一下，“切——自己还不是一样——”  
侍卫Ｃ揉着心口，虽然很疼，但想到即将得到的乐趣，还是笑出了声来——  
“嘿嘿，啊？——”

在那片岩石壁的阴影中——

额头的血流进了贝吉塔的眼睛，使他什么也看不请，贝吉塔只能感到压在自己身上的重量是如此的沉重，不在意——  
他慢慢聚集着可以一击的力量，可事实上，他连“擦拭一下自己无法看东西的眼睛”这一简单的动作都无力完成，更不要说出击了——

过了一会儿——

沉重还依然是沉重——  
可——可是，感觉上好像缺少了一些什么，少了一些本来不该这么轻易就被忽略的感觉——  
难道，是因为自己伤势太重，已经失去知觉了么？  
还是说——难道这个混蛋在对着自己自娱自乐？——  
〖。。。。。。黑线、恶寒。。。。。。喂！喂！贝贝，这可是个很正经、很严肃的剧本哦——小鹏官方提示〗

贝吉塔咬紧牙忍住剧痛，抬起右手擦了擦眼睛上的血，努力睁眼看——

没错啊！侍卫长是压在自己身上，而且瞪着大眼睛正看着自己，可是，可是，哪里不对劲儿呢？  
——接着往下看，咦？！侍卫长胸前出现了一个半径２０厘米的洞，  
——血正从那里汹涌地流出来——哦，原来如此，  
——死了。

穿过这条鲜红的、突然出现在侍卫长胸前的、布满了模糊的血肉、筋络、管腔、以及一些叫不出名字的内脏器官的碎片的隧道——  
贝吉塔看见了那个人的脸——

那张“塞亚帝国首席战士”所特有的——温暖的笑脸。

贝吉塔艰难地推开压在自己身上的、侍卫长的尸体，将头搁在一块石头上，剧烈地喘息——  
“塞亚帝国首席战士”在他面前蹲下来，向贝吉塔伸出手，似乎想拉他起来；  
贝吉塔拼尽全身力气伸手，但却是为了击开他的手，同时低吼道：“滚开！——”

“塞亚帝国首席战士”的脸上绽开一个柔和而温暖的笑容，将手缩了回去，“自己能起来啊？——”  
在他的眼中，此刻的贝吉塔就像是一只负伤暴怒的幼狮——不分敌友不分是非不顾一切地攻击所有靠近自己的东西——  
而对于这种情况，最好的办法就是沉默地对峙——他一语不发地看着贝吉塔。

贝吉塔终于自己挣扎站起来，也看着他。

“塞亚帝国首席战士” ——贝吉塔知道这是他的荣誉称号，但不知道他的名字，其实一直到死贝吉塔都没能知道他的名字——  
但是，从某些意义上说，不知道这个名字，却是一件好事。

贝吉塔细细地打量着他——之前只见过一次，还是在某个特殊的、不该被看到的时刻见到的——  
现在终于可以肆无忌惮地与这一双蓝色的眼眸公然对视，这一刻，贝吉塔其实希望了很久：

他的五官线条很野性、很粗旷、但不笨重——  
眉毛很浓，蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着一种近乎纯洁的光芒，鼻子微微向上翘着，一张常常笑着的嘴——  
整张脸看起来永远是那么孩子气——  
那一头标准的、塞亚人特有的向上竖直的黑发，总是乱蓬蓬的——  
不知道为什么，左边脑后的头发总像是被什么压扁了似的无法从正面看到，额前总是散落着几缕碎发，使他有时看起来像个不折不扣的傻瓜——  
他就是整个塞亚帝国中最强悍的男人。

贝吉塔停止了对他的审视，摇摇晃晃转过身，正要飞起，  
忽然，贝吉塔感到自己的手臂被他轻轻拉住，“干吗？混蛋？！” 贝吉塔对他咆哮道。

“——对自己的救命恩人不用道谢吗，王子殿下？”他盯住贝吉塔的脸笑着说道。

“混蛋——” 贝吉塔狠狠地将自己的手臂从他手中扯出来——其实他也并没有怎么用力拉住贝吉塔——贝吉塔愤恨地瞪着他。

“放心，”他依然笑着，“我和他们不一样——”他轻轻地说道。

贝吉塔凝视着那双真诚而温暖的蓝色眼睛，  
品味着这种在塞亚星球上少有的诚恳和真实，  
渐渐地，贝吉塔觉得自己心上慢慢出现了一个裂缝，一股暖暖的、温润的水流了进来，而眼里却涩涩的，很想哭——

“我会让你很爽的——”他笑着继续说。

贝吉塔的脑海中轰然一响——满腔愤怒瞬间犹如火山一般爆发——

第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ ２．〖“他”〗

他的这句话令贝吉塔全身的血都冲进了大脑——

贝吉塔觉得自己能听见血在脑海中冲击的嗡嗡声，已经快到震怒至发狂的边缘——  
巨大的、毁灭一切的能量猝然在手中凝聚——“去死吧！！！！！混蛋！！！！！！”

——凭什么记恨人家“天下乌鸦一般黑”呀，就是因为一辈子再怎么也白不了才叫“乌”鸦的吧？  
——你指望遇上一只白乌鸦这不就是你自个儿脑子有毛病吗？ 

“死吧！！——”  
就在贝吉塔手中的能量即将离开掌心的一刹那——

比一切人，比侍卫Ａ、Ｂ、Ｃ，比侍卫长，比贝吉塔的动作比贝吉塔的思维比贝吉塔的心灵比光芒比能量比物质波——比宇宙中的一切都更快地——  
那个人——“塞亚帝国首席战士”——猛然将贝吉塔紧紧拥入怀中，温柔的声音轻轻在贝吉塔耳边笑着呢喃：

“逗你呢，笨王子！哭吧——”

掌心的力量；内心的愤怒；全身的伤痛；胸中的恨意——  
猛然消散，无影无踪，  
一如此心此身，俱化作轻烟，随风而散。

贝吉塔仰起头，“哇”地一声哭了出来——  
一生中唯一的一次，像一个真正的、普通的、受了委屈的小孩那样放声大哭——

心无挂碍，不记恨什么，不想得到什么，不为了什么，甚至不知道自己在做什么——  
哭，就是哭，不管是那泪水，那狂喊，那尖叫，那哽咽——那是，我在哭——我在哭啊！  
尽情地哭吧——  
没人哄着你，“乖哦，不哭了——”  
没人吓唬你，“再哭！杀了你——”  
没人可怜你，“别哭，看我打他——”

——只剩下哭，纯粹，干净。  
——我只想就这么在你怀中纵情地痛哭，  
——“什么也别问，真的不为什么。”

过了很久很久，也就是不知道多久……

总之，对贝吉塔而言，是除了头和眼睛更剧烈地痛了而全身全心哪儿都不痛了以后，贝吉塔终于停下了这一生仅有的一次放声痛哭——  
那人将贝吉塔从自己怀中轻轻扳出来，笑，蓝色的眼睛让贝吉塔感到有一点微微地眩目——  
他的笑容是轻松的，哭得底气这么充足，应该没有什么事才对——“爽了没？”他笑着问道。

虽然这话怎么听怎么觉着别扭，教人特想踹他两脚，可贝吉塔还是很领情地点了点头——

——本来就是，  
——身体里那些不可抑制、无法疏导、极度渴望释放的滚烫液体，  
——无论它的溶液成分是什么，  
——能够如此彻底地宣泄、如此肆意地奔流——  
——怎会不爽？

“谢谢。”  
“不客气。”

其实要公平地说起来，  
要不是因为这位“塞亚帝国首席战士”人生的某次重大失误：

王子殿下的人生大概绝对不会沦落到今天这种可悲的境地，  
虽然王子殿下一生注定要和无数种可悲的境地紧紧相连——

国王陛下的心中也大可不必产生不近人情到“诛杀亲子”这种程度的仇恨，  
虽然并没有成功，还损失了４个本来就该死的侍卫——

而这位“塞亚帝国首席战士”本人后来也不用在遭受了惨绝人寰的折磨后被残暴地杀害，  
虽然听说后来他儿子替他报了这血海深仇——

〖小鹏这剧本当然也就没有了下文——笑……〗  
〖虽然这一点也不可惜——汗……〗

一切事端的起因很简单——  
七岁的王子殿下无意间，不慎闯入了国王陛下的寝宫，

其实公平地讲，王子殿下刚走到他父王寝宫外面的回廊上，就已经隐隐约约听见了——  
只是没有意识到问题的严重性，所以继续向前走——

说起来这应当归咎于王子殿下一直以来只沉迷于战斗训练而忽视了应当及早以贵族特有的骄奢淫逸的方式来生活的重要性——  
以至于王子殿下明明听到了被众多侍卫们称为“令人叹为观止”的声音后仍然不明就里地前行，  
直到那个景象在自己面前霍然展现，再也避无可避——

陡然出现的画面使我们年幼的王子殿下的脑海中只浮现出了一个词——  
——屠杀——  
的确，这是唯一和眼前的气氛及景象很相似的、并且我们七岁的王子殿下又亲身经历过的事件——  
虽然这两个行为本身全然毫不相干——

或许这两者之间也真的有一些相通之处——  
比如：异常亢奋的情绪、残忍粗暴的动作、不顾一切地撕咬和扯拽，以及——  
——将祖先留在血管中的天性和本能淋漓尽致、凶猛痛快的发挥……

当然，这也很像是王子殿下后来到了某一个遥远的异星，在某一个“此刻在遥远的异空某个注定要在王子殿下的命运中添注无数次巧合的男人”——如果要简洁一点可以叫他“卡卡罗特”的男人怀中静静地观察到的情景：  
一只雄壮、贪婪、被那里的人称之为“狮子”的动物，在一片无垠的草原上享用自己的猎物，狮子在吃的时候总会先把食物撕碎……

不过，和这个场景最相似的当然还是那个叫“卡卡罗特”的男人一生中Ｎ次Ｎ次对我们的王子殿下所做的行为——  
——没错！当然就是您所猜到的……

王子殿下的目光首先落在自己父王从床上垂下的头发上，他躺在那里，仰着头，发稍儿有少许垂落在了地面上，王子殿下从来不知道汗水可以这样地流淌——  
从发稍、从额角、从脖颈、从身体的每一寸肌肤上飞溅起来，国王陛下看起来像是在一场暴风骤雨中奋力挣扎喘息，汗水不停地从他的额角和肩头滚落，他张着嘴，闭紧着眼睛——  
以至于没有马上发觉有位王子殿下正在观摩这场对他自己的未来有直接演习作用的画面。

贝吉塔觉得自己全身都僵硬了，不能动了，连转身逃走的力气也没有，  
只能感觉到自己的汗水，只有几滴，缓缓地从额头无声无息地落到地面上，  
王子殿下这时并不知道，其实他自己日后流汗的本事，绝不输给他的父王——  
〖这句话………有点………那个……狂汗ｉｎｇ……〗

直到多年的战斗本能渐渐帮助王子殿下恢复了一点知觉……

就在我们的王子殿下正要逃走的时候，最坏的事情发生了——  
那个在自己父王身上疯狂掠食的男人突然抬起了头，  
一看这张脸，王子殿下又呆住了——  
是他！是“塞亚帝国首席战士”！！

贝吉塔觉得自己被一道放肆的、强悍的、凶残的目光射中了，  
仿佛有无数支无形的长矛随着这目光转瞬而至，支支透胸而过，将自己牢牢钉在了原地——  
而那人的目光起初是微微一怔、旋即思索、进而明了、最终演变成一种说不清意图但攻击意味非常强的目光，  
他一直狠狠盯住贝吉塔，但也并没有停下自己剧烈的动作，似乎反而掠夺得更加凶悍疯狂，  
自己的父王所发出的声音也渐渐由一种愉快的呻吟转为一种竭力的吼叫——

贝吉塔觉得自己的意识里忽然混入了一些本不属于自己的感觉，他觉得床上那个被他压在下面的人就是自己，其实这种感觉不能怪王子，应该怪和自己长得一模一样的那个国王，不是每个人都时常有机会看着自己做爱的——但随即，贝吉塔确定这些感觉是属于他父王的。

贝吉塔的身体慢慢有了一些奇异的动静。  
——当然，要是这样了还一点动静也没有，那不是心理有问题就是肾功能有障碍——

其实，  
目击到国王陛下淫乱的宫闱生活本不会对王子殿下的生命造成威胁，  
即使这个“目击”被国王陛下的禁脔发觉也应该不会有什么问题，  
但是，  
最不幸的是，  
国王陛下随后也目击到了——  
——目击到了自己的禁脔看王子殿下的眼神——

“杀！！——而且要虐杀！！”——这是国王陛下当时唯一的念头。

这也就是王子殿下为什么险些被国王陛下的４个侍卫残害的直接原因。

而这位国王陛下的禁脔——  
其实应该说，这位把国王陛下当成禁脔的男人——“塞亚帝国首席战士”  
虽然他拯救王子的原因目前虽然还不能确定，但至少有一件事可以确定——

那就是从这一刻起，王子殿下爱上了这个拥有蓝色眼睛的男人。  
〖蓝色眼睛的男人多得是啊——贝贝！你的爱情可不可以不要这么盲目！〗

在没有得到这张脸的正式的名字以前，贝吉塔一直称呼他为【他】，当然，仅仅是在心底。

“不能回去了，你马上逃走吧！”【他】对伤痕累累的贝吉塔说。  
“逃走？”贝吉塔一怔，“为什么？”  
“国家要独立，人民要解放，社会谋发展，全国奔小康——”【他】笑道。  
〖喂……你……都死到临头了还这么能贫——〗

“什么？”贝吉塔还是怔怔地。  
“弗——呃，没什么，说了你也不懂，总之走吧！”【他】说道。  
“我不走！”贝吉塔怒道，他生平最恨人家莫名其妙地指使自己。  
“你想和我们一起死么？”【他】淡淡地问。

‘我们’？贝吉塔的心颤抖了一下，谁是‘我们’？！贝吉塔真的很想知道，【他】口中的‘我们’的确切含义，但依着王子殿下的脾气，并没有问——  
“我不想死也不想走！！！”贝吉塔有些愤怒了， “说清楚怎么回事！马上！”

“您该不会以为我爱上您了吧，王子殿下？！”促不及防地，【他】以一种十分悠闲的口吻没头没脑地问道。

贝吉塔一惊，本能地向后退了半步，看着【他】，  
许久——  
“难道，不是么？”——贝吉塔心里颤抖，但仍故做坚强地问。  
〖贝贝！那时你才７岁呀！不要说得这么、这么、这么……算了……随你高兴……〗

“当然不是！”【他】大大方方地回答道。

当然不是？！——  
贝吉塔的心仿佛被狠狠地打了一拳，“那、那你那时为什么那样看着我？——”  
到底是年幼，王子殿下居然会用这种怀有一线希望的口吻和语调说话。

“那时？！——”【他】愣了一下才反应过来王子指的是什么时候的什么事，“啊——，嘿嘿，那时，我只是想试试我爱的男人会不会为了我而毫不犹豫地杀死自己的亲生儿子而已。”【他】的脸上还是那么明媚的微笑。  
但在贝吉塔看来，却是再恶毒不过——

哦，原来如此，  
原来这么简单，这么有条理。这么合乎逻辑！这么合情合理！！！！！！

——原来我们以为是爱情的东西，——  
——多半都只是那些被我们误会了的——  
——存在于他人心中的、有着最恶劣目的的、一个小小的念头或是眼神……

爱情的开始和结束竟然是同一秒钟。  
贝吉塔不再说任何话，猝然飞走了。

留下来？留下来做什么？！为什么留下来？不留下来！决不！

的确，  
走吧……  
走吧……

走了之后才不会听见【他】生命中的最后那声轻轻的叹息——  
“我若不这样说，你又怎么会走呢！真是个笨王子——”

噩梦，还在继续……

王子殿下的噩梦至少还要持续一年，而这刚好是他到达地球的时间，而“卡卡罗特”恰好在这个时候复活了。  
一张有着明亮清澈的蓝色眼睛的脸浮现在贝吉塔的眼前，贝吉塔一下子醒了过来，那个蓝色的眼球最终和眼前这颗蓝色的星球重叠、合而为一，  
贝吉塔脑海中清晰地出现——  
【他】、卡卡罗特，就在这个星球。

第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ ３．〖贝吉塔的愿望〗

［在地球上——］

那巴又在杀人了，那些愚蠢的家伙一个接着一个倒下，而那个所谓的“卡卡罗特”并没有出现，这些地球人似乎叫“卡卡罗特”为孙悟空，贝吉塔打了个呵欠，继续看着那巴杀人，直到杀死拉蒂兹的那个奇怪的绿色的那美克星人也倒下死掉了。  
孙悟空终于出现了。

一看到他的脸，贝吉塔险些晕倒，这世界上奇怪的事还真多啊——  
“为什么我老是遇上奇怪的事呢？——”贝吉塔心想，但毫无疑问，这一件是他人生中遇到的最奇怪的一件，贝吉塔要是知道此后这个“奇怪”的男人把残暴地蹂躏自己的身体当成一种娱乐方式的话，那他本该坐上飞船掉头就逃得远远儿的，再也不来地球。

——这不好，这一点也不好，最起码应该知道，用别人的身体取悦自己的身体还算勉强公道——  
——但用别人的身体取悦自己的心就太不厚道了——

不过到最后，卡卡罗特终究能不能成为厚道的男人——  
对贝吉塔而言，还依然是他注定不可能解出合理常数作为答案的人生方程中一个最不可知的参数。 

贝吉塔真想不通他父王是怎么当国王的，自己喜欢被“塞亚帝国首席战士”蹂躏也就算了，居然留下那混蛋的儿子——而且还和那混蛋长得一模一样——来蹂躏自己的儿子。  
也想不通“塞亚帝国首席战士”是怎么当男人的，征服了塞亚帝国的国王还不过瘾么？居然留下一个和自己长的一模一样的儿子，来继续征服王子——

他们早就都该死的！至少死一个也好啊！  
这样自己和卡卡罗特就永远不会相遇！  
结果是他们在一个不太适合的时刻，先后一起死了。  
另一个结果是，自己和卡卡罗特的结局就没有了任何转机。

是的！任何一个能够阻止自己和“卡卡罗特”相遇的假设和可能听起来都是那么地令人心旷神怡——

——但命运按照它通常的惯例，向着所有道路中——  
——没错，就是你能想到的最坏的那一个的方向发展过去了……

如果在遇到“卡卡罗特”之前贝吉塔就能明白这个道理的话，  
那么他后来的人生会是多么地幸福和顺利啊……

贝吉塔没来得及再仔细看两眼这个“卡卡罗特”——孙悟空就瞬间废掉了那巴，并且来到贝吉塔的面前——  
“你杀了他们？”孙悟空问道。  
贝吉塔笑笑——他知道卡卡罗特指的是那些死了的家伙，不知道为什么，贝吉塔很想解释一下杀人的是那巴而不是他，但他并没有解释——  
只是看着孙悟空，“我们决斗吧！”贝吉塔说，顺手杀掉了已经永远不能再战斗的那巴，其实贝吉塔自己有一点奇怪的感觉，为什么自己不说点别的呢——

“跟我走！”孙悟空冰冷地说道，接着就飞了起来。  
贝吉塔默默地跟着他，心里面默默地念着“卡卡罗特”——

［塞亚人的决斗——］

如果说是以战胜或死亡的抉择做为目的决斗，那这并非是第一次，但贝吉塔从没发现自己可以打得这么好，原来自己也是很厉害的人呢——  
贝吉塔的心偷偷笑了一下，就这一下，其实很失策，他发现自己因此被孙悟空击倒在地，再也爬不起来了，贝吉塔长出了一口气，结束了，终于结束了，终于不必再战斗下去了，也不必再——我的希望……  
“等等！”——贝吉塔听见自己的身体里有某个声音这样说，而且还很大声——  
忽然间，贝吉塔惊奇地发觉自己的身体和心灵都产生了一种奇异的、他自己也不敢确定不敢承认的变化，  
好像——  
不只是单单失去了继续战斗的力量——  
他似乎觉得自己甚至萌生了想要继续活下去的念头——

孙悟空就站在自己头顶，只要他释放他手中对准自己的冲击波，这条命就算完蛋了，可孙悟空一直没有释放，而是看了他好一会儿，然后竟然将冲击波消散了，俯下身来看着贝吉塔——  
“你怎么了？”——孙悟空问道。  
“——卡、卡、罗、特——”在自己意识清醒的最后一秒，贝吉塔艰难地吐出了这几个字，然后绽开了一个令孙悟空也百思不得其解的微笑，晕了过去。

晕过去的王子殿下在地球上做了一个梦：梦境里，还是七岁这一年的王子殿下——

［贝吉塔在地球上的梦境——］

一个有着残酷嘴脸的恶劣男子脸上带着轻蔑的微笑，对贝吉塔说：“你看——高兴么？来，我还有三件礼物送给你——”

贝吉塔的心不安地抽动了一下，因为他有种不祥的感觉，他很在意一件事，但那件事情似乎已经发生了。  
贝吉塔不知道其实还没有，因为他老是把别人想的太过温和善良，而其实他一生从未遇到过温柔、善良的人，因为根本就没有人比他本人更温柔善良，到死的时候贝吉塔才明白这件事，但当时他并不知道。

贝吉塔努力地张了张嘴，想喊，却发出了几个自己也觉得奇怪的音节：“弗利——萨——”

弗利萨牵着贝吉塔的手飞了起来，一直向上飞，一直飞到遥远的太空里，贝吉塔从不知道自己可以飞的这么远，也从没有从这样一个奇特的视角俯视自己的星球。  
弗利萨一只手抱起他，另一只手一指，贝吉塔行星嗡地一下燃烧起来——

耀眼的火焰包裹着那个一度被人们尊为辉煌的帝国、恢弘的建筑和那个一度被宇宙理解成噩梦和灾难的种族，光芒使它失去了原有的真实质感，现在，它像极了一个肥皂泡，上面还不停地流动幻化着七彩的衍射条纹，美丽的令人窒息，忽然间——

啪！它破了。——这就是贝吉塔此时唯一的、强烈的感受。  
所有的塞亚人、伟大的帝国——这一切，都结束了。

星球的表面到处是龟裂的痕迹，滚烫的液体从这些裂缝中流淌出来，像眼泪，带着某种关于自由的断想，奔流、跳跃、直至死亡——  
无数带着火焰的碎片向四周飞溅，  
如同无数拥有着火焰翅膀的蝴蝶，振翅高飞，追忆着含泪的血色故乡……

贝吉塔本能地向后躲闪了一下，但那些碎片只是擦过他的身边，并没有伤到他，贝吉塔惊奇地看着这一切，那是一种由一连串的、无数个死亡意象构筑成的美感，并且因为被彻底弃绝毁坏而获得了永生，刹那间，贝吉塔觉得自己获得了一种奇特的、符合作为一个战斗种族末世后裔落难贵族王子应有的、处于悲哀而绝望境地时所应该出现的觉悟，他的确很高兴，不是装出来的，竟然是真的——

从贝吉塔还是一个更小孩子的时候，他就不止一次地希望那个被称为“贝吉塔国王陛下”的男人死掉，事实上如果他能做到，他宁可自己亲自去做这件事，只是有一件事比较遗憾——  
“打不过他。”

其实贝吉塔觉得自己也不是非常地痛恨他——虽然在这个立场上很难不希望他死上一万次左右——可因为贝吉塔觉得自己很善良，便宽恕他——只要都毁灭了可以了，贝吉塔对自己善良的来源一直感到非常的满意——因为【他】。  
那个有着蓝色双眼的温柔的男人——“塞亚帝国首席战士”这时的贝吉塔并不知道，再过几分钟，他就必须与【他】永远地诀别，他本来不该表现得这么愉快的。  
当然，贝吉塔也就更不可能知道今后他不得不很多很多次地和另一个带有【他】的全部遗传特性的男人进行数度数度的生死对决和无数无数次的缠绵悱恻，巧合的是那个男人正好又是那个叫“卡卡罗特”的男人。  
所以——贝吉塔此时深刻的幸福感很容易被原谅和宽恕。

“很美，是吧？”弗利萨轻声赞叹道，“从今天起，你就是最后一个‘贝吉塔’ 了，喜欢这件礼物么？来吧，贝吉塔，还有呢——”他一挥手，一个巨大的飞船靠了过来，贝吉塔感到他抱着自己上了这艘飞船。  
弗利萨一边把贝吉塔放在自己的膝盖上，一边挥了挥手，“嘿，带他来——”一个狼狈不堪血肉模糊的人被拽了上来，弗利萨抱起贝吉塔，走到这个人面前，把贝吉塔放在那个人面前，然后拽着那人的头发使他仰起脸，  
“啊——”贝吉塔失声喊了出来——当然，是因为猛然看到了【他】的脸——  
这是“塞亚帝国首席战士”？——

很多年之后，贝吉塔把自己当时诚恳地发出了那个感叹词当成是他人生中最可悲的失败是完全合乎情理的，因为弗利萨并不需要更多的鼓励，只是一个字就足以当成杀死一个人或毁灭一个世界的全部理由——  
唯一的问题在于这个字是谁说出来的。

从此以后，贝吉塔永远拒绝表达自己心中最真实的感受——  
久而久之，他几乎永远地失去了真实的自己，直到——遇见“卡卡罗特”。

那个景象很多年以后一直牢牢地印在贝吉塔的脑海中——  
画面像极了一部被放慢了ｎ倍的ＭＴＶ，  
每一个细节都刻意为贝吉塔留下足够的时间来深刻而清晰地记住它——

弗利萨慢慢地抬起右手，缓缓地伸出食指，一股可以毁灭一颗行星的力量传达进入了【他】的身体里——  
那个男人——“塞亚帝国首席战士”  
【他】的身体被一团奇异的光芒笼罩了，和贝吉塔的行星爆炸时发出的那种光芒一样，“他”的眼睛闭得很紧，其实如果“他”当时已经知道了他一定会死，那【他】本应该再看一眼自己的——贝吉塔一直这样认为——

事实上，贝吉塔一直不太喜欢没有告别仪式的永诀——尤其是和这个人，而所谓的告别，也无须太过奢侈和烦琐，贝吉塔一直讨厌形式主义的繁文缛节——但至少要告别，这是属于一个拯救和被拯救的、或者通俗一点来说是“有点暧昧关系”的男人之间应有的基本礼节。

——虽然“暧昧关系”还没有，那也是因为我不知道你会这么突然就死了。

【他】放声地大叫，那应该是一种很响很响的吼叫声，是的，一定非常地响亮，一定是的，贝吉塔觉得自己的这种猜想应该是没有错的，而事实上当时的声音贝吉塔完全没有印象，似乎是被他自己的内心给屏蔽了，所以他只记得那一幕的画面，并不记得声音，但其实这一点点微弱的缺憾并没有让贝吉塔沮丧了很久，因为后来他发现了没能记住那声音正是他能在经历了那件事后还活到现在的原因——  
【他】消失了，连一缕烟尘都没有留下，完全没有，彻头彻尾、干干净净，就好像【他】根本没有存在过一样，其实以后的很多年里贝吉塔也有时、也许只是有一次，不，其实是二次——  
怀疑所谓的【他】只是自己在那些过于不平岁月、过于坎坷的童年和过于毫无乐趣缺乏刺激的贵族生活中幻想出来的一点点能引起一丝自身生存质感的幻影——  
不过很快，贝吉塔知道了，【他】并不是幻影。

当然，刚好又是因为——“卡卡罗特”。

“这是第二件礼物，不过，”弗利萨的声音不合适宜地响了起来，“抱歉，我忘记帮你问问他的名字了，不过还好第三件礼物还在，我猜他也许知道他父亲叫什么名字——给你介绍一下，拉蒂兹。”  
弗利萨指了指不知什么时候出现在贝吉塔面前的、另一个狼狈的人——  
只是狼狈而已，但似乎不具备使弗利萨狠狠地折磨他的必要因素——  
贝吉塔愣了一下，茫然地看着眼前的人，没有任何可以展现【他】存在真实性的体貌特征——  
再仔细地看、努力地看——也许，眼睛，啊，是的，眼睛，不巧——也是蓝色的——  
为什么说不巧，人可真是奇怪的动物。

“我不要第三个礼物。”贝吉塔淡淡地道，“让拉蒂兹活着好了。”  
——这显然是他生平所说的无数个谎言中的第一个同时也是最不高明的一个。  
从宇宙生物的广义的角度来说是最成功的，因为这是唯一一个挽救了一条无辜生命的谎言；  
而从贝吉塔的狭义角度看来则并非如此，它根本不具备成功谎言最基本的要素：  
这条无辜的生命并不值得被他挽救。

显然弗利萨是明白了贝吉塔的意思，因为最后拉蒂兹死在了地球，准确地说是被他的亲生弟弟所杀，（虽然不是这位‘亲生弟弟’下的手）而这个弟弟刚好又是“卡卡罗特”——  
虽然不巧的是，后来贝吉塔恰好得知了这是一场本来预定好的阴谋；

显然学会使用“谎言”这门美妙生存技术使贝吉塔的人生变得比过去美妙了一些，也许这是因为他救了拉蒂兹以后宇宙的神赐予他的一点微薄的幸福——  
但巧的是，后来贝吉塔又恰好知道了这个宇宙中根本就没有神。

贝吉塔一下子就发现了“说谎”这项事业比他生命中其余的一切加起来还要有乐趣得多，但见到了卡卡罗特之后这项事业则带给了他一生遇到的最严重的一次事故——  
这是后话，我们也可以假装不知道，就像贝吉塔本人一样。

“我希望，我希望……”贝吉塔在心里默默地念着，连同眼前的一切景象，他一边一边地温习、一边一边地重复，直到确定自己不会忘记、弄错或是弄乱为止——  
我希望，将来的某一天在某一个地方，再见到你——

第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ ４．〖相见不如怀念〗

［地球上的某个熔岩侵蚀地貌的河谷里］

“你醒了？！”一个声音落入贝吉塔很痛的脑海里，睁开眼，啊！——是【他】？！  
有一种强烈的喜悦在贝吉塔心中剧烈地翻腾。  
神哪！感谢您！

——这世上真的有人许了愿就会实现么？  
——不会，绝、对、不、会！——

所以，贝吉塔面前的这个男人，并不是【他】。

哎？好像真的不是【他】——  
是“卡卡罗特”贝吉塔脑中混乱了几秒钟，终于想用手臂把自己支起来，可惜试了几次，没有成功，只好望着孙悟空，“卡卡罗特。”贝吉塔小心地说，“唔，不错呢，果然有具体名字的想念来得更实在一点” ，贝吉塔心想，“卡卡罗特——”忍不住重了一遍，诱惑力真是太大了，“唔——卡卡罗特——” ，贝吉塔忍不住再重复一遍。

“喂！——我叫——孙悟空。” 蓝色的眼眸在贝吉塔眼前闪烁，正盯着贝吉塔看——

那目光是贝吉塔所见过的、最清澈无邪的目光——这里又有两个“当然”——  
〖当然，也许大人们已经厌倦了小鹏的“当然”了吧？——笑……〗

一个“当然”是：  
当然，如果贝吉塔知道自己为了知道什么是“不清澈无邪的目光”而付出了多么痛苦的代价，那他真的宁可自己永远活在一个不知道这个词美妙含义的世界里——  
另一个“当然”是：  
当然，虽然贝吉塔付出了那么多沉重的代价知道了那个词语的美妙含义，但如果他同时知道了这个拥有“清澈无邪的目光”的男人即将对他所做的事情，那么他则宁可自己从来没有活过……

——天哪！——贝吉塔的心一阵狂喜，忽然间，也是很合情合理地——很想抱住眼前的人——以证实自己以往那些艰难的、每天每日每时每刻每分每秒的生存和愿望——都并非虚妄——  
事实上他也这么做了——  
“卡卡罗特——”贝吉塔低呼了一声，扑进了孙悟空怀里，用尽全部力气地紧紧抱住他。

孙悟空的眼中蓦地闪过一丝不易扑捉的被震撼的感动和意外的惊喜，但那旋即，一切被残酷而得意的光芒清理的干干净净——  
“喂，想活下去也不用色诱我——”他笑着说道，抬手把贝吉塔从自己怀中扯出来，按在地上，仔细地端详——

真是一张很漂亮的面孔——  
漂亮？！是的，有一点，虽然是不适合用来形容男人的形容词，但是那个“漂亮”——  
很明显，他就是那种绝对为了他人的罪恶而诞生的人——  
这张脸有着很分明的轮廓，很倔强的线条——但质地却很柔软——五官乍看起来很普通——和普通人一样的数目，和普通人一样的特点，和普通人一样比例——  
但再仔细看，嘴很小巧，唇也很薄，长得很细致，时时看上去都好像在为了用力而微微咬住下唇似的线条，柔软、干净——  
鼻子也很小，但微微翘起的角度和大小与他小小的嘴十分地相称，就像是专门为他的唇准备的一笔绝妙的注解——  
两只非常可爱的招风耳，顶端微微有些尖，  
一团黑色的发如同黑色的火焰，在脑后凌乱地燃烧——

整张脸是那么完美——和他的战斗技能正好完全相反——毫无破绽的完美——

但自己似乎对这张脸做了一些不可饶恕的事情——右边额角有一块不太严重的擦伤——  
“右边的擦伤？”——孙悟空猛然想起，贝吉塔在战斗时有一个奇怪的坏习惯——用左手来防御头部——对一个格斗家也好战士也罢，这绝对是个有着致命危险的坏习惯：左手防御敌人对头部的袭击则意味着防御的瞬间会使自己的左胸完全曝露在敌人眼前，而那里似乎有一个比较重要的器官—— “心脏”。  
——他不该不知道的吧？

虽然这样做也有一个得不偿失的好处：那就是这样可以使战斗时的造型显得更冷酷、更美观一些；  
但，更有一个致命的坏处：防御只要有一次不成功的话——

“他一直用这样的战斗方式活到现在——？”孙悟空感到自己的心被微微揪了一下，“那么他真是不该遇到我了——”

看来这个头部的轻伤没能得到主人丝毫的重视——血还在微微地渗出；左腮边有一块血迹，应该是随意用右手擦去吐出的血时留下的手背的印迹——  
因为右边的嘴角有细细的一丝延伸至他那小巧的下巴上的血迹，已经凝固了——

下巴尖尖的，对一个男人而言有些太过纤弱的感觉，但轮廓很果断，捏起来——

孙悟空捏起这个小小的下巴——很柔软——  
这样强迫贝吉塔仰起头，孙悟空盯住贝吉塔的眼睛，而贝吉塔似乎在强迫自己不要做强烈地挣扎——  
所以对于孙悟空的这项不够礼貌的举动，贝吉塔的身体只表现出一丝微弱的颤动——

“这是为什么呢？为什么刻意地不反抗我？是因为知道自己打不过我？”孙悟空对贝吉塔这个奇怪的“心”“身”不一的举动感到很有兴趣——几乎是故意地捏紧了贝吉塔的下巴，疼痛使贝吉塔微微皱了皱眉，但使那双眼睛瞪得更大，使孙悟空能看得更清楚——

“也许是我真不该遇到他的——”在与贝吉塔的眼睛对视的一刹那，孙悟空忽然对自己说道。

宝贝，你那让我沉迷的黑色眼眸，那散发出桀骜不逊的明亮光芒的眼眸竟是如此地震人心魄，  
那双眼可以反映你那坚强、倔强以及热情似火的个性——  
那目光仿佛蕴涵着一种同时充斥魔性和至善两种对立世界相互杂糅的光芒，深深地诠释着黑色的纯洁怎样地迷失了曾经的过往，白色的残骸怎样被堆砌得凌乱然而无序——  
光芒深深地吸引着世间的一切专注，仿佛那上帝、那神祗——制造出我的眼睛，竟然只是为了与它、与这个深深的黑色眼眸久久地凝视——  
那是属于堕落在地狱中挣扎的残翼天使才有的目光——  
是可以唤起集合着世间一切欲望的符号——  
从神禁忌的封印掉落尘世的一个散发出魔力的徽章——  
这股魔力使我不由自主想要看着你、想要抱着你、想要占有你、想要——毁灭你  
我的宝贝……

“毁灭？”只有我会这么想吧，孙悟空对自己嘲讽地一笑。  
贝吉塔也对孙悟空一笑，也许这是他以为孙悟空在对自己微笑而做出的礼貌的回应？——

这个傻瓜！——忽然，孙悟空的心猛然间被一种过分强烈的欲望给蛊惑了，他虽然并不敢肯定那是一种什么欲望——但至少可以肯定那不是情欲——那绝、不、可、能、是情欲——身体也许还可以——但自己的灵魂已经有多久没有产生过那种奢侈的欲望了？

——也许，这个欲望只是我所看到的、在贝吉塔过去的层面上残留的痕迹——  
孙悟空轻描淡写地对自己解释道。

“而从今以后，‘这个欲望’则是专属于你的——”  
不知是哪里来的、不知是什么的声音这样低声对孙悟空说道。

一瞬间，孙悟空发现自己仿佛失去了自己从前的一切特质——从此刻获得了新的灵魂和生命——  
就从他看到——  
来自无比遥远的宇宙另一端他出生的行星的同类——同时也是他在地球上所有朋友的仇敌——  
——这个名叫“贝吉塔”的男子的这一刻开始。

“不可能！”孙悟空对那个即将失去一切的自己平静而严厉地说道，“绝对不可能！”  
——但是另一个强烈的意识浪凶恶地涌来——孙悟空捏着贝吉塔的手劲猝然加重——  
“啊——”贝吉塔因负痛而被迫发出一声短促的惨叫，但旋即，他咬住自己的下唇忍住了，而孙悟空心中那个意识波浪也因此被平息。  
收复了自己一时仿佛会失控的情绪——孙悟空平静、冷漠、残酷而无声地对自己和贝吉塔和整个宇宙说道：

——没关系，我们有足够的时间，一切——才刚、刚、开始——

第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ ５．〖吓一跳吧！小林？〗

“我弄痛你了？对不起！”孙悟空松开捏着贝吉塔的手，“刚刚我在想事情——你没事吧？”温暖的蓝色眼睛很不好意思地对着自己笑——  
贝吉塔仰面躺在地上，看着孙悟空，他的背后是天空——地球的天空真的很蓝——  
“能站起来么？”孙悟空体贴地问道。  
贝吉塔没有回答，只是怔怔地望着孙悟空——  
孙悟空又笑了笑，“怎么？真的不行吗，那——”他搔搔头一副为难的样子。  
贝吉塔觉得自己快哭了，于是他赶紧为自己找点事情做，比如说话：“我没事！”  
孙悟空释然地笑了，“是吗？！——那就好了——我杀了你的朋友，而你也杀了我的朋友，我们算扯平，那以后你怎么办？”  
贝吉塔突然被他这么一问，有一点不知所措——“我，还没——”  
“先跟我回去吧，你得伤很重。”孙悟空突然笑着说。

贝吉塔也不知道为什么，自己的心竟然就这样轻易地被蛊惑了——  
竟然完完全全地没有任何异议地，被孙悟空带回了家——

——因为伤重得动不了，无奈之下被另一个男人抱回家？！  
——历史上什么时候多了一个使用这种烂借口的塞亚人？！  
——王子殿下，您是不是成心打算就这么彻底堕落下去？！

贝吉塔闭上眼睛，一直很用心地感受这遒劲的手臂中惊人的力量、感受这使自己倍觉心安的气息、感受这阵阵令自己麻痹的触感——  
直到感觉自己被平平稳稳地放在一张床上，感觉有蓬松温暖的被子盖在自己身上——  
这才不情愿地睁开眼睛，天花板好白，是自己最讨厌的颜色——像贝吉塔行星上的天空，白得让人觉得一阵一阵地恶心。  
四下一看，自己身上盖的，也是白的，床单、枕套、无一不是白的。  
贝吉塔觉得自己头痛起来——睡着了。

不知道过了多久，  
直到被外间二人的说话声吵醒——

“悟空！你清醒吗？！现在不杀死他，他恢复体力后还会危害地球！”一个急切的声音激烈的说道，“他杀害了我们所有的朋友——甚至企图杀害全世界所有的人——”  
这个说话的人是小林。

“他？”贝吉塔的思维停顿了半秒，“哦，指的应该是自己——杀害全世界的人？呵呵，这很有可能。”  
贝吉塔没有睁开眼睛，继续听着。

“对不起，小林，原谅我的任性吧，可——”这是卡卡罗特的声音，虽然在说抱歉，可声音里似乎没有丝毫抱歉的意思——

“你以前对短笛也曾手软过，但这一次你对贝吉塔还这样做就大错特错了！”小林用几乎可以称得上是吼叫分贝数的声量对孙悟空喊道，“他不是短笛那样的人！他没有任何感情！你应该明白这一点——”

贝吉塔心里轻轻地笑了，“不错，小林，你分析得对极了——”

孙悟空的声音却自顾自地说下去，“我知道，贝吉塔具有无可比拟的强悍，不过，我也说不清楚，反正现在让他死……”

强悍？还不是照样被你打败——贝吉塔苦笑，但有一个声音在自己的内心清晰地响起，“你真的有认真和卡卡罗特交手么？——”贝吉塔立刻禁止自己再想下去，还是继续听。

“总觉得可惜——”卡卡罗特淡淡地说。

贝吉塔的心微微有些不太舒服，这句话好像很久以前听什么人说过，但是在一个令人很郁闷的时刻——

“你说可惜？！”小林似乎愣了愣——

这回贝吉塔听出了这个声音，应该是自己和那巴的屠杀中幸存的两个小子中的那个秃头小子，很厉害——  
——不过，应该说只在地球人中。

“他……多么漂亮啊……”孙悟空用一种听不出心态的语气缓缓赞叹地说。  
但贝吉塔却仿佛看见了那张天真明媚的脸上绽出一抹奇特的微笑——  
贝吉塔不敢肯定自己感觉到的气氛，心里开始更加不舒服。

“……”  
小林却没有再做声，不知道他看见了什么。

过了许久，  
“悟空，你和我们一起去那美克星找龙珠吗？”小林打岔似的低声问道。

“不，我要过一阵子才会去，”孙悟空懒洋洋地回答，“——有悟饭在你们大可以放心的。”

“可，飞船，只有那一个了，你怎么——”小林似乎犹豫了一下，但随即又想通了，“啊，对了，你要用贝吉塔的飞船么？”

“不，我用我自己的飞船，”孙悟空发出一声轻笑，“贝吉塔的那个嘛——相信他很快就会想要用了——”

“你，自己的——？”小林怔了一下。

“我小时候用的呀，不然你以为我是怎么到地球上来的？！”孙悟空继续轻轻地笑道。

小林又停顿了几秒钟，不知道又看见了什么——  
随后似乎在没话找话——  
“哎？！——悟空，这几张光碟是什么，我可以看么——”似乎找到了话题。

“啊！那个——可以呀，是我们星球上的产品，不过地球上的光驱也能播放——”孙悟空大方地笑着。

“你们、星球？——”小林小心翼翼地重复道。

“对呀，塞亚人的星球，我本来就是塞亚人哪！虽然那个星球早没有了——你怎么了？”孙悟空好像还在笑。

“那，这个，你怎么得到的？——”小林更小心翼翼地问道。

“啊，本来一直放在我飞船里的，最近拿了回来——”孙悟空随口回答。

“那，那么，你看过里面的内容了？——”不知道为什么，小林的声音好像微微有一点颤抖。

“嗯，早看过了，”孙悟空老老实实地回答，“前两张内容是接受皇家受勋‘战士’称号时的应用礼仪，另外六张是介绍风土人情……” 

小林仿佛被什么无形的东西掐住了似的——许久……  
“我再去找布尔玛小姐问问明天去那美克星的事情——”小林飞似地跑了。  
——听都听得出来的恐惧。

无声无息——  
但从气息来看，卡卡罗特已经进里屋来了，并且就站在自己面前——  
贝吉塔动也没动，也没睁开眼睛——

“装死你是很拿手，不过，装睡可就水皮得很了——”孙悟空轻轻笑着对贝吉塔说。

贝吉塔只好睁开眼睛，看着孙悟空，孙悟空也看着贝吉塔——  
许久……

“你该不会以为我爱上你了吧，贝吉塔？”孙悟空突然没头没脑地笑着问道。

不知为什么，贝吉塔几乎预感到了孙悟空可能会说这句话，  
而这种预感完全是出于一种奇特的、塞亚人特有的直觉——  
这个直觉使贝吉塔微微走了片刻的神儿。

所以等贝吉塔意识到“孙悟空的身体欺压过来了”这种状况的时候已经是几秒之后的事——  
对塞亚人而言，“一秒”就足以占尽先机，何况是“几秒”的疏忽——

“滚开！混蛋！你要干什么？！”贝吉塔只剩下无效的挣扎和凶狠的咆哮——

孙悟空轻轻地笑，猛然将贝吉塔翻了过去，将他的双手狠狠反剪在背后，压住——

“这还用问吗？笨王子——”  
孙悟空将唇凑在贝吉塔耳边轻声说了一个只有俩字儿却异常恶毒的名词加上一个句末语气助词，  
一字一顿——  
“……、……、……”

这已经足够使贝吉塔全身的血液在瞬间凝固住了……

——没错，最初我们以为是天堂的地方，  
——其实正是凝结了一切噩梦的地方，  
——因此，我们更应该使用它的通用称呼——“地狱”

ＡＣＴ １ 【往事】 完

ＡＣＴ ２ ．【龙珠】  
第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ ６．〖跑龙套的甲和乙〗

［贝吉塔离开地球的第１８天］

两个异星仆从正在行星弗利萨第７９号的基地里下着八子棋，空气忽然里响起尖锐的飞船泊靠报警声，两个异星仆从急忙赶出来做迎接准备——

“是弗利萨阁下吗？”异星仆从甲对另一个仆从乙说道。

“怎么可能——你脑子里的水干了吧？〖他们都是脑子里必须有一定的水才能存活的种族——小鹏注〗你什么时候见过弗利萨大人用飞船？”异星仆从乙一边熟练地开启接收系统，一边轻蔑地说道。

“也是，” 异星仆从甲瞪了他一眼，也忙着手上的机器。

等飞船靠近到可以看见了，他们赶忙出来到地面迎接——“是贝吉塔先生回来了！”

飞船带着濒死的贝吉塔掉落在基地里——三个异星仆从鞠着躬等待贝吉塔出来——  
但贝吉塔是不可能出来的，因为，贝吉塔正在艰难地延续自己犹如风中残烛般的生命——还不能死，因为——

过了好一会，最先意识到贝吉塔的这个危机状况的是异星仆从乙，他惊恐万状地喊到：“不好了，快送到医疗室里去！他正用生命维持装置呢！”

——医疗室里布满了各种精密的仪器和各种繁复的电子设备，贝吉塔被浸泡在一个巨大的密闭容器中，里面充满了他的复生所需的一切必要元素——  
除了在一旁的机器上不时地进行必要的操作外，异星仆从乙一直目不转睛地盯着里面的贝吉塔——  
直到——

“好了，”异星仆从乙放掉容器里的水，打开密封仓让贝吉塔出来，“治好了，可以睁开眼睛了。”他对贝吉塔说，见贝吉塔走出来，又恭恭敬敬地补充道：“遗憾的是尾巴没有长出来……”

“没关系，以后会长出来的。”贝吉塔并没有留意他，漠然地随口回答，走到旁边的桌前拿起衣服来穿。

“贝吉塔先生好像受到不少的磨难吧？这超强度橡胶制作的防护服都打烂了——”异星仆从乙用赞叹而关切的语气问道——

贝吉塔的心微微感到不太舒服，但没有答话，只是随口问：“弗利萨阁下在家么？”

“不，他出去了。” 异星仆从乙恭敬地回话，目送贝吉塔一语不发地出门——

忽然看到贝吉塔没带探测器，赶紧拿起来殷勤地赶上前去——“您的探测器忘带了。”  
异星仆从乙必恭必敬地对贝吉塔说道。

贝吉塔连头也没回， “那东西我不要了，给你吧——”

“哦。”异星仆从乙赶紧低头鞠躬，直到贝吉塔的身影消失在基地的深处——他才抬起头，脸上完全是带着乐子的神情，异星仆从甲从他身后出来，异星仆从乙将探测器扔给甲，然后站在外面聊天——

“看来，他也学会用气来探测了。”乙眼睛里透着笑意说道。

“哦——”甲说。

“就像我们一样——”乙接口道。

“想在这些强大、残暴的人身边的生存得少说点话，你老是话太多了。”甲劝告又像是警告似地对乙说道，“你知道那句话可能会害死我们？！他们杀人从不需要更多理由的——”

“哼，你知道什么，只要你一方面服侍得他们舒舒服服，另一方面像个牙医一样问一些无关痒痛的问题‘您母亲贵姓啊——’，‘您二大爷还好吧——’嘿嘿——这样怎么会死呢？”乙忍着笑意说道，“不过，要不是我还想再多活一阵子，我真想问贝吉塔先生一个会害死我们的问题——”

“真是个疯子——”甲用无奈的目光瞪了乙一眼，然后顺口问道—— “你要问贝吉塔先生什么？” 

乙鞠了半个躬，就像贝吉塔真在面前似的——  
“贝吉塔先生，‘卡卡罗特’是谁啊？欠了您很多钱吗？您昏迷时一直在喃喃地说：‘卡卡罗特’，你这混蛋！我要杀了你！’——噗——哈哈哈哈——”  
乙终于爆发出一阵让他觉得很过瘾得大笑——

“真是个不知死活的白痴——” 甲轻轻叹了口气，“问了这种话你立刻会死的！”

“所以我没问啊！——”乙收起大笑，然后又神秘兮兮地说：“有非常非常有趣的事情发生了哦——”

“你怎么知道？”甲很不耐烦地瞪着乙。

“因为——哎——我说，你知道我们为什么能在弗利萨大人身边活这么久吗？”乙忽然故做神秘地问甲。

“啊？！——你怎么又忽然问起这个啊？”甲一副感到鸡同鸭讲的表情。

“别管，说说，说说——”乙兴奋地催促道。

甲看着漆黑的天空， “呃——尽力服侍，谨言慎行，必恭必敬，呃——” 他掰着手指数道。

“嘿，别呃了，” 乙不留情面地打断甲，“你就那仨手指头——” 

“那你说是为什么？！”甲有点生气地喊道。

“因为——弗利萨以前从没像最近这样——愤、怒、过、——”乙摊出底牌。

“啊？！——”甲一愣，但马上不得不承认他说对了——

“然后贝吉塔先生又这样狼狈地回来，这就是有‘有趣的事情发生’的兆头啊——唉，我真想到那美克星上去，那里一定有非常非常好玩的事情发生着——”乙一副超级憧憬的表情说道。

甲不敢肯定乙是否真的会实施像“去那美克星”这样疯狂的事，“喂，我说你啊——为什么老喜欢做一些没有意义的事情呢？激怒了主人白白送了命就好了吗？！”

“可、可是，那里有好玩的事情耶——”乙故做天真的样子争辩道。

“好玩的事情比你的生命还重要吗？——”甲一脸严肃地顶住乙的脑门吼道。

乙用一副被吓得不敢出声的、但很促狭的表情认真地点了点头——

甲叹了一口气，忿忿地转身进基地里面去了，把两句话和乙一同扔在了漆黑的宇宙中——

“那也等你变成宇宙第一强的男人的时候再随心所欲地寻找好玩的事情吧——”

“我并不希望你死掉啊，笨蛋！”  
——当然，后一句话是无声的，因为它和我们这个故事的主线完全无关——

事实上，和我们这个故事的主线进展有关的只是前面有声的那句话：  
因为，那个宇宙第一强的男人，恰好真是这样的人——

第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ ７．〖我和卡卡罗特，不得不说的故事〗

［贝吉塔在飞向那美克星的飞船中］

“是不是爱上他了？”贝吉塔轻轻地问自己。  
——不用问了，是！是爱上了！

但那已是遇上他之前的爱情——  
自己曾经把整个生命都用来寻找他——  
找到了，可这个代表着“他”的男人——“卡卡罗特”  
——竟然以这种最荒谬、最不近人情、最恶劣的方式——  
以“实现你的愿望”和“拯救我的地球”的名义如此蛮横残忍地践踏别人的心。

卡卡罗特——卡卡罗特——贝吉塔觉得自己每想一次这个名字，心脏就宛如被打穿一般，痛不欲生——

——其实，王子殿下的预感是对的，  
——他此行的终点，那个一直在那里等着他的结局，  
——正是这样一种极度痛苦的死亡。

“卡卡罗特，我们都是塞亚人，差距咋就这么大呢？  
〖汗……小贝，你过分哪……〗  
虽然我只是保留了一点点人性——  
而你为什么连一点点人性也没有保留下来？”

贝吉塔觉得自己微微颤抖了一下，  
“卡卡罗特，我要杀了你！”

“无论如何——卡卡罗特！我一定要杀了你！”贝吉塔对自己又强调了一遍，然后，生平第一次感到心安了。

——也许我们的王子殿下并没有注意到自己觉得心安的真正原因：  
——找到了一个合情合理的、不会伤害王子殿下强烈自尊心的、再次见到卡卡罗特的、冠冕堂皇的理由。

飞船，依旧在空无一物的黑暗中飞行……

贝吉塔生平也是一次安稳地睡着了而没有做那个恼人的噩梦，因为，从此他开始做另一个更恼人的噩梦——

那个地球——  
那个时候——  
那个噩梦——

从听到孙悟空说的那句话到贝吉塔真正反应过来即将发生的事情，确实间隔了几秒——

所以贝吉塔发现自己被以一种奇特的姿势按在下面无法动弹也几乎只是一瞬间的事情：

孙悟空的一只胳膊横在贝吉塔的胸前，  
另一只手则向上托起贝吉塔的小腹，迫使它停在一个非常合适的角度。  
一套动作完成得既娴熟又流畅，  
就连贝吉塔也暗暗惊奇：卡卡罗特比想象的还在行似的——

——本来这样一个时刻绝不该产生这种不合时宜、莫名其妙的赞叹，  
——但当某一件事超出了某一个人的理解范围或被这个人拒绝理解的时候，  
——常常会产生一些连自己都不可思议、想像不到的念头。  
——现在的贝吉塔显然就是处于这种状况。

但下一秒，真实而剧烈的痛楚从某个角落异常清晰地袭来，  
一瞬间，神经爆炸了，  
贝吉塔本能地一颤，猛然抓住了孙悟空勒在自己胸前的胳膊，咽下了一声可以反映自己此时可悲境地的惨叫——

汗水，感觉上，就像同时从每一个细胞中喷涌出来似的——  
但在皮肤表面的角度来看则是在慢慢地汇集，  
随即，沿着额头，发际，缓缓滴落——  
身上的每一处伤口仿佛都开始向外慢慢地渗着血，  
全身的每一个毛孔都在大喊，都在剧烈的喘息，并狠狠地吐出汗水——

血从伤口渗出，滴落——  
汗水从伤口渗入，消融，混上血，化做血水，一同滴落——

痛，很痛——很尖锐、很锋利的痛，贝吉塔紧紧掐住孙悟空的胳膊。

绝望而艰难的喘息，  
空气正急速地通过牙齿的缝隙从贝吉塔的肺里进进出出——

一如某人正在享用的其它乐趣——

一阵奇特的眩晕取代了挥之不去的痛苦和耻辱，贝吉塔觉得自己就像——

就像一只胖乎乎的蚕宝宝、  
或是一只厕所里的大尾巴蛆——  
总之就是那种白白嫩嫩、肉肉乎乎、既活泼又可爱的大虫虫——

——突然，被人淋上了硫酸……

身体蓦然鲜血淋漓，本能地卷曲起来，以一种绝望的方式疯狂地挣扎扭动，无声地狂叫、无声地呼喊——

可惜，贝吉塔的实际情形还比不上这样一只虫——  
孙悟空强劲的手臂凶狠地钳制着贝吉塔，使他不能把自己卷曲起来，也无法作出可以有效降低痛苦的挣扎——

只能就这样默默地忍受——

——至于不肯大声叫出来缓解一下极度的痛苦这就只能怪王子殿下自己太过倔强了——

贝吉塔不再咬紧自己的牙，他不得不张开嘴，喘息，  
但显然他仍在对抗着充斥全身感官的痛楚，  
仿佛他全身每一块肌肉，每一条筋络都在无序地、狂乱地跳动、颤抖……  
贝吉塔大口大口却无声无息地喘息着，  
汗水，一再地从额头滚落……

“是吗？果然真是很痛啊？——”孙悟空侧过头仔细地观察着贝吉塔的脸，  
“这副表情真是酷得不可思议啊——”孙悟空啧啧赞叹道。

——空前绝后  
——看贝吉塔的这种反应，“空前”应该是必然的；  
——至于会不会“绝后”嘛，则要看孙悟空以后的心情了……

蓦地，孙悟空的心升起一丝不忍——  
自从自己七岁那一年亲手杀死爷爷孙悟饭以后，人生中那唯一的一次“不忍”永远消散了以后——  
孙悟空还以为自己一生不会再产生“不忍”这种可悲的情绪了呢——

然而此时，他再度感到了一种心痛的感觉，而且——  
而且这种不忍和心痛似乎越来越强烈，在自己的内心和眼中缓缓地流动——  
以至于连他自己都有些痛楚起来。

“你肯定你还记得什么叫‘痛苦’吗？”孙悟空毫不留情地嘲笑自己，他对自己产生了一点点愤怒，但随即，孙悟空将对自己的这种愤恨尽数变本加厉地发泄在无辜的贝吉塔身上——

——觉得不公平？  
——本来就不公平！  
——这宇宙里压根儿就没有公平的事儿！！

——尤其是，沾上了‘爱情’边儿的事儿。

贝吉塔觉得自己的意识终于渐渐离他远去，越来越远，直至近乎消失，  
但他的口中依然喃喃着——  
“卡卡、罗特、——我要、杀了你——”

孙悟空诡谲地一笑：都这样了还这么顽强啊，贝吉塔？  
“——乖乖地再说一次吧，把‘杀了你’这几个字儿去掉——”  
随即再度猛烈挺身——

“啊！——”贝吉塔终于爆发出一声惨呼，猝然松开了孙悟空的胳膊——神志消散——  
孙悟空也缓缓地松开了贝吉塔，任由他无力地、慢慢地向前倒下去——

一如死亡……

——“战败者死”  
——宇宙中永恒的、颠扑不破的至理名言——  
——但“死亡”的方式，却竟然可以如此地繁复……

…………

贝吉塔再次醒来时发现自己被丢弃在曾经发生过两个塞亚人决斗的、一片狼籍的岩谷里——

真是个和此时一片狼籍的自己相互呼应的绝妙场地——  
“真是个连坏事都要做的尽量逼真、力求完美、善始善终的混蛋——”

贝吉塔用了不到一秒钟就决定自己无论如何都要活下去，  
“卡卡罗特！我要杀了你！”

贝吉塔拼命掏出好心的卡卡罗特揣在自己怀里的飞船的遥控器，按下按钮，仓皇逃走——  
——当然，这些是后话。

第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ ８．〖橱窗里的王子〗

［在那美克星上——］

到达那美克星上以后，  
贝吉塔遇上的第一个蠢货是邱夷——

这个从头蠢到脚趾甲的笨蛋见到贝吉塔时只说了一句话：  
“嘿嘿嘿，贝吉塔，你干吗要回来？与其让弗利萨大人杀了你——死在那男人下面的滋味不是更好吗？——”

贝吉塔似乎并没有如邱夷所愿地——气急败坏地大怒，  
贝吉塔只是轻轻笑了一下，

等邱夷意识到自己可能发表了对自己有危险的言论的时候，身体已经炸成了碎片——  
——希望下辈子他头上那两个恶心的窟窿能帮他长点记性：祸从口出。

至于第二个蠢货则是多多利亚——  
不过，这个从脚趾甲蠢到头的笨蛋见到贝吉塔的时候还没说成一句完整的话就去转世了——  
“贝吉塔，弗利萨大人暂时不会杀你，至少得等你展现完你那精湛的床上功夫——”

贝吉塔仍是微微一笑，瞬间多多利亚也化作一堆碎肉——  
——希望下辈子他能做个老实巴交、少言寡语的农民。

而遇上第三个人是萨博，虽然也很笨，但绝对不是蠢货——  
而且没有对贝吉塔说任何废话，直接开打——  
他很强——  
变身成怪物之后更强——  
将贝吉塔击落水中——

贝吉塔暗想：“他们是怎么知道呢？宇宙可真小啊——”于是，又微笑了一下，慢慢沉进了水底。

而这些时候，  
弗利萨一直呆在他的宇宙飞船里，他正在想着一位王子——

“贝吉塔——贝吉塔——”弗利萨轻轻地叹息，心想：  
“你真是令我意外的可以了——我做梦也想不到，有一天你也会被人打服了玩够了吃干抹净而你还能自己跑回来！——”  
弗利萨的瞳孔猛然一阵收缩、既而又扩张、红得仿佛要滴下血来——

一会儿，弗利萨又微笑：  
“我要是知道你也有这样一天，做这件事的也应该是我才合理吧？！——”  
叉着手，弗利萨透过巨幅的天窗仰望那美克星的天空，那是很淡的一种绿色，像有生命似的——  
弗利萨再次叹息，“贝吉塔，你的心意，果然变了啊——”他喃喃地说道。

“是您的心意变了吧？——”一个声音轻声笑道。

弗利萨没有转头。

萨博微微一笑，“我是萨博，弗利萨大人——”

弗利萨转回头，盯住萨博——萨博微笑，迎视的目光很柔软——

好一会儿，  
“萨博，好久没看到你变身了——”弗利萨还盯着萨博，“你不是不喜欢变身么？——”

萨博又是一笑，没说话，心说：我可是无所谓，不喜欢我变身的是弗利萨大人您吧？——  
看着弗利萨，萨博眼里仍是一片笑意，说：  
“真是可惜呢，弗利萨大人，现在，您是‘种桃人’的心情吧？好不容易种出来最好的桃子，却叫别人给强摘了去，尝了鲜呢——很别扭吧？！我早跟您说什么来着——”

弗利萨脸色微微一变，但似乎并没有在意，反而一笑：“你真以为你把贝吉塔给杀了啊？——”

这回轮到萨博脸色微微一变，看着弗利萨——

弗利萨笑：“还有一口气呢！——”

“是吗？——”萨博的脸上有一丝遗憾，“他果然还真是挺强悍的——”

“去把他带回来，”弗利萨静静地看着萨博，“要活的。”

萨博站在那里，居然没有马上去行动，虽然在以一种冷静而客观的陈述语调说话，可眼神依然没有变——很温柔：  
“弗利萨大人，王子的心意确实变了啊——我看他现在倒是挺想活下去的——您怎么在这个节骨眼儿上突然又想成全他了呢？他在您身边这些年您可都没舍得——”萨博顿了一顿，“虽说王子死了对弗利萨帝国也有些好处——您再那么纵着他四处屠杀早晚帝国会彻底瓦解——不过我觉得您不是太在意帝国的事儿吧？！要是比起您那王子来，您是根本就没把帝国当回事儿吧？当然，您都无所谓我就更无所谓了，我只是说您那心，王子的愿望就那么重要么？——您怎么还想不明白呀？——贝吉塔他根本就不可能回应您，自从您在他面前亲手杀了巴——”

“砰”——萨博向后一个趔趄，胸口已被弗利萨击中——  
但没看清弗利萨是什么时候出手的，弗利萨还是背着手站在那里，眼神很冰冷，只有一个意思：我警告过你了！没有第二次！  
“把他带回来，要活的。”弗利萨再次平静地说。

萨博觉得自己的胸口就像快要裂开要涌出岩浆似的——  
但他也只是轻轻一笑，“我和王子不同，虽然我不怕死——尤其是死在弗利萨大人手里——可我并不想死——”  
萨博转身出去了。

弗利萨重重一叹：你叫我怎么办才好呢？贝吉塔？  
…………

[那美克星上的某地]

萨博扯着贝吉塔的手，终于把他从水底拽了上来，只见贝吉塔呼吸微弱，意识不清，已是奄奄一息——  
萨博打量了贝吉塔一会儿，不禁由衷底赞叹：  
果然是个不可思议的漂亮人儿啊！  
人若打扮得漂漂亮亮、衣履光鲜的时候漂亮这一点儿也不希奇，要这时候都不漂亮那这人这辈子就别指望漂亮了——  
可为什么呢？贝吉塔现在明明就是处在很狼狈、很糟糕的状态嘛——  
但看起来仍是这么漂亮，这浑身湿漉漉的可怜相甚至比他用那双冷漠的黑色眼眸瞪着你时还要令人怦然心动。  
也许，这就是所谓的“魔力”吧，贝吉塔的全身仿佛都会散发这种光芒，尤其是他的眼睛——

“真是不得了啊！贝吉塔，你这震撼人心的美貌让我连灭族之恨都遗忘了呢——”萨博笑了笑，心里似乎不是那么恨他了。

“自己本来也不是因为贝吉塔灭了自己一族才恨他的，”萨博一边笑，一边将贝吉塔挟起来，“他要不是有特殊的过人之处，我萨博又怎会输给他！”  
刚要起飞，感到胸口一阵窒闷的剧痛，  
“哇”——萨博喷出一口鲜血，但萨博只是赶忙用袖子仔细擦干净嘴角，嘴里心里都一片苦涩：  
“弗利萨大人也算了解我至深了，——我若不是被您伤成这样，焉能不动手杀了您的王子？”

——我们都对自己所爱的人百般纵容，  
——而对爱我们的人却只有百般伤害。  
——爱情的是是非非，能跟谁讲理去？  
——再说了，讲感情的人里有讲理的么？

萨博再看了一眼贝吉塔，苦笑：“还说你奄奄一息，我还不如你呢——”  
——又一口血腥味反上来，萨博直着脖拼命咽下去——是啊！我这血，也该省着点吐了——  
死命一提气，挟着贝吉塔摇摇晃晃飞去了。

[弗利萨的飞船里]

将自己手中的贝吉塔递给弗利萨，萨博觉得已经感觉不到自己的心是否存在了——  
沿着门框，萨博缓缓地坐了下去，轻轻一叹，温柔地望着正抱着贝吉塔凝神沉思的弗利萨大人——

弗利萨手上抱着这个完全没有知觉的王子，觉得自己在微微地颤抖——  
“你真的要死了么，王子？！我应该救你么？让你就这样死在我的怀中，是不是更好呢？你的愿望，到底是什么呢？”

看着这个让自己近乎疯狂的王子，弗利萨内心一片惨痛——  
“最近一次这样抱他是什么时候来着？”  
“啊——是在王子七岁的时候呢，那时在宇宙中，毁灭了王子的故乡——也是唯一的一次，然后呢，然后在王子面前亲手杀了那个人——”  
“王子啊，你厌恶的颜色我会亲手为你从这宇宙中抹去，你憎恨的人我会亲手为你从这世界上消灭——”  
“但，你所爱的人，更该亲手撕碎——撕成碎片！粉碎成尘埃！让他万劫不复——”  
“那以后，王子永远将自己包裹在一团战斗的寒冷和杀戮的火焰之中，从未有一丝动摇。”  
“我开始害怕你，那冰冷的火焰只对我传递唯一的讯息：不要靠近我！”  
“无数无数次地想要拥抱你，征服你，占有你——但我仍是那么恐惧，你冰冷的眼神告诉我，暴力，只能使我永远地失去你，想了无数无数次，我想，我还是喜欢一直默默地看着你，我等你。”  
“现在，你是这样毫无防备地在我的怀里，我可以占有你了么？绝妙的机会啊，也许永远不会再出现了——我是不是应该——”低头看着贝吉塔的脸，弗利萨心又乱成一团，“可那样的话，你还能活多久呢？十分钟？五分钟？一刹那？——我舍不得么？……我是舍不得，舍不得让你死——真的舍不得。”

将贝吉塔放进医疗器，注满药液，弗利萨亲自操纵机器——

透过透明的密封仓，看着贝吉塔这张漂亮的面孔，紧闭的双眼，柔柔在脑后随着水流轻轻摆动的黑发，不时从氧气面具里呼出的一串细碎的气泡从贝吉塔脸颊边擦过——  
只能说，真的很漂亮——

橱窗里的王子——生动，柔软，鲜活。

“也许，我该强占你，早就应该！——就像地球上那个该死的混蛋！——我一定要把他撕成碎片！！——我大可不必理会你的死活，我的愿望，该优先考虑吧？——然后，我会亲手杀了你，这是你的愿望吧——再然后，就像这样把你做成一个美丽的标本——贝吉塔。”弗利萨慢慢向前走了一步——

医疗器中的贝吉塔突然弹动起来，一把扯下自己口中的输氧管，同时另一只手对准弗利萨发出了一道冲击波——

弗利萨吃了一惊，向后退了一步，“这么快就恢复意识了么？”但心下黯然，“——唉，果然一恢复就是这样——”

医疗器里的水随着容器的炸裂而流了一地，贝吉塔跳到地上，盯住弗利萨——

对峙——

——橱窗里的王子，  
——已经不再属于我了，  
——曾经属于过我么？  
——答案是：Ｎｅｖｅｒ……

弗利萨向后退了一步，完全没有战斗的意思，只是微笑：“别乱用力啊，你的伤还没完全好呢——”

贝吉塔冷冷地盯着他，一会儿，问：“龙珠在哪？”

弗利萨向隔壁指了指，脸上还是微笑：“要不要先去换了湿衣服？一直穿着会着凉——” 

贝吉塔没有说话，抬手在墙上开了一个洞，看了一眼弗利萨，随即转头跳进隔壁的房间。

弗利萨还是没有动，听见一声巨响，八成是隔壁被贝吉塔开了个天窗，只见一颗一颗龙珠逐一地飞了出去，  
在它们落下的地方，有两个来自地球的生物——是最近一次地球被入侵时和贝吉塔战斗过的幸存者。  
随后，贝吉塔也飞了出去——

弗利萨还是站在那里没有动，

——为了龙珠才回来吗？  
——你要就拿走好了，反正我的愿望，  
——神龙永远也实现不了——

弗利萨一直怔怔地站在那里，为了压抑自己的欲望而着实花费了一番力气。

——什么欲望呢？  
——立刻把那美克星炸成粉末的欲望！

过了好久，弗利萨终于对自己笑了笑——“嘿嘿，又失败了呢——”

回头，对了，还有萨博，也叫他去治治伤得了，应该伤的不轻呢——他其实也还有点用处。  
萨博还靠着门坐在那里，一直望着自己，

弗利萨慢慢踱过去，一笑，生平第一次对萨博伸出了手，  
“怎么？这次伤重了？——”

萨博脸上还是淡淡的笑容，仿佛整个人都痴了，生平第一次没有回应弗利萨大人——  
因为，他的生命已经结束有一会儿了。

“哦？”弗利萨似乎愣了一下，怔了几秒，抬脚从萨博身上迈了过去，“基纽特种部队的联系电话是多少来的？”弗利萨边往外走边想。

第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ ９．〖收集七人之罪〗

［那美克星上的某处，小林，悟饭，贝吉塔与基纽特种部队不幸遭遇］

看见基纽，贝吉塔感到有点头疼，看来，自己这次真是把弗利萨给惹毛了呢——

回头看了一眼卡卡罗特的儿子，和他那朋友秃小子（小林：小死鹏！我要杀了你！）  
——就是那个比饺子还少一根头发的犹如一轮十五的圆月上面还有六个点儿的那个非常矮而且还没有鼻子的秃小子（小林：……//////）

贝吉塔无奈地一笑，  
“基纽也来了，看来你们的运气还真是很差啊——”  
下意识地向前走了两步，站定，“卡卡罗特真的不在这个星球上吗？”——再次说出这个名字，竟是出乎意料的容易——

“他不在，不过，现在正朝这儿飞呢！我想他该到了。”小林回答道。  
（小林意外地看了一眼小鹏，心说怎么又叫上我的名字了——哦，原来我老婆在小鹏身边站着呢——小鹏痛哭ing）  
（“有老婆的男人真幸福！”——Ｂｙ直接受益者小林君）

贝吉塔皱了皱眉，“快来吧！卡卡罗特！”不过是心里说的，  
当着秃小子的面不愿意说出口。  
（小林愣：怎么又改口了？——小鹏奸笑：突然想起来了，这会儿你还没娶上老婆呢——秃瓢！）  
（小林暴走ing：你你你你你你你，你竟敢擅自用我老婆叫我时的昵称，你你你你你你，我要杀了你！太阳拳！元气斩！哇呀呀！！！！）  
小林小鹏大混战ing……

贝吉塔打了个呵欠，冷漠地看着——  
四名基纽特种部队成员面面相觑，然后开始闲聊——  
悟饭傻傻地愣在那里不知道发生了什么——  
基纽暴怒ing（一拳打飞小鹏）：都给我按照剧本认真演啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
（小鹏一边飞向外太空一边咬着手帕哭——到底这部剧谁说了算哪？！——）

结果是：  
（严肃状……）

基纽对贝吉塔完全不感兴趣，带着夺回的龙珠回去向弗利萨复命——

贝吉塔：对我不感兴趣？不会吧？我的自尊心可真是受挫啊！  
〖小贝！！——〗

其余四个队员留下对付贝吉塔、秃……呃，小林、以及悟饭，而孙悟空还是没有赶到——

贝吉塔：叫卡卡罗特来干什么？这场又没有床戏！  
〖小贝呀！！———————————————〗

于是，新的一场战斗终于揭开了序幕：

利库姆突然蹦出来，摆了个ＰＯＳＥ：“贝吉塔！我要——”

其余三个队员看着他，沉默——  
贝吉塔、小林、悟饭也看着他，沉默——  
一直沉默——

利库姆一直保持着ＰＯＳＥ，终于——“喂，我说，你们要看到什么时候啊？——没见过色狼啊？！——”

贝吉塔冷笑：再这样拍下去，这场一定会变成纯恶搞剧的——

你们统统都给我ＣＵＴ！！！——————  
所有人一起看着突然蹦出来的小鹏——

静～～～～～～～

“切——白痴！——本来也没人在演啊——”众人说道，随即又各自做各自的事——

小鹏无力地倒下——  
“各位老大！算我求求你们了，认真一点拍戏吧！啊？我给你增加出场费还不行么？——”

“来不及了，都已经ＮＧ了——”众人说。

“那，你们怎样才能重新认真演戏呢？——”

“等反角来的吧——”大家一起说，“要看有激情的——”  
（贝吉塔：喂，——）

哼！早说嘛——小鹏一声冷笑，尖叫：快来吧！卡卡！————————

“你在干嘛？”孙悟空无声无息地出现在小鹏身后。

“卡卡卡，卡卡大人？您什么时候来的——”小鹏震惊ing……

“我一直就在这儿啊，你们这是玩什么呢？——”孙悟空轻轻一笑，问。  
〖寒一个……小鹏自动消失……〗

“本想玩你家贝吉塔的，不过你来了就更好了。” 利库姆突然说道。

“你是谁？”孙悟空转头看他。

“一个被塑造的不太成功的反角——”利库姆冷笑。

“切——”孙悟空不屑，“凭你也配做反角？——”

“哦？——”利库姆挑起一边的眉毛，“你以为只有你配？——”

“想当反角至少要有这种出场表现啊——”孙悟空一笑——

谁也没看清他的动作，但看清时孙悟空已经在贝吉塔的面前——  
好快的速度！所有人都是一惊——  
但最震惊的还是贝吉塔，因为比刚才还快地——孙悟空已经一把抓住了贝吉塔，吻住了他——  
所有人都怔住了，连贝吉塔都慢了几秒才开始挣扎——  
贝吉塔感到孙悟空的手臂慢慢收紧，箍住自己的腰，托住自己的后脑——

“比起在地球上，卡卡罗特又强大了很多呢——”  
“他是怎么做到的？——”  
在这电光石火的瞬息之间，贝吉塔想了很多事情——  
只是很可惜，惟独完全没有想起自己想见到卡卡罗特的理由：——杀了他！

最初的挣扎变成内心的慌乱，但慌乱的思维里又渐渐滋生出了平静和心安——  
这气味、气息——自己很熟悉——简直太过熟悉——熟悉得令人快要疯狂——自己不是非常恨他的么——但为什么对这个气息和触感如此的念念不忘？  
真是一种可耻的怀念！！贝吉塔忿忿地想，可是，可是——没有可是！！贝吉塔对自己吼道。  
——可是你为什么一点也不想推开他？！

孙悟空毫不客气地肆意品尝着贝吉塔的唇，眼睛里流动着一种奇特的光芒——  
幸好贝吉塔已经把眼睛闭上了，不然，要是看到孙悟空此时的眼神，贝吉塔一定会郁闷得想要自杀——

但其余的人都在看，看到孙悟空那纯属娱乐的眼神、一脸戏谑的笑容——  
都觉得脊梁开始一阵阵地发凉……

很久，孙悟空才放开贝吉塔，“噢，贝吉塔——”孙悟空一副深深陶醉的表情，用仿佛是在读莎士比亚抒情诗似的语调感叹了一声，但眼里却满是嘲弄的意味——“你还挺是合作呢——早知你是这个滋味——我在地球上的时候绝不该忘了这一项的，你可、真、是、极、品、哪，贝吉塔。”

贝吉塔猝然对孙悟空发出一道击穿炮，孙悟空轻巧地闪过——  
一瞬间欺近贝吉塔，一只手又托起贝吉塔的下巴——贝吉塔一阵紧张，可孙悟空只是在他口中放了一颗豆子——  
“好东西哦，咽下去。”孙悟空把嘴凑到贝吉塔耳边飞快地说了这句话——

随即，出现在利库姆面前，随手一击，利库姆倒地，但没死。  
再随即，又出现在巴特面前，再随手一击，巴特倒地，但也没死。

然后谁也没看清的动作，孙悟空已经站在了吉斯面前，吉斯向后退了几步，不知道孙悟空要干什么——  
但有一件事是肯定的，不管孙悟空要干什么，任何人也阻止不了——  
但孙悟空只是笑，对吉斯说：“这家伙和刚才那个都还没死，只是以后不能再战斗了，赶快带他们离开这个星球——”

吉斯看着孙悟空，感到毛骨悚然，这种感觉就像是看着这个男人剪掉了小鸟的翅膀，然后把它放生，还笑着对它说：“你以后不能再飞了，赶快跑吧！”

——请问这是哪个星球上出产的慈悲？

但猛然间，贝吉塔出手了，将利库姆和巴特彻底杀死，又愤怒地瞪着孙悟空——

孙悟空微笑，回头，哦，贝吉塔，你还是这么善良啊？眼中一丝笑意，  
又回头看了一眼吉斯——绝对无须再看第二眼，因为意思已经明确的不能再明确：滚！

吉斯落荒而逃。

孙悟空来到小林和悟饭面前，给了他们仙豆，  
一会儿，小林正要解释发生的事情，孙悟空却微微一笑，手摸着小林的额头，一会儿，释然一笑，“原来如此——”

小林怔怔望着孙悟空——“你什么时候学会这种本领的？”

孙悟空微笑：“刚刚。”

然后，孙悟空又走到贝吉塔面前，贝吉塔冷冷地看着他，“你到这个星球上来干什么？”

孙悟空笑，“名义上是为龙珠，实际上是为你——”

贝吉塔眯起眼，似乎想起了自己想见到他的理由是为了杀死他。

孙悟空似乎也感觉到了，再一笑，模仿着贝吉塔的语气问：“你到这个星球上来干什么？”

贝吉塔心里一抖：“混蛋！”

这时，  
远远地，吉斯又回来了，和基纽一起——看来，暂时叙不成旧了。

孙悟空漫不经心地迎上去。

“基纽。”

“孙悟空。”

好，大家都认识了，下面，开战——

直到基纽由于孙悟空的巧妙计策而中了自己的法术变成了一只青蛙——  
贝吉塔终于看不下去了，抬手杀掉了吉斯，飞走了。  
但刚一落地，发现孙悟空和自己同时到达。  
贝吉塔有些紧张，因为——

孙悟空走上前来，“怎么不看了？不好玩么？还是说想做一些更好玩的事情了？——”

贝吉塔心里只有一片冰冷的愤怒，“你——”但没有说出来，你为什么这么没有人性、为什么这么残忍？

孙悟空只是笑笑，突然凑上来，吓了贝吉塔一跳，但孙悟空只是打量着贝吉塔，说：“奇怪呀——”

贝吉塔怔了一下，看着孙悟空，“有什么好奇怪的？！——”

孙悟空用食指挠了挠头，“你的身体怎么还没有反应呢？我明明就给你吃了含有春——啊——糟了——”猛然醒悟，回头狂奔——  
——悟饭！不可以！——  
——小林！危险啊！——

〖短饭党的大人们：小死鹏！你找死是吧？！〗  
〖汗……心虚ing……只是开个玩笑的说……〗

［过了很久，贝吉塔还在一片水塘边上独自走来走去］

“你在找这个？”——

一个声音响起，一只青蛙落在自己面前，贝吉塔微微一惊，是弗利萨——  
贝吉塔暗暗责备自己有些大意了，但还是很平静，仔细看了看眼前这只青蛙，然后，一脚踩了下去——

“呵——”弗利萨轻声一赞，“到底还是你啊，一直保持着‘杀死敌人’这项温柔的美德——”

贝吉塔没看他，转身要飞。

“请等一下——”弗利萨用企求的口气说道——贝吉塔的脚已经离开地面。

“孙悟空他——”弗利萨用很轻的声音说道——贝吉塔的脚又落回地面，回头。

弗利萨眼中闪过一丝死一般的幻灭，但很快，又恢复了以往面对贝吉塔时一贯的温和——  
“他是一个，呃——我们能在那边的岩石上坐下吗？”弗利萨小心地问道，“不过，”但随后又赶紧补充，“你不喜欢就算了——”

贝吉塔看着弗利萨，没说什么，纵上那边块岩石，坐下，一只脚支在石头上——随时可以一跃而起。

弗利萨轻轻一笑，随即也纵上岩石，在贝吉塔不至于离开的最近距离——离他三公尺处，也坐下来，两只脚都搭在石头下面悬空着，还晃了两晃——为了突出这个表现诚意的重要细节。

贝吉塔冷漠地望着弗利萨。

弗利萨笑笑，开始说：  
“以前，我找到他们七个组成基纽特种部队的时候，心里有一个小小的隐喻——你是知道的，后来，有一年，当然，你出去进攻别的星球了，并不知道这件事——那时他们当中的‘傲慢’和‘贪婪’联手乘机来对付我，被我杀死了——我以后再没有让他们补充新的队员——因为我在心里偷偷把你和我算了进去——我们仍是七宗——”

贝吉塔仍是漠然。

弗利萨又一笑，继续说：  
“那个男人，你不会真的看不清吧？”  
——他满身是纵横交错的罪衍；满心是虬结盘曲的邪性，  
——他是一个集合神为之盛怒的七宗罪的男人啊，这样，你还是——

贝吉塔一跃而起，冰冷的黑色眼眸中射出的寒光令弗利萨既爱怜又心痛，一会儿，贝吉塔一语不发地飞走了。

弗利萨轻声叹息，“是吗？这就是你的答案吗，王子？”  
——即便他是恶魔，也依然爱他……  
抬头看着那明亮的、淡绿色的天空，为什么这个星球上没有黑夜呢？  
——因为太阳的数目太多了——永恒的白昼——

——你的‘傲慢’使你永远不给我回应；  
——我的‘贪婪’却永远追逐着你的心。  
——没有黑夜是永远的痛苦：  
——是为我因爱神的诱惑而犯下的罪，永世必受的不能停止的神罚。

第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ １０．〖掐死你的温柔〗

［那美克星上突然多了一个奇怪的气息］

孙悟空盘着腿坐在弗利萨的飞船顶上，一脸无辜天真地揉着眼睛，有点困呢——  
心里在暗暗地嘀咕：“你们这些家伙凑到一块儿还挺能忙活的嘛——连短笛也复活了，还来到了那美克星——自己到没什么，对已经失掉兴趣的玩具不会再留意——可悟饭这小子巴巴地瞎折腾什么啊？难道说对他产生兴趣了吗？——这个让自己郁闷的笨小孩！——个性里没有半分像自己，真是我儿子吗？要不是那张塞亚人的经典长相，真该带他去做个ＤＮＡ鉴定——不过无所谓，反正也不在意——可惜困得很。”  
于是孙悟空飞下来，找了个舒服的角落窝在那睡大觉。

［某处的弗利萨］

“刚刚，天真的黑了一下，我的愿望，也可以实现吗？”弗利萨望着天空，  
“还是说只是在召唤我出场而已——神哪！你真的只喜欢折磨那些无辜的人吗？——”

［终于，贝吉塔、悟饭、小林和弗利萨不期而遇］

面对愤怒的弗利萨，他们三人都感到了一丝寒意，  
悟饭盯住弗利萨，正要跳上去——贝吉塔已挡在他们前面，“让开！废物！”  
贝吉塔冷冷地说完，随即冲了上去，和弗利萨战在一处。

小林心里一阵酸楚，这句话，从说的人口中说出来是这样；而落到听的人耳中就变成了——“你们差得太远了，上去会送命的。”  
小林几乎快要哭出来了——真正的噩梦并不是弗利萨啊——而是这个时刻还在弗利萨的飞船里故意蒙头大睡的孙悟空啊——

和贝吉塔一交手，弗利萨才知道自己本来一直以为一出手就可以征服贝吉塔的想法还真是有些天真呢——  
贝吉塔是真的很强悍——不一般的强悍——  
看来，有必要变身呢——

“贝吉塔，我非要在你面前活活撕碎了这两个小子和那个该死的混蛋不可！”弗利萨一面做变身一面狠狠地想，“以免你忘记了我的一惯作风，和我‘宇宙的恶根’这一响亮的盛名！”

贝吉塔按住心口，又受了点轻伤，但他回头看着小林和悟饭，心说：这两个白痴怎么还傻呆呆地站在这里，快点逃走啊？

忽然，一个人出现在所有人的面前，是短笛——

贝吉塔冷冷地看着他，“你来干什么？——在地球上被我杀死过的家伙——原来龙珠复活的是这种没有用的废物么？”

短笛的面容很平静，眼神很冷漠：“因为悟饭。”  
——我被杀，是因为有人要伤害悟饭，  
——我复活，也是因为有人要伤害悟饭，  
——我来到这里，还是因为有人要伤害悟饭，  
——我要保护他。  
——就是这么简单，一如相爱的理由。

不知为什么，贝吉塔的心里有一丝不太是滋味的感觉，其实，自己的理由比短笛的理由还要简单——只是，自己遇上了一个太过复杂的男人——  
贝吉塔赞叹地笑笑，但说话仍是一副嘲讽的口气：“真看不出来，你这人这么直白。”

短笛仍是一脸凝然的神色，但目光中也少了几分敌意，多了一丝感激——这么拼命保护悟饭，多谢——  
但嘴上也仍是冷漠地说：“是和某人不同，都被吃了嘴还那么硬——”

贝吉塔脸有些发白，“那时，——你不是死了么？”

短笛竟然一笑，反问：“你死过没有呢？”

贝吉塔一怔，问得好，的确没死过——贝吉塔没有做声。

短笛淡然，又问：“那你怎么就知道死去的人看不见你呢？”

——是啊，也许那些死去的人，每时每刻都在看着我们啊。

看着短笛和弗利萨交战，  
贝吉塔微微有些吃惊——短笛居然这么厉害，很不可思议。

而弗利萨似乎也注意到了，开始最终变身——  
成为最终形态的弗利萨终于成为无敌的反角——

用手一指，一道死光，除了贝吉塔，谁也没看清攻击和动作——  
贝吉塔将死光的目标悟饭一脚踢开——冲了上去。

短笛暗暗在心中叹息：为了保护他，自己做了那么多努力，但仍然如此无助呢——难道塞亚人的强大是没有极限的吗？——  
看一眼悟饭，应该没什么事——  
但有事的是应该贝吉塔吧——  
不仅仅是“有事”而已，其实是已经快被打死了——

血从贝吉塔的伤口和嘴里不停地流淌和喷涌出来，溅到弗利萨脸上，弗利萨狠毒地舔掉血迹——  
“心爱的人所流的血啊，的确挺温暖的呢——你带给我的一切滋味都几乎令我疯狂啊——王子殿下——”  
弗利萨歇斯底里地狂笑着，拳头以一种近乎爱欲的疯狂，雨点般落在贝吉塔身上，  
“让我仔细地摧残这个令我爱恨交缠不能自已的身体，连同你那傲慢无礼的灵魂——”

悟饭忍不住要冲上去，却被短笛给扯住，轻轻对悟饭摇了摇头——  
“这不是你能解决的事儿。”  
但短笛的心里却在咬牙切齿，“还不肯出现吗？那个混蛋！——”

“我这不是一直在这儿呢嘛——”一个戏谑的声音响了起来。

“悟空？！”  
“爸爸？！”  
“悟空？！”  
“卡卡……罗特……？！”  
“那个该死的混蛋？！”

“嗨——”孙悟空笑容可掬地蹲在一块岩石上，对在场的每一个人都笑了笑算做打招呼——

弗利萨松开贝吉塔，盯住孙悟空——果然是他。

“爸爸！！你什么时候来的？”悟饭瞪大了眼睛，激动地问。

“一、呃——”瞄了一眼激动地望着自己的悟饭，孙悟空微微一笑，“刚刚。”  
目光却已经在看短笛，“原来那个奇怪的气息是短笛啊！——”孙悟空故意说道。

短笛完全没有表情，只冷冷地看着他。

“是吗？终于出现了？”倒在地上的贝吉塔吐出一口血，感觉上不是那么痛苦了。

孙悟空看了一眼弗利萨：“你就是弗利萨吗？比我想像的幼稚多了！”

弗利萨看着孙悟空：“还没有扫净垃圾呀，还是说你特地来救他？——真让我意外，本以为你就是玩玩，没想到你这么爱他——”

孙悟空一愣，脸上一副天真的茫然但又恰好不小心让人看出这茫然是故意装出来的表情——  
“爱？你疯了么？应该只能说好不好玩吧——”

——不存在爱不爱的问题。  
——确实就是个玩具。

一瞬间，贝吉塔觉得自己的心脏停止了跳动，  
进而，他闻到了一种浓郁的、死亡特有的、贴近自己冰冷的唇时的气味，

一下子，贝吉塔开始大笑起来：“弗利萨，他就是你最惧怕的超级塞亚人哪——”  
“心已经不存在了，我记得应该没有错吧？能促使弗利萨杀人的禁句——”贝吉塔悲哀而平静地想着，“帮我一次吧，弗利萨——”

一道死光，准确无误地击穿了贝吉塔的心脏，  
证明了弗利萨长久以来对这颗心拥有的全部默契。

——虽然，我不会读心术，可我却听到了你心中的请求，那个绝望的呼喊、那个痛苦的请求：  
——请杀了我吧！  
——我听见了，我用我的手，亲自完成你最后一个愿望，  
——因为，我爱你。

缓缓抱住渐渐徐来的死亡，贝吉塔微微有些不甘心，“肺应该也被打穿了，不然就不会——”  
贝吉塔闭上眼睛忍了一下，可没有忍住，还是喷出一口血来，“——就不会这么想吐血了。”  
看着站在自己身边的这个冷漠的男人，贝吉塔觉得自己实在是不甘心——怎么样才能惩罚一下这个残酷至极无血无泪的男人呢？——  
贝吉塔的眼中闪过了一丝残忍——挣扎着说道：  
“卡卡罗特，弗利萨杀死了你的父亲，拜托了……请你一定要为他报仇……用我们塞亚人的力量……”

看来贝吉塔的目的似乎达到了呢，因为孙悟空眼神看起来就像是被烫了一下似的，他俯下身来横着抱起贝吉塔，柔声说：  
“别再说了，这会使你死得更快呢——”

看到自己所说的话竟然有了效果，贝吉塔怎么可能不再扩大并加深对他的伤害和刺激，但刚刚要再说下去，孙悟空左手指尖却微微动了一下——

完成了一个谁也没发觉——包括弗利萨、包括在场的所有人、包括上帝也没察觉到的细微动作——  
八成是全世界只有孙悟空和贝吉塔这两个当事人才知道的细微动作——

贝吉塔就像一盏突然停电了的白炽灯，猛然完全彻底地熄灭并沉入了永恒的寂静。

孙悟空的指尖还停留在贝吉塔那已被生生捏碎的第二块脊椎骨上——  
孙悟空微微一笑：“果然还是这种杀人技巧最有效呢。”

所有人都知道贝吉塔会很快就死，但都不明白他为什么断气得这么突然——  
当然，唯一知道真相的两个当事人中的一个永远不会说出这个真相；  
而另一个，已经死了。

孙悟空轻轻盯住附近的一块土地，微微一发力，地上炸出个坑，把贝吉塔放了进去，慢慢地埋起来——

弗利萨冷冷地看着孙悟空，心说：  
你怎么不再多看两眼再埋啊？真舍得啊——到底是谁舍不得呢？弗利萨不准自己去想这个问题——  
混蛋啊，你怎么不悲伤呢？他死了啊！要是能摆出一副肝肠寸断哀哀欲绝的表情就更好了，再加上几个抱着贝吉塔的尸体哭一哭啊、亲一亲啊什么的煽情效果就更好了，这样我撕碎了你的时候会更有成就感哪——可你看你那是什么眼神？——

什么眼神？  
孙悟空的眼神。  
很平静的眼神，几乎还带着一丝笑意：  
就像一个任性的小孩，有个什么小猫小狗的一不小心让他给弄死了，平时活着的时候兴许还有兴趣亲亲抱抱，可死了就绝对没了这个兴致——  
尤其是一身的血污，看起来脏兮兮的，但因为曾经是属于自己的东西，再怎么也不好就那么扔在那儿，只好顺手埋了——  
——就是这么一种眼神。

弗利萨倒是觉得自己的心快炸了——  
但接下来，弗利萨还是努力使自己镇静，没有忘记那种和贝吉塔的默契——  
“你是该替‘塞亚帝国首席战士’报仇啊——”弗利萨缓缓地、清晰地说：“当年，贝吉塔可是你爸爸最心爱的宝贝——”  
和贝吉塔说的那一句不同，弗利萨说的这一句不是说谎——  
只不过弗利萨不该忘记在塞亚皇族世代沿袭的那个唯一的名字后面注明‘国王’这两个字。

孙悟空的目光中第一次出现了那种可能会被人误以为是‘愤怒’的光芒，  
生平第一次面对一个对手而脸上没有带着那种既愉快又兴奋的、著名的孙氏笑容。

不仅仅是弗利萨，就连短笛、悟饭、小林都感觉到了一种透骨的寒意——

“快打吧蠢货！我对你都失去兴趣了——”孙悟空冷冷地说道。

弗利萨愤怒地冲上来——  
却意外地发现孙悟空的头发变成了金色……

原来，贝吉塔也有不说谎的时候。

第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ １１．〖塞亚人中最初一位“小资”〗

［小资情调之：天堂里的追忆］

——天堂里，无聊的人也许比世间的还要多，  
——不知道那些死去的人会不会思念我们。  
——只要我们活着，永远不可能知道吧！  
——幸好不知道。  
——因为，这样至少我会一直以为你在想着我。

但其实天堂里，这会儿至少有一个叫贝吉塔的漂亮男子，呃，应该叫漂亮“鬼魂”或是漂亮“幽灵”才对——  
此刻，正在想念着一个男人，而这个男人恰好是他的死因——

地府更像是一个股票交易所，忙忙碌碌地传递着生与死的交易。

——他们都告诉我这是一个轮回，  
——可我只看到了一条没有尽头的单行道。  
——你真的就在彼端吗？  
——如果我去就可以见到你吗？我不能相信，因为——  
——假如真的有这样一个轮回，你为什么还不归来？

贝吉塔坐在一个走廊的拐角处，这里非常的安静，只有一排整齐的窗子，夕阳的余辉从窗口斜斜地射进来，溅落了一地残碎的金黄。  
贝吉塔很安静地坐在地上，头仰靠在墙上——那时，自己就那样死了，生命真是脆弱、世事真是无常——  
就在某一个自己希望永远寂静下去的瞬间，  
一个声音在自己脑海中响起：别怕，来！我给你看一点和你有关的景象——  
这个声音，就是所谓的神么？——  
于是，自己开始惊奇地目睹一场地狱似的景观，虽然不能使内心产生美感，但心却放弃了永恒的寂灭。

于是，自己来到了这里。  
贝吉塔低下头，即使这样，我仍爱你吗？卡卡罗特——

这时，两个声音在身旁的窗边响起，是两个地府里的小职员——

一个低声抱怨：“前一阵子忽然死了一批人，又忽然活了一批人，加班足足加了几个星期。”  
另一个安慰说：“放心吧，宇宙里最坏的恶人弗利萨已经被宇宙第一强的男人孙悟空给打败了，不会再突然死这么多人的。”  
“怎么打败的？”  
“不知道，听说那一战的时候，那个决战的星球上只有弗利萨和孙悟空。”  
“那你怎么知道的？”  
“听一个从界王大人那里回来的鬼魂说的——听说弗利萨被撕成了两半呢。”  
“那有什么希奇？！”  
“希奇的是听说弗利萨被撕成两半之后孙悟空还输了元气给他呢——”  
“为什么？”  
另一个一耸肩，摇头，“我也不明白。”

“——为了让他活着，活着才知道什么是痛苦。”一个冷风似的声音在两个小职员身边刮过，可他们什么也没看见。  
怎么？见鬼了？！

这里本就是地狱，见鬼有什么希奇，他们见到的是一个人，一个从他们身边经过的人，一个名叫‘贝吉塔’的——决定回到那个世界里去的人。

——这次，我要好好活下去，  
——因为，我仍然爱你。

［小资情调之：深蓝风信子的告白］

贝吉塔复活以后留在了地球上。  
——这真个舒适、安逸的星球啊。  
——只是没有你，寂寞得像一个天国。

过去了一年，  
某一天，孙悟空终于回到了地球上，  
孙悟空回到地球上的第一件事情是什么呢？

没错，当然是找贝吉塔。

虽然刚刚学会了瞬间移动，可孙悟空忽然萌生了一种近“贝”情怯的感觉，  
所以宁可不用瞬间移动，只是先确认了贝吉塔所在的位置，飞了过来。

——是啊，我们很久没见了，  
——我发生了一些变化，  
——也许你也会有一些变化，  
——猛然见面，我们都会害怕吧？  
——所以，  
——慢慢来，  
——慢慢来……

飞到这个地方，不用气息也知道贝吉塔在附近，因为——

漫山遍野的深蓝色风信子花——  
一个说不出品位格调的变幻胶囊公司出产的圆圆的房子孤单地停伫在一个角落——

满眼的深蓝，满眼的寂寞；  
满心的孤独，满心的思念——

孙悟空的心感到了一丝温润的感动，但加杂着几分微凉的困惑——贝吉塔，你是想念我么？还是……

停在房子正上方——  
却听见了一串悠扬的乐曲声——  
孙悟空一怔：竟然是查克伯朗的《ＳＬＡＶＥ ＴＯ ＹＯＵＲ ＬＯＶＥ》……

“能腼腆地陷入爱情，然后无怨无悔地深陷其中，这是老天爷给每个人一生一次的福气，并且很遗憾，  
一旦过了那时刻就再也无份领受了。用一首没有前奏的曲子，诠释一段少年时代的初恋，  
似乎是相当有趣的音乐内涵，曲式不时穿梭在大调和小调之间，听一遍，尝一口，宛如苦涩与甘甜的矛盾享受……”  
孙悟空微微皱了一下眉，心想：爱的俘虏？果然是这样吗？贝吉塔，你不会真的——

“真的已经变成小资了吧？——”孙悟空喃喃说道。  
〖……汗……〗

想到地球可能对贝吉塔产生的影响，孙悟空打了个冷颤——

再看到贝吉塔时，万一他——

身上散发出淡淡的香水味，  
翘着脚在高背凳上坐着，  
优雅地点然一只赭石色的Ｍｏｒｅ，  
吐出一串淡蓝的烟雾，  
妩媚地望着自己，说：“——如果我不是一个战士，会是一个妓女……”〖对不起了，杜拉斯大人……〗

哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——孙悟空疯狂地狠狠甩头，试图甩掉这种过于恐怖情节——  
“不会吧——”〖＝ ＝b〗

“绝对不会”！一个声音在孙悟空耳边响起——

孙悟空抬头，是一群怒欲抓狂的狼族大人们，个个都很眼熟——  
“当然眼熟了，”孙悟空忿忿地想，“因为个个都是最喜欢、并且经常地、在我和小贝“奋战”的时候故意偷拍和假装不慎闯入的家伙——”

为首的一个对孙悟空盈盈一笑，当真是倾国倾城，绝代狼容：  
“卡卡大人您放心，小死鹏要是敢这么写——不用卡卡大人您动手——我们自己就会清理门户！”

孙悟空一抱拳，“有劳各位！”

哗啦——众狼倾倒，既而散去。

孙悟空四周环视了一周，在一片深蓝的中间发现了贝吉塔，还好，看样子没有变——孙悟空俯冲下去……

贝吉塔躺在一片深蓝的中间，看着蔚蓝的天空，喃喃着，“我希望，在这一刻、在这个地方见到你，卡卡罗特——”  
忽然，一个带着金色光芒的人猛然砸在了自己身上，仔细一看这个人——  
贝吉塔又差点晕过去——心说许愿总是这么灵验么，那我早该说出来的。

——或者，只有我的愿望……

这个人的确是卡卡罗特。

孙悟空落在贝吉塔身上一把按住他，说：“贝吉塔，我们快亲热亲热吧！不然这部剧就再没人看了！”

〖小鹏哭ing：不要这样啊，卡卡大人，这样说对白又会弄出ＮＧ来的呀……〗

孙悟空冷笑：谁叫你这混蛋还没想好让我怎么对贝吉塔表白！

〖汗……我、这、混、……呃……那个，卡卡大人，您是不是有点太嚣张了呢？〗

孙悟空再冷笑：活该！谁叫你这混蛋把我写得这么邪恶！

〖………我……我……我、忍了…………５５５５……〗

贝吉塔微微怔了一下，没错，这个人就是卡卡罗特这个混蛋！〖呵呵……解恨……被卡卡一脚踢飞——〗  
本想推开他——可他是超级塞亚人——推不开他——  
贝吉塔微微产生了一丝无力感，但又很庆幸，找到了一个对王子的自尊心没有损伤的、不再挣扎的借口。

孙悟空就这么按着贝吉塔，许久，一笑：  
“贝吉塔，我爱你！”……

贝吉塔又开始拼命挣扎，  
不行不行不行不行！绝对绝对绝对绝对不能相信他！！  
他一定是又找到和自己有关的好玩的东西或是找到的那些和自己无关的东西都不好玩——才，才这么说的——

孙悟空的手上加了几分力道，贝吉塔感到肩头微微有些痛，孙悟空用力晃了一下贝吉塔，笑着说：  
“别乱动！给我听好了！我只说这一次——还是说你宁可听我用肢体语言来表白？！——”

这种对王子殿下进行的恐吓无论从任何人口中说出都本该有致命危险的——但只有一个人例外：那就是现在正在成功地恐吓我们的王子殿下的这个男人。

贝吉塔老实地看着孙悟空，孙悟空一笑，开始说：  
“我爱上你了，贝吉塔，从我看到你的第一眼就看爱上你了，我后来做的所有一切都只是为了证明我没有爱上你，但很遗憾，这些事加剧了我对你的爱。在异星的这一年，我一直在想，想着你，想着我，想着自己身上到底发生了什么事情，心灵发生了怎样的变化——你知道的，有些事儿我的确非常在行——可爱情这事儿，我实在水皮的很，几乎是一无所知——可我只想明白了一件事，那就是：我爱你，如果不是这样——我想不出自己再回到地球的理由——所以，我回来了，我看见你也在这里，我把这种情况理解成：你在等我。”  
说到此时，  
孙悟空看着贝吉塔，  
眼神，很专注；目光，很热情——这蓝色的眼眸在贝吉塔眼前闪烁，这目光是仍贝吉塔所见过的、最清澈无邪的目光——

贝吉塔微微感到有些困惑，微微感到有些不可思议，  
自己第一次来到地球，故意放水被这个家伙打败，他也是这样把自己按在地上，看了很久，也是这样的一种目光和眼神，轻轻地审视着自己，没说一句话，后来，对自己轻轻地微笑了一下——  
——原来，那时你就爱上我了？！  
——但是，  
——但是后来——  
想到“后来”贝吉塔又开始瞪他：你这个混蛋对爱情的表现也太标新立异太惊世骇俗太不拘一格了吧？

孙悟空又开始轻轻地笑起来，眼里又开始浮起一丝坏坏的光芒，说：  
“好了，——剩下的问题呢——呃，我们是到你那个房子里去呢，还是在这里打野战啊？——”

如果不是腿被压住，贝吉塔真的非常想狠狠踢他两脚——  
“跟人表白完了不用等人回答吗？！！！——你这混蛋跳跃思维的幅度也太大了吧？——”  
正考虑要不要做一点象征性的反抗——但看见卡卡罗特却并没有什么行动，只是还在笑着，看着自己，似乎在确定着什么——确定什么呢？

——你一直在想着的人，真的是我吗？应该是我吧？！  
——我有一些犹豫，  
——是的，那时，你第一次见到我的时候的那些表现，  
——证明了在我之前，你的心里还有一个“他”吧？  
——我的心就是曾被这个痛苦蒙蔽，使我看不清自己的真心，  
——现在，你……

“你怎么了？”贝吉塔不知道孙悟空此时内心的困惑，只是感到很奇怪，看着孙悟空，轻声问道。

孙悟空轻轻一摇头，坏坏一笑：  
“啊，——没什么，平时邪惯了，好像不虐你浑身都觉着不舒服，对柔情版的Ｈ比较不在行，——怎么？等不及了？——”

贝吉塔更想踢他了。

孙悟空轻笑，俯下头，将自己的唇轻轻覆上贝吉塔小巧的唇。

倾心的柔情，密集的如同一地散落的花瓣，数不清楚，  
人的心灵是如此轻易地被幸福迷惑，  
蓝色的神秘眩晕漂浮在无意识的领域里，轻轻地、妙曼起舞，  
黑色的大眼睛做梦一般反映出深沉的天性骚动，忘记了时间，有它自身永生的目的。  
一系列意象，有的带有情色的暗示，有些充满了沉思的色彩，超越的姿态与困扰的内心交织在一起。

血，在皮肤上流过，留下一道经典的痕迹，表皮的纹理恐怖而清晰地显露出来，  
一切刻意而典型的人类用词，丝毫没有美感——  
人像一头兽似地仰望天空，活着，光怪陆离——

贝吉塔的身体在沉沦与浮升中狂乱，动情，微笑……  
眼中只有那近似无限透明的蓝色，以及迷蒙的视野中，这异常清晰的面容——  
孙悟空的表情开始微微地变得有些急噪，似乎隐隐地在克制着什么，低头附在贝吉塔耳边，轻声急促喘息着低声说：  
“……贝吉塔……叫我的名字……说你爱我！”

不是戏弄，也不是调情，  
甚至不是为了取悦身体，  
这是这个世界上最具有意义的一个开端：

——我和你还有足够热情，还不需要用增添情趣的话语来刺激彼此的神经，  
——我是想在这个瞬间，真诚地得到你，并且得到一个你亲口诉说的证明，  
——让它连同我即将溅落的热情，将我们一同焚烧殆尽……

孙悟空加重了按着贝吉塔的手上的力道，眼神中是明确而裸露的渴求：“快说！——”

面对这一个如此郑重的、充满了仪式感的、吞噬了整个生命和灵魂的诚恳占有，贝吉塔终于轻声说出了那几个字……

一阵疾风掠过深蓝的地面，风暴将无数散落的、蓝色的、芬芳的碎片激上天空——

这是一场爆炸的前兆：  
这绝对是一场爆炸，而且已经无法停止——

大地在某个瞬间迸裂，那永远被人执着追逐的、奔腾怒吼的地下潜流——洁白、晶莹、犹如碎玉一般，喷溅着雪花的泡沫，从每一个地表的罅隙涌出，  
水，开始蔓延，接管了曾经一直在这里统治一切的思念——因为我想一个人——当这个想念炸裂时——  
一切的东西，都变了次序，变了颜色……

直到凹陷的地表完全被这汹涌澎湃、万里奔腾的洪流彻底覆盖。  
世界才开始慢慢找回刚刚被彻底弃绝毁坏的平静  
柔和的阳光才照上这个为了证明某份爱情而刚刚诞生的湖泊——  
它的湖面被光染得斑驳——静静一圈涟漪，一道道闪光的素绢在水面缓缓流动摇曳——

银波如锦，明澈如镜，净蓝如碧——  
一如某人的眼眸。

微风和一双温柔的手一同轻抚紧闭的黑色双眸，它的主人仍在呢喃：  
“卡卡罗特，我爱你！”……

［小资情调之：浸入温泉里的爱情］

贝吉塔睁开眼睛，四周雾蒙蒙的，水气弥漫，浑身觉得湿湿的、暖暖的——低头一看，果然是泡在温温的水里，可没有什么真实感，虽然身体很明确地在痛着，后背靠在岩石上，微微有些硌——

“终于醒了？——你家的浴缸已经再也不能用了。”一个只要听到就会很心安的声音突然在头顶响起。

贝吉塔将头向后仰了９０°，眼睛向上看，一张温柔的脸刚好在正上方无公害地朝自己笑——

“哇——”贝吉塔吓了一跳，身体一滑，坐着的石头不知怎么着就翻倒了。  
贝吉塔“咕咚”一声栽进水底——咕噜噜噜噜噜噜……

直到水面上气泡快要彻底消失了，孙悟空这才慢慢笑着蹭过来——  
原来我们人见人爱、颠倒众生、无所不能、倾国倾城的王子殿下实际上完全不会游泳——  
是一个真正的秤砣。

孙悟空微微一笑，纵身跳下水来，随手一抓，轻轻捏着贝吉塔的脖子把他像一只被拎着提领的小猫似的提出水面来，自己在水里挑了个稳当的地方坐下来，等着又因溺水而暂时昏厥的王子殿下在自己怀中再度醒来。

这次没用上几秒钟贝吉塔就醒了过来——  
再次“哇——”不过，这次幸好有孙悟空抱着他而不会再栽进水底——  
“什么啊？——你这混蛋！——卡卡罗特！！”一阵迷迷糊糊但非常激烈的挣扎和镇压的对抗过后，王子殿下终于彻底安静下来，茫然地问，“这是哪？——为什么我们——”

孙悟空笑着看着贝吉塔，知道他有一肚子的困惑，但孙悟空似乎并没有打算解释一下“为什么我们会一起出现在这个无人的露天温泉里”这个现状，只是带着笑意轻轻地对贝吉塔说：“有两个消息，一个好消息一个坏消息——你要先听哪个？——”

贝吉塔一脸茫然地看着孙悟空——

孙悟空笑：  
“好消息是：你也变成超级塞亚人了，呃，就在，就在你——呃——你知道的——那个时候——突然就变身成了超级塞亚人——”

贝吉塔仍是一脸茫然，话是听明白了，可——自己居然变成超级塞亚人了？不但完全没有印象——而且，怎么会在那种时候——  
等一下！——贝吉塔忽然心念一动——  
“喂！卡卡罗特！——”贝吉塔一脸严肃地望着孙悟空，“你这混蛋在那美克星上是怎么变成超级塞亚人的？”

“啊？！——”孙悟空一怔，随即笑开了——  
看到贝吉塔一直保持着一脸严肃才努力憋住笑——

“我啊——当然只好把你挖出来——”

贝吉塔的脸瞬间变成紫色，狠狠一拳打向孙悟空——

还没打到，手就被轻轻抓住，孙悟空将抓住的拳头送到唇边轻轻一吻，然后，迫使它乖乖地回到原处——  
看着怀里气到快要冒出烟来的贝吉塔，一边笑一边哄道：“好啦好啦，对不起、对不起，看你这么可爱，什么都相信，才想逗逗你的——  
——当然是因为看到你被杀了，愤怒得一时之间忘记了自己是谁，才会变成那种残暴嗜血的男人啊——”  
说到后面一句，孙悟空的声音也由嬉笑慢慢转为温柔——

贝吉塔瞪着黑黑的大眼睛，忽闪忽闪地望着孙悟空，意思很明确——没记错的话，我应该是被你给杀的吧？

孙悟空一副很赖皮的笑容，说：“谁叫你往死里气我来着——”  
心里在想：贝吉塔这样子真可爱。

贝吉塔还是瞪着黑黑的大眼睛，忽闪忽闪地望着孙悟空，意思还是很明确——可结果死的是我吧？

孙悟空那很赖皮的笑容收敛了几丝，轻声说：“除了我，谁还有资格杀你呢？——”  
但心里还是在想：贝吉塔这样子真是太可爱了。

贝吉塔瞪他，心里涌起一阵难以言喻的温柔和甜蜜——  
“那，坏消息呢？——”贝吉塔似乎不愿这种甜蜜的话语再继续伤害自己似乎未曾恢复的心脏，急忙打岔。

孙悟空又开始不怀好意地笑：  
“坏消息啊——不知道为什么，你变成超级塞亚人之后猛然引起了一场大爆炸，不知道是不是因为太——”

贝吉塔立刻用含有警告意味的目光瞪了孙悟空一眼，意思更加明确——你这混蛋要是敢说出那个‘爽’字我就杀了你！

孙悟空一笑，打住，继续说下面的事情：“我一时也没反应过来，你知道的，当时我也很——”

贝吉塔再次使用警告意味的目光瞪他，孙悟空赶紧做了一个明显的“咽下”的动作——

“爆炸时我只来得及把你抱到离地面２０公里左右的距离——地球虽然是保住了——可包括你的房子在内的方圆２０平方公里范围内所有东西都炸毁了，现在那里只剩下了一个湖——地下水都给你炸出来了——我说贝吉塔啊——下次和我做——”

贝吉塔用“这是我最后一次警告你”的目光瞪着孙悟空——

孙悟空眨了眨眼睛，“下次和我做——‘呃’的时候，”孙悟空含糊地哼哼了一个单音节带替的这个关键字，“——能不能不要老是一激动就炸地球？——修起来真的很费事——”

贝吉塔轻轻低下头，还是一副很茫然的表情，这时还加上了一点点无辜的色彩，“我，完全没有印象，不是故意的——”

看着这个又无辜又茫然又平静又幸福的贝吉塔，这张又纯净又完美又无邪的面孔，孙悟空的心又狂跳起来，急忙找话说：  
“所以啦——你要想让它恢复原样只能通过神龙，要等一年哦，先和我住在一起吧！”

“恢复原样？”贝吉塔心像是被什么硌了一下似的。

——为什么要恢复原样，这世界上哪有世外桃源呢？那只不过是一个躲避的地方而已，躲避无穷无尽的思念。  
——美丽，是因为它心痛；宁静，是因为它心慌。  
——那个蓝色的湖已经出现了；那个被思念的人也回来了。  
——冲散了相思的碎片，涤清了心碎的尘埃，一汪静水。  
——那个地方，已经不需要再存在了。

一抬头，是孙悟空温柔的对视，仿佛可以看透自己的心，贝吉塔轻声说：“卡卡罗特——”

“嗯？——”孙悟空温柔地应道。

“那地方真是我炸的么？”贝吉塔仰头，和孙悟空对视。

孙悟空像被什么微微刺到了似的瑟缩了一下，良久，一笑：“一样的。”

——既然我看不清楚那是你在思念着谁的证据，  
——那我就亲手令它永远消失，一如不曾出现。  
——从这一刻起，你是我的了……

第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ １２．〖塞亚人中最后一位“小资”〗

［小资情调之：我们的‘家’］

贝吉塔真的感到很无奈——  
说起来，理由有两个：  
一、 自己的房子被这个混蛋给炸掉了，总不能以后住在大街上吧；  
二、 自己的衣服被这个混蛋……（略），总不能一直泡在温泉里吧。

但真相通常只有一个——  
看了一眼踌躇满志、神采熠熠、一脸坏笑的卡卡罗特——  
贝吉塔开始自求多福……

所以综上所述，虽然贝吉塔非常不情愿，可也只好让孙悟空抱着，用瞬间移动带回家去——

四周的场景仿佛是用四张壁纸贴在自己四周似的，感觉上只是一眨眼，表示这个场景的四张壁纸被瞬间撤掉了，又换上了四张新的——  
贝吉塔的眼前出现了一个可爱的小房子——  
很像童话里老巫婆用来诱惑小孩子的那种用糖果和饼干盖成的点心屋，  
屋子的左侧有几片低矮的白色栅栏，里面种着一棵苹果树，一辆很破单车斜斜地靠在树上。  
这家伙竟然住在这种地方？——贝吉塔微微有些吃惊，环顾四周，另外三面是空的，风很大，  
这里——怎么？——贝吉塔怔了一会儿，心想，怎么跟个天台似的啊？

“啊？——没错！”孙悟空憨厚地笑着，说：“这是联合国大楼的天台——高度１６７．７５米，这边儿是第一大道，那边儿是东河——”  
〖卡卡你是完全没有方向感的动物么？——〗

贝吉塔险些从孙悟空怀里摔下来，张着嘴半天合不上，——过了好一会儿，才自语：“真是个不知所谓的混蛋！”

孙悟空不好意思地冲贝吉塔笑笑，贝吉塔更郁闷了，对孙悟空吼：“我不是说你这一个啊！——”

“啊？啊！——”孙悟空再笑，用脚尖推开门——

贝吉塔看见了一个很宽的客厅，迎面是一个很宽很明亮的大门口，用深檀色的木料包着——所有门口都是这个颜色，连同长条的南竹地板也是——  
大门口两侧有两个从地面到天花板的书架，装满了书——  
贝吉塔不由得感到眼前一亮，但又一瞥孙悟空：这种混蛋也会看书？〖这世界果然不可思议啊！〗  
靠东墙一组乳白色的真皮沙发，很大很宽的那种，前面一个白色的理石茶几——  
不用说，把自己卷在这个沙发里看书，一定很舒服——贝吉塔几乎看见了自己在里面卷成一团的样子——西侧嘛——贝吉塔刚要转头——

孙悟空却很善解人意地向西转过身来——贝吉塔看了孙悟空一眼，也没说什么，只管打量着房间——  
一整面墙，居中三个门，都是什么呢——

“最左面是重力室，里面很大（从外面看不出来），重力最大可调到３００倍，最适合修炼、也可以对打——”孙悟空及时解说道，“中间是洗手间，右边是我们的卧室——”

等一下！——贝吉塔瞪住孙悟空，凶狠地用目光追问：什么叫——我、们、的？！

孙悟空眨眨眼，大概要不是双手抱着贝吉塔——他可能会挠挠头，  
“怎么？没看出来这套房子只有这一间卧室么？” 孙悟空很无辜地说。

贝吉塔赶紧向北望了一眼，从客厅转过一个小小的檀色吧台，对着卧室门的是一个小小的饭厅，再往北一个同样是檀色的实木隔断，里面是厨房。  
没了，只有这些——  
真的只有这些？！真的只有这些，竟然是真的，我完了——  
贝吉塔非常郁闷、万分绝望，心说：好像被这个混蛋给骗来了似的——

孙悟空窃笑不已，抱着贝吉塔走到了卧室的门口，贝吉塔微微颤抖了一下，这间卧室——如果自己没记错的话——  
这里——曾经——那时——贝吉塔没有允许自己更详细地回想这个地方——只是隐约有一点不太愿意打开这扇门。

第一次来到地球的时候，也是这样被带到这里来的吧？  
——只是那时自己闭着眼睛，没有仔细看过这套房子，但至少，面前这个房间——自己应该很熟悉，是啊，怎么可能会忘掉呢——  
那是一种怎样的，不可思议的，深刻，深刻，印象啊——  
而第二次，自己又这样被带到这个地方，有什么不同？好像发生了很多事，但又好像全部都不清晰——也许自己以后还会住在这里，  
想想，还真是恍若隔世。

“可不，根本就是再世为人——”孙悟空又及时接口道。

贝吉塔微微一怔，迷惑地问：“我有说过什么话么？——为什么你知道我心在里想什么？”

孙悟空笑笑，却没说话。  
——因为我爱你。

可惜贝吉塔不会读心术，所以只是看着孙悟空，见他不肯说，也就没有再问。

孙悟空用脚尖推开门——的确是这个地方啊！  
纯白色的房间。

贝吉塔疑惑地打量着这个房间——没有一点变化，和那个时候，一样——

孙悟空用脚将门踢上的声音使贝吉塔回过神来，向左一转头，南墙空无一物，只有一张字画，龙飞凤舞四个大字——“卡贝王道”  
贝吉塔抬头，用“不能吧？”的目光望着孙悟空——  
孙悟空笑：“呃——既不是我画的也不是我挂的——”〖八成卡卡根本就分不出字和画有什么区别。〗

正面西南角一个琥珀色对开衣橱，右边紧挨着一个琥珀色的大书桌，桌上一个三层书架，玻璃门——里面全是漫画——  
贝吉塔再抬头，用“不是吧？”的目光望着孙悟空——  
孙悟空笑：“呃——除了那套青海人民出版社的《龙珠全集》、那套内蒙古少年儿童出版社的《龙珠》还有那套海南摄影美术出版社的《七龙珠》以外，基本上和咱们都没什么关系——”  
贝吉塔还是瞪着孙悟空，心说：“一模一样的书你买三套，你是变态吗？——”  
孙悟空又笑：“不完全一样啊，在翻译上略有不同呢，这还没买远方出的那套四合一的盗版呢，而且不知道哪里能买到龙珠同人漫画——郁闷！”  
〖（汗）喂！……〗

孙悟空再笑：“——不好吗？足见我们人类中的影响力了——不过花痴变态缺心眼儿到这份儿上的人也不是很多！”  
〖（青筋）……〗

再往右，一张大双人床，两边也是琥珀色的窗头柜，床单是白色的——纯白纯白，一尘不染。  
“这床单，是、是那时那个么？——”贝吉塔暗想。

“是啊。”孙悟空笑着答道，抱贝吉塔到床前，放下，塞进被子里。

贝吉塔轻轻抚摩着床单，真干净啊——那么多的血迹，怎么会被洗得这么干净呢？——

“我用雕牌天然皂粉——”孙悟空继续笑道。

贝吉塔瞪了孙悟空一眼，没说什么。

对面的墙上贴满了各种招贴画和海报，其中有一张有些蹊跷——  
画上三个人，中间那个古里古怪的家伙就不说了，  
〖５５５……王子殿下果然不喜欢和卡卡结合后的样子——（喂，应该是“合体”才对吧！？）嘿嘿，故意的。〗  
左边那个非常眼熟，和现在正对着自己傻笑的混蛋一模一样，  
至于右边那个人，也有几分眼熟——好像在哪见过，在哪呢？——八成是在镜子里，贝吉塔一阵恶寒——假装没看见。

贝吉塔向窗外看了一眼，透过这扇占据一整面北墙的巨大落地窗——  
视野很不错，正好可以俯瞰这个地球人心目中的宇宙中心，这人文汇粹的世界第一都市中最精致的角落——梦幻般的曼哈顿街区。

“以后，这就是我们的家。”孙悟空笑着说道，温柔地望着贝吉塔。

我们的……家……吗……

听到这样一句话，贝吉塔忽然觉得自己的心失去了一切重量，仿佛在飞翔。

［小资情调之：无理由同居］

几个月过去了——  
贝吉塔依然和孙悟空住在一起，虽然已经习惯了，但是，有时仍然有些困惑，为什么呢？——

“事实证明，”此时，贝吉塔正站在浴房里，仰着头，闭着眼，水从莲蓬头里哗啦哗啦地浇下来，淋在脸上——  
‘水从头上淋下来’，是贝吉塔非常喜欢的感觉之一，“尤其是，——冷水。”  
在这时想心事，真是再好不过——  
“那时轻易做出和卡卡罗特这个混蛋开始同居生活的决定似乎还是有些欠缺考虑，因为——”  
突然，感觉停水了——

贝吉塔擦擦眼睛，定睛一看，水龙头被一只伸过来的手给关掉了——顺着这只手臂，回头——只能是那个混蛋——果然是那个混蛋！

孙悟空另一只手拄在浴房门上，正在冲贝吉塔笑——

“——又想挨揍吗混蛋？——谁让你进来的？！”贝吉塔对孙悟空吼。

“偷窥而已。”孙悟空一笑。

“滚出去！”贝吉塔继续对孙悟空吼——知道自己脾气可能是大了点儿，可谁叫刚刚在重力室打斗又输给这个混蛋了呢——

可孙悟空反而一跨步，迈进了浴房，并且蹲在了贝吉塔前面——  
这个高度，这个比例，这个视线，这个角度——全部刚刚好——

贝吉塔觉得自己的脸在波长７７０纳米到３９０纳米的可见光区范围内由红外区边缘转到紫外区边缘——瞬间变换了七种颜色——  
为了防止自己忍不住一时冲动——把这个混蛋一拳从屋顶打飞——贝吉塔只好在浴房下面的浴缸边上坐下，瞪住这双可恶的蓝眼睛——  
“你到底要干吗？——混蛋！”贝吉塔继续大吼，有点要忍无可忍。

但孙悟空却用一只手按住贝吉塔肩头，贝吉塔动了动，却并没有躲开，还只是瞪着孙悟空——

这时，孙悟空才一脸严肃、很郑重其事地问：“贝吉塔，你为什么一直用冷水洗澡？”

贝吉塔微微一怔：问：“你怎么知道我一直用冷水洗澡？”

孙悟空很诚恳地笑笑，说：“每次轮到我用浴室的时候总发现水龙头扳在全冷水这一边啊——”

贝吉塔心里微微有些暖意，“这人……真是的……”  
但贝吉塔没有说话，  
用冷水洗澡么？——是啊，自己从出生开始就一直是这样吧，至于为什么呢？自己从来没有想过——  
冷，寒冷，是从自己出生开始，就永远环绕在自己周围的唯一触觉，那时，自己的四周，永远都是一片冰冷刺骨的寒意——  
比起温暖，寒冷对自己而言，大概更容易被自己接受吧——  
自己曾在杀戮和践踏中生存，从未有过一丝温暖的感觉——也许，曾有过那么一次，但……  
总之，即使是那些从被自己杀死的人身体里溅出来的滚烫的热血——落在自己脸上，感觉起来仍是一片冰冷——  
黑暗，冰冷——这是属于自己的过去啊！  
自己生活那些在异星上的过去，那些往事……异星？！——真是愚蠢，什么时候开始把地球当成自己的故乡了？！  
——卡卡罗特？！难道是因为这个混蛋？  
——因为这里是这个混蛋的故乡？！  
事实上，不管怎么说，那些遥远得几乎被自己遗忘的过去，却似乎真的在这颗蓝色的星球上被彻底磨蚀掉了，  
自己已经不再记得那些过去，它们统统都变成了一个遥远的梦，变成了一本只要自己不去翻阅，就永远不会读到小说——  
过去，已被遗失。  
过去不再像自己生活中的一部分，开始像一段虚无缥缈的浮云，永远只在某个角落里飘着——  
而用冷水冲澡，大概只是证实自己和那段浮云般的往事有些牵连的、仅存的、唯一的、一丝证据而已——

“啊！原来是这样啊！”孙悟空突然放心地大声说道，打断了贝吉塔的思绪。

这个会读心术的混蛋！——贝吉塔狠狠瞪孙悟空。

“呼——”孙悟空安心地吐出一口气，笑道：“可吓死我了贝吉塔，这几个月我发现你一直用冷水洗澡，还以为你对我不满意呢——”

贝吉塔怔了一下，几秒后，孙悟空还是从屋顶飞了出去——

看来王子殿下还是应该重新慎重考虑一下是否继续和这个混蛋同居下去的问题。

［小资情调之：某夏夜晚的风物诗］

十几个月过去了——  
又到了一个夏天。  
〖众大：这时间跨度大了点儿吧？〗  
〖小鹏：不算大的，别的电视剧里十几年也不过ＢＩＵ的一下子就过去了嘛——〗  
〖众大鄙视ing……〗

“怎么了，这几天闷闷不乐的？——”孙悟空凑近在沙发里蜷着正看书的贝吉塔，问道：“要尝尝我的白兰花吗？——”

贝吉塔“嘭——”地一声猛然合起手上的大部头，狠狠瞪孙悟空，不用读心术就能感觉到杀气——再敢说下去我就杀了你！  
〖某白兰大人：小死鹏你给我记住！！！（汗……）〗

孙悟空坏坏一笑，手从背后像变戏法儿似的弄出一个盘子——里面是满满的一盘凝脂如玉的白兰瓜〖卡卡吐字不清，大人，这是误会……〗  
——盘中的白兰瓜倒真是晶莹可爱，光看着就觉着清爽解暑、溽热全消——

贝吉塔眼睛仍是狠瞪着孙悟空，但心里已是微微一片受用的凉意，虽说住的地方远离内陆，可这人要掏登什么东西八成都手到拈来，贝吉塔也没说话，拿起一块要吃——

孙悟空笑着看了一眼贝吉塔，好像要说什么，但想想又咽了，只是问：“最近到底为什么老没精打采的啊？”

贝吉塔又抬头，手上的瓜快捏出水来了，继续狠瞪孙悟空，心说：没精打采？！——跟你这个千奇百怪花样不断奇思妙想创意无穷的混蛋在一起住这么久，还能保持这种程度的精神状态不已经是非常可歌可泣的顽强生命力了吗？  
瞪了一会儿，又无奈：至于闷闷不乐！——唉——我总不能告诉你我最近在看一部烂无聊的煽情肥皂剧吧——

孙悟空轻笑，一边放下盘子，一边说：“来——”，突然伸手搂住贝吉塔的腰，将他从沙发里弄了出来——

“放开我！你这混蛋！——”贝吉塔怒吼。

孙悟空咧着嘴向旁边歪了歪头，笑道：“喂，你小点儿声啊——要么不说话，说话就大声骂人，耳膜都快给你震破了——把气息屏住——”

啊？！贝吉塔一愣，屏住气息？为什么？贝吉塔不信任地瞪着孙悟空。

“快点嘛，屏住了不就知道了啊——”孙悟空笑着小声鼓励道。

贝吉塔半信半疑地屏住了气息——

孙悟空微微一笑，说：“我带你去做点有乐趣的新鲜事儿——”

“混——”没等贝吉塔吼出口，已经被孙悟空带着做了一个瞬间移动——

等贝吉塔从孙悟空怀里挣脱出来，发现四周已经变了样——自己终日窝在里面的客厅和沙发都不见了，四周是——  
一望无际的平原。

“你——”贝吉塔正想冲孙悟空大喊，但孙悟空却把食指竖在嘴上，“嘘——”，随即四处望着，好像在找什么的样子——  
贝吉塔也只好转回头——看这个平原——

黄昏，远处的森林里笼罩着一层薄薄的雾霭，背后是高耸入云的雪峰，前面是一片广袤的、缀着姹紫嫣红的野花的草滩。  
几棵形状奇特的树，以一种寂寞而顽强的姿态在这空旷寥廓的平原上自由地生长。

深深一吸气，闻到的是树木的气息，花草的气息，泥土的气息，以及那雨季即将来临之前，草原上充满了潮湿味儿的空气的气息，  
所有的气息混在一起，这是自然的气息。  
最重要的是，这里面充满了生存者的气息，以及，那些在物竞天择的生存游戏中，死亡者的气息。

满眼是凝重和平的颜色，看着那些远远的、淡淡的、模糊的影子，知道周围的一切，都是生命，都有隐藏着的灵魂——

风中不时远远送来一些长嚎、咆哮、嘶吼、嚣叫、叹息，夹杂着风扑过树梢、草尖，沙沙作响的旋律——这是自然的声音，生命的声音。

在这一览千里浩瀚绵延的草原上，闭上眼，也能感觉得到——  
这个世界，应该是一个不可能被任何事情打乱的，生生死死，永无休止的微妙平衡。  
活着，是造物者赠予我们的，充满尊严，必须永远心存感激以生命来守护的觉悟——每个人，都应该努力地活着，好好地活着。

溶进自然，只有一种很切实的生存感，可以清晰地感到自己的心脏在不停地搏动；肺在有节奏地张弛；血脉在身体里周而复始地流动——  
真的是很美妙的感觉，知道自己还活着。  
“原来，我还在这里；原来，我还活着。”  
——我无话可说，我只能赞美。

不是赞美这雄浑的自然，而是赞美这厚重的生命，赞美这世界上每一个生命——  
说自然美妙，不是因为自然本身，而是因为自然创造出了生命；  
说生命美妙，也不是因为生命本身，而是因为生命创造了爱，承担了爱。

自然的天性与我们的生命在本质上彻底熨帖，彼此融合——  
但若不来亲近自然，也许这个简单的道理真的很难领悟——  
难怪，这个家伙要带我来这里，贝吉塔释然地想。

但转念，“卡卡罗特这个家伙！——”  
猛然想起“这个家伙”是卡卡罗特，贝吉塔心里微微感到有些发毛，想到以某人的个性来推断，应该不是来亲近自然，十有八九十来亲近……（不敢继续想下去）贝吉塔冷汗流了下来，“卡卡罗特这个混蛋在孜孜追求各种娱乐行为的终极形式上的令人毛骨悚然的热忱是任何星球上任何雄性动物都望尘莫及的——从以往的经验上来推断，来这里的理由只有一个——”

“啊？！来了！”刚听见孙悟空轻轻的喊声，还没等贝吉塔回头，猛然间，孙悟空一矮身坐在了草丛中，同时一把将贝吉塔扯进自己怀里，而且没等贝吉塔那“哇——”的一声惊叫发出来，贝吉塔的嘴就被孙悟空一只手给捂得严严实实——  
贝吉塔心里一阵绝望：完了，果然不出我所料，这次我真的要杀了这个混蛋！——  
但是，贝吉塔感到孙悟空只是把唇凑在自己耳边，笑着轻声说：  
“喂，别老是把我想得那么歪啊，还没轮到我们呢，先往前看，可别出声儿哦——”说着慢慢松开捂着贝吉塔的嘴的那只手——

贝吉塔轻轻透出一口气，定睛向前面看，有一只生物拖着另一只生物走了过来，停在离自己大概四、五十米远的地方，  
一只死的，一只活的；  
一只狮子，一只岩羊。

自己这里的地势比那边稍稍高一点，所以看得很清楚——

看那只岩羊，  
应该是刚刚断气不久——因为有几丝肌肉还在因为神经反射弧的作用而不时地微微抽动——  
但它显然已经死了——因为头和躯干以一种活着的生物绝对不可能做到的角度折叠在一起。  
八成是被折断颈椎而死的——这是大型猫科食肉动物才有的黑社会专利——成功地扑倒猎物之后，一瞬间就可以完成的捕杀本能，“捕”和“杀”连接得如此流利，如此融会贯通——咬住猎物颈椎的同时，伴随有力地合起下颌，以腰为轴心，猛然甩头，只要听到清脆悦耳但轻微的一声“喀嚓”——  
一部生命回归了，另一部生命获得了一顿晚餐——世界真的只是一场有着残酷而公平的简单操作规则的游戏而已吗？

——但是，真的只有野生的大型猫科肉食动物才有这种专门跟别人脊椎过不去的坏毛病么？  
贝吉塔回头瞪着孙悟空，心说：那这一头算怎么回事儿？基因突变吗？——

孙悟空轻轻一笑，用一只手将贝吉塔的头扭回去，让他的目光回去瞪那只狮子——从后面贴在贝吉塔耳边轻声笑道：“贝吉塔，我说你这人怎么这么记仇儿呢，那事儿不是跟你道过歉了么？怎么还老没完没了的翻旧帐呢？——”

贝吉塔硬是挣扎回头瞪孙悟空，心说：“你这混蛋怎么也学会说谎了呢？明明从来提都没提过！！”

孙悟空又笑，又把贝吉塔的头扭过去，这才在贝吉塔脸上轻轻贴了一下，凑到耳边轻声说：“好嘛，对不起了。”

贝吉塔脸色大变，僵住了，“这个，这个，这个混蛋——”  
直到听到一声低低的狮吼才缓过神儿来——

狮子要开餐了，难道说它也不过是这么轻描淡写地说了一句“好嘛，对不起了。”就先把人家杀了然后又给吃了？  
〖贝贝，你是先被吃了然后被杀了然后又被吃了——〗

所以，贝吉塔虽然觉得这只岩羊真的很背，但忽然觉得自己更背——

瞪着这只狮子，贝吉塔有点郁闷——这世界上大概只有狮子和人类的晚餐是这个悠悠闲闲、痛痛快快的吃法吧——这充分体现了一种处在食物链顶端的动物才会有的闲情逸致和漫不经心——不时地四下望望，但底气很足一点儿不心虚，不是看有没有人敢来分一杯羹，只是望望风景——  
除了另一只狮子，地球上谁敢上狮子嘴边挣食儿去？搞不好一准儿把自个搭进去做了狮子的宵夜——人类当然也不敢，而这星球上唯一两个敢的生物这会儿还一起猫在草窠子里头兴致勃勃地观察野生狮子的生活习性——  
〖而一群龙耽众狼则天天无处不在、无孔不入地猫在这两个生物身边观察他们的……（略）——果然是人外有人、天外有天，塞亚人也有天敌。〗

狮子低下头，咬住岩羊的吼管，应该是在喝未曾凝固尚有余温的鲜血，不一会儿，又抬起头，一脸血污，伸舌头舔了舔唇边和胡须上的血迹，看神情八成是心里爽翻了——喉咙里发出一串低低的呼噜声——猫科动物高兴时候都一个德行——然后开始吃肉——  
撕碎、扯裂、咬断、咀嚼——  
真是淋漓酣畅。

贝吉塔觉得这个场景只和一件事很相似，终于是自己经历过的事件——

“对啊，天天经历，一天Ｎ次。”孙悟空在后面善解人意地轻声补充，贝吉塔回头狠狠瞪他。〖卡卡大人，要保重身体呀！〗  
——没错，您又猜对了……  
〖我说王子殿下啊，您怎么就好把不着边儿的两件事往一块儿掺和呢——〗

许久，狮子的背影渐渐消失在平原尽头的一片树林里，身后留下一地杂碎和一滩血迹。  
天夜完全黑了，孙悟空松开贝吉塔，两个人站起来，舒展了一下筋骨——  
孙悟空望着贝吉塔一笑，说：“看，很好玩吧？不如我们——”

贝吉塔瞪他：“不行！”

孙悟空一愣，怎么这么坚决就拒绝了我？但随即开始坏笑：“怎么？这两天不方便啊？——”

贝吉塔飞起一脚就踢向孙悟空的头，但在贝吉塔的脚离孙悟空的脸只有０．０１公尺０．０１公分的距离被孙悟空一把抓住——顺势一推——  
贝吉塔产生了一种自投罗网的感觉。

孙悟空一边继续坏笑一边压上来，但贝吉塔却一副极度不合作的样子拼命挣扎拼命摇头：“不行不行不行不行不行不行不行——”

孙悟空停住，十分困惑地看着贝吉塔，“怎么了？”  
贝吉塔不说话，摇头。  
“为什么呀？”  
没声，再摇头。  
“这里不好？”  
没声，又摇头。  
“要不回家？”  
没声，还是摇头。  
“你不想？”  
没声，停顿了一下，但终究摇了摇头。

孙悟空有点蒙了，心里犯嘀咕，这回也没磕药啊，怎么就光知道摇头呢——  
〖你们！！！——请好孩子们千万不要学！——公益广告。〗  
“那你这到底怎么回事儿啊？”孙悟空的语气严肃了几分，但眼里仍是一片笑意，看着这张微微有些在闹别扭的漂亮面孔，孙悟空刻意忍住了不再追问而直接行动的冲动——  
“快点说哦，不然我就不问了。”孙悟空轻声说，还是笑，但笑意减了几分——

贝吉塔看着孙悟空，这是自己很熟悉的卡卡罗特版的最后通牒：他说‘不问了’就绝对不会再问了，但不等于‘不做了’而且——  
所以——  
贝吉塔四外看了看，没人，犹豫了很久，磨磨蹭蹭了很久——  
知道终究不能无限期地考验卡卡罗特的最大忍耐极限，这才凑到孙悟空耳边，低声说了一句话——

“什么？你说你要当狮子？！——”孙悟空无比震惊地喊到。

贝吉塔狠狠瞪孙悟空——混蛋！谁让你喊出来的！但想想自己也忍不住开始大声喊，反正四周没有人〖这是您的错觉，王子殿下。〗：  
“本来就是，本来我就觉得自己很……呃……很……你这混蛋还偏偏让我来看这种……我觉得自己，呃……自己……感觉，非常的，非常的，呃……总之，就是非常的，不好！！——”〖最直率的时候还把话说成这个样子，王子殿下，您该去进修一下中文——〗

“不好？”孙悟空莫名其妙地看着贝吉塔，可我怎么觉得你那是好得不能再好了呢？我们看待同一事物的差异还真是显著啊——但这句话孙悟空没敢说出来，好一会儿，只好用询问的目光看着贝吉塔，问：“那你想怎么样？”

又过了好一会儿，贝吉塔才凑到孙悟空耳边低声说了一句话——

“啊？——”听完了，孙悟空像被什么噎到了似的张着嘴，说不出话来，贝吉塔，你竟然会提出这种要求？！——

Ｎ分钟之后——

孙悟空仰面躺在地上，看着天空里的繁星——  
如同海水里漾起的小火花，闪闪烁烁，跳动着细小的光点，巨大的银河穿过深邃广阔的天空，仿佛要从地平线上倾泻下来——  
这是任何城市里都早已失去了的景致。

还有——看着自己身上这个激动万分、努力不已的贝吉塔——  
孙悟空心中微微有一点郁闷，虽然感觉上和平时是一点区别也没有，但是——  
心理上的障碍真是很难跨越，

孙悟空觉得自己真的很困惑，真是太困惑了——  
自己心太软，很难不答应贝吉塔的所有要求，但是——  
自己的困惑却越来越深……

孙悟空终于伸出食指挠了挠头，因为不敢打搅贝吉塔，所以话到嘴边也没敢问出声儿来——  
“我说贝吉塔啊，你这‘狮子’虽然是当上了……可……这，仍然……可这不还仍然是一只‘被吃’的狮子吗！！！——‘我要在上面’这么简单的一句话你至于别扭了那么半天犹豫了那么久浪费了那么多宝贵的时间浪费了那么多宝贵的篇幅费了那么大的死洋劲才说出来吗而且你还至于激动成这个样子吗还是说你们贵族的意识形态都是这种只注重问题表面而不重视问题实质的典型的形式的僵化的官僚主义错误思想吗——”

孙悟空坏坏一笑，抬起一只手向繁星如海的夜空发出了一个冲击波，随后双手环住贝吉塔的腰，开始执行自己的驱动程序——  
伴随着一个礼花在非洲草原的上空华丽地散开，看到王子迷蒙的眼眸已然胜过群星璀璨的银河，孙悟空温柔地浅笑，紧紧拥住了贝吉塔……

清凉的风含着香气在草原上低低呼啸疾驰，从那二人身边轻盈掠过，一切，都只为这一刻幸福而纵情浅唱低咏……

——但是，如果幸福中有一根小小的刺，  
——也许我们不该紧紧相拥，  
——因为也许有一天，  
——它会变成一柄锋利的匕首，贯穿彼此的胸膛。

ＰＳ：  
事后贝贝问卡卡：为什么非洲草原上会突然出现烟花呢？  
卡卡回答：因为我们的爱情。  
（呕……咽……卡卡大人说的话谁敢吐啊？）（小死鹏你能不能不这么恶心？）（汗……）

但到底为什么出现烟火呢？  
请当时在场的目击者出来解释一下：  
（八成这地球上可以屏住气息连塞亚人都发现不了的只有龙耽的这些大人们了吧——果然高深莫测啊——）  
目击者某共大：当时小鹏爬上摄影棚顶（即天空中）为了挂了一张条幅。（意图不明，但明显有自杀倾向。）  
目击者某砚大：条幅上写着［生死事小，攻受事大，坚持原则，决不互攻！］（……）  
目击者某Ｎ大：结果被某恶卡发现了并用冲击波加以消灭，（死……第一看不出你这孩子这么喜欢坚持无聊原则，第二想不到你白痴到这种程度。）

所以——  
小鹏子英年早逝，享年２＊岁，死因：被外星人当成烟火放了。

ＡＣＴ ２ 【龙珠】 完

ＡＣＴ ３ ．【游戏】  
第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ １３．〖游乐园的入场券〗

［贝吉塔来到地球的第四年——即孙悟空回到地球以后第三年的５月１２日］

其实贝吉塔今天本来应该拜拜关二爷给他老人家上柱香或者至少该看看黄历再出门的，最起码也不应该忘记最必要的，对奇怪的事件应有的警觉，看来在地球上的生活果然太舒适太安逸了，拥有温暖幸福的家庭之后更是让王子殿下属于战士的神经变得迟钝了——虽然另一类特殊技能越来越强——仍有点得不偿失的感觉——

所以，尽管有很多迹象表明，今天会有重大事件发生，而这些奇怪的征兆却被贝吉塔一再地、逐一地、忽略掉了——  
这些疏忽最终当然又使人类和地球陷入了一场空前的危机，不过，这事还得从５月１２日的早上说起——

一早，孙悟空把那颗一直放在吧台上一个咖啡壶盖子里的四星龙珠拿了出来，对着贝吉塔磨叽了一个早上——

“贝吉塔，帮我把这颗龙珠送到神殿去好吗？”

“不好。”

“贝吉塔，拜托你了——”

“不去。”

“贝吉塔，求求你了——”

“不、行！——”

“贝吉塔，我突然很想——”

“我这就去！神殿在哪？……”

看着已经飞得没了影儿的贝吉塔，孙悟空又开始坏笑：“我只是说我突然很想自己送去的嘛，干吗紧张成这个样子——”  
孙悟空会把一件跑腿儿的差事拜托给贝吉塔去做这本身就是一件很奇怪的事情。

贝吉塔飞到神殿，将四星龙珠交给丹迪，转身刚要离开，却被短笛给叫住了——  
“不必急着回去，进来喝杯咖啡吧！”——地球上还有比短笛对贝吉塔说出这样一句话更奇怪的事情吗？

而贝吉塔居然没有拒绝。——这就是比上面一件事更奇怪的事情了。

啜一口摩卡，贝吉塔向四周环视了一下，这么多年，这应该是自己第一次来到神殿——到底在地球上过了几年呢，应该有四年吧——其中有三年在浪费自己的宝贵青春——这个地方不错。

“谢谢。”短笛淡淡地接口。

贝吉塔没说什么，和孙悟空三年的同居生活，最大的收获就是对“和会使用读心术的人交谈”这件事产生了一种特殊的习惯和倚赖。  
其实在地球上这几年——等待的那一年自然不必说了，一年没说过话——即使后来和卡卡罗特住在一起也因为对方会读心术而很少真正说话（八成这就是王子殿下会产生语言障碍的根本原因。）久而久之，面对所有的人时都很习惯地用冰冷的眼神和无声的内心独白来交流——其他人当然不能明白王子殿下的意图，于是王子殿下得到了一个冰冷孤傲的名声——其实王子殿下自己对此事是很在意的……  
〖多嘴！击穿炮！我踩给你死！！！！！！〗  
〖刚说您有语言障碍，看吧，张嘴就说句意不明的歧意句——〗  
〖闭嘴！我踩给你死我踩给你死我踩给你死——（这又是哪位大人把王子殿下给调教成这样的啊？）最后的击穿炮——（鹏嗝屁，世清平）〗

“你为什么一直留在地球上？”贝吉塔突然问道。

“和你一样的理由。”短笛仍淡淡地回答。

“切——”贝吉塔转头，看窗外——苍穹如湛，良久，又回头，轻声问：“你以前，和卡卡罗特——他以前就是这样子的么？”

短笛冷笑，眼神复杂不明：“不是，以前那个人只是邪佞妄为——”

贝吉塔歪头盯住短笛，恭候下文。

“现在又添了些新毛病。”短笛继续冷笑——幸好有你在他才消停了这几年。

“那你为什么还帮他？”贝吉塔不解。

短笛眼中微微有些叹息，“我不是帮他，而是——”

这时悟饭突然进来，看见贝吉塔，怔了一怔，“贝吉塔叔叔？——”

短笛停住话头，看着悟饭，眼里有些隐藏的笑意，问：“都找到了？这么快？”

悟饭甜甜地对着短笛笑：“好找得很——”

见到悟饭，贝吉塔心里微微有点气，亏得自己在那美克星上那么努力地救他——这才几年呀，俨然一个少年了，尤其是——令王子殿下的自尊心最无法忍受的事情——最后一个比自己矮的塞亚人的身高终于超过自己了——自己又变成了塞亚人中最矮的一个。  
〖所以王子殿下总是喜欢穿那种内增高的战斗鞋，虽然这并不能改变什么——（我踩给你死！）——还是……歧意……句啊……王子殿……〗

贝吉塔很自觉地一语不发离开了神殿。

看着贝吉塔的背影，悟饭问短笛：“短笛叔叔，您又找齐龙珠做什么？”

短笛一脸凝重：“这人又给地球惹上麻烦了——真是——”  
〖红颜祸水？（咣——）……〗

为什么这么说呢？——

因为短笛昨天遇上了一个人，准确地说，是一个不明生物。

［昨天——即５月１１日的姜城某处］

短笛看着眼前这个怪物，当然，它只能用“怪物”这个词来形容，但自己仍是一眼就可以看透它——这个世界上根本就没有短笛看不透的东西——  
短笛觉得自己的预感是对的，这个怪物很强大，但尽自己的全力的话还是可以收拾掉它，但是——短笛犹豫了一下，因为有件事情，真的很意外——  
“你为什么要来？”短笛冷冷地问。

“为什么？当然是为了心爱的人啊——”沙鲁笑了，“你知道的，我那个时空里没有１７号和１８号——”  
“他们？”短笛不信——

沙鲁叹了一口气，撇撇嘴，用一种“我真不该把你想得那么聪明”的目光看了一眼短笛，继续解释，“没有他们我就不、能、成为完整的身体——不能，你知道的——对男人而言是十分痛苦的事情，嘿嘿——”  
短笛瞪了沙鲁一眼。  
沙鲁笑了，“所以，我回来了——跨越那任凭什么时空的界限停留在这个世界上，就和你一样——”

“那么，究竟是谁呢？——”短笛仍然冷冷地追问。

沙鲁对于短笛执意要自己亲口承认大家明明都心知肚明的事儿这一行为有些不满。  
于是，他坏坏地一笑，接口说道：“当然是——某、个、塞亚人，不过您请放心，不是悟——”

“嘭”——短笛的气息瞬息间燃起，蓄势待发——

沙鲁笑笑，很知趣地立刻闭上嘴，没有再说下去——  
短笛也没有出手——

几秒沉寂……

“哎，我说你这人啊——”沙鲁又撇了撇嘴，很痞地笑，说：“怎么一点幽默感也没有——”  
短笛仍是冰冷地盯着沙鲁。

沙鲁冲短笛摆了摆双手，继续痞笑，说：“唉，别动怒嘛！我投降，我说还不行么——谁叫我现在还打不过你——唉——”  
沙鲁蹲在地上画圈圈——  
而转眼间又换成一副看不出是真是假的表情——  
然后，沙鲁用很严肃、很郑重的声音说道：“我是为了我的、王子殿下。”

短笛继续逼视沙鲁，后者则坦然地接受这道审视的目光——  
既然大家都是会读心术的品种，那么站在这里聊天其实纯属脑子有病、绝对是在浪费时间——

许久，短笛一语不发地转过身去，似乎要走了，

沙鲁这才长出了一口气，拍拍胸口，一副“偶好怕怕”的表情——  
“喂——”短笛突然转回头——

沙鲁立刻假装紧张地捂住前胸、向后退了半步，“你，想要干什么？——”

“我和你不一样——”短笛依旧冷漠地说道。

“啊？！——”沙鲁吃惊地张大了嘴。

“我说我们并不一样——”短笛面无表情地说，“你身上有斑点儿——”说完，飞了。

沙鲁怔了怔，随即哈哈大笑——“我必须向你道歉，短笛，你比我想像的——还要聪明得多——”

［时间回到５月１２日的中午］

在回家的路上，贝吉塔又遇见了一伙人，叫１６、１７、１８号，他们和自己打了起来，还自称是人造人——  
其实这本没什么奇怪的——  
贝吉塔认为，他们不过是“人造人”而已，而自己是“外星人”，拿他们当足球，一脚就可以踢飞——〖对不起了，大罗大人〗  
打架，贝吉塔就更不在意了——但是——  
令贝吉塔无法接受的是：  
突然有一个１７岁的男孩跑来，抱住自己的腿，管自己叫“爸爸”——

（新的搭讪方式？）现在的小孩子，真是的……  
现在有这种不良嗜好的年轻人为什么越来越多呢？——  
〖王子殿下您自己又算怎么回事儿？（我已经成年了！）这不是成不成年的问题呀！！（那你怎么回事儿？）……语塞，算了，谁也甭说谁。〗

再后来，又突然杀出来一个疑似从片场里跑出来的下部《异形Ｎ》的主角的不明奇怪生物——  
其实多年的宇宙生活经历使贝吉塔看到什么生物都不会觉得太奇怪，  
但令贝吉塔绝对无法接受的是——这个生物明明是绿色的，居然还带了个红口罩——〖前年去过中国么？〗

它干净利落地将１６号打败，将１７、１８号吸收掉，立刻变了个样子——虽然谈不上帅，但总算是像个类人生物了。

贝吉塔终于感到事情有些不对头，略一沉思，真的很奇怪——难道说小死鹏被古龙附身受倪匡诱惑开始写古龙版科幻脚本了么？！——  
〖鹏死ing……贝贝……杀了我吧！〗

但最不可思议的事情是，这个自称是“沙鲁”的类人生物居然对贝吉塔说：“不如一起去喝个茶吧！”——今天是世界怪事集中出现日吗？

贝吉塔不知道出于什么理由，居然又没有拒绝。——今天果然是世界怪事集中出现日。

在沙鲁家里，坐在藤椅里，一边盯着沙鲁一边琢磨，“自己到底为什么要来呢？真是奇怪，难道说前世和这个人有些渊源？”

沙鲁一边麻利地泡茶一边笑着接口：“不是啊，顶多算是来生有些瓜葛罢了——”

居然也会读心术，真是个非常奇怪的人。贝吉塔想。

沙鲁把冲好的茶端上来，很普通的乌龙茶，但不知道为什么，味道很好。

“譬如朝露，去日苦多。”沙鲁突然莫名其妙地对着贝吉塔大发感慨。

贝吉塔一怔，“什么？”

“怎么？你不喜欢唐诗？”沙鲁笑着反问。

贝吉塔已经明白了沙鲁的意思，于是开始狠狠瞪他。

沙鲁还只是笑：“我知道这不是唐诗。”

贝吉塔还是瞪他。

沙鲁再笑：“难道你只喜欢唐诗？”

贝吉塔用“你这人真没劲！”的目光瞪了沙鲁一眼之后，不再理他，忽然，贝吉塔的视线落在茶几上的一张相片上——

更奇怪了，这不是卡卡罗特的相片吗？他在相片里笑得这么灿烂，他的相片为什么会在这里？贝吉塔歪头看，心里奇怪极了——

沙鲁微笑：“他是我情敌呀——”

贝吉塔吃惊地抬头看了一眼沙鲁，又低下头，下意识拿起这张相片——

猛然间，卡卡罗特的头突然向后掉了下去——  
就在这一瞬间，贝吉塔的眼睛陡然睁大，心跳骤然停顿，呼吸猝然静止，全身猛然僵住，连瞳孔都倏然扩散，脸上一片死灰——

几秒后，贝吉塔才慢慢反应过来，发觉这只不过是一个小小的恶作剧——  
一张普通的相片，沿相片中人物的脖子剪开，然后对在一起，背面用一点透明胶带粘住，正面朝上放在桌子上，一旦有人拿起这相片，相片里人物的头当然会掉——  
但因为贝吉塔思想完全没有任何防备，猛然看到这样一幕，脸上一片惨白——

沙鲁一直目不转睛地盯着贝吉塔，  
——是吗？你果然还是会露出这样一副表情啊——我的王子——

“你——”贝吉塔还没来得及问，手中的相片被沙鲁抽走，瞬间在沙鲁的掌心烧成了一小撮灰烬——

沙鲁向自己的掌心吹了一口气，灰飞烟灭，这才对贝吉塔笑道：  
“可别误会呦王子殿下，我对巫蛊忌咒之类的无聊事情不感兴趣，何况那人也绝对是咒不死的，嘿嘿，这只是专门为您准备的、针对您的情感倾向进行的一个小小的心理测试而已——”

贝吉塔微微感到头皮有些发麻，“为什么？”

“因为我爱你。”  
——不过，这是贝吉塔走了以后沙鲁才做出的回答。

在回家的路上，贝吉塔忽然产生了一个不知道为什么会产生的奇怪念头：  
如果这个叫沙鲁的人成为卡卡罗特的敌人，那毫无疑问，他将是卡卡罗特历史上遇到的所有敌人中，最难缠的一个。

因为他们在本质上，竟然如此惊人地相似——

——都喜欢看被恐惧或痛苦扭曲了的面孔，  
——都喜欢不遗余力地创造有乐趣的游戏，  
——只不过在他们玩这个“游戏”的时候，  
——其中一个喜欢扮演恶魔，而另一个，喜欢扮演救世主……

第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ １４．〖虚拟的濒死游戏〗

第二天，也就是５月１３日——真是个不吉利的日子——所有地球人在这天都知道了一个噩耗：  
地球被一个叫沙鲁的邪恶生物威胁着，一个叫“沙鲁的游戏”的比武大会已被准备就绪，如果不打败沙鲁，地球会毁灭，所有人都会被杀。  
——这是当天的新闻上沙鲁自己亲口说的。  
但是地球人其实并不知道，这场比武大会的组织者其实是一个叫孙悟空的、拯救过世界的男人，他将这场比武大会命名为“沙鲁的游戏”，只不过是因为他的对手，恰好叫沙鲁而已。

为什么一下子会演变成这种恶劣的情况呢？  
看来还是有必要向您解释一下５月１２日的晚上发生的事情：

贝吉塔回到家已是晚上，刚靠在床头上想开始读一本小说，孙悟空就进来了，本来贝吉塔没有理会，但非常令他意外地——孙悟空把书从自己手中抽了出去，坐在自己身边，笑着说：“我并不知道您还这么喜欢喝茶呢——王子殿下——”

贝吉塔心里一颤，抬头，“王子殿下？”如果没记错的话，这个人是从不这样称呼自己的，因为“王子殿下”这几个字从卡卡罗特口中说出来，总是含有一种明显的、轻蔑的意味——好像“王子”这身份是自己的一个恶谥、一项罪名——他从来不会这样称呼自己，除非——  
贝吉塔微微有些吃惊地看着孙悟空，感到他的笑容和眼神有些陌生——是的，真的很多很多年没有见过这种笑容和眼神的卡卡罗特了，但毫无疑问，这的的确确是卡卡罗特的表情，贝吉塔几乎以为他已经失去这个面目——原来，他并没有。  
为什么突然又这样叫我？茶？哦——，贝吉塔心里冷笑，我怎么觉着好像看见了一个在吃醋的男人呢？地球男人那些温良的美德你不学，坏毛病你倒是学了个齐全——贝吉塔脸上溢出一丝冷笑，没说话，只是一抬手，想从孙悟空手中抢回这本书，但孙悟空的速度比贝吉塔快很多，还没等贝吉塔碰到书，向后一扬手，书被丢到了屋子的角落，可怜地委顿在地。

贝吉塔有些怒了，他非常看不惯别人对书滥施暴行，推开孙悟空想去捡回那本书，却被孙悟空掐着脖子按回床头上，孙悟空又是轻轻一笑，说：“先别管那书了，搞不好要被滥施暴行的是王子殿下您呢——”

贝吉塔一边掰开孙悟空的手，一边冷冷地说：“你发什么疯？莫非柔情版幸福生活你又玩腻了，想走回邪道儿上去么？”

孙悟空再笑，说：“可不是我啊，是我发现有人好像要走邪道儿，不得不跟着啊——”

一时低压空气几乎将这个小小的房间冻结住了——

贝吉塔和孙悟空就这样静静地对峙，出现了三年以来的首度异常紧张的危险气氛。

许久，孙悟空一笑，站了起来，出去了，去了客厅里，听声音是在打电话：  
“喂，沙鲁么？是吗？正要给我打？呵呵，你太客气了——啊？哈哈，是这样啊，那咱们还想到一块去了呢，好，那好，行，方便的话你去电视台好了，也不能谁也不知道不是，大家都是好热闹的人嘛——呃，场地和擂台的事儿你也多费心吧，啊，我对承办的细节不在行呢，政府？没事儿，派军队去你看着办吧，啊？！随意呀，没关系的，短笛那边把龙珠都已经准备好了——啊？我看叫沙鲁的游戏得了——行吗，那好，三天后见。”  
“喀嚓”一声，挂了。

这就是沙鲁的游戏的简单得不能再简单的原因——两个男人玩的决斗游戏。

贝吉塔心里一阵说不出什么滋味的无名的郁闷——他突然很想玩虚拟绝命游戏——

于是，贝吉塔慢慢地把自己的脸压进蓬松的、塞满羽毛的枕头里，用力地向下压、下压——直到没有任何一丝微弱的气流可以流入自己空无一物的肺中——窒闷、窒闷、——贝吉塔贪婪地呼吸着这种感觉——“呵，用词不当——现在我是没有‘呼吸’的”——贝吉塔对自己更正——血液一次又一次地冲击窒闷的作用下嗡嗡作响的大脑——渐渐地几乎产生了一种因缺氧而产生的微微的麻痹，心和身体都有一点痒痒的感觉——说不上舒服，但至少很安宁——对于并没有花费很多时间就找到了这种可以产生安宁的简便易行的方法使贝吉塔觉得很得意——他虽然懒得去计算自己处于窒闷状态的最高记录是多久——不过通常人在达到这种麻痹状态后，可能也用不了多少时间——就会彻底“安宁”了。

——贝吉塔，明天我得去精神和时间的小屋，和悟饭一起去，你要不要——

“是卡卡罗特的声音——”贝吉塔想，但他一动也不动，继续向自己的脸部施加压力，并且继续想着他的关于“窒闷”和“永恒的安宁”的事情——自己是塞亚人，也许身体结构和一般的地球人不太一样，但让自己步入“永恒安宁”到底要用多久的时间呢？——虽然有强烈的渴望知道——但在遇到卡卡罗特之后，像这类有些愚蠢的、纯粹出于恶意的好奇心已经几乎完全衰退了——今天为什么又想起来了？——“因为沙鲁？”——不会吧？！贝吉塔心里轻轻地震动了一下——这个小小的心灵震撼使贝吉塔的身体也产生了微弱的震颤——几丝空气乘机进入贝吉塔的肺——这可就令人很不愉快了——突然的空气入侵使得贝吉塔的肺几乎产生了一种刺痛的感觉——想要大声地、剧烈地咳的刺痛——我最恨刺痛的感觉，贝吉塔忿忿地想——

——贝吉塔？你在干吗？——

“不要理会卡卡罗特的声音——”，贝吉塔对自己说，并且及时地使自己的脸恢复成受极度压迫状态——刺痛却还没有消失——那本来就是一种不易消除的感觉——“沙鲁……”贝吉塔轻轻地想着——是的，要轻一点想——要用不会被卡卡罗特察觉的强度去想——贝吉塔知道孙悟空此刻正在看着他——而要是让他察觉到自己在想“沙鲁的事情”——孙悟空绝不会注意到“想念”和“想着某个人的事情”这两个风马牛不相及的事件之间的差别吧？——或者说：如果是“贝吉塔想着沙鲁的事情”这件事本身会引起孙悟空对这两件事之间的显著差异的彻底忽略吧？——其实，这个设想本身是可以带来乐趣的感觉的——但一旦变成事实——也许就会变得和周围所有的事实一样有乐趣！贝吉塔开始拼命努力制止自己想笑的冲动——恶趣味、典型的恶趣味——你已经被卡卡罗特教唆坏了，贝吉塔是这样对自己说——

——贝吉塔，你想把自己闷死么？——

哎呀，哎呀，这个世界上最令人憎恨的混蛋的大脑结构很正常啊，简直是聪明过人哪，灵光得很哪！——很善于看透问题的实质啊！究竟是谁说卡卡罗特是白痴的——呃、不是自己——呃、肯定不是自己——等、等——自己又不是头一天知道他并不笨蛋——看来，长时间的缺氧已经使自己的神经变得迟钝了——可惜了——真的有人能闷死自己么？——别人不知道，自己呢？——那就更不知道了——“那得看卡卡罗特——”哼，算了——贝吉塔对自己说——“怎么还在看着我，混蛋卡卡罗特？——”

——贝吉塔？——

呵呵，和平时卡卡罗特的声音和语调有一点细微的差异——看来和沙鲁的决斗使他相当的、呃、烦躁——不过转念一想，这怎么可能？——贝吉塔轻轻摇了摇头，（事实上他并没有动，他已经不能动了。）卡卡罗特，哼，不可能的，这世界上有能够干扰到他的东西么？——“贝吉塔。”——什么？一个微弱而荒诞的念头出现了——绝、不、可、能！——“贝吉塔。”——卡卡罗特爱的人是贝吉塔，他自己亲口说过的。——不，不可能！别再说了！——贝吉塔挣扎了一下，想结束这个虚拟的濒死游戏——可他发现自己是真的不能动了，事情演变成了绝命游戏——但他并不在意，我才不怕死呢！混蛋！而且就是死了又怎么样！——呵呵，是啊，又不是没死过——住嘴！混蛋！——

——…………——

门响了一声，“哦，卡卡罗特出去了”，贝吉塔的心开始平静了一点儿——好吧！贝吉塔对心里那个声音说，我不和你争论了，可你也不准再那样说了。——怎么，你害怕事实？——不，只是不相信荒诞的事！我不怕的时候事实还少吗？——那么要不要打个赌？——不！我绝不做那、种、蠢、事！——你怕你会赢？——我说了不是！——那你闲着干吗？反正赌输了的话你也一样还得再活过来，嘿嘿，一个由于不适当的睡眠姿势而用闷死自己这种有明显官能障碍的方式解决自己的塞亚人？哈哈，你可真是个真正的战士，贝吉塔！——我说了我不赌！他不会回来！他出去了！他、不、可、能、回、来！——你连自己都想骗么？傻瓜？只有你这白痴会把门的响声理解成“他出去了”吧？但是，千万不要告诉我你从没学过用“气”感知一个人在哪里——尤其是他、卡卡罗特的“气”，你是真的不知道他现在在哪里么？——没有！他没有！他没有一直、站在、这里、看着、我！他出去了！他确、实、出去了！！——好吧好吧，倔强愚蠢的白痴！他“出去”了，确实“出去”了，那你为什么觉得他不会回来？又为什么会回来？回来干什么？——别想愚弄我！混蛋！——  
“回来干什么呢？”这个声音轻轻地问道。  
——强烈的窒息感和生存下去的欲望迫使贝吉塔终于屈服于这个声音——

“卡卡罗特……”贝吉塔心灵微弱地喃喃。

揭蛊了——３、２、１——

强烈的气息裹着剧烈的疼痛同时侵入贝吉塔的神经回路——  
贝吉塔被一股巨大而愤怒的力量抓住了后脑的头发，这力量迫使贝吉塔的脸离开了那个几乎想要蓄意谋杀了他的鹅毛枕头，  
一瞬间，身体蓦然腾空——  
下一刻，又被扔狠狠回床上——不知是被什么能量加热了的温暖的空气大片大片地闯入贝吉塔的肺中。  
——肺、仿佛要炸裂了似的剧痛——  
贝吉塔不由自主地大口大口地吞食着其实吞食了也没有用处的空气——  
喘息，剧烈地喘息，再喘息，但他还是试图把自己的嘴优先用于表达自己太过强烈的快乐——  
“我——”——剧烈地喘息——“赢、了——”

事后，贝吉塔想想自己当时也许不该表现的这么高兴的——但是自己真的有那么一点点高兴——不、是非常非常地高兴。  
——你这不是也不希望我死么？

但贝吉塔至少本该知道生活中应该不是只有高兴的事的，因为随即——  
浓郁的孙悟空的味道和他那有着塞亚人掠夺风格的舌头一同闯入自己的嘴里，孙悟空的唇的入侵掠走了此刻他最需要的空气，  
“空气？我才不需要那种东西——”一个危险的念头出现在贝吉塔的脑海里，“我只要——”

“要什么？”贝吉塔感到身体里有一个声音这样轻轻地问他，“只要什么？”

“我只要——不！决、不、是‘卡卡罗特’！”贝吉塔的心挣扎道——  
但这身体和心灵的微弱挣扎都淹没在一股来自孙悟空的强大力量的“欺凌”和“牵引”中——  
欺凌他的身体直至到达某个顶端——  
牵引他的灵魂直至走向彻底毁灭——  
迫使他的一切跟随他一起步入那个可以遗忘一切的极至领域——  
在那个领域背后只有疏散了生命中全部力量和欲望之后的一片空虚、以及——

——“至福”——

长度为Ｎ的一段时间过去以后——

月光如银，透过巨大的落地窗，洒在孙悟空胸前裸露的皮肤上，微微有些发亮，像被水波击破了的反光，孙悟空首次在完成了某项伟大事业后，枕着自己的双手，在黑暗中默默地、静静地躺着，一语不发。 

贝吉塔也是一样，今天的心灵首次没有臣服于身体，首次完成了一个重大工程后居然无法入睡，贝吉塔轻轻咬牙忍着痛，挣扎起身要下地，突然，感到被孙悟空抓住了胳膊，贝吉塔没说话，只是下意识本能地一挥，竟然挣开了——

孙悟空微微有些愕然，但随即一笑，说：“怎么了？王子殿下今天真是不大对劲儿呢——”

贝吉塔仍没有说话，向门口走去——

“莫非王子殿下终于发现新玩意儿了？还是说，对我这个您用来幻想首席战士的泄欲工具失掉兴趣了？——”孙悟空的声音在黑暗中清晰地传来，他一条胳膊支着上半身，背对着窗口，脸在一片阴影里，看不清他的表情。

以为这个男人已经失去这种恶毒了么？原来他一直没什么变化呢——贝吉塔猛然停下脚步，觉得自己的脑浆子里被扔进来一块几吨重的石头，意识像水纹似的一圈一圈地扩散，良久，才定下神——卡卡罗特，我真是高估了你的骄傲，以为这一辈子不可能听到那个名字从你口中说出来——你心里原来一直有这么个忌讳，难怪啊……  
——可你也太小看我的骄傲了，你以为你放下骄傲来问我就一定能放下骄傲来回答么？  
——那么我告诉你，你这混蛋！你想错了！去死吧！  
心都拧成麻花劲儿了，可脸上仍是浅笑，贝吉塔回过头，月光照脸上，笑得真是又整洁又美观：  
“可不是么？说到首席战士你可比他差得太远了——他什么新玩意儿都一学就会——可你在地球上呆这么久了，怎么连说人类的话都没学会呢？”

孙悟空没动，也没说话，空气中只有床脚在咯咯地响——不愧是界王用宇宙里最坚硬的材料特制而成的，真够结实的——  
连孙悟空想杀人时运气儿用的劲儿都没压碎了它。

孙悟空猛然一跃而起——  
但只是急速从贝吉塔身边过去了，然后冲进了重力室，打开３００倍，训练——  
贝吉塔随后也出了门，蜷在客厅的沙发里，打开了壁灯，看书——

当晚的结果是：  
一个在重力操纵机的仪表盘下面呆呆地坐了一夜，虽然重力已经调成３００倍，  
——你知道吗？我差点儿就动手杀了你，不是因为你说的那句话，而是因为你那没心没肺的调调儿和你那冰冷刺骨的眼神。

另一个在沙发里窝了一夜，一直只呆呆地看着一页书，不过一直没发现这书他拿倒了，  
——我……卡卡罗特！你这混蛋！混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋！

第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ １５．〖沙鲁今夜请将我遗忘——〗

第二天，孙悟空和悟饭进入时间和精神的小屋里之后，完全感觉不到他们的气息了——  
这天晚上，贝吉塔终于决定去找沙鲁。

沙鲁的家，虽然只去过一次，〖而且王子殿下又是一个不输给良牙的路痴——（王子没有生气，大概因为听到“不输”这个词就很满意，虽然王子可能不知道谁是“良牙”和什么叫“路痴”——）〗贝吉塔觉得自己应该没有记错路才对——抬头看看一轮满月，微微有些不祥的感觉，但——贝吉塔又低下头，１７００万赫兹的电磁波对自己也失去了影响，其实本来也不算都是月亮惹的祸，自己已经失去成为那个恐怖暴虐的破坏者的充要条件了——而且好像不是尾巴的问题。  
混蛋！那个混蛋！你爱做什么，爱和谁打架和谁决斗——都随便你了，我管你去死呢——但地球上的人招你惹你了？凭什么你心里不舒服就逼着全世界的人和你一起提心吊胆？！——混蛋！混蛋！贝吉塔咬牙切齿地想，不过，也许短笛说的对，比起那个无可救药的混蛋，沙鲁似乎更有几分人情味——要阻止这场毫无意义但已经搅乱世界的无聊游戏，也许真的应该从沙鲁这边着手——

不知不觉，已经到了沙鲁家的门外，再看一眼满月，贝吉塔毫不迟疑地敲响了门——

“啊？”开门一看到贝吉塔，沙鲁轻轻地笑了，“有什么事吗，王子殿下？——”

“这个混蛋——”贝吉塔心里暗想，“干吗表现出这种意外惊喜的表情——”

“这还是出于礼貌而掩饰了一下呢！”沙鲁好脾气地笑着接口说道。

贝吉塔瞪沙鲁。

“进来吧。”沙鲁打开们，自己倚在门上，右手做了个“请进”的动作。

贝吉塔默默地进了屋，沙鲁从他后面关上门，不知为什么，他对着空无一人的门外狡黠地一笑。

贝吉塔微微有些局促，站在那里想了一下，“你要和卡卡罗特决斗？可你——”

沙鲁温和而绅士地一笑，“什么？——不过，我看王子殿下还是先坐下来吧，要喝咖啡还是茶？——”

“我说你不可能打败卡卡罗特，你知道的，他很强，你根本打不过他，所以——”贝吉塔坐在藤椅里，结果沙鲁递给他的是可乐，贝吉塔微微感到一切有点不对头，但说不出来是什么，只是有些急燥，觉得自己好像做错了什么？

“我承认我打不过他，不过——”沙鲁微笑，“如果加上王子殿下的话，也许就能使我产生一些有突破性的进化——”

“混蛋！你能不能不笑？”贝吉塔忿忿地想，忽然间，他不知道自己该怎么表达自己的意思，“沙鲁，你能不能离开地球？”

“啊？——”看得出沙鲁是为了显得不至于太过失礼而强忍住了想要放声大笑的冲动——  
这个表情使贝吉塔萌生了“自己真是个不折不扣的白痴”的念头——  
蓦地，贝吉塔隐约开始责备自己不该把事情想得过于简单。

果然，沙鲁的表情骤然一变，一副邪恶的样子突然欺近面前——  
这个卒变把贝吉塔吓了一跳，为了向后躲而使身体陷入软软的藤椅靠背中——  
“王子殿下，您是自己主动献身呢还是让我来强暴您？——”沙鲁简洁地问道。

什么啊？——这家伙——贝吉塔心里刚想说点什么，“啊——”一不留神已经被沙鲁横着抱起来，进了这个公寓里的一间卧房，还没等缓过神来，自己已经倒在一张很宽的床上了——  
但沙鲁却没有如想像那样奸笑着扑上来，只是把贝吉塔扔上去之后自己一头扎进旁边一个似乎是橱柜的东西里——这一切发生的既突然又怪异——以至于弄得贝吉塔连反抗的情绪都没有，只是好奇地看着沙鲁，一阵噼里啪啦了乱响夹杂着什么东西倒塌的声音和沙鲁负痛的“哎呀”一声之后，沙鲁又钻了出来，手上多了两个成套的枕头和绒被——站在床前——

“不是吧？——这家伙到底想干什么啊？——”贝吉塔想，用完全困惑的眼神看着沙鲁，好像他是一个外星人——  
〖虽然沙鲁长得很怪，可到底是地球上的产物，王子殿下您自己才是货真价实的外星人吧？〗

“就是不想干什么才找这个的——”沙鲁笑笑说，“你要哪个？”  
“哪个？哦——”一个念头在贝吉塔脑海中一闪而过——  
沙鲁慢慢地走上来，贝吉塔紧张感骤起——但沙鲁只是扶住他然后抬起他的背，把下面的枕头抽出来，把手里拿着的这一个放在那，然后把手里的被子盖在他身上——这一个是蓝色的。  
“好了，早点睡吧，虽说您自己送上门来我要是什么都不做可能您心里会觉得自己的自信心有点受挫，不过——为了证实我是良善的品种还是不做什么了——晚安！”沙鲁对贝吉塔露出一个甜甜的微笑，转身要出去——

“喂，不是吧——这都是怎么回事啊？”贝吉塔觉得自己已经陷入极度迷茫，“等——”还没喊完贝吉塔已经后悔了——因为几乎是一瞬间沙鲁就出现在贝吉塔旁边的被子里——  
“怎么一个人睡不习惯吗会害怕吗没关系的我陪你好了其实我心里也还蛮高兴的——”  
同时这家伙还说了这么多话。

“你想干什么？”贝吉塔瞪着沙鲁。

“没什么，睡觉——”沙鲁一笑，合上了眼睛，不过很快又睁开了，  
“不过，”沙鲁托着自己的下巴做工滕新一思考状，“说起想干的事情嘛——”沙鲁顿了几秒，盯住贝吉塔，坏坏地贴上来，“那就是你喽——”

贝吉塔抬起脚就狠狠踹了过去——

“喀嚓”一声响，沙鲁“哎呀”叫了一声，骨折了——沙鲁被踢到的那条腿。

贝吉塔微微吃了一惊，自己是全力踢过去的，因为根本没想到沙鲁既没躲也没挡——看沙鲁，还在笑。

看到贝吉塔对自己这轻轻的一瞥，沙鲁似乎很高兴，轻轻地笑：“别心疼了，马上就能愈合的——”

贝吉塔莫名其妙地看着沙鲁，  
忽然，心下产生了一丝丝黯然：从来没有踢到或打到过卡卡罗特——从来没有，  
——即使在自己和他闹着玩的时候也没有……

“喂，王子殿下！请不要在一个男人的床上想着另一个男人好吗？很过分啦——”

贝吉塔又是一脚踹过去，又“喀嚓”一声响，沙鲁又“哎呀”叫了一声，  
“５５５５５，不要总踢同一个地方啊，王子殿下，刚接好的骨头——”

“这个王八蛋！”贝吉塔心里骂。

“请您等一下，王子殿下！——”沙鲁忽然一脸正色地说道，其实眼睛里还满是笑意，“虽然我的确是从蛋里生出来的没错，可我不是王八——”

“嘭”——沙鲁又挨了一脚，但这次力道似乎轻了几分，没有骨折。

沙鲁又笑，看着贝吉塔，一脸的气愤，但仍有几分黯然的神色，  
“果然，还在想着那一个人么？”  
沙鲁轻叹，眼里闪过一丝挫败感，开始温柔地解释：  
“我和孙悟空不一样，我的反应和行动可以归结为一种‘生存本能’，我是为了活不活下去而决定自己要不要躲避危险——”  
——假如是你对我的攻击，即使杀了我，我也不会躲避，因为对我而言，你早已远胜过我的生命。  
沙鲁停顿了片刻，继续说：“孙悟空的行为则是出于一种‘战斗本能’，他并不在意生死的事情，也许是因为他超越了生死的界限吧——对他而言，一拳一脚都是在战斗，要躲避，要接住或是要反击——必须战斗！因为他一心求胜，要证明自己永远不会输给任何人——所以，你想他怎么可能故意给你踢到，就像他不可能故意对你认输一样啊——”

贝吉塔怔了一会儿，若有所悟地点了点头——  
再回头，贝吉塔看着沙鲁，忽然觉得如果这个世界不是这样子，也许——  
贝吉塔没有想完这个念头，只是轻轻叹息，说：  
“有一个人对我说，说我——”贝吉塔停顿了一下，似乎不太愿意说出来。

“是一片没有被光污染过的黑暗……”沙鲁接口。

贝吉塔看看沙鲁，没说话，这的确是那个人说的原话。

沙鲁一笑，“他说的没错啊！所以你很纯粹——虽然是黑暗，但非常单纯、非常干净，你所散发出来与其说是光芒，不如说是幽微的、黑暗般的气味——”

贝吉塔点点头，继续说：“他说卡卡罗特，是具有明显波粒二象性的宏观物体。”

沙鲁略一沉思，点头叹息：“是啊，所以孙悟空永远叫人测不准——看清了他的心，却猜不中他的行动；看到了他的行动，又永远猜不中他的心。”

贝吉塔又点点头，“他说你——”

“身上有斑点——”沙鲁笑，“也和我本人说过的——”

贝吉塔抬眼看了看沙鲁，没再说什么。

沙鲁眼里闪过一丝无奈，转而又满是温柔，看了一会儿贝吉塔，轻轻清了一下嗓子，故意似的说道：  
“那个家伙，还说这说那的——自己明明就是一棵忘记怎么光合作用的树——还比不上我这得了斑枯病的草呢——竟然还好意思说别人！”

贝吉塔眼中一丝赞叹，轻声道：“所以，他恪守艰难，比我们——”

“他不艰难——”沙鲁突然坏笑，“不会光合作用没关系，有人给他补充特殊生物蛋白质呢——艰难的是我才对吧？”沙鲁假装一副可怜相，“都没人给我浇水的说——”

贝吉塔狠狠瞪他。

沙鲁大笑。

良久，贝吉塔轻轻转过头。  
沙鲁微笑：“我和弗利萨不一样。”

贝吉塔一怔，“你怎么知道他？”

沙鲁再笑，“三年前，他追你又追到地球上来，被你儿子给灭了——”

贝吉塔微微有些吃惊，但已经习惯了，基本上发生了什么事对贝吉塔而言，吃惊都是几秒的事儿。

沙鲁轻叹，“弗利萨，他可算是一个中世纪古堡里的亲王，他行事残暴无道、对任何人都冷酷无情——可他惟独对于自己所爱的人，犹如膜拜一种信仰，对你是近乎虔诚——他的爱情，是一种‘血海上漂浮的方舟’式的爱情，将算触怒神的禁忌将世界宇宙化为一片血海地狱，他也仍要将你放置在最神圣的方舟上——哪怕要他自己血祭也在所不惜。”

贝吉塔没有做声，但若有所思地看了一眼沙鲁。

沙鲁笑，“我？——我么——”沙鲁想了想，“我算是伦敦街头一个无名的、穿深绿色燕尾服的颓废绅士吧——我的爱情嘛——应该是一种‘蹲在完美的巴洛克建筑墙根儿底下刨土’的爱情——简洁一点儿可以叫‘翘行’”沙鲁又笑着补充，“可能多少还有点雅皮——”

贝吉塔瞪他，“我怎么只觉着是嬉皮——”

沙鲁轻轻笑，“就算是波波也绝对要气晕了你这小资啊——”

贝吉塔再瞪他，但微微有些怅然：“那个混蛋又算什么呢？愤青？朋克？意大利黑手党？——”

“是敢把上帝拿着娱乐的任性小孩吧？——”沙鲁接口说，心里也微微不大舒服，果然你时刻都想着着他呢。

静了几秒，  
也对——挺贴切的，贝吉塔想，那混蛋的爱情，绝对是‘众神的败笔、众生的噩梦’——虽然感觉不出来有什么坏心，总让人觉得他人特别邪恶，他办的事情特别残忍——

沙鲁一笑，“残忍的事儿我们也能做，其实我们也做了不少——我指的是我，还有弗利萨——”

贝吉塔一怔，看着沙鲁。

“可我们却都无法把这个‘残忍’用在你身上，我们和孙悟空完全不一样，对于你这样的——破坏团结、负隅顽抗、抵死不从、冥顽不灵的……呃，强……小……那什么〖看我的口型——‘受’〗，我们不承诺不使用武力来实现心灵和肉体的高度统一，但是——真正要打还是有一些顾虑地，你以为有老美撑腰我就怕了吗？〖这两件事有关咩？〗——但是，我还是无法下定决心——至少，要有具备一种绝对残酷的觉悟才能征服。”沙鲁淡然地说道。

贝吉塔又是一怔，心里并没有产生什么厌恶的感觉，也许是沙鲁那种诚诚恳恳、就事论事的态度吧，所以贝吉塔只是静静地望着沙鲁等他说下文。

沙鲁看着贝吉塔，“也许是你这漂亮倔强的黑色眼睛吧——闪烁着仿佛随时会玉石俱焚的危险光芒——当然了，虽然你很厉害，但在力量上胜过你的并非只有孙悟空，〖事实上是后来每一个官方反角力量上都胜过贝贝——这到底是为什么啊为什么啊为什么啊为什么——（怨念爆发）难道我心爱的王子殿下就是老鸟用来虐的吗？！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——（怨念平息，恶灵退散）〗不杀你并且可以达到我们的目的的方法和手段也很多，只是，也许是真的无法突破那个障碍的‘觉悟’，不敢亲手毁掉一个世间极至的珍宝——”

贝吉塔眨眨眼，“觉悟”？“不敢”？“珍宝”？不太明白了——〖为什么王子殿下对跟自己有关的事儿突然就变得这么迟钝了呢？〗“你害怕我？！还是怕短笛？还是怕特兰克斯？——”

沙鲁微微有些无奈，我干吗要和你费这么大劲儿说这些废话呀，连我都快让你拐得变笨了——有位大人说的好啊“暧昧虽是王道，推倒才是正理”——我——  
又看一眼有些倦容的贝吉塔，一笑，  
“快睡觉吧！睡眠不足就不是珍宝了，要变国宝的——”

贝吉塔没说话，居然闭上眼睛就睡着了。

沙鲁侧着身，用一只手支着自己的头，一直看着贝吉塔，  
——我也是坏人哪，只是，那种痛苦，真的不想再试一次了，不然……

一夜就这样平静地过去，沙鲁意外地居然是个柳下惠。〖为什么呢？小鹏也很意外——还不行吗？身体还不够完整吗？（沙鲁：……）〗  
清晨的阳光有些刺眼，  
贝吉塔睁开眼睛，转头，看见沙鲁，一只手支着头，一直看着自己，贝吉塔跳到地上，下意识抻了一下懒腰——

沙鲁也笑着下地来，说：“睡眠出奇的好呢，到了地球才开始的吧？”

贝吉塔没理他。

“要洗个澡么？”

“不。”

“要刷牙么？”

“不。”

“会蛀牙的。”

“混蛋！”

贝吉塔进了洗手间，拧开水龙头哗啦哗啦乱冲了一气，然后也不擦干，甩了甩湿漉漉的头发，手按在洗漱台上，歪头看靠在门上正笑着看自己的沙鲁。  
“你不会改主意了？”

沙鲁微笑，“不会。”

贝吉塔从洗手间里出来，在地中间站了一会儿，摇了摇头。

沙鲁转回身靠在墙上还是看着贝吉塔，“别管我的事了，你回家吧。”

贝吉塔没说话，许久，终于把昨天晚上的一个念头说了出来：  
“如果你不是卡卡罗特的敌人，我们也未必一定要成为敌人。”

沙鲁苦笑，“就是因为你们不是敌人了我们才会变成敌人的——”

“那么——”，沙鲁摊开左手做了一个“请吧——”的动作，并且微微地鞠躬，右手则像一个真正的绅士那样背在身后——强大的能量正在那上面慢慢地聚集……

贝吉塔转身朝门口走去，但是这次他那个“一旦决心要走就决不会回头”的毛病彻底害惨了他，等贝吉塔感到带有攻击意味的“气”袭来的时候沙鲁的右拳已经打在他的后心的位置上——

噗——很轻的一个声音——但却表明有一大口鲜血正在从贝吉塔口中狂喷而出——

在贝吉塔的头撞上地面之前的千分之一秒，沙鲁下意识地伸出左手制止了他的身体继续倒下的趋势，并且顺势将他抱了起来，从沙鲁紧握的右拳里滴下的血已由断断续续的点连成一条自由落体的线了——  
可沙鲁似乎完全没有知觉——

沙鲁将贝吉塔平放在床上，久久地凝视着这张平静的面容——没有意外也没有痛苦的表情——自己的出拳的速度似乎已经超过贝吉塔能反应的速度了——“那孙悟空的速度呢？——”刚一想到这里，沙鲁急忙将这种大煞风景的念头从自己脑海中赶了出去——

贝吉塔的心跳虽然微弱但很坚强——看来一时死不了的——沙鲁放心了，果然情绪激动的时候不容易把握力量的调整——重新将注意力集中在贝吉塔的脸上——多么完美无暇的脸！  
——唯一破坏这张面容的碍眼之处就是由嘴角至锁骨处断断续续班驳的血迹——“可恶！——”

——沙鲁对着窗外似乎是某个无形的人做了一个“拜托了，放点水吧！”的表情，然后就俯下身，想用自己的唇来清理血污——

但刚要低下头，沙鲁家客厅的一整面墙就“扑通”一声倒了下去——  
一会儿，浓烟散去，特兰克斯出现在沙鲁面前。

沙鲁失望地眨眨眼，抬头，“真小气啊，短笛叔叔，这又不是你家那小破孩儿——”不过想想似乎也说得通，那小孩儿眼下落在孙悟空手里，短笛又怎会轻易放水——

特兰克斯迈进屋里，先看了一眼贝吉塔，然后抬头，看着沙鲁，沙鲁也直起身，看着特兰克斯，两个人的眼神非常复杂非常奇特——  
看不出是仇恨、还是叹息。

好一会儿，特兰克斯抱起贝吉塔，然后搭在肩头，对沙鲁说：“是短笛先生说贝吉塔先生在这里的——”

我知道啊——那个小气鬼大奶爸——沙鲁暗道，但脸上仍是正色，对特兰克斯说：“直接把贝吉塔送回孙悟空家去，纽约市曼哈顿区第一大道 ＮＹ１００１７。”  
特兰克斯又意外地看了一眼沙鲁。

沙鲁冷笑，“你也不想没开战就再出一回９．１１吧？何况以孙悟空的手笔就只不定多离谱了——”

特兰克斯看了一会儿沙鲁，  
——原来，你并不是这个世界的噩梦。  
特兰克斯似乎感激地一笑，带着贝吉塔飞走了。

——事实上，这个世界仅有的一个真正的噩梦，  
——此刻正微笑着，呆在家里……  
——我又变强了很多，  
——正等你回家来呢。

第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ １６．〖真正的濒死游戏〗

贝吉塔睁开眼睛，看窗外，似乎已经是黄昏了——自己怎么在家里？怎么回来的？沙鲁？！不能吧？——四周静悄悄的，那家伙不在家？

“不，我一直在家，特兰克斯送你回来的。”孙悟空笑着进来，手里端着一个茶盘，上面放着一壶咖啡，旁边还有倒好的一杯——正缓缓冒着热气——孙悟空从床脚绕过，走到窗边，将茶盘放在这一边的床头柜上——然后在床边坐下，对贝吉塔一笑，“要喝么？——”孙悟空温柔地问道。

但不知为什么，贝吉塔打了个冷颤，微微向远离孙悟空的方向蹭了蹭，直觉告诉贝吉塔，有一种随时可能爆发和炸裂的危险气息——孙悟空这次真的被惹毛了——而自己的这个反应，是在害怕么？——

孙悟空笑着向里挪了挪，“怎么了？好像有点紧张呢——离家出走了一夜就开始不习惯我了？——”

贝吉塔觉得自己几乎想跳起来逃走了——因为这张笑脸后面那冷静而愤怒的压迫感令贝吉塔快要窒息了，但贝吉塔完全没有动，只是冷漠而充满敌意地看着孙悟空，什么也没说。

孙悟空再笑，很可爱地咬住自己的食指做努力思考状，“失忆症要怎样治疗呢——”孙悟空的眼睛一直盯着贝吉塔的脸，片刻，“有了，”孙悟空右拳在左手上轻轻一捶，“强迫回忆法——”伴随着孙悟空发出的这最后一个音节，已经拎着贝吉塔的双手将他按在了巨幅落地窗玻璃冰冷的平面上——  
看着贝吉塔开始挣扎，“今天不合作？”孙悟空一笑，“很反常——那我——”说着，一只手仍捏紧贝吉塔的双手，但伸出另一只空闲的手将旁边的那杯咖啡端了起来，送到嘴边，若无其事地喝了一口——

贝吉塔瞪着孙悟空。

毫无征兆地，孙悟空将这杯咖啡从贝吉塔的领口泼了进去，滚烫的咖啡令贝吉塔的身体一阵痉挛——但贝吉塔脸上完全没有做出任何痛苦的表情，只是在心里隐约想到，这么烫的咖啡，这混蛋干吗要若无其事地喝一口呢？——

——当然是为了让你误以为它一点不烫啊。  
孙悟空笑的真是灿烂无比，“弄湿了就别勉强穿着了——”  
一刹那，贝吉塔就看见了自己所喜欢的这种深蓝色的衣服变成了深蓝色的一地碎片，落在自己脚边。

“我来帮你克服对咖啡的厌倦感——”孙悟空笑着，又伸手将那壶咖啡够了过来，端在手里，对着贝吉塔的锁骨，发出轻轻的一声笑，缓缓地倒了下来——

刚刚被烫的感觉还残留在皮肤上，贝吉塔本能地缩紧肌肉——但又令贝吉塔意外了——这壶里的咖啡，一点也不烫——  
这温度，近乎卡卡罗特的掌心。

——当然不烫，怒火只有那一杯而已，只不过是为了让你明白，你现在处于什么境地以及我现在有什么心情——你不是照单全收了么？我才不会用无聊的东西折磨你，除了我本人，还有什么东西有资格折磨你？  
——我将所有心情都细细地研磨进了这碎成粉末的麦斯威尔香甜无比的气息之中，从滚水注入这些甜美的碎末中开始，我一直用自己的双手和它进行着热量交换——直到它和我的体温达到了同一种状态函数——我们已经可以带给你同一种感受的时候，我将它奉到你的面前：  
——这是我的温度，这是我的味道，我要你记清楚……  
“回忆起来了吗？——”迎着贝吉塔愤怒的目光，孙悟空浅笑着问道，一只手缓缓地向贝吉塔脸颊边伸去——

快要碰到时，贝吉塔才突然向旁边一闪头，孙悟空的指尖触在冷冷的玻璃上，生疼——  
“别碰我！混蛋！”贝吉塔吼道。

孙悟空微微咬了一下后槽牙，脸上柔和的线条失去了片刻——不愧是相互了解至深啊，贝吉塔，不然你又怎么能躲得开？——孙悟空点头一笑，眯起眼，上上下下地打量贝吉塔——  
很高兴，因为马上就发现了一滴不合群的咖啡——它正不合时宜地想要从贝吉塔身体的某个纵向剖面图等高线的最高点滴落下去——孙悟空一笑，伸手用食指的第二关节截住了这滴咖啡，并且慢慢向上轻轻一拭——贝吉塔就像被一道闪电给击中了似的浑身一颤——孙悟空将这滴违反规则的咖啡送到嘴边，盯住贝吉塔的眼睛，用舌尖轻轻一舔，笑：“我碰了，又能怎么样呢？”

贝吉塔猛然变身成超级塞亚人——我要杀了你！

但几乎是同时，孙悟空变身成了超级塞亚人二——真不巧，我刚好有了新的突破。  
——我的强大虽然是无原则的，但总算是有规律的，规律是：  
——无论你有多强大，我总是比你强大一点点！总是总是总是能打到你服为止！  
——怎么样？！感到很痛苦吗？很无奈吗？很郁闷吗？很憋屈吗？  
——那我给你出个招儿：  
——忍、着、吧！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

——呵呵，我们继续……

两个高等战斗态的塞亚人的气息相持对抗——  
最大限度地考验着集合了“界王创造的宇宙最坚硬的物质”和“短笛时空临界理论的最高智慧成就”而为他们建造的——  
这个全宇宙范围内抗冲击能力最强的空间——孙悟空和贝吉塔的卧室。

片刻，面对很明显的对抗结果，孙悟空释然而轻松地一笑，说：  
“小心哦，贝吉塔，不用我提醒你吧？你要是炸毁了这里，我们就只能到安理会的议事大厅去〖不知道老安不是不会流鼻血的类型，我也很期待。〗——想必人类历史上要出现一次国际新闻的收视率超过午夜成人频道的空前盛况呢——你会很红啊贝吉塔，要不要也起个花名儿呢？”  
〖……为什么要说‘也’？……这个嘛……小红！阿娇！出来解释一下！！……（众：绝不能让小死鹏再活着！）〗

贝吉塔的全身放出更强烈的气息，眼看要突破这个宇宙第一抗冲击卧室的极限抗压能力。

孙悟空只是慢慢更用一点力捏着贝吉塔的双手，更满不在乎地说：“又要炸地球了？好，救世主同意了，请便吧——不过，我还是应该告诉你，地球是会炸个粉碎，可我向你保证，咱、们、俩、绝对死不了，要我再提醒你一次我还有瞬间移动这个功能吗？——”

沉默片刻，贝吉塔觉得自己的力量在慢慢地消失、衰退……  
——这个世界有什么错？

紧紧闭起嘴，闭起眼睛，咬住牙，承担着被地球上某一类人认为应该是很愉快的痛苦——  
开始试着不再继续思考能不能杀了卡卡罗特，应不应该毁了这个世界这一冰冷无情的命题——

一会儿，孙悟空停下来，笑：“喂，再咬牙就碎啦！——”

贝吉塔抬头，眼里一片冰冷。

孙悟空继续笑，“怎么？这姿势有这么辛苦吗？”既而用一种很夸张的、万分吃惊的表情望着贝吉塔，“我记得你的柔韧性是很好的来着——”

贝吉塔低下头，有几滴微凉的液体从眼角无声无息坠落在孙悟空的胳膊上，不想再多看一眼这双不遗余力地为自己创造屈辱和痛苦的蓝色眼睛——也许，是害怕自己真的会开始憎恨这双眼睛的主人——

孙悟空松开抓着贝吉塔双手的那只手，因为另一只正托着贝吉塔的腰——仿佛完全不明白贝吉塔的用心良苦似的轻轻扯起贝吉塔的头发，迫使他抬头，与自己的眼睛对视，“辛苦了，王子殿下——”孙悟空露出一个诚恳的微笑，贝吉塔觉得自己的心被这个微笑狠狠地绞着——这个人脸上这愉快而轻松的微笑，仿佛他所做的事情，和自己完完全全没有关联。  
——是没什么关系呀，我觉着挺好的，我忙我的，你痛苦你的，各取所需嘛。

孙悟空故意向前挪了一小步，看着贝吉塔为了克制这个行动造成的严重回响而拼命压抑自己的面部表情，感到很好笑，贝吉塔微微皱眉，咬住了下唇，孙悟空笑，一边轻轻用手梳理贝吉塔额前一片湿淋淋的头发，一边慢慢说：“抱歉，可惜不能停止，我认为有必要榨干你身上会被人误会的那些仅存的纯洁——”

当孙悟空为了更好地使用力量而开始咬着自己的牙的时候，贝吉塔已经不知道该咬着什么了，下唇慢慢滴下血来——  
孙悟空却完全视而不见，只是用一种冷漠而且轻蔑的语气淡淡地说：“千万不要死了啊，亲爱的王子殿下，那样的话我就只好——”凑到贝吉塔耳边又轻轻说了三个字，一个比异常恶毒还恶毒十倍的名词加上另一个句末语气助词——贝吉塔长叹，为什么我一生听到的所有最恶毒的话都是这个人说出来的呢？！——贝吉塔猛然明白了沙鲁所说了其他人不能突破的“觉悟”是什么了，果然是只有这混蛋才有的觉悟——这人不是刚说完吗？  
孙悟空又笑，“当然，最好也不要又晕倒，您也不希望我把这既辛苦又费事儿的体力活一直持续到您再醒过来不是？！——”

贝吉塔微微转过头，透过背后这面冰冷光滑晶莹剔透的水晶墙——  
远处是华灯初上的第七大道、阴暗朦胧的中心公园、以霓虹示廓的帝国大厦——它们，连同这个房子、连同这房子下面３９层的联合国事务大厦、连同大厦四周４８英亩的伫立在这个标榜自由的国度里这片不属于任何国家的纯粹自由的土地——  
一切，都在冷冷地嘲笑：  
嘲笑这个失去了一切生存尊严、感官自由、心灵意识的——被恶魔以残酷的锁链层层束缚彻底禁锢无法逃脱的王子。  
——所谓自由，只是一种幻想罢了；而所谓的幻想，才是真正的自由。

直到离开了那面自己再也不想看第二眼的落地窗，贝吉塔侧身躺在床上，微微活动了一下有些僵硬的脖子，反感到极点反而变得有些想探究了，难道也是某些考据的理由之一？！贝吉塔直直地盯着斑斑点点、污渍遍布的落地窗——研究一下刚才的战果：  
真辉煌！  
上半部有些淡淡细细、纵横交错，看起来像一团烟雾似的痕迹——大概是头抵住的地方。  
中间一些飞溅的小污点，颜色要重一些，是咖啡，再往下，还有一些凌乱短促、不连续的线，应该也是咖啡——  
再向下偏左，一个纹理清晰的掌印，是自己的掌印——  
正中间，一个很奇怪的污记，很醒目，非常醒目；轮廓很清晰，非常清晰——  
那是一个像一只被按扁在上面的柿子的痕迹——当然，烂柿子已经被拿走了，留下的痕迹是这样的啊？——令人有点意外。  
几根奇特的、滴落、流淌的线条沿着这个痕迹笔直地划落下去——看起来就像自由落体——简单、飘逸——但贝吉塔的目光一接触到它——只能产生一种蛇在游移的错觉，贝吉塔打了个冷颤，这几条蛇的颜色也很奇特，和咖啡的颜色完全不同——浓重、刺眼、猩红……  
这就是传说中自己仅存的纯洁，居然还有这么多？！——更令人意外。

贝吉塔长长吐出一口气。

“不要这么轻松啊！广告过后还有半集呢——”孙悟空的声音突然在贝吉塔身后响起。

看来今晚还真是不能玩了虚拟的濒死游戏之后就睡觉了——贝吉塔无比失望和无聊地想。  
“我没告诉您吗？今晚玩的是真正的濒死游戏！”孙悟空在贝吉塔脑后低声笑着说。

贝吉塔把眼睛闭了起来——  
几乎可以看见卡卡罗特那聚满可怕毁灭力的手掌正在缓慢而坚决地逼近自己的身体——

“想赌么？”——有一个声音不合适宜地在贝吉塔的内心响起。  
“好啊！”贝吉塔这次很愉快地接受了，  
“好，揭蛊——３、２、１——”

一股巨大的力量准确击中贝吉塔背后心脏的位置——２４小时以前则刚好是沙鲁击中过的位置——  
“真精准！”贝吉塔心里轻轻地一赞——  
这里是个通过不同的打击强度可以造成由昏厥至死亡多种效果的部位——  
果然是武斗家都知道的常识——  
“显然卡卡罗特计算的比沙鲁精确得多，因此并没有造成自己昏厥，当然，这也能说明卡卡罗特比沙鲁强大得多——但是——”

但是，  
贝吉塔觉得自己真的再也无法继续假装若无其事地支撑和忍耐了——

噗——鲜血再次由口中喷出，不知为什么，这次在感觉上痛苦了许多——  
“我、”贝吉塔含含糊糊地说，“又、赢、了——”  
视线慢慢模糊起来——

孙悟空终于温柔地笑起来，贝吉塔今天听到的最后一句话是：行了，我允许你晕倒了。  
而贝吉塔居然真的晕倒了。

但孙悟空的眼神就像是在向某个无形的人进行恐吓似的向着某个深邃的远方淡淡地一瞥，随即轻轻压住贝吉塔，从他的唇开始，仔仔细细地用自己的唇来清理血迹——

夜深了，地球上的所有人类和动物都进入了甜美的梦乡——就连地球上的外星人和外星动物也都一样——只是除了一个此刻正独自站在某个神殿边缘向下张望的忘了名字的那美克星人。

——那混蛋做什么了？  
——我也可以呀，  
——比他还在行呢，不是证明给你看了么？  
——哎呀，亲爱的，你怎么晕倒了？

——但没关系，你和这个世界都必须深刻地领悟一条绝对真理：  
——你，是属于我一个人的。

——记住了么……

第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ １７．〖悟饭也挺强〗

［地球终于迎来了决定命运的Ｍ１７日——］

贝吉塔第一个到达了比武场地，站在擂台近处——  
沙鲁叉着手站在比武场中央，见到贝吉塔，只是微微笑了笑，转过身来，看着贝吉塔，但没有动，也没有说话。  
贝吉塔也没有说话，没有动，只是冷冷地看着沙鲁——

不一会儿，传说中的战士们——该来的，都来了，孙悟空当然也在这些人之中。

贝吉塔没看这些人，只是仍然盯着沙鲁——  
忽然，一个身影挡在眼前，直觉告诉他这是卡卡罗特——  
没错，还真就是孙悟空。

看到孙悟空，沙鲁一笑：“谁先来，是孙悟空吗？”

孙悟空向前跨了一步迈上擂台——  
“对！是我。”孙悟空微微一笑。

嘭——变成超、超级塞亚人——强悍不可言喻的气息猛然爆发，一阵强劲的气流席卷了整个场地，一如暴雨前那势不可挡的狂风——  
孙悟空的斗气，很完美——  
像熔炉里正在淬火的铁水、熔化的钢汁一般，这斗意就像是遍布着倒钩的、有毒的荆刺，而这战气，仿佛是凝力万钧的雷霆；必定是身经百战才能磨砺出这样犀利的、刀锋一样的气息——

众人均感到这气息排山倒海一般滚滚而来，无竭无止，心里都暗暗一凛：到底是孙悟空！

沙鲁也猛然爆发出自己的气息，竟也是狂飙骤起，与孙悟空气息形神相争——  
一时全场阴云凝重，杀气逼人——

但孙悟空没有动，一直就这么站在擂台边儿上——身后就是贝吉塔——很奇特地，这凌厉的斗气仿佛是针对贝吉塔的。  
贝吉塔也没动，甚至连他的气息都没“动”，安安静静地收敛着，好像对孙悟空这霸道锋利的斗气完全没有任何感觉——  
并没有用自己的气息抗衡，就这么“像脱光了站在十冬腊月的寒风里似的”，平心静气地站着。

沙鲁轻轻哼了一声，心说：  
孙悟空你可真是小孩儿脾气呀，看你这架势，可不是要和我决斗，倒像是要和你后面那位玩儿命似的——我也不过就是多看他几眼罢了，亏你还真下得了手，早晚他得死你手里——〖全中！〗

孙悟空冷冷盯着沙鲁，还是没出招。  
贝吉塔也不退半步地站在那，一动不动——没什么，不就是死吗？就是不想退而已，塞亚人一生起气来，总要杀个人什么的吧？我无所谓！

沙鲁心中一痛，眼中凶光一闪，冲上来对着孙悟空的脸就是一拳，逼孙悟空放弃再拿杀气胁迫贝吉塔——

但孙悟空还是没动，说死就死，你也太随便了吧？我要是不让你死——你敢死！？  
随即右手护在胸前，左手一架，准备硬接沙鲁这一拳——

贝吉塔开始微微向后晃了一下，但没等贝吉塔有所反应，早有短笛在他背上一扶，拽住贝吉塔跃上远处大家站着的山崖，冷冷道：“你们这都犯得着吗？”

贝吉塔缓出一口气，瞪短笛：多管闲事！

孙悟空这才闪身避过沙鲁迎面而来的一拳，但拳锋带出的气已在孙悟空颊上划出了一条细细的血痕，孙悟空冷笑，反脚踢沙鲁，沙鲁一闪，脸上也多了一条血迹——  
倏地二人跃上半空，终于斗在一处。

众人均是无奈地看了一眼贝吉塔：  
——你们两口子闹别扭，能不能不回回都连累我们和地球！？

短笛静静地看着贝吉塔：你得负全部责任呢——

贝吉塔瞪短笛：你不跟着起哄能死啊？

短笛冷笑：莫非你还真动凡心了？！那好办，干脆和孙悟空商量一下你们仨３——

贝吉塔“嘭”地一声变成超级塞亚人，但几乎与此同时，悟饭已经横在了贝吉塔面前，悟饭一直保持超级塞亚人的状态——  
你？！贝吉塔微微一怔，但是一看这孩子的脸，一看这孩子的眼神，贝吉塔的头发慢慢变回黑色——

这个世界，真——  
他妈的！

这时，孙悟空和沙鲁的战斗也打到了白热化的阶段，一切迹象表明，沙鲁的确是最难缠的一个对手——

假如这世界上有这样一个人：  
他会读心术，可以看透敌人的行动和想法；  
他会瞬间移动，可以瞬息之间到达任何地方；  
他拥有近乎无限的能量，可以毁坏任何东西——这世界上有什么人能在他面前存活？  
——当然，前提是：如果这个人想杀死敌人的话——这个人就是孙悟空。

但沙鲁，显然就是使能孙悟空产生“自己有可能转瞬间就被收拾掉”的危机感的另一个人。  
所以，这场战斗还真是堪称经典……  
两人打得都那么花哨，虽然有些强烈的商业化的痕迹——但是，其实还挺激烈，只有交战的双方才知道，任何一丝微弱的疏忽，可能会造成的后果是什么……

又打了一会儿，孙悟空突然收起了气息，仰头一笑：  
“我服了！我投降！你的强大我领教了，我放弃了。”孙悟空大声地、仔细地、清晰地说了这样一句话。

众人一片愕然，连沙鲁也是一愣，这个人怎么可能说出这种话来？  
但只有短笛，猜到了几分，隐隐觉得不可能，至少自己不愿相信，但——

沙鲁似乎并没有明白孙悟空的意思，脸上完全没有任何笑意：  
“孙悟空……你知道这句话意味着什么吗？在这场沙鲁的游戏中要是没人跟我斗了，这个地球上的人将会一个不剩地死去的。”

孙悟空轻轻一笑：“你别误会，不是没人和你斗了。”

沙鲁冷冷道：“这还不是一回事。贝吉塔和特兰克斯虽说有了长进，可还赶不上你……”  
——你要敢让贝吉塔来和我斗我就立刻炸碎了这个地球！！

孙悟空又轻轻一笑：“那，下一个上场的我可以指名吗？”

沙鲁有些莫名其妙，“你当真要投降……？”

贝吉塔微微觉得有些不安，看了短笛一眼，因为他似乎也注意到孙悟空的真正意图了——

众人在一片紧张而悬疑的气氛中等待孙悟空揭盅：  
孙悟空回头，很郑重的大喊：“喂！轮到你上场了！悟饭！——”

众人全部愣在原地——既而一片哗然。

孙悟空一笑，跃上众人所在的山崖，站在悟饭面前：“能行吗？悟饭！”

悟饭用一种揣摩而冷静的眼神望着孙悟空：“我……我和沙鲁？……”  
——你是疯子吗？

一旁的短笛则似乎已经疯了——不然他会说这样的话吗？  
“别瞎说，悟空！他怎么能行！”

孙悟空似乎在努力忍住笑意似的淡淡地一瞥短笛，心里用的是完全嘲讽的语调：他不行吗？你确定？你是不是忘了点儿什么啊？  
随即在悟饭背上“嘭”地轻轻一拍：  
“给我上，悟饭！让世界恢复和平！你……”孙悟空微微一顿，既而仍淡淡地说：“……不是想当学者吗？”

悟饭怔住。  
——你果然是不折不扣的疯子！

几秒后，悟饭的眼中放出一种坚定而决绝的光芒，完全是挑战的目光和孙悟空对视：  
“我明白了，我试试看……”

随即将身上穿着的、和短笛所穿一模一样的外衣除下，轻轻弃在脚边，一语不发地飞下了场，短笛的拳猛然握紧——

孙悟空又一笑。  
——好孩子！真是个好孩子！到底是我儿子，总算看出几分像我的个性了，只是……  
“小林，你不是带仙豆了吗？给我一粒。”孙悟空突然对小林说道。

小林忙拿给孙悟空，孙悟空一笑：“谢谢。”  
回头，“沙鲁！”将仙豆抛向沙鲁，沙鲁接住——  
“这就是仙豆，吃！”

众人都在心中不约而同地说了一句：混蛋！  
连受益者沙鲁都忍不住在心里说了一句：绝对混蛋！

孙悟空仍一笑，嘴上说：“这样才公平。”  
——这样才有趣！

什么欠斟酌？！什么讲公平？！什么判断轻率？！什么不听劝告？！  
——你觉着我们众人必须像漫画里画得那么白痴吗？！  
——你这混蛋！你根本根本就是故意的！！

短笛和贝吉塔都下意识地集中精神，随时准备——但是，对方是沙鲁，自己的力量，也许，真的不够——

悟饭怒吼一声，猛然变成了超级塞亚人，强大的气息令所有的人都赞叹不已。

沙鲁也是一笑，只看着孙悟空：  
好啊！他是好孩子！——到底是你儿子！这孩子绝对有前途——八成怒了力量会更惊人——  
沙鲁一边笑一边继续看孙悟空：  
还是我做点什么激发这孩子的力量吧——总比你开始对短笛毛手毛脚来的正义——  
〖历史上真的有人做过这种没有天良的事咩？！（好像有的诶，很多年以前，传说中极度邪恶的那位大人的手笔……）唉……龙耽的恶根哪……〗

悟饭的表情很平静，一点也没有烦恼的样子——开战！

才一个回合，悟饭被沙鲁打得飞了出去，但很快又回来——  
沙鲁一笑，“……这可真没想到……竟是个格外坚强的男人呢……”

悟饭仍是一脸平静地看着沙鲁：“咱们别打了……这种打斗没有意义呀……”

沙鲁微微怔了怔，随即笑：  
“有意义，这是我的爱好，”——也是你父亲的。  
“对你而言是为了拯救地球。”——也是拯救你那个短笛叔叔。  
不和我战斗，你爸爸也许会……孩子，敢说你想知道他会做什么吗？……可能会做噩梦的哦……

悟饭的眼里微微有了一些悲伤的色彩：  
“我本来不想斗，不想杀人的……即使像你这样的人……”——还有像我父亲那样的人。  
“……我不像我父亲那样好斗。”——以别人的痛苦做为自己快乐的来源。  
——但是，我也会战斗，因为我只想保护一个人，而那个人，恰好想保护地球。

沙鲁微微有些叹息，我们还真有点像呢——  
所以，我们不是该更卖力地——让这场游戏变得更具观赏性吗？——

使出了冰冻术，沙鲁微微有点郁闷，当初自己怎么没多学几种既弄不死人但又很能折磨人的招数呢？！  
〖老鸟一定想不到我有一天被人逼着干这等事，５５５５５……小死鹏你绝对会不得好死！（……沙鲁你完了！！）〗  
但不管怎样，沙鲁只好亲自动手——折磨悟饭。

悟饭全身的骨骼都碎裂了似的响声清晰地传入每个人的耳膜——

短笛开始看起来不那么平静了，他其实并没有人们想像的那么坚强，是因为他不是众人想像的那样无情，而感情，通常是造成一个人格外坚强或开始脆弱的直接原因。  
短笛几乎是闯到孙悟空面前，“我受不了啦！悟空！！不管你怎么说，我也要帮悟饭一把了！”

孙悟空一动不动，也完全没有拦住短笛的意思，只是慢条斯理地说：  
“且慢。老实说，你根本不是他的对手。”——到时悟饭是顾着救你还是顾着打架啊？  
“再等一会儿，就再等一会儿……”——等我觉得心里舒服了我就去救他。

短笛震惊地望孙悟空，不敢相信自己在孙悟空心中读到的声音，短笛怔怔地开口：“再等一会儿？就这样等着让他杀了悟饭！？”

孙悟空居然很平静很郑重地说：“……等悟饭发怒！让你看到他那令人战栗的强大力量。”  
——我也想知道这小子已经强大到什么份儿上了。

所有人都在听，但都开始沉默……  
——你为什么不用你那更令人战栗的强大力量？

整个场地出奇的寂静，只有沙鲁一副调侃十足的声音：  
生气！还不生气？痛了吧？火气上来了没？  
“嘎嚓嘎嚓，咯嘣咯嘣”的骨头的碎裂声更加清晰而响亮——

短笛又平静下来，一般的危机可能会使人暂时惊慌，但一旦认清了这危机是由一个恶魔在操纵整个噩梦，则必须保持最大程度的理智，才能用相对最快的速度解决危机——短笛的判断显然是对的。  
恢复了冷静的声音，短笛冷冷地对孙悟空说：“……你知道悟饭现在在想什么吗？悟饭不是生气，他会想，为什么我父亲还不来救我？难道和那么凶恶的人较量比我的生命更重要吗？……你看得下去？我看不下去了！”  
——这是我的决心，我要去帮悟饭！添麻烦也无所谓了……  
——不就是一起死么，有什么大不了？！

可孙悟空仍没动，轻轻一笑，看了一眼短笛，就这一眼，像盆冷水，浇得短笛立时透不过气来：  
——这能怪我么？  
——你明知道沙鲁的来意，可你却故意放过沙鲁；  
——你明知道什么是禁忌，可你却故意教唆贝吉塔去找沙鲁谈判……  
——你成心想害死我儿子么？  
这是孙悟空思维模式里固有的残酷逻辑关系，要准确、要客观、要科学、要有效——要自己没有任何感情，同时要最大限度地伤害别人。  
这是正常人的世界观吗？  
看着要一跃而上的短笛，孙悟空故意大声对就在自己面前的小林大喊：“小林，给我仙豆！！”

对这个虽是出于恶意但非常及时的提醒，沙鲁显然十分领情，迅速做出了反应——抢走了所有的仙豆，还生出七只小冰鲁向众人扑了过来——  
小冰鲁的战斗力大概和贝吉塔相似，所以——  
这回除了这个逼着自己儿子送死的邪恶不良的老爸，谁也不能帮悟饭了，殉情也不行——

——我的愤怒就是这样慢慢发泄的，  
——让我愤怒的直接原因固然要在我怒火焚烧时首当其冲地化为灰烬，但，  
——间接原因也一个都跑不了，  
——都给我站在这里逐一地等着承受我的惩罚吧！

短笛不幸成为被孙悟空认定的第一间接原因，所以孙悟空头一次庆幸自己有个这么好的儿子——可以令短笛这么痛苦。

后来，  
没有后来，  
战斗单调得令人开始感到疲惫和厌倦，一味的侵蚀、一味的折磨——  
一切都完全失去意义失去乐趣失去价值……

直到悟饭不知道为什么一下子也成为了超二的塞亚人，看来事情出现了一点转机——

其实，最令众人吃惊的不是悟饭那突然爆发超乎寻常的能量，而是他的眼神，属于塞亚人的——残忍嗜血冷酷无情的眼神。

望着悟饭，孙悟空终于不再笑，只是静静地望着悟饭——静静地……  
原来是这样啊，孙悟空眼里闪过一丝奇特的光芒，也许，以后我该少做一点无聊的事了，孙悟空静静地想。  
“悟饭，把他杀掉。”孙悟空静静地说。

“现在就杀？”悟饭冷冷一笑，“还不到时候！”  
——你想杀掉沙鲁干吗不自己动手，我又不是用来给你杀掉情敌的工具。  
——我战斗，只是为了让你好好看着：  
——我的力量，并不亚于你，以后不要在我面前这么嚣张！尤其是，给我离那、个、人、远点！否则，我绝对会杀了你！  
——那个人是短笛。

当然，这只是我们对悟饭力量突然爆发的原因所做的一种不是很合乎逻辑的猜想。

已经残缺不全的沙鲁对着这对针锋相对的父子，忽然一笑，你们这对父子还真是不象话，当我是什么啊！好歹我也是今年最有魅力的大反派——  
看一眼已经有些目瞪口呆的贝吉塔，沙鲁再一笑，身体骤然膨胀——

众人皆是心里一惊：不好，地球！——

一瞬间，孙悟空出现在沙鲁身边，一只手触碰着沙鲁，另一只手预备做瞬间移动，第一次以一种纯正不带恶意的赞叹的目光柔软地看着悟饭：  
“悟饭，你干得真棒，真了不起！”……不愧是我的儿子……

悟饭看着孙悟空，表情是空的，看不出悲喜。……是的，是和你完全不同的……你的儿子……

孙悟空仰头看着沙鲁：  
——好了，咱们去了结咱们的事儿吧！  
沙鲁低头看着孙悟空：  
——早就该这样，你这人就是没劲，你一得了肺病总逼着全世界跟着一块儿咳嗽——

界王一叹，不止全世界啊，连我都被搭进去了——  
沙鲁在界王处爆炸了。

众人都是一片沉默，  
真的结束了么？

——当然没有。

第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ １８．〖继续相爱吧，我们！〗

［三个头带光圈的生物漂浮在白云之上的蛇道上］

一个是界王，一个是一只叫巴布鲁斯的猴子（长得非常像界王），还有一个，是孙悟空。

孙悟空摊开掌心——  
一小团肉如同一团盘曲在一起的蚯蚓：  
鲜红、蠕动、扭曲。  
——看起来真是说不出的恶心，这是沙鲁的本相吗？

但很快地，这团肉开始以惊人的速度膨胀、增殖——  
一会儿，沙鲁完成了再生，身上还向下淌着一些湿淋淋的黏液，沙鲁捂着脖子晃了晃头，长出了一口气：  
“呼——真是辛苦啊。”

孙悟空冷冷地看着沙鲁。

沙鲁对孙悟空一笑，“嘿嘿，恶心吧？我也觉得挺恶心的，谢谢你救了我。”

孙悟空还是没说话。

沙鲁看了看孙悟空头上的光圈，一叹：“这会儿果然还是你比较厉害呢——”  
见孙悟空仍不说话，沙鲁又自顾自地说下去：“你相信吗？在某一个时空里，我比你还要厉害呢——也许是无限平行空间里的某一个特殊的设定吧——我最后还把你给杀了——你那压倒一切的强大也是可能会被另一种更强大的力量彻底毁灭呢。”

孙悟空仍冷冷看着沙鲁。

沙鲁不理会孙悟空的目光，仍旧继续说着自己的话：  
“但是，他，他……后来我、我也杀了（也许不能算是我杀的，不是我下的手），那是因为你被我杀死以后，看他那个样子，真就不忍心叫他再活着——最后，他死了，也就利索了——”  
沙鲁的脸上浮起一丝深刻的、锥心似的悲伤的表情。

但孙悟空仍没有说话。

沙鲁盯住孙悟空，用一种几乎是痛苦的颤抖声音继续说：  
“我，回到这个时代，并不是为了得到他，那的时空里，我已经——我……”沙鲁皱了一下眉，似乎硬是将某些痛苦压抑了下去，“我只是不甘心，真的不甘心，为什么他的心里永远只有你一个人？这个世界、这个宇宙、明明就有那么多种对命运形态的注解、明明就有那么多种对表面假象的颠覆、明明就有那么多种未知的可能——但为什么他永远只属于你一个人？——所以，我回来了，我只是想知道，再来一次，他会怎样选择？——”

“选择？”孙悟空终于开口，脸上仍是冷笑，“少往自己脸上贴金了，沙鲁。在他心里你根本就什么都不算。”

沙鲁微微一颤，是吗？果然——，但，既然你知道他对我根本不在意，你，你为什么还要那样对待他？

孙悟空冷笑，  
——我当然知道他根本不在意你，他怎么可能会被你这种家伙迷惑。  
——只是，我……  
——我也一样有不甘心的事啊，不过是利用你的出现借题发挥而已，不弄清楚的事，我永远觉得自己心里有一根刺……

沙鲁盯住孙悟空：是因为弗利萨说过的那句话？你真够傻的，简直傻透了！  
——我只在意他的未来，而你，为什么那么执着于他的过去？  
——那种事情有那么重要吗？  
——这个世界上的人都对“完整”这种事情，为什么这么执着？

孙悟空眼神中也微微出现了一丝迷茫，几乎是痛苦的迷茫：我也不知道，其实也不是执着，而是恐惧。  
——贝吉塔，为什么你从不肯对我解释，也从不对我讲述？……  
——真是令我忍无可忍、无比憎恨的傲慢和自尊！  
——明明和我生活在一起，明明就是完完全全属于我的东西，  
——明明知道我最希望你给我解释和承诺，可你就是不肯说，  
——我明明已经再明确不过地告诉你，我爱你！！可是你，你却总给我一种感觉，感觉好像是我在逼迫你回应我……  
——不过无所谓，只要你一直呆在我身边就行，说我逼迫你就逼迫吧，没关系，恶名多了，我不在乎多这一条，我本来就是个只重视结果的人。  
——但是，但是爱情，爱情能算是恶名吗？我们怎么能永远这样下去？！  
——每一次你对我微笑，真的是对我吗？还是对“他”？！我不寒而栗！  
——每一次想到自己可能是你那表面冰冷、内里如火的爱情中一个可悲的替代品，  
——我就不可抑制地想用这双手——毁灭了你！  
——而你，永远是一副安安静静的样子，永远淡淡地，不置可否地同我相处，却永远不许我触碰你的往事。  
——你快把我逼疯了……

沙鲁看着孙悟空，隐约觉得孙悟空的痛苦比自己的痛苦还要可悲：  
自己的痛苦只是得不到他而已，  
而孙悟空的痛苦是：得到他了，却仍然不知道，他是属于谁的……

沙鲁静静地看着孙悟空，良久，一笑：“这次，我们都能得到答案吧？”

孙悟空的情绪也似乎又恢复了冷静——  
“当然，你这不是又把我给杀了么？回去看看，不就知道你要的结果了？”随即顺口说出了瞬间移动的要领。  
——这次你彻底觉悟吧！从此以后不准再出现在我们面前！不用我说“否则……”这句话吧！？ 

沙鲁微微一怔，心下苦笑，孙悟空啊，你还真是有种！  
随即沙鲁一个瞬间移动，回到了众人还未散去的战场。  
——这是最后一次了，王子殿下，穿梭在无数个时空里不停地寻找着你的我，也终于到了最后的时刻，我的王子殿下……

孙悟空还冷冷地站在那里。  
界王无声地一笑：孙悟空啊，真想不到你也有急成这个样子的时候——连看家本领都教给别人了呢——  
但想到此时的孙悟空可能比平时更缺乏幽默感，界王什么也没有说——因为他并不想连着死上两回。

沙鲁重返战场——  
一看到没有１７、１８号仍是完整形态的沙鲁，特兰克斯猛然冲上来，但沙鲁一招就结果了他——  
——是的，所谓的完整，通常都只是一个谎言，可我们却都在疯狂地追求这个完整，这世界上有真正的“完整”吗？  
——至少那时，我并不知道是这样，对不起，特兰克斯……

这次的对手，是你呀，王子……  
当然，贝吉塔仍不是沙鲁的对手，但态度却非常明确——  
战斗！为这个世界战斗！也是为了……

——自己真够蠢的，明知是这样呢……  
沙鲁苦笑，看着被自己打倒在地的贝吉塔，然后轻轻声说：“消失吧，贝吉塔。”  
——他在那边等你呢，我认输了，你去吧，回到他身边去吧……

但是，令所有人都极度意外地，悟饭扑了上来，以身体格挡开沙鲁对贝吉塔这致命的一击——

悟饭站起身，只是断了一条胳膊而已，悟饭轻轻地“哼”了一声，一笑：  
“还有我呢，沙鲁，很高兴你能回来，看来我可以替我爸爸报仇雪恨呢……”  
——这个人暂时由我们接管，他还不能去，不然我爸爸永远不会再回来——

沙鲁看着悟饭，这孩子，还真是孙悟空的儿子呢——

沙鲁和悟饭同时发出全功力的冲击波——真正为自己和全世界的生死而对决。

在二人中间对峙的能量球发出耀眼刺目的光芒，狂风把石屑和砂粒卷起来，狠狠摔在众人脸上，整个地球似乎都在震颤不已——  
这场波及全世界的战斗，终于不再是某个人的游戏，  
而是这个世界最后的价值在表达着想要继续生存这个永恒而强烈的愿望。  
——而这个少年，他才是真正的救世主。

终于，随着贝吉塔用尽自己最后仅存的力量发出的冲击波打到沙鲁的头上——

沙鲁最后看了一眼贝吉塔，  
如果你希望我死，那我会自己动手，决不会弄脏你高贵的手——只要你给我个准信儿就成——王子殿下……  
沙鲁惨然一笑，猝然收回了自己的力量——  
悟饭发出的巨大能量波瞬息之间全数冲击在沙鲁身上，  
——不疼，一点都不疼，真的，毁灭本身并不痛苦，痛苦的，只有心的彻底毁灭而已。  
觉得自己的身体在慢慢融化、消散，但沙鲁还是转过头，风沙很大，有点看不清那自己心心念念、不能忘怀的那张漂亮面容——  
——对不起，我到这个时代来，给你添麻烦了吧？  
——对不起，我只是很喜欢你，真的，即便是再邪恶的人，若他爱上什么人，也不算罪恶吧？

“是的，不算！”一个声音仿佛就在耳边似的响起。

沙鲁心底一片温暖，虽然看不清，但知道是那个好管闲事的那美克星人，“对不起，开始的时候对悟饭下手太重了——”

“没关系，那不怪你，而且我的悟饭是很强的——”这个声音也会这么温暖吗？

沙鲁再次惨然一笑，“是啊，的确很强，你们要好好保护我喜欢的自然和动物呢，还有，地球上的人。”

沙鲁的眼前出现了一道奇特的霞光似的雾，一个被地球上的人类称为是“神谕”的声音轻轻淡淡地响起：  
——不必恐惧，我就在你面前，我必与你同在，  
——我必不将你的灵魂撇在阴间，也不叫我的圣者见朽坏。  
——我必将生命的道路指示你。在我面前有满足的喜乐。在我右手中有永远的福乐。  
——相信你所看到的光芒，迈进这荣耀之国……

人类死去的时候，也许真的可以听到这道神之示谕呢——但是灵魂，真的可以去天国或地狱吗？

沙鲁最后惨然一笑，“这个，就免了吧……”

短笛的声音微微一怔，旋即叹息，“……你在彼时彼空，这个结局，竟然没猜到么？”

“猜到了，只是不甘心，想来看看，一直只盼自己猜错了……”

哀，莫大于心死，还说什么能不能重生的话，真想把观众都当猴耍么？  
死，就是死！  
粉身碎骨，魂飞魄散。  
一切，都没有了。

地球又获救了，但所有人都有一点寂寞和空虚似的。

短笛回过头，看着贝吉塔：“贝吉塔，我帮帮你吧。”

贝吉塔看着短笛：“多管闲事。你走吧。我才不用你帮呢。”

“哼。”短笛笑，“那好……”

所有人都飞走了。

贝吉塔也下意识地飞回家里，  
“卡卡罗特……”贝吉塔轻声念叨，心里有点难过，不是对他死亡的悲伤和痛苦，只是，不知道这一次，他要多久才能再回来。

这个过分安静的气氛让人心里很慌乱，  
贝吉塔进了卧室，没有换衣服没做任何事情，只是顺着南墙缓缓地坐了下去，把自己蜷成一团——  
盯着那面仍然一团脏兮的巨幅落地窗，目光微微有一点怔怔的——  
——我已经彻底丧失心安的感觉了，你知道吗？卡卡罗特……  
——我知道你一直很忌讳提起你的父亲，和我。我也知道我早应该和你说这件事的，但是，我也害怕，真的非常害怕，因为，我爱你。  
——为什么会爱上你？我自己也不知道，最初，也许是因为你那和“他”别无二致的面孔吧，那双蓝色的、纯净的眼睛，但是后来……  
——其实，即使是那样，我还是爱你，不然那是一件决不可能发生的事情，我不知道自己为什么爱你，不知道为什么一看见你就会爱上你，真的不知道到底是什么？你的力量？你的蛮横？你的邪佞？这些怎么可能用来当作相爱的理由呢？理由？！我真的说不清楚。  
——可是，虽然理由说不清楚，但有一种心情是越来越被肯定的，我很想见到你，很想呆在你身边。  
——我只是不愿意承认而已，真的很喜欢呆在你身边，因为只要看到你，我就有心安的感觉，到底为什么呢？也许因为我遇到你之前一生只有过一次心安的感觉？也许是因为我从小缺乏父爱？也许是因为他乡遇故知？还是说根本就是因为剧本大纲的安排？〖汗……死小贝！煽情时刻禁止恶搞！〗  
——这些都不是理由，一切都是借口，是的，只是借口！是我们相爱和假装没有相爱的借口！  
——我那时很痛恨自己，真的很奇怪，恨的不是你，而是自己，自己为什么要对你念念不忘，为什么一直不肯对你像对待真正敌人一样，生死对抗？  
——我深深地感到，自己被你的力量折服这绝对不符合我的个性，除了你，也许对任何人我都会用同归于尽的方式战斗，就像这些年来你一直不能理解的“为什么我用左手防御”一样，右手的反击，那是集合我一切力量的反击，不成功，我必死！我就是一直这样战斗到现在的。  
——只是，对你，我做不到！地球上那一战，是我生平仅有的一次在战斗中放水，被你打败了，为什么呢？  
——因为，那么多年，我一直在杀戮毁灭践踏他人的世界里生存，满身满心都是血污，我一直找不到自身存活的理由和价值，只能将杀戮和战斗无休无止地进行下去，其实有没有理由有没有价值我也不是很在意，生死，我也不在意——本来，来到地球我也一样带着毁灭这颗星球的轻松心态而来，但是见到了你，卡卡罗特，我希望自己能死在你的手里。  
——这是，我的愿望。  
——但也就是那一刻，我又忽然发现的自己得到了一个生存下去的理由，之前我一直没有在意过的，我要活下去的理由：卡卡罗特，我希望自己能和你相爱。  
——这也是，我的愿望。  
——那美克星的一战，你真的杀了我：对于“死亡”这种事情，我真的一点都不介意，死了也无所谓，但在地狱里，界王给我看了你在那美克星上如同修罗一般残杀弗利萨的景象，我震惊，不是为你的残忍嗜血的行为，那种事情没什么好震惊的，我们本来就是嗜血的种族，我是为你那烈焰似的、不顾一切的愤怒而震惊，你为什么那么愤怒呢？难道，我偷偷地想着，是因为我吗？  
——所以，我回到了地球上，我确实是在等你。  
——等到你回来，你对我说你爱我，我觉得这个世界很不可思议，为什么我的一切愿望，都会实现？  
〖因为你是男主角……（小鹏立刻被踩死ed）〗  
——当然，我们相处并不是一件简单的事情，因为我知道你的心里有一根刺，你的父亲，和我。  
——你从婴儿时就离开了塞亚行星，所以你完全不知道那里的事情，而我，只对你提到的唯一有关塞亚人的事就是让你为你父亲报仇吧？！对不起，我在说谎，我其实并不在意你报不报仇的事情，我是故意那么说的。  
——我知道你很在意，可我不想解释，因为，谁知道呢，也许这也算是一种骄傲？一种刻意回避？一种为一个被爱情给征服了给攻陷了的王子保留的最后的自尊？不过，都无所谓，反正，我就是明明知道你很希望我多告诉你一些关于塞亚，关于我的过去的事情，可我一直都没有说。不过，卡卡罗特，你也是个笨蛋，我不说你就不会自己看一下前三章吗？〖小贝！！！！！〗  
——总之，我爱你，卡卡罗特，我爱你！我爱的人就是你！  
——不过，好像现在说这些有点晚了，我终于肯说出这一切时，你又死了，我也只好重新开始想念你，这次我要想念多久呢？  
——好怀念你在我身边的日子，我一直以为你那掠夺式的征服并没有什么不对，除了你这混蛋因为心气不顺就故意折磨我，但如果我比你强大，我想我也一定会这样对你的！看你会不会觉得憋屈，嘿嘿，你在天国可要好好修炼啊，万一等你回来时我比你强大了，卡卡罗特，你废了！

想到这儿，贝吉塔仰起脸，得意地微微一笑，眼里滚落两行泪水，随即将脸埋进自己怀里：  
混蛋，我希望……  
……………………

突然，应该被一种很奇特的、毫无理由的直觉感召，贝吉塔抬起了头，  
窗外，是的，窗外，有一个会让自己心安的身影，一双蓝色的眼眸，正透过这扇冰冷而透明的墙壁，温柔地看着自己。  
——不可能，决不可能！  
贝吉塔猛然站了起来，绝对不可能！绝对不可能！不是说只要不做坏事，大白天是不会遇到鬼的么？  
——神哪，幸好我之前一辈子从没做过好事！！！

这扇玻璃的中心，蓦然出现了一个小小的细纹，细纹越来越大，如同一片透明的叶片上急速生长扩散的叶脉——  
仿佛隔离生死爱恨的两个世界的那个无情的界限在猛然龟裂——  
再一秒，炸裂，  
细碎的玻璃碎片像一阵琉璃的暴雨、像一个水晶的瀑布，散落了下去，  
没有了隔离，没有了可以彼此相看彼此思念但却不能彼此触摸的透明的墙——  
孙悟空进来，落在地中间，站在贝吉塔的对面——  
一句话，是在孙悟空在心里说的，在目光中说的，在面容上说的，虽然无声无息，但贝吉塔却清清楚楚地听见了——  
因为贝吉塔的心也刚刚说完这句话：

“继续相爱吧，我们！”

贝吉塔仔仔细细地确定眼前的这个男人，  
是卡卡罗特！没错！完完全全是我的卡卡罗特！从头到脚，一切都是，虽然头上多了一个小小光环，但一点也不会破坏这个令自己魂牵梦萦、不能自已的轮廓。

孙悟空微微一笑，对贝吉塔说：“这次我很快就想明白了，以前是我问的方法不对，表白的形式也有疏忽——”  
孙悟空很郑重地清了一下嗓子，一笑，说：  
“我是塞亚人卡卡罗特，地球上长大的孙悟空——贝吉塔，你爱我吗？”  
孙悟空温柔地望着贝吉塔，目光像水一般地温暖柔和。

贝吉塔也迎着这温柔的目光，也是轻轻一笑……

——爱情被允许终结在幸福里，  
——除去了心里面的刺，终于可以肆意地紧紧拥抱……

——但命运的的剧本永远不承认所谓的“幸福”，  
——它只承认所谓的“结局”  
——所以，爱情有了终结的时候你可以幸福，  
——但命运没有结局就只能继续……

ＡＣＴ ３ 【游戏】 完

ＡＣＴ ４ ．【魔人】  
第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ １９．〖新英雄的诞生〗

沙鲁那一场艰苦卓绝的战斗后又过去了很多年，人们似乎又忘记了一切恐怖，而愚蠢地享受着和平——也许和平真的会让人变得迟钝吧——何况在和平中会变迟钝的也不只是人类而已——

太平盛世啊太平盛世——  
住在联合国大厦天台上的孙悟空和贝吉塔此时又在干什么呢？——

在卧室里，  
——贝吉塔在床上，做，诶——嘿嘿，坐着，在看书——（果然是比悟饭还悟饭呢—— ＝ ＝b ）  
——孙悟空转来转去往贝吉塔跟前凑合……

“喂，贝吉塔，出新片了，我们一起去看吧？——”孙悟空将头往贝吉塔面前凑，头还没到，头上的光圈先到了，挡住了贝吉塔正在看书的视线——

贝吉塔不耐烦地拨开孙悟空的头——抬头瞪孙悟空——我们一起去看电影？你白痴啊你？！

孙悟空一笑，装做可怜巴巴地抓住贝吉塔的衣角乱晃：“一起去吧——这次可是去看咱们无厘头开山老祖爷字辈儿的牛人导的电影——《专说打架的事儿》——我们一起去看吧！再不看连２都拍出来了——”

贝吉塔继续瞪他，——有意思么？

孙悟空见贝吉塔微微有点活动的意思了，继续赔笑：“大家都说还不错啊，还不错，上次一起看的那个《一群小偷们的故事》你不就说挺好的么？——”

“哼——”贝吉塔哼了一声，  
其实，自己确实挺喜欢那部电影的——除了那个结局——自己觉得结局本来应该是这样：那对贼鸳鸯保护了小傻孩儿、老贼头也巧妙脱逃法网，街市依旧假装太平，天下归天下、贼归贼——“双赢”——这样才好——但是在那么个国家里——八成这样结局有损人民警察的光辉形象，大纲不能通过中宣部吧——而且从商业化来讲，也没有了可以煽情的情节——所以，整出来那么个破结局——破结局啊破结局——郁闷。  
“好？才不好呢——”贝吉塔故意别扭地说，“有个致命的毛病。”

孙悟空怔了怔，“什么啊？”

“导演长得太丑——”，贝吉塔正色道。

孙悟空噗嗤一笑：“你这是鸡蛋里挑骨头啊——贝吉塔——”

贝吉塔也忍不住有点想笑，但忍住，仍一脸正色：  
“哼，我是看得起他才挑他的骨头呢——骨头归骨头鸡蛋还是鸡蛋——之前看的那两部电影你听见我挑骨头了吗？——因为那俩垃圾不用挑——根本就是毛蛋，除了毛，全ＴＭ是骨头——”

孙悟空怔住，“哪两部电影啊？”

贝吉塔不屑地一撇嘴，  
“就是同一个垃圾导演导的俩垃圾片子：一个叫《话说梁＊伟是怎么死的》，另一个叫《十分喜欢野战的章＊怡》——那女的没什么可说，该！可那男的挺好，拍那种垃圾片子可真是白瞎了——”贝吉塔有些叹息地说道。

孙悟空没做声。  
〖５５５５５５５５，不是在合计着炸平了某国东南沿海地区吧？贝贝你不要胡乱说“某个男人挺好”这种话啊——不闹出自然灾害来也会闹出人命来的——〗  
“哦。”孙悟空傻傻一笑，“听说这回这个片子真的还不错——我们一起去看吧！！！”

贝吉塔想了想，一笑，一副挑战的样子瞪着孙悟空——你要是能让我站起来我就和你去——

孙悟空情知贝吉塔又要打架——准确说是过招儿——〖喂喂，卡卡贝贝，您二位难道又要走上武侠的套路咩？——〗

——这几年过得太消停了，贝吉塔和孙悟空都做下了坏毛病，那就是在哪儿都能顺手拆几招儿，用贝吉塔的话说是：“大家都不变超级塞亚人过招儿的话也挺公平的，不一定非要在重力室里‘气功波’、‘击穿炮’地打”——但根本原因八成是因为王子的力量已经远远不及孙悟空了，再怎么变也白扯，所以只好哄着孙悟空也不再以“力”取胜——用巧招儿兴许王子还有三分胜算——

孙悟空微微一笑，指尖一动，轻轻往窗根儿底下弹了个小小的气功波——  
爆炸规模很小，基本没什么破坏——但风压却将一整幅淡蓝色的窗帘猛然掀进屋来——

那年，卧室的这扇落地窗被打破之后再没新装玻璃——看来孙悟空这人也挺矫情的——就那么空着，好在这里一般的地球人儿绝对到不了，不用防着地球人〖至于龙耽的那群狼们则是就算想防但拿什么东西什么物质什么高科技也防不住，根本就是防不胜防，也就无须再防……〗所以不用担心屋子缺一面墙而半夜遭盗——  
后来直到贝吉塔发话了，孙悟空在上面才装上滑道——  
挂了一整幅水蓝色的绸作为窗帘，  
这个窗帘，屋里有风往屋外飞；屋外有风往屋里飞——全没了风时，就只剩下一面镜般的柔滑垂坠——泻一地水泽。  
蔽光、暗冷、洇湿——  
不过看着还挺顺眼。

此时这窗帘就猛然向屋里飞了进来，直着扑在贝吉塔脸上，贝吉塔本来正警惕地盯着孙悟空等他出招儿呢——这窗帘飞到面前让贝吉塔微微一分神，孙悟空趁贝吉塔下意识挥手拨开拂在自己脸上的窗帘的空挡儿——猛然从另一边发动奇袭——在贝吉塔右颊上亲了一下——

贝吉塔的脸立刻变成紫色，“你这混蛋！”——跳下地来对着孙悟空的脸就是一拳。

孙悟空用两个指头就轻轻捏住，坏笑：“喂喂，你站起来了，愿赌服输啊贝吉塔——”

没办法，只好一块儿去看电影——看来在巧招儿上王子殿下也占不到什么便宜，王子我们也很同情你啦……

…………  
于是，  
两个塞亚人终于坐在电影院里，也捧着一堆苞谷、可乐、薯条——而且数量是一般人的Ｎ倍，一边吃一边津津有味地看着电影——

俩人一直都没说话，  
直到电影里那个会“狮吼神功”的大婶大吼：“不要赶尽杀绝啊——”的时候，孙悟空感到自己坐在自己右边的贝吉塔微微颤抖了一下——  
孙悟空在黑暗里无声地一笑，伸手搂住了贝吉塔的肩头——  
也许是因为周围很黑，贝吉塔居然没有挣扎，就让孙悟空的手臂在自己肩头放着——

孙悟空再次再黑暗里绽开一个微笑，但这次怎感觉怎么不良——  
孙悟空突然问道：“喂，贝吉塔，你第一次杀人是在什么时候？”  
（孙悟空旁边的观众扭头看了看孙悟空——）

贝吉塔怔了怔，也扭头看孙悟空，因为太暗看不清楚孙悟空的表情，银幕上反过来的光只能看清孙悟空唇边一丝轻松无谓的笑意，贝吉塔轻轻一摇头：  
“第一次杀人啊——”贝吉塔捏住自己的下巴想了一会儿，“不记得了，大概４、５岁的时候吧。”  
（孙悟空旁边那俩人悄悄站起来，走了——）

“是吗？”孙悟空一笑，“那和悟饭的时间差不多——”

“悟饭？”贝吉塔微微一怔，“悟饭也杀过人？——”  
（贝吉塔身旁的两个人起来悄悄起来，走了——）

“啊，”孙悟空在黑暗里点头，“是啊，在我第一次死的时候，我是听短笛说的——”  
（孙悟空和贝吉塔前面的观众开始窃窃私语——）  
“听说，他有一天夜里变成了巨猿——对着城市发出两个气功波——大概死了２、３万人吧——真不愧是我儿子——”孙悟空笑道，（前排的观众瞬间作鸟兽散——）  
“不过后来短笛又让他们复活了——”孙悟空这才补充道。

贝吉塔没有应声儿。

“那，贝吉塔，你杀人时什么感觉啊？”孙悟空继续问道。  
（后排的观众开始微微骚动——）

“呃——”贝吉塔又思考了一会儿，“杀人就是杀人呗，没什么特别的感觉——”  
（后排的观众也刹那间消失——地球人也都会瞬间移动的咩？）

“是啊——要是能产生快感不就成了变态杀人狂了么——这大概是只有人类才会产生的特殊的心理情绪吧？”孙悟空点着头接口道，“人类果然是很奇怪的生物，真是和我们不一样呢——我们杀人就不需要什么理由啊借口啊动机啊什么的——贝吉塔你还记得你杀过的那些人吗？”  
（第二层邻近他们的观众开始纷纷离开——）

贝吉塔摇头。

虽然看不清，但孙悟空似乎是感觉到了贝吉塔摇头的动作，孙悟空一笑，“那你还记得你杀过多少人吗？”

贝吉塔又摇头，但过了一会儿，才说：  
“杀别的星球的生物时基本上是一片一片地爆破似的消灭——有时也直接毁掉一颗行星——至于人类嘛，我杀的就不太多了——而且也不是一个一个地杀的——数目不好说，何况我也不想知道。”  
（第三层邻近他们的观众开始四散奔逃——）

孙悟空又一笑：  
“你们可真是幸福啊——本能觉醒的真的很早呢——听说咱们从出生就具有战斗本能呢？！塞亚行星上也是这样的吗？是不是只要战斗本能觉醒就到了青春期呢？——是不是伴随着呃……那个，一起成熟的吗？”

贝吉塔怔了怔，然后狠狠瞪了孙悟空一眼，再然后很意外地问：  
“战斗本能？这是地球人的说法吧？”

孙悟空点头：“啊，是吧。”

贝吉塔眼睛向上望着：  
“倒也不算说错——不过，周围存在的得是一样有‘战斗本能’的同类或种族才能这么说吧——在塞亚星球上倒是一直在不停地战乱，后来有一个男人统一了塞亚行星——再后来他和……呃——还有弗……呃——〖具体详情参见ＰＷ番外《王战》一文啦啦啦——（汗……小死鹏！不准乱插广告！！）……〗我们在别的星球就不能算战斗本能了吧？我们一发挥‘战斗本能’——比如在地球上，要是使用这个‘本能’，地球人就会死光了啊——那就不该叫‘战斗本能’了——应该叫杀戮本能、破坏本能、毁灭本能了吧？”贝吉塔转头，在黑暗里向孙悟空的方向看。  
（凡是可以听见他们的声音的所有观众一个不剩地跑光——首映式的门票啊——５０大元啊——哭死……）

“哦，也对——其实，我倒是很少杀人——基本上一生只杀过一个人——到现在为止，”孙悟空很自觉地自述道，“我到七岁才第一次杀人——”

贝吉塔继续向着孙悟空的方向看着，心说：哼，可是呢，你专门喜欢让人生不如死——

孙悟空还在自述：  
“他是一个武斗家，名字叫做‘孙悟饭’——是我在地球上一直照顾我的男人，从我到地球上时就开始和我一起住在深山里，我一直叫他‘爷爷’——”

贝吉塔没说话，但明显在听。

孙悟空又继续说：  
“他一直照顾我，还教我所谓的功夫——其实我心里一直在笑，因为只要我愿意，一拳就能打死他——随时随地——”孙悟空笑了一下，“可我觉得他挺好玩儿的——所以就留下了他——但天天总是只对着他一个人也挺腻歪——于是，七岁的某一个晚上，是一个月圆之夜——我特别想杀人——就假装变成巨猿——向一个城市走去——可这家伙居然挡在我面前——”

贝吉塔没说什么。

见贝吉塔不说话，孙悟空一笑，反而问贝吉塔：  
“你猜后来怎么着——”

贝吉塔无奈，只好重复道：“怎么着？”

“嘿嘿——”孙悟空笑，“我一脚就踩了下去。”

贝吉塔又沉默。

孙悟空再笑，又问贝吉塔：  
“你猜后来又怎么着——”

贝吉塔瞪了孙悟空一眼，但仍耐着性子道：“又怎么着？”

孙悟空大笑：  
“他居然没死啊——真不愧是世界上最强的武斗家的大弟子——”

贝吉塔有些意外：  
“你一定没使劲儿踩——”

孙悟空急了：  
“怎么没使劲儿？是使了全劲儿呢！”

贝吉塔撇嘴：  
“那怎么可能没死——你一定是故意的——”

孙悟空又一笑：  
“不是啊，真的没死，不骗你，真的——不过我看他那状态还真是不如死了呢——嘿嘿——看起来像个煎饼似的——会喘气儿的煎饼——”

贝吉塔又瞪孙悟空。

“你猜后来又怎么了？——”孙悟空又笑道。

贝吉塔不再接口，只是瞪着孙悟空。

孙悟空这次没用鼓励就自己笑道：  
“后来这家伙居然还说了一句完整的话——Ｎ条肋骨扎在肺子上——这是后来听一个叫什么‘法医’的说的——说是因为深山里发现了一具死状很奇特的、死因很奇怪的死尸才来的——嘿嘿——肋骨扎在肺子上居然还能说话，你说他厉不厉害？——真是厉害，我真想不到地球人的生命力这么顽强——”

贝吉塔继续瞪孙悟空，好一会儿，才好奇地问：  
“他说一句什么话？”

孙悟空挠挠头：  
“好像是不要再杀人要保护世界什么的吧——不太记得了——”

贝吉塔冷笑，但没说话，  
——不是不记得，你是故意不记得吧？

孙悟空一笑：“可后来地球老是出现危机——我每次都挺身而出了啊——嘿嘿——”

贝吉塔再冷笑：“所有危机都是你招来的吧？”

孙悟空坏笑：“不过说实在的，危机里除了你之外都没什么乐趣——”

贝吉塔狠瞪孙悟空。

孙悟空再坏笑：“不过你来了地球以后，后来的麻烦都是冲你来的吧？”

贝吉塔再狠瞪孙悟空。

孙悟空轻轻一笑，向四周一环顾，随即向贝吉塔探过头来——

贝吉塔一愣，但已经感到自己的耳垂被孙悟空轻轻咬住：  
“嘘……千万别出声儿……别让观众发现这部根本不是搞笑喜剧片……”

…………  
一个水晶球里显现的是一个黑暗的电影院，什么都看不太清楚——

但一个面貌酷似孙悟空的金发少年却正在目不转睛、饶有兴趣、津津有味地看着这个里面漆黑一片的水晶球——

良久，这个金发少年微微一笑：  
“原来这部是三级片啊——不过，这一次，麻烦可是冲你来的哦，恶魔——” 

——恶魔，你快要开始做噩梦了，  
——恶魔，你的恶报来了。  
——因为，新的英雄诞生了。

第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ ２０．〖恐怖的迷〗

悟饭站在巴菲迪面前——

悟饭发出一声轻吼——变成了超级塞亚人二，全身发出高压电流似的光芒，悟饭轻轻一笑——  
“我变身成为超级塞亚人了，接着，干什么呢？——”

这个叫“巴菲迪”的怪模怪样的老男人一脸惊叹的表情，一怔之后，微微一笑：  
“孙悟饭，你可真是深不可测啊——”

悟饭的气息猛然愤怒似地狂乱起来，悟饭冷冷地说：  
“悟饭。”

巴菲迪歉意地一笑：  
“悟饭——”又一坏笑，“抱歉，我失礼了——”

悟饭嘴角噙着一丝冷笑，看着这个叫巴菲迪的、丑陋的老男人把这个又粗又长又硬的东西捅进自己身体里——  
身体上并没什么不适的感觉，但心里，真的微微产生了一丝丝犹豫，  
但是，同时他又感到自己被一种更强烈、更迫切的欲望支持着——因为，我爱……  
所以，悟饭只是微微一笑。

一瞬间，巴菲迪又拔出来，随即又将其插进一个布满诡异细纹的、巨大的、蛋似的东西上的空洞里——地上的能量指示计一下子偏转到一半的位置——  
巴菲迪一笑，这才把这个很厚的、形状像个倒置的网球拍儿似的而且一端还很尖的奇怪仪器随手放下：  
“你真是个超级厉害的男人呢，悟饭，一下子就在你身上收集到了近一半的能量——纯洁无污染的能量——休息一下，再来一次就完成了。腹部的伤口要不要处理一下？”

悟饭一笑，这是一张大男孩似的笑脸：  
“不必了，要不是怕攻爆了你那个垃圾能量收集器——像这样的动物一次能复活一百个——这种东西伤不了塞亚人——”  
〖之前那种叙事…… ＝ ＝b 自己汗死一个先……〗

巴菲迪再笑：  
“这个动物，可不是一般的生物呢——它没有理性、没有感情，只懂得杀戮和破坏，是一个为了散布恐怖而生的怪物呢——即使是毁灭宇宙这样的事，对它而言也只是随手随意就可以做到的事情——只要它愿意。”

悟饭笑出声儿来：  
“听起来像是在说塞亚人呢——”

巴菲迪一笑，但笑容倏又消失，看悟饭的眼神就像一个长辈在看一个小孩，缓缓地问道：  
“悟饭……你，为什么要做这件事。”

悟饭慢慢踱到巨蛋的旁边——手轻轻扶住巨蛋，用指尖轻轻检索它上面奇特的、恍若远古的神秘文字似的纹理，良久，微微一笑：  
“因为某个男人和我爱的男人有一点点……呃……过节，我需要一点点时间，他不在场的时间——呵——”悟饭轻声狡黠一笑，“这么有趣的东西，一个极度爱好各种娱乐和游戏的男人应该不会发现不了才对——”

巴菲迪微微一颤。

悟饭又露出孩子似的，天真、稚气的笑容，望着巴菲迪：  
“对了，我让你帮我准备的‘空间’准备好了吗？”

巴菲迪一笑：  
“密闭的、灵魂不能自由出去的、瞬间移动不能到达的、只有用我的转移魔法才能进出的、神的视线所不能及的空间——呵呵，悟饭——你做事真是也很绝啊——不亏是那个人的……”

悟饭淡淡地一瞥巴菲迪，巴菲迪顿住，一笑，又说：  
“你身边不是有一位牛人吗？任何时空的界限都可以随意突破的、这宇宙里最伟大的一位物理学家——你想要的这样的‘空间’，为什么不让这宇宙里最近乎‘上帝’能力的那个男人来做？”

悟饭神秘地一笑：  
“因为我所做的，正是要给这位神、这个我所爱的男人一个惊喜——”

巴菲迪微妙地一笑：  
“——‘空间’我已经做好了，虽然我是专攻生化的——做这样一个空间也是勉为其难，不过总算还可以用的。”

悟饭点头：  
“多谢。”  
既而又以一丝微微的笑意问：“你又为什么要做这件事？”

巴菲迪沉默良久，终于苍凉长叹：  
“因为我父亲。”

悟饭也沉默良久，轻叹：  
“我们一样。”

巴菲迪再凄然一叹：  
“完全不同，我是因为爱我父亲。”

悟饭不再说话，良久：  
“再来一次吧……”

巴菲迪不再说话，又拿起了能量收集器……

…………  
…………

短笛站在神殿的边缘——  
习惯性向下界张望，他曾以为这是一个没劲儿的爱好，但是有一天，这个爱好变成了他的全职——

但是，今天，视野中突然消失了几个人，几个和自己有密切关联的人——几个外星人。

但是，短笛虽然看不见，却偏偏能听见，因为其中的一个灵魂，和自己有一种奇特的心灵感应——  
但是，短笛所听到的这个声音，第一次令他感到很意外、很陌生……

是谁的声音？在说着什么呢？  
…………  
现在我们所在的这个‘空间’啊，是任何人，任何东西都不能突破的，灵魂也不行……  
我听短笛叔叔说，要是在他这个‘神’看不到的地方死去，灵魂会被送到另一个他所不能控制的世界哦……  
即被送到一个连龙珠也不能使你再复活的世界——而到了那个世界就再也不可能见到你的卡卡罗特了……  
不过，这魔法还真是很厉害呀，这个空间还真是完美啊，和封印魔人的蛋一样完美……  
——甚至和你这脸孔这身体一样完美，你快要把我的灵魂也封印住了……  
真是，啊……我全身的血都在沸腾啊——你感觉到了吗？……  
这可是任何战斗都达不到的境界啊……  
怎么？你还不想死吗？……  
我猜也是，不想死的话那就再好不过了……  
凡事咱们都可以打个商量……  
所有的事……

短笛的直觉告诉他这应该是两个人在对话：  
其中一个人所有的一切自己都异常熟悉；而另一个人的心灵自己非常了解——  
所以一个一直不停嬉笑着的解说，另一个永远无声似的沉默——这一切，使得短笛更加确定自己知道了一个恐怖的迷——

一端是甜蜜的微笑；另一端是沉默的寂静……

短笛站在神殿的边缘，完完全全地、彻底地、陷入一种沉思……

…………  
…………

时间，慢慢游移到了晚上：

月光温柔地抚摸着大地上悄然无声的一切，所有景物，都被洒上银色的雾光，  
那明明就是一弯新月——下弦——但它又放出满月似的光华，这月光是那样地清亮温柔，轻轻地浸润着这个神所居住的神殿，

就仿佛真的从没有人见到它那锋利的、匕首一般的、让人不寒而栗的、残忍的形态——  
仿佛真的没有任何人看到它是怎样残酷地刺穿天空中那纯净的、陷落在地球背面阳光永远不能到达的阴影中的、那一片完美的黑暗——

——我不愿用更晦涩的语言来描述，那曾经发生的和已经发生的、真实的一切，  
——使您迷惑和厌恶这个正在述说的心智，  
——但是，这个世界上，有一个灵魂，微笑着感到了自身所犯的、不可恕的罪只是自己献给神的一个礼物、一个绝妙的灾难……  
——而另一个灵魂，将再也无法从罪恶的梦魇中返回……

贝吉塔和短笛静静地在一张桌子的两边对坐，贝吉塔的面前放着一只空的咖啡杯，贝吉塔脸上什么表情也没有，他的额头在透过窗格子照进来的月光里微微有些闪亮的反光——仿佛覆着一层细细的水珠——

短笛看了贝吉塔一眼，用尽量随意似的语气轻轻说：“要不，让丹——”

“不必了。”贝吉塔淡淡地接口道。

短笛没再继续说，起身给贝吉塔倒上一杯咖啡，又坐了回去。

贝吉塔慢慢地伸手，慢慢地端起杯子，慢慢地送到嘴边，慢慢地啜了一小口，又慢慢放下，才慢慢一笑，说：  
“摩卡的风味倒是挺特别——”

“也许比麦斯威尔更烫——”短笛淡淡地接口。

贝吉塔一笑，但这时，孙悟空出现在门口，贝吉塔和短笛同时转头看着孙悟空——

孙悟空轻轻靠在门口，衣服上明显留有激烈战斗过的痕迹，而身上的若干处擦伤则更明显地反映出他刚才的经历——伤口还在向外渗血——  
孙悟空只是看着贝吉塔，笑道：  
“该回家了贝吉塔。”

贝吉塔没动，仍是静静地坐在那儿，对孙悟空一笑，问：“你受伤了？”

孙悟空也没动，仍轻轻靠在门口，对贝吉塔一笑，答：“没你重。”

短笛看了看贝吉塔，又看了看孙悟空，然后平静地问：“你把他杀了？”

孙悟空再笑：“怎么可能，我打不过他——”

短笛对孙悟空一笑，说：“进来吧，他起不来——”随即起身向门口走来，从孙悟空身边经过，出去了——短笛经过的时候，孙悟空的手里多了两颗仙豆，但短笛既没有转头也没有看孙悟空，“你拿给他吧，另一颗给你。”

短笛出去了。

…………

等短笛再次回到这个房间的时候，屋子里只有一个人——悟饭。

悟饭正坐在刚刚贝吉塔坐过的那张椅子上，他那天真的、大男孩似的脸上洋溢着无比愉快的笑容——他把头枕在右胳膊上——盯着自己的左手拿着小银匙，轻轻搅动贝吉塔剩下的那杯只喝了一口、余温尚存的咖啡——

看见门口的短笛，悟饭脸上绽开更加灿烂的笑容。

短笛走过来，坐在悟饭身旁的椅子上。

悟饭像一个刚刚从游乐园归来兴奋劲儿还没过的小孩儿，满脸是兴奋不已回味无穷的笑容，一直一直笑吟吟地、目不转睛地看着短笛——好一会儿，才从桌子上把头抬起来，端起自己一直在搅拌的咖啡，喝了一口，这才对短笛开口：  
“真的是令全宇宙神魂颠倒不可思议的人儿啊，真不得了不得了——那时我舍命救他也不亏啊——”

短笛没有做声，只是微微笑着看着悟饭，像看一个被宠坏的小孩。

悟饭从这边的椅子上一骨碌滚下地来，轻轻跪坐在地上，头放在短笛膝盖上——像极了一个恶作剧得逞的小孩：  
“可宇宙里谁也比不上您，短笛叔叔——”

短笛仍是微笑着，看着悟饭。

悟饭温柔地望着短笛，眼神里有一丝微弱的迷茫，悟饭轻轻抬手，很小心地用指尖划过短笛的脸颊：  
“短笛叔叔，您不只是这个世界的神啊——您是我一个人的神，曾经伤害您的恶魔，我会亲手消灭——”

短笛微微一笑：  
“悟饭，你真是个傻孩子——”

悟饭固执地摇摇头，爬上来骑在短笛膝盖上，对视着短笛那温柔地望着自己的目光，微微有些愤恨而又很悲伤似的说：  
“命运真是惊人的相似呢，我和他的爱情，都先被自己老爸给摆了一道呢——可我好不幸啊，我还没出生就被混帐老爸分了我一杯羹呢——”悟饭忿忿地说，但很快，转而一笑：“不过没关系，他比我还不幸，到底叫自己的儿子讨回了一口儿呢——”  
悟饭大笑起来，但很快，目光里又浮起一种有些凄凉的悲伤：  
“短笛叔叔……”

——就算用这双手的力量毁灭了这个世界，  
——我仍要用它永远温柔地拥抱您，永远保护您，

——因为，  
——我爱你。

短笛一笑，温暖而动容的眼神久久注视着悟饭：  
“所以，我才说你真是个傻孩子啊——”

悟饭轻轻抱紧短笛：  
“从今天开始，您再也不会做噩梦了，短笛叔叔——今次，交给我吧……”

——恶魔的儿子，  
——是救世主。  
——曾被恶魔沾染的神啊，  
——你真的忘记你过去的噩梦了吗？

ＰＳ：  
悟饭：短笛叔叔你在上面行吗？  
短笛：……////////……为什么？  
悟饭：小Ｎ说不让我翻你身上去……  
短笛：……

Ｎ：小死鹏我要宰了你！  
鹏：……小Ｎ你的恶卡关联逻辑也可以出道儿了——嘿嘿——

第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ ２１．〖出卖灵魂还是出卖肉体？这是个问题。〗

“他没成功，至于他嘛——我觉得也很难说——” 巴菲迪倒是很和气地对贝吉塔笑了笑，说话的语气也蛮公平的。

但贝吉塔只是坐在椅子里，用一种比较冷漠的，审视的目光看着巴菲迪，并没有要说话的意思。

巴菲迪反倒开始讪笑，半天才说：“必须以灵魂交换才能得到这个印记。”

贝吉塔抬头，看他，许久，问：“要是没有印记呢？”

巴菲迪盯住贝吉塔，也良久，回答：“那魔人布欧就是一个连孙悟空也灭不了的‘不灭’生物。”

贝吉塔再次陷入了沉默。

巴菲迪长叹：  
“和你们以往遇到的任何一个敌人都完全不同——不仅仅是和任何一个宇宙中自然诞生的生物比如弗利萨之类不同；和人类以ｔｏｔｉｐｏｔｅｎｃｙ为基础创造出来的、可以无限再生的不死生物沙鲁也不同——制造魔人布欧的理论基础——”  
巴菲迪停了片刻，再一长叹：  
“是三大守恒定律，所以——魔人布欧，是一个‘不灭’级的生物，简单的物理或化学方法都不能消灭他。”

贝吉塔仍没有说话。

巴菲迪看了贝吉塔很久，才轻轻提醒似的语气说道：  
“我很抱歉能供你们思考的时间很少——如果短笛死了，宇宙里一切制约生死、往复灵魂的机制都会被彻底破坏，人类的生存平衡会被打破——比起你们传说中一千年才出现一个而后又泛滥成灾的超级塞亚人——即使是在以智慧著称于宇宙中的那美克星人中能出现这样一个拥有天才的头脑、拥有近乎于‘神’的能力的物理学家——这才是几千几万年里的奇迹——”

——这个世界上根本就没有所谓的‘神’，

——那个所谓的上帝，只是这样一位杰出的‘物理学家’而已，  
——所谓的‘祂’，其实也只是这样一个‘他’而已，  
——他永远默默地注视着、细细地记录着、静静地摆布着：  
——‘谁’……  
——‘什么时候’……  
——‘在哪儿’……  
——在必要的时候以他的全能之手暗暗地去点拨一切，不征求任何人的任何意见：  
——他的这种‘全能’只是针对人类的‘无能’而言，其实他自己的命运和爱情，也掌控在他人之手……

——这就是所谓的世界、这就是所谓的命运……

——现在，他是短笛。  
——以后，他是谁？！

“而——” 巴菲迪微微一顿，“如果我死了——你们将永远失去和魔人布欧同归于尽的机会——虽然和那一位相比，我只是一个默默无闻的生化工作者——” 巴菲迪一笑，“但我却是这世界上唯一一个可以赋予‘封印’的人——”  
巴菲迪的脸上浮现一丝淡淡的得意，仿佛又陷入某种沉思中。

——世界上最后的魔法师呵，你在想着什么？！  
——你的身后，有怎样的故事？！

——事实上，每个人的背后，都有不足或不愿为外人道的故事、自己永远珍藏的故事；  
——也许有一天我们会亲手扭曲我们的故事；然后把它变成另一个故事；然后自己讲这个故事；再然后，自己和身边的人一起听这个故事；再再然后，忘记了这是谁的故事；  
——最后，这个世界上没有了自己，也没有了他，只有一个一个的故事……

——最后的最后，我们才发现自己已经获得了永恒的微笑和甜美：  
——看待自己今后的人生，也不过是在看一则故事。

——就像那些只存在于表象的微笑之下的悲凉、  
——就像那些只存在于故事中的人们的喜怒哀乐、  
——就像那美丽面具下被筑入生命中的永远的绝望、  
——人的心，永远是我们不能企及、不可触碰的迷幻……

“要是获得印记会怎样？”贝吉塔突然开口，打断了巴菲迪的思绪——

巴菲迪回了回神，很郑重其事的表情和语调和态度：  
“带着‘封印’标记的人和魔人战斗，会使魔人丧失‘不灭’的能力，而变成一个简单的、强大的、‘不死’生物——以塞亚人的力量，要去消灭不死生物，总是有办法的吧——”  
说道最后几个字，巴菲迪的声音近乎敬畏和悲壮。

贝吉塔再一次沉默……  
——办法？！是的，当然有办法，我们塞亚人当然有办法……我们塞亚人……塞亚人……我们……

巴菲迪也沉默……  
——为什么？为什么没有别的办法？！为什么必须是塞亚人？为什么必须是他们？……这……就是……所谓的……

过了一会儿，贝吉塔倒是很释然地一笑：“来吧——”  
几乎有一种漫不经心的态度似的，“要做就趁早吧——你看太阳都快下山了——”

巴菲迪眼里闪过一丝意外，转瞬又惊叹，乃至敬慕——  
但终究也释然：是了，要做就要趁早啊。

——世上的事，本没人逼迫你去做，无论是什么事，你要做总是你自己想做，  
——千万不要非得给自己带上一个为了‘某人或某事而牺牲’的光环，  
——也许你以为这会使你看上去很美，事实上它只能使你看上去很蠢！  
——凡事，自己先想好了再去做，既然要做就要趁早，而且，一旦你做了，就不要再去后悔——无论什么结果，也永远不要给自己寻找后悔的借口……

——但是，那一个简简单单的‘想好了’，你还要想多久呢？

巴菲迪倒反而有些迟疑了：“贝吉塔，你——”  
——很想他是不是真的‘想好了’，但不知为什么，问不出口。

贝吉塔再微微一笑，笑得竟有些无邪的稚气了，但笑里又有说不出的洒脱：  
“其实也没什么，只不过，不想推给他而已——这宇宙里，不就只剩下俩塞亚人了么？”

巴菲迪慢慢走上来，  
贝吉塔仰起头，  
俩人的表情和姿势虽然看起来都很好笑，但神色却近乎虔诚了——

巴菲迪的手很奇特，手指很修长，但很柔韧，看上去给人的感觉就像是某种植物的藤蔓，却蕴涵着神奇的魔力：

巴菲迪点住贝吉塔的额头，  
剧痛……，但贝吉塔没有动。 

巴菲迪手再慢慢向里伸，仿佛贝吉塔的额头，颅骨，一切都是虚幻的，  
还是说，这只魔力之手是虚幻的，可以穿过现实的领域，抵达那个灵魂栖息的地方。

整个画面看起来是那样地诡异和恐怖——  
这个宇宙中最奇特的魔法师，缓缓地将他的手，伸进这位高傲的战士的大脑：  
——为了捞出他的灵魂。

贝吉塔觉得自己的头慢慢地向两边裂开，这是一种奇特的触觉：  
一只手，在自己的脑海中缓缓地游弋，翻动自己的思想和记忆——  
意识里开始空无一物，只剩下无止无境无边无际的痛苦……

“你在找什么？”这个大脑问这只手。

“我在找你的灵魂。”这只手回答这个大脑。

我的灵魂，我的灵魂——多么好笑的词汇！！我有灵魂吗？我没有灵魂，我的灵魂——  
大脑里开出一朵洁白的昙花，正颤抖着，跌落，犹如一颗浑圆无暇水晶球，  
——看吧！给你吧！这就是我的灵魂！

手却没有接住这朵昙花——这颗水晶球，任由它坠落——摔得粉碎。

大脑大笑起来：你看，你摔碎了它！  
手也大笑起来：你看，你摔碎了它！  
它们都不知道，其实，是心要摔碎它，所以，它才会被摔碎——但心没有大笑，只是微笑了一下。  
一如灵魂破碎的那一刻，那人脸上的微笑：  
心不会痛、大脑不会痛、手也不会痛——它们还都是健健康康的——健康的器官而已——  
它们也都不知道，这件事情里，唯一能感到痛苦的——只有这个‘人’而已……

你找到我的灵魂了么？  
我的灵魂在那个男人的灵魂里——在他的心里、在他的名字里、在他的掌心里、在他的身体里——我的灵魂被摔碎了，可每一片碎片都是关于他和我的记忆，每一撮灰烬都是他带给我的感受——

我的灵魂！  
早已出卖给爱！  
——假使世人不许我爱——那我便不称它为‘爱’，那有什么要紧？！  
我的心灵，永远只有这一个愿望！——我根本不在乎它叫什么——

我要永远留在你的身边，无论你是什么，我是什么，  
我要你永远陪在我身边，无论我们存在，亦或死亡……  
我要永远目不转睛地望着你，我也要你的视线永远聚集在我身上，片刻不离……  
我要你温暖的手臂，层层包裹我与生俱来无法驱散的寒冷……  
我要你温柔的嘴唇，慰籍我残缺冰冷找不到存在意义的心……  
我要你的体温、我要你的轮廓、我要你的气息、我要你的线条——  
我要你浸渍了热望的熔岩——添注我空无一物的生命尽头……

我爱！我爱得没有禁忌没有是非没有自我——  
我爱！我爱得放弃生命放弃尊严放弃自由—— 

爱让我痛吗？！如果你为爱使我痛，那么我一样会用整个身体和生命去承受它、拥抱它——不让我的意识忽略掉任何一点你爱我的细节，不在意你为爱我而使用的任何一种残酷的方式……

我爱，甚至于爱这个‘爱的终点’——我要拼尽我的全部力量去爱这个‘终点’！  
若我活着，我会爱；若我死了，我仍爱，因为爱的爱，是因为你是我的你，我是你的我——  
因为，是我们的爱……

贝吉塔的脑海中一层一层翻滚重叠的影象，统统是由孙悟空出现在他视野里的那一刻起——  
那一段一段，一点一滴的碎片、记忆、以及那仿佛永远也不可能再退去的——潮水般汹涌的震颤、战栗——连同那强烈的、仿佛可以吞噬灵魂和生命的融合……

许久，巴菲迪的指尖离开了贝吉塔的额头——  
一滴水，也许是汗水，也许是泪水，谁知道呢——从指尖滴落——

贝吉塔的额头上多了一个奇特的符号。

不知道为什么，贝吉塔有一种奇怪的感觉——这个魔法师——巴菲迪，他的心，在触及自己的灵魂的那一刹那，意识是和自己相通的么？还是说他看到了自己心灵里那个隐晦的角落，看到了那个爱情——  
——这个爱情本身，愿意被人看到么？

巴菲迪一笑，说：“是啊，是瞬间的心意相通啊——我是看见了——”

贝吉塔看了一眼巴菲迪，冷冷道：“只是‘心意相通’而已么？——”

巴菲迪点点头。

“但你这老混蛋脸上那鼻血是怎么回事儿？——”贝吉塔再冷冷道。

巴菲迪（＝ ＝b）：“一个正常男人的正常生理反应——”

〖………………〗

良久，贝吉塔站起来，“我该走了——”

“啊——”巴菲迪一笑，“对了，你得先去‘那一位’那去一趟——不然，也还不行——”

贝吉塔没有回头，“知道了。”

不知道为什么，巴菲迪又叫了一声，“贝吉塔——”

“别废话了老混蛋——”贝吉塔转回身，“我知道没有灵魂得人死了的话会怎样——还有——哼，即使悟饭不逼你，你也未必不会复活魔人布欧——我杀了他之前再多看两眼吧，不是你父亲给你的留念么——”  
贝吉塔说完，转身走了，奔着神殿的方向一路跑去……

巴菲迪还愣在那儿，微微有些怔，  
和会读心术的人在一块儿呆就久了也会用读心术了么？还是说——  
一会儿恍然大悟：是了，一个能学会读心术，另一个又怎么可能学不会——他们，本是同一类人哪——

巴菲迪望着天花板发呆，良久，长叹：父亲大人哪……

真的是同一类人么？

［ＸＸＸ国道，在这高速公路的中间，站着两个人——］

孙悟空，和悟饭，隔着中间的隔离护栏，面对面站着——  
从孙悟空到悟饭是七步，从悟饭到孙悟空也是七步。

倒是悟饭先笑了——  
“爸爸，贝吉塔——叔叔的伤好了么？——按说的确是我的不对，下手有点重——您也没舍得的——我倒是没什么忌讳——不过这会儿我倒有点心疼了——可爸爸您也是知道的，我小时候就是这样，一生气了，勃然大怒了，不单是战斗力无人能及，行事也把握不准个轻重了——其实我和他可是一点仇儿也没有，当然我也不是爱他——虽然他真是不同凡响——难怪老爸你这么紧着他，连好端端、毫发不损地在别人家里放一夜都能把您气成那样——其实要我说短笛叔叔还是心太好——要是我，对了——我忘了老爸你已经知道了要是我的话我会怎么对待他（先废了他……）——呵呵——”  
〖砚：灭～～绝～～天～～杀～～（鹏废死ing）〗  
悟饭停住话头儿，看了一眼孙悟空——

孙悟空唇边淡淡一抹笑，听得很认真。

悟饭再笑笑，继续说：  
“老爸我能理解你，他确实很奇妙很完美啊——不过我有点不知道老爸您到底是怎么想的，也难怪人家说你没长心——那时我怕他自杀啊，他虽然打不过我，可拼死的话我也只能杀了他——不过那样就麻烦了——不过，他还算通情达理——没枉费了我费那么多功夫儿给他讲解一旦死在那‘空间’里有什么严重后果，他总算没死——不过您可能会觉得挺遗憾的吧？！他没为您玉石俱焚哪——我怎么觉着这么搞笑呢这句——您是真假装不知道他那会儿正爱恨生死一念间哪？——生死在即生不如死死去活来欲仙欲死——最后一个词儿您也还是假装没听见吧——您那时候可还高高兴兴地跟布欧打架呢——回来才发现？——我怎么就觉得您这绝对是假装不知道呢？——我猜您一定怕您即使去了那里一样救不了他——搞不好我可能会直接把您打瘫了叫您再旁边儿干瞅着——那您一定更郁闷，我明白。——其实您瞬间移动到不了也没什么难的，就凭巴菲迪那个老小子窜到哪去您还找不找他了呀？！——逼他把您也传进来不就得了？这点儿事儿您那智商想不到？打死我也不信！——所以我说您真是故意的——真没一点儿人性啊老爸——您不败的尊严比您爱的那人还要紧哪？——再说输给谁不是输啊？输给魔人布欧就行，输给我就是奇耻大辱？！——我倒觉着您这样假装不知道忍了才是奇耻大辱呢——”  
悟饭灿烂一笑，缓了一口气——

孙悟空仍是一抹淡淡的笑，仍没说话。

几辆高速的小汽车从悟饭身后呼啸驰过——  
悟饭的头发向车驶过的方向狂乱地拂动——片刻，又恢复了平静。

悟饭再一笑：  
“爸爸，我和您一样有着令人毛骨悚然的好奇心——我一直很想知道您和我短笛叔叔的战争是怎样结束的——为什么短笛叔叔看到穿着您那种金色的衣服的我就会下意识地躲闪——真有意思啊——也真让我生气啊——”悟饭咬住自己的牙，努力不让自己愤怒的情绪表现出来——  
一会儿才又笑：“现在，爸爸，我跟您保证我一点也不好奇了——因为——过去无论是怎样的我都不在意了——这回，我们扯平了——我知道您一向是个公平主义者……我们现在公平了，爸爸。”

孙悟空仍淡淡笑着，仍未做声。  
一辆大拖车向他驶来，汽笛似的车鸣不挺地鸣响着，震耳欲聋——孙悟空一动没动，大挂车及时转到旁边，从孙悟空脑后近处急驰而过——孙悟空的头发猛然被风乱了很久，很久很久——  
孙悟空的头发再恢复平静。

孙悟空的脸上仍是那淡淡的笑——

悟饭却不再笑了，虽然没有变身，但斗气已经燃起，  
平平稳稳，不愠不火——但异常的强大凌厉——  
“你怎么不说话？”悟饭冷冷道。  
——战斗？！我会杀了你！  
——放心，你那个我用一回报个仇就算了，不会再接管，一定给你送去……

但孙悟空的斗气却仍安静地敛着，一动未动——  
突然，孙悟空轻声一笑：  
“悟饭哪——我看你也还是别跟我这儿打架玩儿了——回去和他道个别吧——”

悟饭反倒一怔，脱口而出：“道别？和谁——？”

孙悟空大笑：  
“难道还能总是贝吉塔啊？——有人要把自己和魔人一起封死在精神和时间小屋里——还是你有心——悟饭，放出一个来还能搭进去一个……”

悟饭这才猛然意识到世界上已经彻底没有了短笛的气息——  
悟饭不由得脸色大变——猝然起飞——

孙悟空仍站在那儿，生平第一次面无表情了很久，  
终于仍淡淡一笑，瞬移不见了。

第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ ２２．〖Ｈ２Ｏ〗

贝吉塔一口气跑到神殿——这里一片狼籍，神已经不存在了么？！

贝吉塔并不需要费力找，因为马上就看到了‘那一位’——就站在神殿的正中间——

看见贝吉塔，短笛无声地笑了。

贝吉塔也无声地一笑：“巴菲迪叫我来找你——”  
你们搞什么鬼？——贝吉塔用眼神补充。

短笛看着贝吉塔：  
“串通可是没有的事儿——”

贝吉塔也看着短笛，没再说话——我知道。

短笛默默看着贝吉塔，一直没说话——贝吉塔也没有说话。

过了很久，贝吉塔似乎有些不耐烦了，刚要开口说话——短笛抛过来一个金色的沙漏，淡淡地注解：“一刻钟。”  
——只有一刻钟。  
——让他察觉不到你的消失，只有一刻钟……

——只要一刻钟？  
——这么短的时间，我竟然可以做这么多的事情吗？  
贝吉塔揣在怀里，一语不发，转身就要走。

短笛却微微一犹豫，在贝吉塔身后突然说：“我代——”

“不必——”贝吉塔转回头，竟然一笑，“不怪那孩子，只是一种命运而已——”

短笛微怔，旋即大笑不止，失却了短笛的皮囊：  
“贝吉塔，你再这么说话可真就是不折不扣的平胸小受了——”

贝吉塔也大笑起来，不见了贝吉塔的外相：  
“你怎么知道我不是个女人？！”

短笛痞笑：“因为，他们都告诉我你是男人中的极品哪——”

贝吉塔微咬下唇，但随即马上也痞笑：“但他们怎么都没和我提起你是个男人？——”

短笛冲贝吉塔狠狠一呲牙，没再答言——

两人再一对视，见短笛又是短笛，见贝吉塔又是贝吉塔——这次，不见的是上身的黄大仙——

贝吉塔再次转身要走，但这次贝吉塔微一犹豫，但仍回身——

“多谢——”  
“多谢——”

两声叠合而一，同时从两人口中说出，却都真心实意——短笛一脸凝然，贝吉塔却有些微讪了——不再说话，从神殿上一跃而下，跑回家去了。

短笛这才望空一笑：  
“因为，我们那美克星人根本就不用分什么男女，都像你们这么费劲呢？！——”  
——小死受，看你一直虐受，最后让你爽一把，哼……嘿……还有……唉……

…………  
…………  
贝吉塔前脚儿刚走——还不到一刻钟，一个强大而惊慌的气息狂乱发疯似的落在神殿上——准确地说是落在短笛身上——是悟饭。

悟饭紧紧捏住短笛的肩头把他按在地上，短笛的骨头微微地在作响——但短笛只是平静地微笑着看着悟饭——

“您怎么敢？！怎么敢怎么敢怎么敢怎么敢——怎么敢做这样的事？！——”  
悟饭的眼中像要冒出火来，拼命摇晃着短笛——但猛然间，似乎又意识到了自己正在做什么，赶紧松开手，但短笛的肩头仍流下血来——从那指尖掐入肌肤的伤口，血在缓缓地流下来——  
悟饭看见这个短笛肩上这两个出自自己之手的伤口，像被吓坏了似的、条件反射般地、像投降似地猛然举起自己的双手，拼命摇头：  
“对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起短笛叔叔——我不会不会伤害您——无论如何……”

悟饭深深地低下头，双手仍是那么可笑地举在空中，但眼泪却大滴大滴不停不停地滴落在短笛胸前——  
悟饭像一个被吓坏了的小孩子，泣不成声：  
“可，可，可是，您不该向我道歉吗？您差点要遗弃我啊——您，您，您居然要，要，要遗弃我——什，什么理由，什么理由居然让您选择——选择遗弃我——”悟饭终于说不下去，只是一个劲儿地掉眼泪——

短笛仍是微笑着，轻轻抬起手将悟饭仍举在空的手拉下来，轻轻握住，淡淡地说：  
“悟饭，我真的很抱歉——”

悟饭抬起头，脸上湿漉漉的，仍在哽咽：  
“您，您您，您吓死我了……短笛叔叔……您竟然打算……”

短笛再微微一笑，止住悟饭的话，轻轻叹息：  
“我说抱歉，是我不仅是‘打算’，我已经做过了——只是很可惜，虽然我毁掉了那时空的出口，可魔人布欧的能量已经强大到可以直接突破异次元的屏蔽——所以我也又出来了……”  
（但我和魔人布欧什么都没做——）  
↑  
给小Ｎ安心。。。。  
〖Ｎ：偶根本没担心啦啦——反正粉滴和绿滴放一起也不好看啦啦——（鹏又开始吐血）〗

悟饭僵住，仿佛全身的血都跌至零度，眼中一片寂灭——  
“您说……也？又？——”  
悟饭眼中的寂灭瞬间化作极度的震惊，不信——仿佛连眼泪也忘记了继续向下掉落——  
“短笛叔叔——”

悟饭怔了半晌，少年似的脸上只有刻骨的悲哀和受伤的痛苦——  
“短笛叔叔，您竟然想用这种方式封住魔人，难道，难道，难道您不怕我会变成另一个‘魔人’吗？！！！！！！！！”  
——悟饭不甘心地大喊道。

短笛很释然很温柔地一笑，轻轻抬手拭着仍挂在悟饭脸上的泪珠：  
“我的悟饭，不会。”

——我的，我的悟饭？  
——我的？！我的？！我的悟饭？！  
——我的！我的！我的！我的悟饭！！  
悟饭觉得自己已经结了冰的血液在一点点地慢慢升华——但身体仍在微微颤抖着：  
“您，短笛叔叔，您，您刚刚，刚刚说什么？——”

短笛看着这个笨笨的小孩，仍是微笑，但心里只有一种深深爱怜和隐隐的悲伤，  
——你还没长大，你只是一个被宠坏，被我给宠坏的小孩而已。  
——也许一般的小孩不怕被宠坏，但这个小孩，被宠坏了会变成世界的噩梦。  
——因为，你是强大的塞亚人。  
——你是一个太过‘强大’的任性小孩……  
短笛温和地对悟饭一笑：  
“忘记你是什么塞亚人，什么新英雄，什么金色战士，什么塞亚蒙面超人——你其实和你的爸爸孙悟空一样好玩儿，只是你自己没发现，或者说我一直在尽量让你忘记——但这也许这是一种血统——有些事情，也许是你太小——或是我以为你太小——很多事情，是你还不能明白的……  
好奇心并没有错，为爱而产生的好奇心就更值得鼓励，但事实上，这个世界上有些事情，无论是有人刻意忘记什么还是有人刻意回避什么或是有人刻意选择什么——这些都只是一种特殊的、隶属于成人的生存方式而已——也许是借口——但你不能明白不能理解，不怪你，因为你还小……  
一切，都不要紧，一直以来，我唯一的希望：  
就是希望你忘记一切，只要记得你是我的悟饭，你是你这个‘短笛叔叔’的悟饭，记得你是一心想当学者、想当科学家的——傻傻笨笨又爱哭的悟饭就好——明白吗？悟饭？你是我的悟饭，一直都是，以前是，现在是，将来也是——”

悟饭怔怔地，似乎明白了什么，但又似乎仍是茫然——没有完全听懂短笛的话——但显然至少是明白了短笛的心……  
——没关系的，那些所谓的大道理懂不懂有什么要紧？只要我明白您的心就好，您至少是在说，您喜欢我吧？！

“是的——”

——这，就足够了……  
——我，是为了您才想成为学者的呢！短笛叔叔。

“我明白。”

——这次，既然是我放出了魔人，我一定亲手消灭它！您别再烦恼了！没什么大不了的——

“悟饭，你果然是好孩子，也不愧是有塞亚人的血统，但是……”

“等世界再度和平，我们一起做科学家吧，短笛叔叔！如果……”  
——如果我还活着的话……

“悟饭，你果然也还是个傻孩子……”  
…………  
…………

神那一串无暇晶莹的珍珠，一颗接连一颗地从那个温柔的舌尖滚落，无声地跌落，溅入那温柔的掌心……

——因为庇护世界而忘记怎样自己光合作用的善恶之树啊！  
——结满明辨是非的果实！  
——让我的身体化成一道温暖清澈的泉，永远地围绕在您的四周，浸润您的灰色羽翼下永恒的孤寂……  
——让我的生命化成一条喷吐烈焰的蛇，永世守护着您——这缀满累累禁果的伊甸园中的代神守望之树。

[联合国大厦天台上的卡贝之家]

孙悟空瞬间移动回到了家，家里真是安静——孙悟空从客厅茶几上的篮子里拿了两只苹果，进了卧室——

一进卧室，仍是一片安静，风吹动着水蓝色的窗帘轻轻向外飘着，贝吉塔坐在窗帘下面的地板上，背对着自己——  
“贝——”孙悟空把声音又咽了下去，直径走过来，一语未发……

贝吉塔一动未动……

孙悟空靠着贝吉塔的背，也坐在了地板上——贝吉塔居然还是没有动——  
两人就这样背靠背地坐着——谁也没动——好一会儿——

“贝吉塔……”孙悟空突然叫道。

“……”  
贝吉塔的内心活动——不理。

“贝吉塔……”

“……”  
贝吉塔的内心活动——还不理。

“贝吉塔……”

“……”  
贝吉塔的内心活动——不得不理，不然这混蛋一定没完没了地叫……

“贝吉塔……”

“啊——”  
贝吉塔的内心活动——你烦不烦哪混蛋？！

“贝吉塔……”

“啊？”  
贝吉塔的内心活动——卡卡罗特你这混蛋欠揍吗？！

“贝吉塔……”

“啊——！”  
贝吉塔的内心活动——卡卡罗特你这混蛋再敢叫我一次试试——你这混蛋……

“贝吉塔……”

“……”  
贝吉塔（＝ ＝b）——这世界上果然没有这混蛋不敢做的事儿……  
贝吉塔（Ｔ Ｔ）——我生平最恨跟比我还＠＃＄％的混蛋住在一块儿——  
“你有病啊！卡——”贝吉塔终于说出一句半完整的话，“——哎？！——”

孙悟空一扬手，一只红色的苹果从贝吉塔头上落下来，落进贝吉塔怀里，水蓝的绸一如既往地在头上飞翔，断落飘散的和原地飞翔的美感，灵动的蓝色中两点可疑的鲜红，以及杂乱的金黄——  
艳丽沿着那不能触摸的弧线，急速地滚动——  
——告诉我，你，想要飞吗？！

——这是两颗有着明艳的过分妖艳外表的果实。  
——占有，但我却不敢去品尝，  
——因为，我怕结果不单失去了明艳的外表，还得到苦涩的滋味……

用枯笔法在无格的原稿纸上凝滞出的色调，简洁的如同木刻版画——  
你和我的主题——仍最适合以水色晕染来表达：

假如我们只是一幅画，假如我们只是一幅用水和纸纤维交织出的幻想——  
我愿意化做这种潮湿的色彩与你调和，〖音：＝ ＝b〗  
“马利”牌的水彩能给我们生存的质感吗？！  
——为什么看到你那眼睛的水彩标号——我却看到了它的名字？！

《青》  
晴朗的天空色彩，古代中国五行说中的东方，还是幻想动物中‘青龙’的象征颜色。  
沙漠青龙  
青龙的刃  
用了特别鲜明的鲜蓝色，所以在沙漠中有鹤立鸡群的感觉，这个颜色让人有安全感，可以依靠，而且有清廉洁白的印象，但也有洁癖的意思。

《黑》  
纯黑色，自然界中没有真正的黑色存在，文字上的黑色意味着否定别的颜色，表示黑的夜色。中国古代的五行说中代表北方，  
黑之王  
是一种特别沉重的颜色，可是黑之王的演出的机会比较少，而且它穿黑色的战袍很漂亮。

——摘自《色词典》 青之章及白·黑之章

青是你的眼睛，黑是我注视它的目光——

足够纯洁和遥远的黑夜给我消逝的理由，  
凌空飞翔的洇湿和水蓝色的坠落横在我们中间，给我隔离你的方法，  
背紧紧靠在一起，我却看不见你的眼睛，不可能看见——我开始幻想你的样子和表情……

孙悟空自己手上拿着另一个苹果“康——”地一声，咬了一口，  
“贝吉塔……”孙悟空一边嚼苹果一边又叫道。  
——卡卡罗特！贝吉塔在心里叫道。

“贝吉塔——”孙悟空提高声音再叫。  
——卡卡罗特！贝吉塔在心里也提高声音再叫。

结果，这种“有声”对“无声”的彼此呼唤名字造成了这两个当事人的一同觉悟——  
贝吉塔和孙悟空几乎是同时倒下去，  
各自向下蹭了蹭——然后转头，使自己的眼睛和对方的眼睛处在同一个平面上，对视——  
只是静静地对视——

贝吉塔刚要说话，只听见孙悟空充满困惑的声音——  
“贝吉塔你头上那是什么？！”

贝吉塔这才想起来自己头上那个出卖灵魂的‘印记’——  
贝吉塔对孙悟空一笑：“你个文盲啊，连这个也不认识？！”

孙悟空看着贝吉塔，看了半天：“真不认识。”

贝吉塔大笑：“你看像什么？”

孙悟空又看着贝吉塔看了半天，憋出一个字儿：“M——”

贝吉塔再笑：“这不就结了，还用我说么——”

孙悟空一怔，“贝吉塔你今天很反常——”

贝吉塔一脸无辜，“是啊，我丢了魂儿——”

孙悟空突然皱了皱眉——  
“贝吉塔，你——”

但令孙悟空极度震惊地——  
贝吉塔居然主动把自己的额头凑上来抵住孙悟空的额头——  
“我不是贝吉塔——”

孙悟空吓得一动不敢动，只愣愣地，嘴上说：  
“贝吉塔你怎么了你——吃错什么东西吃坏肚子了还是撞坏脑子了？！——”

贝吉塔也没有动，仍用额头抵着孙悟空的额头，  
两个人，若是离得太近了，反而谁也看不见谁了。

——其实世上所有的‘二人’，也许都遵循这个残酷的规律：  
——太过靠近，有一天我会再也看不见你。

“混蛋我不是跟你说了我不是贝吉塔么？！——”

“啊？！——”孙悟空愣了，“那你是谁？——”

“我是你爱的人……”

“……呃……这样看来，你确实不是贝吉塔……不过，即使你是我爱的人，我对你也一样只有一个需要，就像我对贝吉塔一样——”

“……我，明白……可我……算了……无所谓了……”

——为什么世界上的人都要活得那么刻意呢？  
——我们在一起的形式和相处的方式没有什么不同，  
——还能有什么不同，  
——为什么所有的人都执意要去追问我们是否相爱了呢？！

孙悟空扯住贝吉塔的头发把贝吉塔的唇拉到自己的唇边——  
孙悟空并不怕遭遇贝吉塔的反抗——没什么的，贝吉塔从七年前的第一次反抗到今晚的最后一次反抗——  
没有一次成功……

不过，这一次，却比已往任何一次反抗都更剧烈——  
一个简单的不再具备仪式感的亲吻使两人最后都失去了大量的鲜血——当然也被迫咽下了大量鲜血作为补充——  
可能两个人都觉得进行这样的溶液交换和争夺似乎有些得不偿失——

于是几乎是同时想到了另一种方式——

他们告诉我，用绘画术语说这叫“溅渍”——是一种在图上制造特殊肌理效果的常用手法——  
剧烈的风压可以让溅渍的痕迹产生花团叶簇的效果，混合肥皂水或蜡彩则会产生水渍和圆点或是产生班驳的蜡染效果——

“……贝吉塔……你、知道么？……”  
——在你的身体上永远只能用到《赤》这个颜色，汉字中这个文字表示熊熊燃烧的火的颜色，借此来表现爱情、血色、和战争意味……

“……什么？……”  
——用那些所谓的技法和色彩来表达痛苦和爱情太不道德了吧？

——就因为我们是假的吗？！是假的为什么会有真实的感情和强烈的感受？！  
——这世界上的人都是真的么？是真的为什么它们反而会那么残忍那么麻木那么自私那么冷酷那么现实？！  
——什么世界虚幻，什么世界真实？！

看到用喷溅手法画上去的、我的仿佛正在飞溅的汗水会使你感到热血沸腾吗？！  
——但为什么你反而会无视我在绝望里流下泪水，故意让自己看起来那样地无动于衷？！  
看到用水粉笔突出被侵蚀的、隐忍的、加上高光来强化的、我这张因为痛苦或是所谓的快乐而被扭曲的脸会使你产生无限的快感吗？  
——但为什么你反而看到这张脸的平静幸福才不会产生想要占有这个安宁的冲动？！  
看到用揉皱的纸蘸上欲望在我的身体上无限次拓印出妖媚的花纹你能感到你的荷尔蒙开始缓缓地流动吗？！  
——但为什么你反而从不想知道我说出‘我爱你’的时候我的身体在发生着怎样的生理变化？！

既然你有一双眼睛，为什么不肯注视你所爱的人？！  
为什么偏偏只去注视这种不属于你、而随时可能属于任何人的欲望？！

这样一个夏天的夜晚，我们预演一场即将到来的、永恒的孤寂，  
此刻我们在一起，我们仍在一起，但为什么我们在一起，却还是会感到刻骨的孤寂？！

原来，我的鲜血被你肆意地用于取乐，满身是你刻下的纵横交错的伤口，你一直对我说是因为你爱我——你还在爱着我……  
——我应该相信你吗？

原来，你执意的离开和你恶意的离弃是你从那个遥远的星球向我飞来的那一刻就写进你的生命和我的命运里的结局——但我却还在爱着你……  
——既然这样，我当初为什么要选择爱你？！

想不出‘相爱’的理由，找不到‘不爱’的借口——

最后，在这个虚无的世界和犹如一则故事般绝望的恋爱里——我们还剩下什么？！

只剩下在向某个更加令人绝望的世界里沉沦的过程中因为自己的挣扎而使我们的身体和心灵同时发生了一些粗劣的碰撞和摩擦——  
以及我们四周的空气因为我们的暴力行为而产生的一点点细微的波动……  
即便这个波动是由战斗引起的，我也不会觉得更快乐……  
…………  
…………  
“你醒了？！——”孙悟空问贝吉塔。

“别说这么白痴的话，应该是我们差不多一夜没有睡了吧？——”贝吉塔看着孙悟空，但居然在笑。

孙悟空也笑，“要再来一次吗？——”

贝吉塔看着孙悟空，好一会儿，还是笑：  
“你还真以为这个‘M’标记是‘有本事再疼爱我啊我不服你小样儿的’这个意思啊？！——还是说你以为塞亚人所有机能都是无限的？！”

孙悟空看着贝吉塔，也好一会儿，大笑：  
“贝吉塔你彻底学坏了——”

贝吉塔还笑：  
“总比你这混蛋好一点吧——你当心明天和布欧决斗死于体力透支啊——”

孙悟空惊奇万分：  
“你连这件事都知道？！”

贝吉塔大笑：  
“是啊，他们一直以为是他们在看我们，其实是我们也一直在看他们啊——”

孙悟空突然盯住贝吉塔：  
“我去和布欧战斗那你呢？——”

贝吉塔看着孙悟空：  
“难道你在希望我和你并、肩、战、斗？”  
——你想笑死我吗？卡卡罗特？！与其让我和你联合起来不如我一个人战死来的好呢。

——所谓的‘联合’，难道不是‘一同战死’这个恶劣含义吗？  
——但所谓的‘独自牺牲’，是不是更恶劣一些？  
——既然这样，为什么你也会这样选择？！

孙悟空反倒笑了，没说话。  
——你这个人永远这么爱说谎吗？你明知道我问的是我死了以后你要怎么办？

贝吉塔看着孙悟空，终于一笑，但也什么都没说。  
——当然知道你问的是什么，可我不假装不明白难道要我说：‘放心，我一定会为你殉情的’吗？  
——你果然想笑死我吧？！

孙悟空轻轻在贝吉塔身边躺下，居然老老实实地睡着了……

越是强大的人，越是自以为无所不能的人——在相互道别这种小事上反而会更像一个笨蛋或者白痴——  
以上这两个人就是典型的例子……

贝吉塔盯着孙悟空看了一会儿，看得很仔细——再看看外面，天快亮了。  
贝吉塔微微一笑，伸手将一个金色的、小小的沙漏放在孙悟空的身边，翻了过来——  
金色的细沙开始淅淅沥沥地向下流淌——  
永远不迟疑，永远不晚点，永远不停留：一如它所丈量的时间——永远不动情。

贝吉塔又看了一会儿这个沙漏后面的人——站起来，轻轻打开衣柜，那种蓝色的战斗服，果然只剩下一套了。

贝吉塔站在屋子中间，轻轻发力，变成超级塞亚人，立刻满屋狂风骤起——但孙悟空却仿佛被包裹在一种金色的安宁之中，仿佛完全没有知觉——  
风使那个水蓝色的窗帘猛然向外飞舞——

贝吉塔看着窗帘，微微一笑：

[打败沙鲁后的某天]

贝吉塔抱着一堆水蓝色的绸走到正在沙发里看电视的孙悟空身边——  
一松手，孙悟空被活埋；好一会儿才从这堆绸里钻出来：  
“这什么啊？贝吉塔？！——”

“窗帘。挂起来——”

“你干吗不自己挂？！”

“我——”

“站个小凳子不就行了？！——”

“你想死吗混蛋？！——”

于是，一边站在小凳子上往卧室的滑道上装窗帘，孙悟空一边坏笑——以贝吉塔的身高果然站小凳上也是够不着的——

看着孙悟空坏笑贝吉塔心里更郁闷——

果然——  
“贝吉塔你知道你这辈子吃什么亏了？！”孙悟空笑道。

“什么？混蛋？”

“知道为什么必须我攻你受吗？！”孙悟空继续坏笑。

“你想死么混蛋？！”

“理由很简单很可笑啊”孙悟空还是坏笑。  
“因为那个死变态什么都能接受，就是不能接小攻比小受矮一头这个残酷的现实——所以宁可牺牲你的高傲和我的纯洁也必须坚持我攻你——你这辈子的亏吃在身高上了呀贝吉塔——”

贝吉塔一脚踹过去，很意外地，这次居然踹到了孙悟空——  
是这一生中唯一的一次吧。

孙悟空“哎呀”了一声就和小板凳一同翻倒滚到外面去了。

半天也没见孙悟空爬起来，只挂了半截的窗帘无力地垂在地上，  
于是贝吉塔拨开窗帘刚要迈出去——感到脚被一只手抓住并且猛拽了一下——  
贝吉塔一交摔倒——从塞亚人的角度来说这个跟头真是栽大了——而且是栽在另一个塞亚人身上——刚好摔在孙悟空身上——  
势成六九……〖……Ｏ＿Ｏ……〗

贝吉塔爬起来抓住孙悟空的领子就要暴打，但还没打就不得不停手（一生中唯一的一次能暴打孙悟空机会就这样被浪费了……）因为孙悟空的眼神：

孙悟空平静地看着天空，好像看见什么似的，  
若不是这样，为什么他的眼神那样地温柔又那样地悲伤——

“你——”这个平静而悲哀的表情让贝吉塔感到自己仿佛被刺伤了似的，  
“你这，这混蛋又怎么啦？”贝吉塔用尽量和平时一样的声音对孙悟空吼。

孙悟空沉郁的目光从晴天一碧的苍穹转到贝吉塔的脸上——  
“贝吉塔——”孙悟空用可能一种会被人误解成哀求的声音轻声说，  
“以后，你别再用舞空术行么？”

贝吉塔一怔，并没有想到孙悟空会说出这么一句话来，  
“为什么？！”

孙悟空闭上眼，脸上很恬淡但却很忧郁——再睁开眼睛，再那张永远可以无畏地微笑的脸上，竟然产生了一种很深的悲哀神情，  
“贝吉塔也许你自己没有意识到——”孙悟空继续望着贝吉塔缓缓地说，  
“你爱这个蓝色到了过分的地步——”  
——就像你爱我，爱得几乎忘记了你自己是谁……

贝吉塔无言，  
——无所谓，我并不怕失去自己……

“可是我怕啊——”孙悟空抬起一只手，在贝吉塔面颊上轻轻拂过，拇指缓缓滑过贝吉塔的唇线，指尖最后停伫在这个小小的唇上，  
“老是有一种错觉，觉得你一旦飞进你所爱的天空一样的蓝色里，你就会溶解在里面——义无返顾地融化和消失——那时，我到哪里去找你呢？”孙悟空终于轻轻呼出一口气，仿佛过度的注视也会看碎了贝吉塔似的闭起眼睛，只是嘴里喃喃着：  
“我真的，好怕啊……”

“白、白痴——”贝吉塔没敢继续说话，他已经不愿意再让这个混蛋卡卡罗特感觉到自己的心竟然这么容易被鼓惑——因为——  
——白痴！我要熔化也只会熔化再你这个蓝色的注视里啊……  
——白痴！  
——白痴……

回忆只是凭空闪过的一刹那，但不知为什么，贝吉塔此时却真的很希望这个蓝色的眼睛能再看自己一眼，一眼就好……  
但是，这个最后一个“注视”已经永远不可能得到了……

贝吉塔猛然变身成超级塞亚人之２的形态——  
强烈的风将那幅水蓝色的窗帘齐根撕裂——飘飘遥遥混入晨曦微露的淡青色的天幕之中……

金色的沙漏发出一团金色的柔和的光芒——孙悟空完全感觉不到身边强大激烈的战斗气息——

——其实，我也明白，这个，不过是我找到的一个用来暂时屏蔽你的感觉的道具而已，  
——因为我知道假如没有这个道具，你根本不会允许我消失……

“连你也是一时大意，这就没有办法了。”贝吉塔对孙悟空微微一笑，纵身从窗户飞了出去——  
孙悟空的脸上很平静，那是一种近乎天真而安心的睡相——

——你若知道你一觉醒来会失去什么，你还能这么安心么？

连他和你说的最后一句话也没听到吧？  
“……对不起，这次，我要飞了……”

第一章 Ｓｃｅｎｅ ２３．〖Ｔｈｅ Ｄｉｒｇｅ〗

［贝吉塔和布欧决斗的地点——］

看到短笛已经在这里了，贝吉塔并没有感到意外——  
他要不是世界上最爱管闲事的人，又怎么能当那个所谓的神……

短笛轻轻一笑：  
“贝吉塔你想死吗？”

贝吉塔也笑了，但没说话——好一会儿，终于开口：  
“我要是死——”

“我不知道，谁知道呢？——”短笛麻利地接口道，“那世界归谁管我不知道——我也不想知道，——那世界有多美好我也不知道——我还是不想知道——也许真的更美好也说不定比我们这边儿更乱——不过至少有一件事是肯定的——那个世界里肯定没有孙悟空就是了……”  
——我是不是该说点儿安慰的话？  
——但我觉得没什么用。

贝吉塔大笑，正色道：“你别笑啊短笛，我的最后一句话——以后，拜托你了——”  
“你快走吧——抓紧时间，我去了。”

短笛一笑，飞走了——  
——那么，再见。

打得过打不过是一回事儿，能不能消灭就是另一回事儿了——这是塞亚人的传统吧——  
算不算我们和这个世界一起合谋逼死他的呢？！——  
短笛对自己一冷笑：  
——我他妈干吗想这些没用的废话？！

…………  
…………

荒原上只剩下贝吉塔一个人——  
布欧飞来，站在贝吉塔对面——

看着这个与众不同的可爱大反派——贝吉塔静静地微笑——

那个神态确实很可爱——不知道它会不会说人类的语言，要是不会说话就完美了——

布欧对贝吉塔做了一个著名的布欧式伸舌头叭狗鬼脸……

贝吉塔一阵黯然，原来也是会说话的——这世界上果然没有完美的东西……

“这一次，一般的打法——不行啊——”贝吉塔将微笑敛住——

消音的无声世界里——

我给你看我所谓的感情和力量——

我给你看我所谓的悲壮和决绝——

你也许能看到，也许看不到……无所谓……

因为，在我的眼中——谁都不存在，世界这个繁复的布景在我眼里是什么都没有——只有他——以后，也永远是这样……  
无论在什么世界里。

只有他！！

但是，

再见了，卡卡罗特……

华丽的碎石和风沙和婉约的细节和心思和宏大的场景和布局和威力无穷的能量和不可思议的战斗……

不费劲了，一切都只是为了说出一个简单的结果：

这个世界上，  
彻底消失了一个人——曾经努力地爱努力地恨努力的活着可以为了爱或心安的感觉而出卖自己的灵魂的一个人——  
他要彻底消失，就是这么简单。

——贝吉塔死了。

如果你爱他，可以这样美观地表述这件事，虽然我认为并没有增加美感也没什么不同——“再见了，高傲的战士！”  
但不要再费尽心机地为他的复活寻找借口——

他没有灵魂，身体化做了沙尘……

在这个世界，他永远不可能再出现——

不过，他的一切问题都这样简单地解决了……  
他不再有任何问题，也许还有一个问题：

是他留在这个世界上的问题，但那不再是他的问题——

这个问题是：

他的愿望里的那个男人——  
“卡卡罗特，我的希望，是和你永远相恋。”  
——如果“相恋”这个词可以用来形容“永远在一起”这个意思的话……

孙悟空终于醒来：  
身边失去了熟悉的气息的时间有点太久了吧？  
——不久，其实才一刻钟而已——

孙悟空猛地弹动起来——“贝吉塔？！”  
孙悟空四下看了看，没在自己身边——  
“跑哪儿去了？——”

塞亚人特有的敏锐直觉告诉他：  
有不好的事情出现了。  
孙悟空首次感到有一点点眩晕——

“冷静。”他用尽量随意的语气对自己说，很漫不经心地寻找贝吉塔的“气”，  
——没有。  
用瞬间移动时用那个可以搜索整个宇宙中任何星球甚至界王神界的方法来寻找，  
——也没有。

混蛋！如果给我找到，贝吉塔！——孙悟空狠狠地想——  
忽然间，他产生了一点害怕的感觉，而以前从没有过——  
“贝吉塔？——”孙悟空试探似的轻声叫到，“出来吧！我保证——”  
我是不是以后该试着用哄骗的方法？！  
——可，还是没有。

孙悟空的额角开始微微渗出了一片细细的汗珠——

孙悟空开始疯狂地使用自己能使用的一切方法寻找——  
地球上没有，任何星球上没有，另一个世界没有，界王神界也没有——  
没有、  
没有。  
没有！  
没有——！！！  
这宇宙中任何一颗星球的任何一棵草木背后任何一块岩石的下面——任何地方、都没有——

孙悟空有一种被浸入冰水中的错觉——他一生中只有两次出现过这种冰冷彻骨的感觉——  
一次是当自己还是个婴孩，发现自己被孤零零地遗弃在这个荒凉的星球上的时候——  
另一次就是此刻——发现自己又被孤零零地遗弃在这个荒凉的宇宙中——  
这次还加上绝望——

“贝吉塔——”孙悟空高声喊道，首次感到对一件事情过于茫然是如此可悲——  
自己的一切简单有效的方法失效以后——“地球人是怎么找人来的？”好像喊他他就会自己跑过来——

忽然，孙悟空目光在一个奇特的沙漏上定格——是这个东西吗？就是这个？——  
让自己对这世界的掌控缺失了一刻的东西——等等！——  
孙悟空微微皱起眉，仔细地想，——对了，只有一个人，对！这一定是那个人的东西！

孙悟空的嘴角又泛起一丝得意洋洋的微笑——  
“短笛！这次你完了——”  
——其实，这次，是你完了。

孙悟空盯住这个沙漏，几秒后——砰——它炸得粉碎——  
金色的沙沿着床单向地面慢慢地散落——  
——就像他的贝吉塔，在他所不知道的地方碎成沙，慢慢地散落……

一瞬间孙悟空出现在天空神殿，准确地说是短笛的身边，强捍的手臂掐住短笛的脖子拎起来，冰冷的声音地残酷而爆怒地问道：  
“最后一次机会短笛——他、在、哪儿？”  
毫无疑问孙悟空这次是有一点生气——  
一生没出现过的生气。

——这话问得很好笑，其实是你自己给自己的最后一次机会吧？

“——他已经死了。”  
神这样回答孙悟空。

于是，孙悟空慢慢松开短笛。

悟饭，你爸爸那时不是故意不去救贝吉塔——  
只是他知道，他不选择和布欧战斗，世界会消失；  
他不选择救贝吉塔，贝吉塔不会选择消失——  
孙悟空只是做一个残酷选择而已。

这个世界能让贝吉塔消失的选择也一样只有一个：爱他，还是爱这个世界。

这个世界有那么“可爱”吗？！  
——等到你自己不得不选择的时候，你就明白了。

他们的选择，也许不是对的，但是却他们想选择的。

孙悟空终于再次微笑：没关系，我会找到你的——贝吉塔，时间，我有的是——

孙悟空无声无息地从短笛身边消失了——  
从所有人身边——

很喜欢“救世主撒旦”这个最后拯救世界典故里的专属名词——  
所谓的拯救世界，和维护和平本来就都是很好笑的事情：

但“背负恶魔之名的救世主”这个隐喻——  
鸟山明，我真的很喜欢。

以后的事情就再没人知道了——

就像没有人知道，宇宙中最强的男人孙悟空——  
超级塞亚人卡卡罗特，陷入了一场永恒而悲伤的捉迷藏游戏之中，  
这次，陪他玩这个游戏的只有一个和他一样来自遥远的星球、最后仅存的两个塞亚人中的另一个——

黑色眼睛里有着奇异光芒的漂亮王子——  
他一直叫他：“贝吉塔”。

【王子的愿望】 全文完

【——如有雷同，但愿君心似我心——】  
【——不妥之处，求各位大人多多包涵】  
【珍惜生命 热爱自由——我是鹏自由】  
【谢谢大人们＾＿＾】


	2. [巴×贝王]ＰＷ番外１【王战】

（１）

一位国王说：这一天，我成为了一个国王；这一天，我遇到了一个战士，  
其实，这是一个国王和战士的故事，  
所以，这个故事，叫做“王战”。

一个战士说：那一天，我成为了一个战士；那一天，我征服了一个国王，  
其实，我们说的是同一天……  
所以，这故事本应该叫“战王”……

国王：……（我要跟你丫死磕！！）

［地点：塞亚球星上］  
［时间：塞亚帝国历元年］  
［情节：庆典］

当然，是相当雄壮的阅兵仪式，广场上挤满了自己的塞亚人民，士兵们列队从城楼前走过——  
真是——无聊至极！国王打了呵欠，勉强自己睁着眼睛看下面，心想：  
这么简单就完成了么？！不是说最后在一个小村庄里遇上了一个很难缠的人物么？这么容易就被收拾了么？唉——

国王继续打呵欠，继续叹息，眯起眼：  
最后被铁链拴在战车后面牵过来的是一队衣裳褴褛的死囚，都是在进行最后战役时擒获的，正好准备在国王的登基仪式上处死——  
用他们的鲜血和生命，为新建的、统一了整个星球的帝国添上淡淡一笔花絮。

但就在这一队死囚将要走过去的时候，发生了一件令全国人民都百思不得其解的事件——  
国王陛下忽然从城楼的观礼台上跳了下来——

所有人都是一愣，游行的队伍也猝然停了下来，  
众人皆是面面相觑，  
——这是干什么啊？  
——不是我啊，是国王啊！  
——国王？国王您不老老实儿实儿的在您那主席台上坐着您干嘛突然蹦下来呀？

国王的三个专属侍卫和侍卫长也只好跟着跳下来，也是纳闷儿——

这时，只见国王来到一个死囚面前，细细地打量着他——  
“这人，怎么？”——国王心念一动，

〖——怎么样？眼熟吧？！特像孙悟空是吧？〗

国王点头，

〖——那就对了，这是孙悟空他老爸！〗

“啊——”国王恍然大悟，再点头——但又停顿了几秒，“——孙悟空是谁呀？”

〖我晕……那您“啊”什么呀？〗

也不过就是顺口一“啊”你要不喜欢就当我没“啊”过了——

〖再晕，我说您贫不贫哪？〗  
〖不过，这回大家都明白了吧？现在是贝贝他老爸遇上了卡卡他老爸。〗  
〖主要实在是因为不想再重复重复再重复地描述卡卡的长相了，小鹏子快吐血了。〗

国王仔细端详着这死囚，这死囚也仔细端详着国王——  
突然，国王轻轻一笑。  
侍卫长微微一皱眉：不会是国王陛下的老毛病又犯了吧？——

国王指着这个死囚回身问：——这谁抓来的？  
队列中闪出一个军官，上前一步：——陛下！是我！  
——怎么，这是要赏啊？还是要罚啊？  
众人拭目以待——

国王打量了这军官几眼——忽然，一拳对这军官打去，  
这军官闪身躲过，但随即，就被国王接踵而来的一脚踹出了皇城——城墙上出现一个人形的窟窿。

国王这时又回过头看这个死囚，这死囚也看着国王——  
突然，国王像发现了什么非常好笑的事情似的哈哈大笑起来，  
随即这死囚也跟着笑起来——  
一直笑，  
国王好像笑得都快不行了，捂着肚子蹲在那拿拳头砸地，  
死囚则仰着头笑得后槽牙都能看得一清二楚了——

这可把全国人民给笑蒙了，  
是完成了统一大业了，可您犯得着对一死囚笑成这德行吗？要不是他碍着您，那祖国不早统一了么？  
果真是天威难测啊！既然国王笑那咱也跟着笑吧——哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈——  
于是，在全国人民的一片笑声中，国王吩咐：把这个囚犯带到我的寝宫去。  
转身自己也回去了。  
侍卫长皱着眉：果然是老毛病又犯了。

“陛下，登基仪式怎么办啊？”  
“随便。”  
“庆典呢？”  
“随便。”  
“剩下的犯人呢？”  
“随便。都扔出去吧。啊？——啊！——不能随便扔，别砸坏了花花草草。”  
〖国王陛下！——小鹏子气结ｉｎｇ〗

（２）

［地点：塞亚国王的寝宫］  
［情节么——等我描述完了您想到什么算什么吧］

塞亚帝国建造的皇宫虽说比不上地球人那么花里胡哨，可为了表示重视使用性也有要些特点：  
比如：床，要非常大、非常结实，  
还要有可以把人（塞亚人）拴住的、非常粗的、也非常结实的、从天花板上垂下来锁链——  
〖……汗……这个……〗  
还有呢？  
还有，三个国王陛下的专属侍卫、还有侍卫长、还有这个刚刚被拴好的囚犯——  
还有，国王陛下——  
〖……汗……这个……〗

国王陛下穿着一件茶色的长袍睡衣，很高兴地坐在床上，看着另外五个人，笑得真是开心——  
侍卫长慢慢走到囚犯面前，抓着他的头发使他仰起脸，真是意外，这囚犯笑得竟比国王陛下还开心——

侍卫长冷笑一声：呆会儿我保证你连哭都找不着调儿——  
随即一拳打中囚犯的肚子，这囚犯被打的浑身一颤，可惜猫不下腰也捂不成肚子，被吊着呢——

国王笑得更开心了——“今儿你们先，我只看着就好了——”国王一边前后晃悠着，一边说道。

侍卫长微微一愣，但也没说什么，随即抓住着囚犯的上衣，猛然一撕，上衣应声而碎，  
囚犯那青铜般坚实的胸膛猝然暴露在众人面前，国王的眼睛明显一亮，笑意更浓——

侍卫长一只手去解自己的腰带，另一只手顺着囚犯的小腹滑了下去，其余三个侍卫也慢慢围了上来——

此时，  
国王寝宫外的一个守卫正盯着国王寝室的窗口，  
正纳闷儿呢：奇怪啊？！往常的话早就开始叫了。今儿这是怎么了？莫非遇上碴子了？！

还真就让他猜对了，今儿确实是遇上碴子了！

转瞬间，四个不明物体从国王陛下寝室的窗口飞了出来——  
砰、砰、砰、砰、一连四下，逐一落地，守卫仔细一看：是三个国王的专属侍卫和侍卫长。  
再抬眼看国王陛下的寝宫，暗忖——不妙啊？！那现在国王陛下不是很危险么——

又让他给猜对了，国王陛下现在确实陷入极度危险之中——

刚才，没等侍卫长的手碰着自己，这一直在笑的囚犯猝然将腕上的锁链崩碎，对国王一笑，猛然出手——  
一拳三脚——那哥儿四个就从国王的窗口飞出去了，现在还全横在地上没起来呢——

这囚犯随即扑上床去，将国王压倒，继续笑——“您真的只看着就行了么？”

国王也笑，“当然不是，不过我还挺想看看你这混蛋装孙子能装到什么时候——”

囚犯再笑，目光如炬：“我看那四个不怎么样啊——能满足陛下么？我怎么觉着您不像那么好打发的类型呢？要不让我来吧，我可是战士——”  
说着一只手已经掀起国王陛下睡衣的一角，慢慢向里探——

国王也继续笑，那眼神如同发现了至宝：“我说‘战、士、’啊，有一件事你好像弄错了——”  
随着吐出最后一个字，国王眼神一变，猛然挥出一拳，其迅猛快捷程度竟使战士一怔，勉强闪过，但被国王随即而来的一脚踢得撞进了后面的墙里，  
一时满屋瓦砾，浓烟顿起——

战士倒在瓦砾中微微一笑，伸手在左脸上一擦，再看手背：啊？！血迹！——再笑：这下坏了，破相了——  
正要起身，早有国王的一只脚踏在胸口，一只手拽住头发，国王仍是笑靥如花，附身对战士说道：“一直是我在满足那四个啊！”

战士点头，眼里像有一道火光，笑道：“真没想到，国王陛下竟然这么厉害——”

国王仰头，也笑：“不厉害怎么能当上国王？——”

战士又笑，但眼中已满是战意：“那还不是因为我让你当——”  
话音未落，已出手，迎面一拳，  
国王一闪，竟向后退了几步才停住，睡袍的一角无声无息断落——

二人相视一笑，心里均是一叹：  
好啊，总算遇上个势均力敌的——  
——打！

再说国王寝宫外那个料事如神的守卫，听着国王寝宫里一阵辟哩啪啦还伴随着阵阵浓烟滚滚的——  
更是纳闷儿：我说您二位不干点益各位读者大人的正经事儿，怎么还打上了？

〖我晕……这些人！……我说守卫大人您不去护驾，怎么还上纳闷儿了？〗

守卫冷笑，说起话来抑扬顿挫，正义凛然：  
要是国王都打不过的人，全皇宫、全国——也就没有能打过的了！  
在塞亚人的星球——  
皇上！不是叫出来的，是真刀真枪干出来的！——  
〖汗……这个混蛋！……〗

国王寝宫里——

国王和战士还在打，各自都挂了些彩——眼里却越发神采飞扬、兴奋至极——

战士吐出一口血水，笑：“咱们只管这么没头没脑、莫名其妙的打，看文的大人们可都郁闷得很啊——”  
〖你！——小鹏子也吐血中……〗

国王擦嘴角的血迹，也笑：“不会啊，等咱们打出结果就有得看了啊，这不是在争谁做‘小攻’呢么？”  
〖你！——小鹏子再吐血——终于知道贝贝为什么那么好恶搞了，纯属遗传——〗

等到国王寝宫外那个料事如神、也非常能搞恶的守卫终于听到了想听到的：

——由国王陛下发出的、一开始就该响起的粗重喘息声和呻吟声，  
——说明国王和战士之间的第一场“攻”权争夺战终于有了结果：  
——显然，国王陛下全面惨败……

（３）

［地点：皇宫］  
［时间：塞亚帝国历元年］  
［情节：授勋］

这位战士被授予“塞亚帝国首席战士”的称号——

按说国王该高兴啊：最后的反动武装也投降并收在了自己的麾下，然后的统一大业终于完成——但——  
好像有人比国王还高兴——  
当然就是这个首席战士：最后终于放弃抵抗归顺了朝廷，然后还顺便泡到了国王——嘿嘿——

所以，公示一张贴出去——  
战士就急不可耐地想要用一下自己的“特权”——  
刚刚把国王压倒在床上，忽然发现一群侍卫嘴张成Ｏ型、目不转睛地瞪着看——

战士一挥手，侍卫又全都飞了出去：“混蛋！——”  
国王也怒了：“混蛋！就光知道瞅着——快去把ＤＶ架起来啊——”

〖……倒……这就是原来传说中的“接受皇家受勋‘战士’称号时的应用礼仪”……〗  
〖唉——怪不得卡卡……５５５５５５５５５５５５５，果然是上梁不正下梁歪——〗

但事情远没有想象的那么简单——  
因为：  
没错，又打起来了——  
〖唉……（长叹）战斗血统啊……什么时候你们二位才能正经八本儿认认真真地……做，呃……一次啊？〗

不仅如此，  
随着日子一天天地流逝，  
国王又有了新的烦恼——

其实，如果是在地球的某个王朝，此事很容易解决，只要国王陛下朱笔一挥——

奉天承运，皇帝诏曰：  
朕与首席战士一周分“攻”如下：一三五我上；二四六你来，星期天咱俩猜拳决定。钦此。

但是——  
这是塞亚星球啊——简单的社会形态使简单问题稍稍复杂了一点，即：  
每天晚上睡觉之前都得先打一场“攻”权争夺战，然后……，然后睡觉——

一晃就过去了几年，连王子殿下都长到七岁了，可国王陛下还是保持着全负零胜的战绩。  
唉——现实，总是残酷的。

与此同时，  
朝野上下开始窃窃私语——  
帝王沉湎于美色荒废朝政的事自古就屡见不鲜——  
只是这位国王对政务的荒废程度和他的战斗力一样，令国民无可奈何——

国王渐渐不是那么在意各处偶尔传来的叛乱消息，好像永远只愿意和战士一个人战斗——  
而这位位极人臣的塞亚帝国首席战士也从不出征，好像永远只愿意和国王一个人战斗——

真过分哪！——弃全国人民于不顾！  
假装我们人民群众不存在！——会遭报应的！

不过幸好，国家里有一位爱党爱国爱政爱民的王子殿下：  
幼年就开始代父王征讨逆贼，平定叛乱——

首次得胜归来，国王真是大为欣慰：  
“吾儿一番征战辛苦，一战平疆几处啊？——”

军师忙回：“香坊、木材等一共５９郡——”  
〖……呵呵……这个嘛……呵、呵……以权谋私而已……〗

“俘获几何啊？——”

“无！——王子殿下所向披靡，所过之处，寸草不生，决无活口——”（“蜘蛛精啊！！”——语出《大话西游》）

“啊？！——”国王的表情看起来像是被迫吞了个生鸡蛋，心说：你这小子下手也太狠了吧？

渐渐的，国王也不怎么派王子去平乱了——

因为，用不着皇家学会计算方差和二阶偏导微分的精密研究了——  
这是明摆着的事儿：  
——用塞亚人的繁殖速度减去王子殿下的消耗速度：  
——过不了多久，塞亚人就会灭绝。

其实，确实没过多久，塞亚人真的灭绝了，而且究其根本原因，还真就是因为王子殿下。

（４）

［地点：塞亚球星上一个湖边］  
［时间：塞亚帝国历１３年］  
［情节：国王的众侍卫想虐杀王子反被帝国首席战士杀死之后——］

国王最后一次看到王子殿下，正是这一天——

远远地，国王看着王子殿下在战士怀中痛哭，他从未见过这样的王子，

那孩子——国王心里一乱，他果真还只是个孩子啊。

“儿子——”国王感到第一次心中产生了一种奇特的情愫，  
这是一种不属于塞亚人、不属于这蛮荒社会、不属于这野性世界的情愫，  
它是一种属于名叫“人类”的、脆弱不堪的生物所特有的情感——“血亲之情”。

战士和王子好像在说着什么……  
不一会儿，王子猝然飞走了……

战士还站在那喃喃自语着什么。

“哼，你真爱多管闲事！”国王突然跃到他身后。

战士苦笑，“何必教他陪咱们送死，他才那么小—— ”

国王故意冷笑，“弗利萨又怎会杀他，正是冲他来的——”

战士看着国王，良久，一笑：“我儿子若在，应该和他这么大吧？”

国王没做声，知道他想起了送到遥远星球上去的那个儿子——

战士轻叹，“依王子的个性，若在战场上和弗利萨相遇，能不战死么？——”

国王咬牙：“那我也不用你代我行为人父之慈——我根本就——”

猝然，战士也将国王拥入怀中，“你也别苦撑了，难怪王子殿下有那种别扭的个性，跟你还真是如出一辙——”

国王一怔，头一次被战士抱住而没有挣扎反击——  
眼中两行清泪潸然，但旋即狠狠一拭，说：“我，我恨那孩子——”

战士搂住国王的肩，一笑：“那孩子？你什么时候改口了？……其实你只是怕吧？那孩子成长速度惊人，再过不了多久，必将远胜于你我。”

国王点头，终于一叹：“我只是不甘心，但我又无可奈何，一天想着杀了那孩子，不然他终有一天会杀我；而下一天又不想杀那孩子，毕竟是我儿子——我从不假装自己爱他，我确实恨他，恨他有朝一日必将远胜于我，我也明知他恨我，恨我待他残暴，但我——”

战士也点头，眼睛看着前方，仿佛要看穿这此时此刻的时空，看进那遥远的、不可预知的未来去，片刻，也是一叹：“不知道我儿子将来会怎么样，兴许有一天他能站在宇宙的顶端呢——”

国王看着战士，不知为什么，轻轻一笑：  
“那我儿子站他身边——”

战士一怔，竟有几分不知所措似的看着国王，足足怔了有好一会儿——  
“你！——你这，这算是表白么？——”

国王心中一痛，紧紧抱住了战士。

——我们平时只知道怎么打架，并不知道怎么相爱，  
——既然已经知道了我们是为了相爱而打架，  
——那么就决不能忘记怎么为爱而战——  
——并且，绝对的，以爱之名！

许久，两人慢慢分开，对视，仿佛要将对方看进自己的眼中、自己的心中、自己的身体中去——

突然，战士略一思索，下决心似的吐了一口气，  
正要开口说话，却被国王按住了唇，不许他说——

“不行！”国王坚定地对战士说，“要战！至死方休！！”  
二人心照若此，话，已无须多说。  
再彼此相看。

——我知道你要说什么，你是想说要突围送我走吧？！  
——但是，我不能走！  
——我也是战士，走，是战士的耻辱，我明白你待我情有多深！的确，以你我合力定能突出重围。  
——但是，我不能走！  
——昔日我一统这星球，为的是让我们这一族人不再自相残杀，相互之间不再频频战乱。  
——我只愿做个监视者，并不愿做个国王，我占有万民，却不统治他们，为的是让他们自由的生存。  
——只有那些充满奴性卑微的贱民才非要有人统帅、非要有人管理，我只是希望这星球上所有的人，都能自由地生存下去。  
——如今，可算是国难临头，我是一国之王，若走了，这一星球的千万同胞，岂不枉死？  
——如今，也是大敌当前，虽是逞我一人之勇，但若不战，岂不枉费了我皇裔贵胄骁勇之血脉，辜负了我塞亚一族善战之美名？！  
——当年，你是这星球上唯一一个实力胜过我之人，但你却肯归降于我，不正是因为你当时一眼就看透了我的心思么？  
——怎么现在，你怎么反倒不明白我必要与弗利萨决一死战的决心了呢？

——就是知道了你的决心，我才宁可不战！  
——我是战士，可我爱的决不是战，而是你！  
——你不是塞亚人的王，你是我一个人的王！  
——现在，我宁可你不是国王！  
——现在，我宁可你弃了这一国万民，做个误国之君！  
——我也不要你为塞亚万千子民而战，为战而亡！！！

但迎着国王那傲视天下、雄居宇外、唯系苍生、王者至尊的目光——  
战士忽然轻叹，眼里竟一片酸涩——

男儿有泪，决不轻弹——  
纵然生死在即，仍不忘豪气纵横——

只是，末了那一片浓情，挥散不去，却又怎生是好？

忽然间，  
漫天乌云似一排浊浪滚滚而来，漫上这一片纯白洁净的天空，  
霎时间黑潮在空中翻涌，几声炸响，地面上火光冲天，一阵有如野马一般狂暴不驯的飓风席卷而来——  
整个天幕，红光如焰、腥云似血——

国王和战士均狠狠握紧了拳：“来得好快！”

——来吧！来一个叫你们死一个！！

再相对一望，各自压抑再次拥紧对方的冲动，同时转身，分头向两个方向走——

国王向那最大的爆炸声传来的方向走去，  
——我去那里，那儿应该有一个入侵者的大ＢＯＳＳ弗利萨等着王者去消灭！！

战士向皇宫的方向走去，  
——我去那里，我将誓与我塞亚一族千年风霜血史王朝的城殿碑碣共存共亡！！

刚走了几步，国王终究忍不住回过头，而战士，竟同时也转回头看他——  
二人都停在原地，没有动。

王问：那年庆典，你在赴死刑场之时，我若没能看见你，你也甘愿为了这一国清平就那么被处死了么？  
战答：不会啊，那时我已经看见你了。

——问如静静，答若轻轻。

——可惜心如何恸！  
——但凡世间应当相爱的二人，  
——只要彼此出现在视线可及的范围里，  
——又怎可能视而不见？

王笑：若我得胜归来，日后必不再同你相争，“受”苦也罢，从此甘愿做你一人之王。  
战笑：无论多久，我必定在您寝宫之中，“攻”候陛下大驾，从此甘愿为您一人而战。

——在他人听来不过是轻口薄舌戏谑调笑，  
——岂知你我虽是语出真心竟成生死永诀。

王兮……战兮……可奈何？……

（５）

［地点：塞亚球星上］  
［时间：塞亚帝国历１３年］  
［情节：死斗］

好一场恶战——  
狂风呼啸、沙霾漫天、地裂山摧、石碎土崩——  
耳边听得尽是塞亚斗士奋力拼杀呼喊——  
炸裂——、狂吼——、摇撼——、激荡——、  
燥风夹着沙砾，一阵阵横冲直撞，热浪炙人——

塞亚人的国王此时正与弗利萨决一死战——  
但某一时，王竟回目远眺，那里皇城隐隐，红光凸现——

——你还好吧？那些小小的散兵游勇应该奈何不了你吧？  
——虽说此时战至半酣，命在旦夕，可我的心，竟一直没放下你，  
——那皇城，若不得守，你便弃城走吧。  
——你并不是国王，没有必死一战的理由，所以，你，请你，请你可千万不要死啊！  
——至于我，我是塞亚族王，若活着便要为我塞亚斗魂流尽最后一滴热血！——  
——但我，是为战而王！

塞亚帝国首席战士此时正指挥塞亚的军队与黑压压的一片异族大军相持，一人独斗七名敌将——  
但某一刻，战竟遥望远方，彼方雷声滚滚，杀气翻腾——

——你会赢的！那个诡谲阴森的丑八怪决不是你的对手！  
——与人决战，生死攸关，不可以想着我啊，  
——我不要你如王者彪炳千秋，我只希望你能活着！  
——但我明白你的心，明白你必定不负塞亚万千子民，  
——那么，只要你一息尚存，只要你仍在为塞亚而战！  
——我也决不会退后半步，决不辜负了脚下这一寸一缕你踏过的土地！  
——我，为王而战！！

异族凶残杀戮，塞亚以死相拼——

塞亚行星——已然成了人间炼狱，血洗江山——  
塞亚一族——可以战败，因为战败既是死；可以嘶吼，因为嘶吼既是怒气冲天——  
伤痕累累仍浴血奋战——但，

决不哀告！决不求饶！决不臣服！

…………  
…………  
终了：  
王倒在尘土，血流如注，凝视长天如血，  
轻轻一叹，  
此战虽为生死搏命，尽志无悔，  
但即便是一心求生，也不过为的是再看你一眼。  
我战……如歌……

王目光忽而涣散几秒，仿佛看见了什么别人看不到的东西，脸上竟露出微微一笑——  
喃喃说了一句话……

弗利萨低头看着塞亚国王，  
伸手，四指一并，本想顺手就解决了这濒死的败者，  
但不知为什么，心里竟忽然起了一丝肃穆敬畏之意——  
向后跃了几步，  
将双手一合，一团能量骤然聚集——  
对准塞亚之王，猛然推出——

天崩地裂的一声巨响——  
似乎整个星球都在震颤不已——

继而，天降血雨如泣，地竟剧颤如嘶。

战在皇城斗得满身鲜血淋漓，但仍奋力死拼，直到这一刻，听到这巨响，  
猛然僵住，轻轻一叹：  
我王……如诗……

王崩，国灭。  
战败，城破。

战兮……王兮……奈若何？……

（６）

［地点：弗利萨的飞船上］  
［时间：塞亚帝国历１３年］  
［情节：毁灭了塞亚行星，在塞亚王子面前残杀了俘获的塞亚帝国首席战士以后——］

弗利萨对那件事一直耿耿于怀——

“去叫基纽先生来！”弗利萨对仆从吩咐道。

不一会儿，基纽来到弗利萨的房间，“弗利萨大人？有事么？”

“那人谁抓来的？”弗利萨问道。

基纽知道问的是刚才被杀的那个人，“我们——”基纽回答。

“哦？！七个人一起上才抓住的？”弗利萨又问。

“不是，本来我们七人和他的战斗力不相上下，一直在皇城下僵持着，但您和塞亚国王的那一战结束后，不知道为什么，他忽然不再抵抗，所以就抓住了——”基纽老实地回答。

“哦？”弗利萨笑了笑，略一沉思，脸上大悟，再笑：“——哎呀，这回我可杀错人了！”  
一时，又沉下脸，“他，说了些什么没有？”弗利萨问道。

“没——没有，”基纽低下头，慢慢地回想，用尽各种残酷手段折磨那人时的情景——  
那时，那人脸上就像变成了木头一般，仿佛对那些剔骨剜心之痛毫无知觉，对了！那时，曾有一刻，他目光忽而涣散几秒，仿佛看见了什么别人看不到的东西，脸上竟露出微微一笑——的确喃喃了一句话，基纽看看了弗利萨，要告诉弗利萨大人么？——也许还是不要说为好。  
“什么、也没说。”基纽低头说道。

“哦，那你出去吧！”弗利萨有点失望地对基纽说道。

基纽转身出去了，走过走廊——  
到这，基纽才敢想出那人那时说的那句话：“……？！超级塞亚人？……呵，将来，他，会打败弗利萨！”

“……！超级塞亚人？……哼，弗利萨，你们小心点儿！”——弗利萨喃喃低语，这就是那个塞亚国王死前最后所说的话。

可，为什么要这么说呢？

从此以后人们发现弗利萨有了一个奇怪的禁忌，所有在他面前说“超级塞亚人”这个词的人都无一幸免的遭到残杀——

虽然这个禁忌了持续了很多年，但弗利萨仍然无论如何也没有想到：

自己第一次见到“超级塞亚人”

被击败了——

自己再一次见到“超级塞亚人”  
从那面貌酷似塞亚之王的男孩口中再次听到这句话：“——哼，弗利萨，你们小心点儿！”时——

被杀死了——

【ＰＷ番外１《王战》 完】 


	3. [弗×萨]ＰＷ番外２【夜宴】

——虽然自己也不是很确定能不能活下去，  
——但是，有一件事却立刻确定了：  
——这一位，  
——眼前的这一位、  
——就是、我的、王、子……

萨博艰难地伸出手去，抓住了弗利萨——  
准确地说，是抓住了这个正在践踏着萨博族人遍地横陈的尸体和满地凌乱的血肉疾行着的宇宙之王的脚踝，

世界上，有时候的事情往往就是这么令人意外，  
临死的萨博居然这么轻易地地抓住了如此伟大的一只脚——

弗利萨微微有些吃惊地向下看了一眼血泊中的萨博，  
弗利萨觉得很奇怪：  
且不说这个倒在地上快死的人居然能抓住疾速行走时的弗利萨大人的脚踝——  
单是他眼神也很奇怪：  
那目光，很奇特——  
分明就是含有明确的、乞求的意味，  
但却不是在乞求生命——  
那是在乞求什么呢？——

但现在没有时间研究这个，  
“贝吉塔，我的王子——”弗利萨心中只有这一个念头，  
轻轻用脚尖拨开萨博的手，  
继续向前走——

其实，若是一般情况下弗利萨大人一定会踩死他或是用气功波击碎他，  
但也许是萨博那张蛤蟆似的脸让弗利萨觉得有一点恶心不想弄脏自己的脚——  
或者也许是就要见到“王子”了弗利萨觉得很开心所以想积德行善——

总之，弗利萨没有踩死萨博，  
只是全然不在意地向前走去：

而对于弗利萨而言的这个“不常规的举动”  
却被他的属下们理解为“救起这个人——”

所以，“蛤蟆脸”萨博结果还是获救了。

萨博被带到弗利萨星际帝国的总部星球上做了一个小小的仆役，  
过了几个月——

萨博也是出身于这宇宙中的某一个善战的民族，所以伤好得很快——  
几个月就已经完全恢复了健康，除了简单无聊的工作之外，早就可以在弗利萨的总部星球上四处走动，

听着那些既无聊又八卦的碎嘴喽罗们讲一些杂七杂八的事情——  
渐渐也知道了一些事情的始末——

比如：  
听说灭了自己一族的那个残暴的男人叫‘贝吉塔’，  
灭族的理由只是他听说萨博一族的人很善战而他又恰好很无聊——

还听说这个‘贝吉塔’本来也是某一个善战民族的王子，  
好像叫什么塞亚人的，不过也被弗利萨大人灭了全族，连星球也炸了——

但据最可靠消息说，  
这位‘贝吉塔’王子，是弗利萨大人最宠爱的男人——  
证据是王子在进攻一个叫“萨博”的星球时，  
因为遭遇了那个球星上的一个很厉害的战斗种族，王子打不过那么多敌人而险些被杀，  
愤怒的弗利萨大人去救回王子并且在盛怒之下击毁了整个“萨博”星系联盟的所有行星——

这一件是千真万确的事，  
——因为萨博刚好就是“萨博”行星上那个战斗种族的最后遗孤。

但“弗利萨最宠爱塞亚王子‘贝吉塔’”一说——  
则似乎更像是千真万确的事，  
——因为，萨博就有一、两次亲眼看见在攻下几个星球做殖民地的全球大型庆典上，  
那个叫贝吉塔的王子坐在居中的观礼台上，  
而弗利萨大人只是站立在他的旁边，指指点点地讲着什么，  
一边微笑着，一边看着贝吉塔，  
那眼神，真是温柔啊——

似乎和自己有关的八卦新闻只有这么多——

在弗利萨大人的星球上，  
毁一颗行星，  
就像放了一颗烟火，大家看着热闹地一笑，谁也不会在意——  
因为实在没什么希奇。

灭一族的人，  
就像是这个庞大的星际帝国里多了一个像萨博这样一个“蛤蟆脸”的异星人一样，谁也不会在意——  
因为实在也没什么希奇。

在长得各种形态具全、形形色色、怪模怪样的喽罗圈子里，  
像萨博这张脸，既引不起什么被谈论的兴趣；也没什么可以招至别人厌恶的理由——  
总之就是不希奇。

大家宁可谈论一些更有乐趣的话题。  
似乎灭亡他人的星球是那个唯一得到弗利萨大人宠爱的王子唯一的爱好——  
人们都习惯了每天听说又有什么星球被如何如何地毁灭了，  
或是听说又有什么民族被如何如何地屠杀殆尽——

再后来更多人更愿意把时间花在谈论弗利萨大人如何任何地宠爱那个王子、  
或是贵族们的生活是如何如何的令人匪夷所思——  
或是在闲暇的时间去看基纽先生为了想出新的五人战斗队型而用合金的锤子敲自己的头，  
——真的很厉害呢，一连敲碎几千把锤头才想得出新的队型……

大家都宁愿做一些更无聊的事——  
也不会去看某一个星球上正在发生的屠杀。  
所有弗利萨星际帝国的人们对血腥都已经非常麻木了。  
唯一一个还保持着这种可怕爱好的人只有那位塞亚人的王子。

这样过了很久，  
久到萨博忘记自己对灭族应有的仇恨。  
再看到这个灭自己一族的王子时心跳得还是和平时一样，  
一点仇恨和愤懑也没有——

本来也是：  
萨博觉得他对自己的族人从没有什么特别的感情，  
战斗的民族只能滋生出残酷、无情的思维方式——  
倒是那些羸弱不堪的民族才常常具备一些无聊的缠绵悱恻的情怀。

常常几次在各种公开的场合看到这位塞亚王子‘贝吉塔’，  
不得不承认他真得非常漂亮，  
但萨博总觉得他并不像喽罗们说得那样——  
至少——  
其实，也说不上是为什么，  
萨博觉得自己好像很了解他，  
他总是看起来很孤傲、很冷漠——  
但萨博知道：  
孤傲是因为他非常寂寞：一定在想着什么人——就像自己一样。  
冷漠是因为他无所适从：一定在等着什么人——也像自己一样。

——后来，事实证明，这些事情萨博统统都猜对了。

谁都看得出弗利萨大人喜欢这位王子喜欢得快要发疯了，  
并且所有人都绘声绘色地描述这位塞亚王子同弗利萨大人相遇的各种版本的艳史  
但只有萨博觉得这个王子似乎从没有回应过弗利萨大人的感情——  
——因为，他似乎非常痛恨弗利萨大人。

但这似乎也有点说不通，这位王子要是恨一个人绝对会杀死那个人，即使用同归于尽的办法——  
——萨博是这么感觉的，他应该是这种人。  
他不像是那种肯委曲求全的人，他只会用自己强悍的力量去解决问题，  
当然，他也的确很强悍。

但在这个帝国里强悍不是一件什么希奇的事情——  
很多人都很强悍，比如基纽特种部队的队长、比如自己——  
但是，有一个强到可以肆意摧毁任何星球的国王，  
再强悍的人还能有什么希奇？

一直想不明白这位王子和弗利萨大人奇特关系……  
不过，也无所谓，  
——总会明白的。

萨博虽然觉得自己也是比较擅长战斗而不是伏侍的类型——  
但是，做什么不做什么又有什么要紧的？  
只要能看见弗利萨大人就很开心了。  
虽然他身边时时有那个塞亚王子。

观察久了，才明白是弗利萨大人总在这位王子身边，  
而王子出去灭一族、灭一个星球的时候，弗利萨大人总是不知道躲在哪里，  
等王子回来，弗利萨大人马上又会出现在王子的身边。  
每次王子凯旋而归弗利萨大人总要举行数次大型庆典……  
而王子则是依旧是那么冷漠地对待弗利萨大人……

日子不能就这样下去——

终于又有一次，这位王子又出去攻打一个星球了，  
萨博终于知道了王子出去的时候弗利萨大人究竟在什么地方——  
那是在基地里一个叫“魔镜屋”的地方，不知道为什么，似乎所有人都对那个地方讳莫如深，  
但对萨博来说却完全感觉不出有什么不对劲儿，于是，萨博决定今晚就去找弗利萨大人，

因为……

萨博在自己的休息室里，对着镜子轻轻梳理自己的银发——  
也许弗利萨大人更喜欢黑发吧？  
就像贝吉塔王子的那一种，火焰似的黑发——  
可惜了，自己是银发的种族，  
不知道哪里能买到好一点的锔油膏，最好是不会退色、光泽很好的那一种，  
萨博一边梳头一边想——  
梳好了，在脑后扎成一束。

继续照镜子，  
自己的脸啊——  
怎么看都像一只蛤蟆——  
不过这种事情并不重要吧——

不是么？  
童话里——  
只要有一个公主或是王子的亲吻，  
青蛙也会马上变成美女或帅哥的。  
甚至只要自己这样一想——

萨博发现自己的身体发出奇特的光芒，  
镜子中出现了一个美丽的人影——  
是自己么？  
没错，是自己，就是自己。

所谓的镜子，不就是那个永远会对你说“您是世界上最美丽的人”的那个道具么？  
这不是已经拥有了么：  
精致细腻的五官，优雅的体态，柔和的嗓音……  
这不是都很美么。

——其实，这并不是魔法，  
——每个人都可以让自己一下子就变得极度美丽起来，  
——只要你用心地思念某一个人，  
——想到心痛起来的时候，脸就变得美丽了……

萨博又前后仔细地照了一下，  
正要拉开门出来，  
有两个声音在门外响起——  
萨博又松开手，  
魔法世界的一般规则是：特别的美丽只能给特别的人看，所以……

萨博等着他们离开，  
可外面的人似乎的那里聊上天了——

“混蛋！怎么用了这么久才回来！”  
“东西在西侧的基地里放着嘛——”  
“哪也用不了这么久吧？”  
“我从７楼甬道回来的啊——”  
“干吗不走中厅回廊？！”  
“你疯啦？！中厅回廊！‘魔镜屋’也在那里啊——不过，还真是厉害，弗利萨大人在都在里面呆了２４天了。”  
“怕什么，你不进去他又不会出来！”

“什么啊，你知道什么？！——”这个声音似乎迟疑了一下，压低了一些音量，但萨博还是听得很清楚——  
“你知道弗利萨大人在里面做什么吗？——”

没有声音，可能是另一个人摇了摇头。

“他在里面看——看那个塞亚王子。”

“看？！怎么看，贝吉塔先生不是去进攻ＮＥＡＵ行星了吗？——”  
〖这个嘛……诶……嘿嘿……又是公报私仇……〗

“就是出去进攻别的行星才得看着的啊——”  
这个声音又神秘兮兮地顿了一下，“你知道吗？王子在外星球上的一举一动弗利萨大人都很清楚的——”

“怎么呢？！”

“魔镜屋里有一面墙，是一整个屏幕，弗利萨大人在王子的飞船上装了一个很奇特的装置，王子在那个星球发生的一切事情弗利萨大人都可以在魔镜屋里看得一清二楚——要不你以为上次王子在‘萨博’行星险些遇难弗利萨大人怎么会那么迅速就带着１２只舰队赶到，只要王子一出去攻打其他星球，弗利萨大人就会片刻不离地呆在魔镜屋里看着他，而且谁也不能靠近——”

“为什么，怕贝吉塔被别人看到？——”

“怎么可能，操作那个复杂的星际信息传导装置的人没有一万少说也有八千，能看见得人多去了——”

“那弗利萨大人为什么不许人打搅？”

“这我可就不知道了，我又没看见，——不过，——”这个声音又压低了几分贝，可萨博还是可以听的很清楚——“你还记得的吧？基纽特种部队以前是七个人的——”

“啊！记得——可现在基纽先生不是又在排练五人队型么？怎么？——”

“那是因为上次王子出去攻打‘萨博’星球的时候，他们队里有两个实力数一数二的队员误闯了弗利萨大人的魔镜屋——”那个声音的主人似乎打了个寒噤，“进去的时候是两个人，不过后来去收拾善后的几个仆从说：‘去收拾的时候只看见了一堆，看不出是几个人也分不出是头是脚，骨头好像通通碎成粉末了，皮肉也很诡异地卷在一起，可就是很奇怪，竟然看不出死了没有，收出去的时候那一堆还会动呢。’——也不知弗利萨大人是怎么弄的——”似乎想到了那个情景，声音有点发颤。

“别说了，我听得骨头都觉着冷了——算了，总之这会儿离那远点就是了——”

“就是说嘛——”

声音离自己的门越来越远，  
萨博转过身，靠在了门上——  
“原来如此，原来是在看着您心爱的王子啊——  
弗利萨大人，您的心啊，真是——”

萨博笑了笑，侧耳仔细听了听，  
确认门外没有人了才开门出来，  
向中厅回廊走来，不一会儿，就到了‘魔镜屋’的门外，  
这里果然一个人也没有，不要说这里，这一路上都一个人也没遇上，  
看来这是个一星球人全知道的秘密了——  
“原来自己打算做的事情竟然这么危险呢——”

萨博又笑笑了，  
若当时弗利萨大人不救自己，自己和星球一起毁灭了，  
只怕连一堆肉还剩不下呢——

仆人误解了弗利萨大人的意思也好；  
弗利萨大人嫌自己脏了鞋底也好——  
不管怎样，自己总是被救的吧——  
何况，自己在意的本来就不是生死，而是，

“弗利萨大人——”

萨博喃喃道，掠了一下额前的发，  
轻轻推开面前的这扇门——

屋里，就像没人似的安静，  
迎面就是一面从上到下占了一整面墙壁的巨大屏幕，果然像一面巨大的镜子：  
镜子上面只有王子——  
萨博迈步进来，反手关上了门。

真的好安静呵——

巨大的屏幕上只有那位王子——  
似乎战斗早已经结束，王子看来正要吃晚饭——

王子正坐在一个尸体上，那巴坐在王子旁边的一块石头上，  
王子左手拿着小半截还在滴着血手臂，在吃——  
用他的犬齿轻轻一扯，又一块肉被撕裂，扯了下来，  
他连续扯了几块肉，直到腮帮子都撑得鼓鼓的了，这才心满意足地大嚼起来——

这个吃相看起来真的好可爱也好搞笑，  
活像一只两腮鼓鼓、又贪吃又淘气的金花鼠——  
萨博忍不住笑了一声——  
“难怪弗利萨大人——”  
对了，怎么没看见弗利萨大人呢？——

忽然感到一阵冷冷的杀气，猛然回头，  
弗利萨大人正悬浮在自己身后，  
〖５５５５５……鬼片……〗  
完全没有看自己，还只是盯着墙上他的王子——  
但一双红色的眼睛闪烁着奇特的光芒。  
〖５５５５５……还是猛鬼……〗

此时，弗利萨的这张脸足可以吓死一个星球的人，  
可萨博完全没有任何感觉——  
害怕？——不，一点也不会。  
别人会害怕，大概是因为从没有爱上过弗利萨大人吧。

“弗利萨大人，您这样也太可怜了吧！”萨博轻轻地说道。  
弗利萨的目光顿然落了下来，落在萨博的脸上，  
杀气停顿了一秒——  
萨博将这理解为一种鼓励，继续说了下去：

“您永远只有勇气这样默默地在这面镜子上看您的王子么？  
您想要的东西不是一直就在您的掌心么？  
还是说他很顽固？”萨博笑了笑，接着说——

“不要告诉我您想不出达到您的目的的办法，  
还是说办法太多了——您拿不准该用哪一种？”停了几秒——

看了一眼弗利萨的脸，——好悲伤的面容，  
——真的不是我不知该用什么办法，而是真的没有办法。

萨博别过头，轻轻叹息：  
“原来，这宇宙中也有弗利萨大人您得不到得东西——  
但是，  
既然得不到，您为什么还让他活着？  
您还在等吗？——那些抓都抓不到的东西，等能等得到吗？弗利萨大人？”

萨博转过头去，再看那巨大的屏幕——  
画面上的王子似乎很满意这顿血腥十足味美可口的晚餐——  
得意地大吃大嚼，忽然微微一皱眉，  
看样子好像是被一小块骨头硌住了，  
——你要怎么办呢？我的王子殿下？  
只见王子的目光凶狠了一下，狠狠地咬咬咬，嚼嚼嚼——  
——呵，果然和我想的一样，吃人决不吐骨头的类型，

——纵使你令群星粉碎、纵使你让血流成河、纵使你祭尸横遍野，  
——却也终究也换不来那人盈盈的一笑。

“您本该——”萨博本想继续说，  
但还没等他把头再转回来，  
头发就是一阵剧痛，明显是被弗利萨拽住了，  
随即就被拽倒，瞬间，萨博感到右耳已经贴在了冰冷的地砖上——  
萨博心里轻轻笑了一下，“对嘛，本该这样——”

萨博微微挣了一下，他暗暗想，  
“这样抓着对头发的损伤很大，明天一定要用护发素——当然，如果我能活到明天的话。”  
但萨博的挣扎只是为了回过头看弗利萨大人的眼睛——  
那双眼睛——更红了，  
萨博轻轻地说：“弗利萨大人，请抓紧时间，通常的魔法时效只能到午夜——”  
还没等萨博说完，已经感到自己所穿着的、这种帝国出产的、异常结实的防护服被撕成了碎片……

……  
……

一面强迫自己不准失去意识——  
一面在心里慢慢地思索：“弗利萨大人为什么要用这个姿势呢？”  
抬眼看那面巨大的镜子——  
哦，为了能看着大人的那位王子。  
但这点小小的挫折感算什么呢？！  
和强烈的幸福感比起来真是微不足道——所以几乎一出现就烟消云散了。

——你在想着谁，这有什么要紧？  
——你在我的世界里徘徊，早就让我忘记了自己是谁，  
——但至少我还记得，  
——你就是我的王子。

镜子上的王子还在吃他的晚餐，有几滴鲜血从他的嘴角缓缓流下来——  
这可不是王子的血，这只是食物那美味的羹汁——  
“弗利萨大人，我们一同欣赏吧！王子的夜宴……”

——灰姑娘的水晶鞋是寂寞，  
——王子的舞会也是寂寞，  
——我们的寂寞，连缀成一片绚烂的交错……  
——到底，谁是灰姑娘，谁是王子？……

……  
……

最后，模糊的视线中王子似乎是站了起来，走了过来——  
向着自己呢，还是向着弗利萨大人呢？  
他知道有人永远这样默默地注视着他么？  
这可真是个何等清晰的镜啊——  
仿佛王子只要迈一步，就能来到自己面前。

——可是，王子却永远也不肯迈出这一步，  
——就在这镜中，看你，  
——你以为他在看你，其实他看不见你……

再以后，  
就不知过了多久，

萨博觉得自己全身的血都流干了，  
微微一动，觉得身体上所有有知觉的肌肤都是一片湿湿粘粘的触感，  
难道自己也变成一堆了么？——  
轻轻动动手指和脚趾——  
“太好了……看来骨头还都在……而且没有粉碎……”

萨博连眼睛都很难以睁开，只能深深吸一口气，心还在笑：  
还真是长啊——  
果然厉害啊——  
真是威力无穷啊——  
弗利萨大人的——

指甲——”

〖小鹏子狂汗……虚惊一场……死萨博，你个臭小子！故意的吧？还想再多吃点苦头么！！〗  
〖萨博笑：小死鹏，你不就只能虐吗？——反正我都这样了——你爱怎么着怎么着吧——〗  
〖小死鹏（低头）：汗……虐是虐了，可——人家都没写出来的说，你怎么知道？…………〗  
〖萨博晕：你来试试，肯定也一下就能知道……〗  
〖小鹏子狂奔ｉｎｇ……〗

这指甲啊，锋利得仿佛割肌裂骨也不费吹灰之力似的——  
遍布全身的这一道道、一条条、深浅不一的血痕，可都是拜它所赐——  
身体轻轻动一动，流出来的血似乎都凝固了，  
几乎把自己粘在这光滑冰冷的地砖上了。  
但只是这么静静地呆着，想到弗利萨大人也还在这个房间里，真的很好——

突然，头发又是一痛，猛然被揪了起来，  
——确实还在这房间呀？！  
这下倒能把眼睁开了，抬眼看，只见弗利萨大人面无表情地看着自己，  
另一只手则是他杀人时惯用的四指并齐，抵在自己额头，正在凝力——

“果然，到底还是要杀的么？——唉——”萨博心底微微一叹，  
“也罢，随大人高兴吧，折腾一夜都不会对自己说一句话的王子么——弗利萨大人哪，您还真是拿我的骨头嚼着玩啊——不过无所谓了，反正现在自己的感觉比死也强不到那儿去——只是——只是自己也许不该抱有那一丝丝侥幸心理的——”萨博轻轻吐出一口气，坦然而温柔地望着弗利萨。

忽然，门上的传达机响了起来：“报告弗利萨大人，贝吉塔先生回来了！”

——真及时！

弗利萨猝然松开萨博，抬脚从他身上迈了过去，出去了。  
萨博无力地跌落回地面。

——捡回了一条命！这不是确实挺侥幸的么？

萨博还是那个温柔的眼神，望着那个无情的背影，虽然以后弗利萨大人对萨博的态度没有改善，  
——而遇到唯一那一次改善时，萨博又不合时宜地死了——  
但他注视弗利萨的那个温柔的眼神，至死未改。

——所谓的“灰姑娘”应该就是那永远不会被回应的、无望的爱吧？  
——那天午夜我献给您的那支“舞”  
——只不过是因为我那些不甘心的等待；  
——而您回应我的那次“夜宴”  
——是不是您的等待，也是一样的不甘心？

后来，  
这位绝无仅有的、活着从弗利萨大人的魔镜屋里出来的、长得挺好看的男人成了弗利萨身边的直隶侍卫，  
大家都叫他“萨博先生”。

从未有人将他和那个“蛤蟆脸”萨博联系起来——

因为，他出现的那一天，他的目光是那么地温柔，他的面容是那么地美丽；  
虽然全身到处是斑驳刺眼的血迹，但却更像是他的身体在发出一团明亮异彩的光芒；  
只有那一刻，他看起来几乎和那个漂亮的塞亚王子平分秋色、不相上下——

萨博可能永远也想不到，  
那一刻，  
救了他的并不是碰巧归来的贝吉塔；  
而是他自己——  
那一刻，他那张坦诚而执着的面容是那样深刻地美丽和眩目，  
令他的弗利萨大人产生了一丝丝恍惚的错觉——误以为自己看到了某种爱情。

不过很可惜，这幻觉只有那么一瞬间，  
这短暂的、只存在了几秒钟的动容，用来相爱固然是决不可能，但用来救命，已是足够。

——即便我一直是最卑微的那个灰姑娘，但在爱情最绚烂的时刻，我也会变成最耀眼的公主，

——灰姑娘，穿着华丽的衣裳和精致的水晶鞋，驾着南瓜做成的马车，在午夜赶来，赴王子的夜宴……

ＰＷ番外之【夜宴】 完


	4. [17×大特]PW番外之3【希望】

如果选一块宝石来代表您自己，您希望是什么？

选项［Ａ］：钻石 选项［Ｂ］：红宝石 选项［Ｃ］：蓝宝石   
选项［Ｄ］：祖母绿 选项［Ｅ］：海蓝宝石 选项［Ｆ］：紫水晶 

请默默念着您的答案，阅读下文……（＾＾）

（第一章）［红宝石／蓝宝石］

终于找到他了！！！！！！  
看着这个黑发如绸、细眼似猫的男人，特兰克斯的双眼几乎要喷出火来——这个男人唇上那抹微笑的精美细致程度，让人绝对想不到他就是这个世界上最令人憎恨的、人类最恶劣的科技产品——人造人１７号。

特兰克斯猛然变成超级塞亚人——父亲的仇、师傅的仇——全人类的仇！一起清算吧！  
１７号！我一定要杀了你！  
〖汗……说老实话，根据历史经验，说这句台词的人十之八九是自己会‘死’……嘿嘿嘿……奸笑ing……〗

所以，特兰克斯的想法虽然是好的，可是——明显他是那种年轻气盛行事冲动不知死活不计后果的男孩——没办法，才１７岁呀——  
虽然身上有１／２塞亚人勇猛善战的血统，可——打不过就是打不过，所以没什么可说的——

所以，这一头金发（本色是淡紫色的），满身愤怒，襟袂飘摆，蹦起来的造型是很酷没错啦——可空中和１７号一来一回一个回合走了个过场儿之后，被打晕了，摔了下来——既不能报仇也不能耍酷了——而且，从１７号看特兰克斯的眼神看来，这回除了未雪旧恨之外，八成还得再添些新仇……

１７号落回地上，用脚背把特兰克斯翻过来，继续看，猫似的眼睛转着——他要真是猫，八成这会儿尾巴一定是用猫科动物特有的、想坏道儿时的那种舒缓悠闲来回卷动——  
一会儿，１７号笑笑，拎着特兰克斯的背心，飞回了处于北方城市某山洞的秘密基地。

１７号看着桌上这个男孩，还真是漂亮，真是像极了昔日有万“受”之王美称的、韬光养晦，艳若桃李，倾国倾城的塞亚王子贝吉塔。  
〖对不起了，神大人！〗

这王子生的小世子竟也出落的这般整齐——  
真是额有朝天骨眼里有灵光仙人转世神仙下凡改变社会风气风魔万千少女提高年轻人内涵人称玉树临风胜潘安一朵梨花压海棠的——  
〖特：小死鹏！就算我粉丝少点儿——可你要是再这么韩乔生似的满嘴跑飞机——不用说别的大人们——神大人第一个就活撕了你！！〗  
〖鹏（低头一想）：是啊，神大人言谈中似对特兰克斯颇有好感呢——是吧？神大人？——〗  
〖神（青筋，怒踩小鹏）：小死鹏我和你说过多少回了不许再搞出ＮＧ来——你是死没个记性吧死小鹏！！！我踩踩踩踩踩踩！！！〗  
〖鹏死，大人们请继续看文儿〗

１７号微笑着，看着特兰克斯，“我该怎么办呢？——”  
〖桌子底下小鹏一副格罗博士的扮相流着口水一脸奸笑——还用想吗？ＳＭ！！！！！！！！！哇哈哈——没等１７号出手，神大人将小鹏一脚踩碎——小鹏死状参见“格罗博士之死”一节——这回大人们终于可以彻底清净看文儿了——鹏哭ing〗

不过好在１７号终究也坏坏笑，看来是觉得这提议不错——于是将仍在昏迷中的特兰克斯靠放在一个看上去很专业的机器上——其实是一点也不专业——因为看上去基本上就是一面金属墙，墙上有两个金属手铐，刚好在一般人将双手举到耳边的高度和离头半尺的距离——  
１７号把特兰克斯双腕铐好——自己则坐在对面墙角的一片阴影里，手里玩弄着两节一号干电池（现在可能已经找不到这种电池了吧，就是以前装手电筒里的那种电池，嘿嘿）。  
特兰克斯的头无力地垂在那里——因为低着头，特兰克斯的紫发就像藤蔓上的一朵盛开的、紫色的花——

１７号的目光确实一直落在特兰克斯那淡淡的、如同一片雾中盛开的紫花似的头发上——淡淡紫，很美，藤上那紫花。

那花，那人，１７年前的那个女人，那位女神——“藤上夕颜”。

１７号的思绪也跟着这花飘到了１７年前——  
那时，自己正是这样被铐在此刻特兰克斯被缚的这面墙上——到底这世界上有几个人知道这面金属墙是一个恐怖的机器——  
名字叫做“地狱的熔炉”。

也许因为是人造人的缘故吧——自己１７年来一点没有变化——连脸上的表情都没有变化——但那时——自己看起远没有现在的特兰克斯这样平静和安详——

那时，自己只是一直沉默着，沉默着，知道自己也许永远不可能爆发——那么，就只有等着死亡——  
而自己身体，早已经完全没有任何感觉，或者说，什么感觉都有——而且，已经不知道这个身体上的知觉是属于谁的了——但是，假如它不再是属于自己的，那将是这世界上最令他快乐的一件事。  
意识似乎慢慢地在向某个更安宁的领域缓缓地飘移、远去……  
也许，自己就快要死了吧？！已经过了多久了呢？死，应该是一种幸福吧——但是——布、尔、玛……

忽然，一阵清晰的骚动声居然飘进耳中，１７号本以为自己的六感都已经彻底丧失功能了呢，  
也许，在发生一些事情之前，人总会有一些预感——

“可是，藤上大人，您不能进去，您不能再动这一个了，您……呃……”

“看什么看——”一个很甜腻、优雅、又带点戏谑的女人的声音慢慢响起，“——漂亮也是罪过吗？”  
——就是这个声音，１７号感到自己心开始微微颤抖。

伴随着铁门“哗啦”的一声响——１７号感到一团光芒照在了自己的身上、脸上——光芒中，一个紫发的女神，颈上戴一颗闪闪发光的星，唇边携一丝淡淡的笑，站在自己的面前——

１７号觉得自己就像高加索山上的普罗米修斯——看到了一道宙斯的赦令——而传达这赦令的——正是这位女神。

这个被称为“藤上大人”的女人款款走到１７号面前，歪了头打量着他，良久，一笑：  
“还不错，我听说这边弄到一个有趣的家伙——在格罗博士那人渣手里折腾了七天没说一句话，果然还真是不错——”

１７号竟然对她一笑：“和人渣说话我不也会变成人渣了么？”

这紫发的女人再一笑，轻轻甩甩淡紫色的头发，似乎对１７号的恭维很领情，也赞叹似地说道：  
“——外表还真看不出你有这么令人着迷性格——七天的工程啊——都够一个创世纪的了，而且是格罗博士那人渣的手笔，你竟然还能一声不吭——真是厉害——”

１７号又一笑，“才七天而已，你没看过有的最后还说：‘以后被迫永远……’‘一直……’还‘不停不停……’的么？我觉得相比之下我算挺幸运的了——你项链挺漂亮的。”

紫发女人大笑起来：  
“谢谢，白金镶钻的——你真是很有意思啊，我真的很中意你，我也非常喜欢域值很高的类型——对于一上手就立刻求饶浪叫的完全没有兴趣——最好是很会说笑话儿很会逗人笑的类型才好——要和我玩玩么，不是玩游戏机——”  
〖汗……那个，呃，‘域值’到底什么意思啊？（共大怒踩ing：小死鹏你这正蠢材！不懂的话还敢乱往上用！）再汗，搂住大人哭ing……〗

１７号也一笑：“我也很中意你，要是你ＳＭ我的话我一定会很卖力地叫——”

紫发女人再微微一笑，手一伸，竟在１７号口中塞了一节一号电池——

１７号一怔，瞪着她——你干吗？这到挺新鲜的——

紫发女人看着１７号，手里摆弄一根蜡烛，笑道：  
“要做就趁早啊——格罗博士那人渣快回来了吧——最近发生的事情还真是多，听说又抓到外星人了——你咬住了，我可不想完事儿了再帮你镶满口牙——”

１７号嘴里塞着电池，莫名其妙地看着她——你也太小看我了吧？就蜡——就是把我点着了我也不至于把牙咬碎了吧？——

紫发女人看看了手里的蜡烛，又看看１７号的眼神，好像看透了他的想法，笑道：  
“关蜡烛什么事儿啊，你这几天都做下毛病了吧？！惯性思维都到这份儿上了——我刚才在山洞时觉着里边儿太黑拿它照亮儿的——难道它还有别的什么用途么？”

１７号怔怔地看着这女人，觉得她真是挺奇怪，而自己挺想笑。

但这女人再一笑，“切——我才不用这个——”不屑地把蜡烛往背后顺手一丢，回头，喊：“喂！把我专用的电焊喷枪拿来——”

１７号忽然产生一种想笑到快要喷的感觉，可惜，嘴里有电池。

开始了哦——  
１７号看着这个女人，她工作时的眼神，真的很专注，使她看起来真的很美丽，散发着睿智的光芒——在不知有多久的一段时间里，他们都没有说一句话——  
这个紫发的女人是不说，１７号是说不了……

感觉上，她像是遇到了一块质地罕见的原石，她决意要将它打磨成一颗璀璨夺目的珠宝：

——在一条饱经岁月沧桑的矿脉上，我发现了你，我将你从尘土和岩石中剥离，  
——我将你的心灵和意识慢慢地采集、破碎、过筛、拌匀、缩分……  
——我将你的器官和血肉慢慢地抛光、开料、研磨、雕琢、造型……  
——然后，你会获得绚丽的光泽、细腻的质感、永久的硬度，  
——再然后，你会变成一颗世人瞩目光彩照人的宝石……

１７号只是看着她，一直看着她，几次，她一度微微地蹙起了眉，似乎遇到了什么难解的问题：  
——怎么，这个身体的构造不合你的心意吗？真是的，自己怎么长的，真是不会长！  
——不要太烦恼啊，差不多对付上得了，能用就行，我无所谓啊，  
——虽然你皱眉的样子也挺好看的，但看你这么为难的样子，我心里会不舒服啊。

但都很快地，她的眉头又舒展开，淡淡一笑，继续工作：  
——果然，这么快就想出解决办法来了？  
——我就知道你是个智慧女神，真的，一看到你的时候我就感觉到了。

混在一起的，是机械运转的声音、金属摩擦的声音、电焊火花的声音、砂轮转动的声音、血肉骨骼脏器被切割被剥蚀被和机械融合的声音——还有，轻微的呼吸声，这些一再证明，这两个人，都很幸福——

不知道过了多久，直到紫发女神的额头细细密密的汗珠中有一滴，如同一颗晶莹的水晶一般在１７号几乎异常清晰的视野中划过，坠地，散开——在地面绽开一朵无色无香的莲花——  
１７号知道自己获得了新生。

紫发的女神终于呼出了一口气，停下来：  
几乎是敬畏地看了一眼一脸平静的１７号。

——你没有让我失望，确实是个好厉害好厉害的男人呀！  
——以一个人类的血肉之躯在完全不做任何麻醉的状态下，完成了近乎全身范围内的物化机能改造和大脑的彻底改造：没出一声。  
——１７号，你真是我见过的，最厉害的男人！

１７号虽然快虚脱了，但仍是对这女人一笑，眼睛无力地眨了眨——

这女人马上心领神会，将１７号口中的电池拿了出来——几乎已经完全变形了。

１７号虚弱地轻声笑道：“还真得多谢你救了我的牙——”

这紫发的女人坏坏一笑：  
“不客气，你身体的事儿我就不多说了，大概有８０％的部分进行了机能改造——有个要紧的东西没改，一是觉得战斗时八成用不上，二是觉着你已经很强了——”

１７号看着这个明显是非常不良的女人——真是女神吗，不是龙耽里出来的吧？（汗……）这会儿怎么像个恶魔似的——１７号感到哭笑不得，但也只无奈苦笑：“多谢。”

这紫发的女人眼光首次温柔下来，但嘴上仍用一种比较冷漠的、科技说明文的语气淡淡地说：  
“我对你脑部改造主要集中在额叶区，你大脑内记忆的神经元编码几乎都被破坏——你，应该已经完全不记得你做为人类的过去——”这女人停了几秒，才又恢复科技说明文的语气，“对颞叶区、顶叶区、枕叶区的改造只限于意识加速机能——以后你的感应速度应该比一般的普通人快１５０倍左右，用起来会很爽的哦——我在你的脑内安装了附带你身体一切信息代码和可以代替大脑进行数据处理和保存的芯片——其核心是一颗完美的刚玉——它的心里有个秘密——要好好替我守护哦——”

血红色透明的刚玉，被称为红宝石，Ｒｕｂｙ——代表“激情”。  
是世上最负盛名的四大宝石之一，摩式硬度９。  
这是红宝石里，最罕见的一颗：  
具有完美游彩——  
所谓‘游彩’：是指在转动宝石的时候，它表面的颜色会发生逐渐变化的现象——那犹如火焰一般热烈迁徙的游彩，既是世人惊叹的‘猫眼儿效应’。  
红宝石里的极品，就是同时拥有最梦幻的‘猫眼儿效应’的游彩和最至高无上艳丽颜色的红宝石——  
那种颜色，被世人称之为：鸽血红。

再抬眼时，这女人的手搭在一个闸扳上，笑道：  
“不过呢，身体和大脑改造只是人造人诞生中最轻松的一部分——人类的身体想要获得永久的强度所要突破的能量壁垒并不是所有的人都能做到——你有什么遗言要说么？”

１７号默默地看着这个紫发的女人，好一会儿，轻轻吐出几个字：“布、尔、玛——”

这个紫发的女人微微一怔，手从闸扳上移开，略一思索，轻叹：  
“隔壁那女孩子？”

１７号点点头，目光里饱含着担忧和焦虑：“她，她还没死呢吧？！——”

这个紫发的女人一笑：  
“真是邪门了，你们这对孪生兄妹——我明明破坏了你们的人类记忆——可偏偏你们两个都还记得这个‘兄妹’，难道除了大脑之外，你们每个细胞里都深刻地记忆着‘兄妹’这件事情么？——真服了你们了！”

１７号很诚恳地笑笑，但眼里仍是焦急的眼神。

这紫发女人轻轻笑道：  
“放心，我也已经送了她一颗完美的刚玉——里面也有一个秘密。”

深蓝色透明的刚玉，被称为蓝宝石，Ｓａｐｐｈｉｒｅ——代表“坚强”。  
也是世上最负盛名的四大宝石之一，摩式硬度９。  
这是蓝宝石里，最可贵的一颗：  
具有完美勒光——  
所谓‘勒光’：是在宝石的表面，有星星一样的放射光道，也称为‘星彩’——以焦点居中六条放射线表达它令人眩目的犹如夜空的星彩，既是世人赞颂的‘六道星光’。  
蓝宝石中的极品，就是同时拥有最绚丽的‘六道星光’的星彩和最深沉典雅的颜色的蓝宝石——  
那种颜色，被世人称之为：芙蓉蓝。

这紫发的女人一笑：“那深邃的颜色，很称她那淡淡的、金色的头发——她真是我这一生见过的最坚强最可爱的女孩子——其实她已经算是个被完成了的作品，从这个角度说她本该叫１７号而你叫１８号才对——可她执意不肯让我把她从地狱熔炉上放下来——你猜她最后说什么——”

１７号抬头，愣愣地望着这个紫发的女神。

这紫发女神轻叹：“她说她希望哥哥永远是哥哥！”

１７号全身一颤，垂下了头。

这个紫发的女人很体贴地安静了几秒，然后才说：“怎么样，要继续当这个‘哥哥’吗？”

１７号仰起头，“这还用问吗？——”唇上一抹笑：“我猜，注入能量的滋味不会太好受吧？”

这紫发的女神一笑：“包你不会上瘾就是了——”

１７号一笑：“女人都这么喜欢避重就轻么？——”

话音未落，一位女神猛然合起手上的闸扳——  
一个深山中的邪恶疯狂的科学狂人的研究所里传出了一声可怖的、令人毛骨悚然的叫声——  
正如一切惊悚电影里描述的那样，这是属于一个被疯狂的科技摧残的人类在获得了非人的力量时所爆发出来的——介于人类和非人类边缘的嚎叫——当然，原因不一定都是身体上的极度痛苦——  
电流的线条和等离子的光芒，正在草草地勾勒出一个生命中每一个已经彻底混乱的细胞那最细致的轮廓……

…………  
等１７号再醒来时，女神已经不知去向，但是，１７号知道自己已经成功了——因为一种很强大很肆意的力量已经永远彻底被注入自己的身体，一颗含着秘密的‘红宝石’已经和自己的生命永久地契合——  
睁开眼，看见的是人渣格罗博士那令人作呕的嘴脸——  
“真令我吃惊，你竟然成功了，１７号——”格罗博士扬起一丝恶劣的笑容，“看来你的优点不只是这个奇妙的身体——”  
随即格罗博士按下了一个按钮——  
“喀哒”的一声轻响，１７号双手上的手铐被突然解除——

１７号眼中闪过一丝杀意——你不该这么轻易放开我的，现在我随时可以杀了你这人渣！  
１７号猛然冲过来，但是，突然感到脊柱上一麻，仿佛全身的神经都被抽走了，１７号猛然摔倒在地，仰着脸，意外地瞪着格罗博士。

格罗博士手上拿着一个小小的遥控器，笑得更令人作呕——  
“想不到么？很简单啊，这是紧急制动遥控器——你不该这么轻易就表现出对生身父亲的杀意的，１７号——看来虽然身体改造的不错，可脑子还是这么笨，看来脑改造是那女人弱势科目呢——”  
格罗博士蹲在１７号面前，用手轻轻抚摩着１７号的脸：  
“不过这个身体改造得还真完美啊，不愧是黑绸军第一珠宝鉴定师——其实是个天才物化机械师的女人——藤上夕颜的杰出作品——我们做人造人用的并不是一个套路，不过，看来到底还是她技高一筹呢——真是完美得令我更痴迷了呢——”

“别用你那恶心的嘴叫她的名字，人渣——”１７号冷冷地说，眼里仍是一片杀意。

“哦——”格罗博士眼睛一亮，“为了那女人，你居然肯开口和人渣讲话了？！——我真是荣幸之至——那现在，你又能怎样来杀我呢？你杀不了我，我可要弄死你了哦——”  
格罗博士的手开始向其它领地扩张——

１７号只是看着格罗博士，眼里没有愤怒也没有不甘：  
——无所谓，只要有机会我就会杀掉你，  
——她已经使我获得了永久的光芒和极至的刚性，  
——红宝石永远是红宝石，即使掉在大便里也不会影响它的光泽。

突然，１７号感到自己全身的神经似乎又是一麻，但随即发现自己可以动了——想也没想就从格罗博士手中夺取了遥控器——

虽然事出突然，但以格罗博士人造脑１５０倍速的反应速度竟然没有反应过来：  
格罗博士暗暗咬牙叫苦——１５０倍的脑波加速——藤上夕颜！你行啊——看来脑改造也是你更技高一筹呢！  
０． ０１秒过后——  
格罗博士已经感到自己的头滚落在门口站立的一双脚下：  
——这是１８号的脚，她正笑呵呵地站在门口，手里拿着一个一模一样的遥控器。  
格罗博士眼前一黑，脑已被１７号踩碎。  
从１７号的制动被解除到格罗博士惨死，整个过程只用了０．０９秒——

１８号哼了一声：  
“男人都喜欢这种没意思的事情么？——１７号？！”

１７号冷冷地看着她，手上一使力捏碎了从格罗博士手中抢来的遥控器：  
“１８号，你那个遥控器哪儿来的？——”

１８号淡淡一笑：“一个紫色头发的大姐给我的——”

１７号手一抬，这世界上最后一个可以制动人造人的遥控器碎裂了。  
“她人呢？——”

但１８号没回答，只是冲上来就打１７号——  
其实，他们以前也经常这样打架——只不过那时候，他们还都是人类……  
一会儿，１８号和１７号停了下来，好一会儿，谁也没说话。  
——虽然又重逢了，可咱们都不再是人类了……

终于，１８号开口：  
“１７号你这混蛋，那个紫发大姐告诉我这个遥控器是我老公给我定情信物——你居然敢把它打碎，我要杀了你。”

１７号哼了一声：  
“１８号你少花痴点儿吧——那个女……女人说什么了没有？”

１８号瞪着１７号，似乎在想，许久，笑道：  
“没——呃，啊！——说了，她告诉我说，如果将来我遇到一个秃头没鼻子的小个儿男人就扑上去亲他——”

１７号一脸黑线：  
——即使再充满智慧的女人做起事来怎么也一样老是莫名其妙？！  
“她去哪了？！——”

“总部。”１８号撇嘴。

１７号奔出山洞向总部飞去——  
１８号开始很郁闷地、愁眉苦脸地把遥控器的碎片一片一片捡起来——

看来，人造人的爱情趋向还挺大众化的呢。

（第二章）［海蓝宝石／紫水晶］

终于回忆完了１７号的悲惨过去——而特兰克斯刚好在这个时刻醒了过来——

一醒过来，特兰克斯就是一阵激烈的挣扎——但塞亚人的力量似乎竟然完全奈何不了这个小小的手铐——

１７号看着奋力挣扎的特兰克斯，轻轻一笑：  
“剩点力气一会儿再用吧，地狱熔炉上的锁链——我变成人造人的时候都没能挣脱呢——何况你了——”

特兰克斯停下挣扎，但仍狠狠地瞪着１７号——

１７号一笑，慢慢走到桌前，拿起一个样子很奇特的东西——  
一看到这个东西，特兰克斯再次开始拼命挣扎——

那个形状、那个颜色、那个质地、那个外型——  
长在人身上不觉得有这么恶心——但被仿生学的败类制造出来以后——变成了一个令人忍无可忍的集合人类至高智慧和工艺的垃圾。

１７号脸上仍是笑，将电池逐一塞进去——向上一推开关——  
它开始产生轻微的声响和轻微的震动——

１７号转身过来对特兰克斯笑道：  
“怎么？这可是个很有乐趣的东西啊，不是人类最引以为傲的科技产品吗？——为什么你不喜欢——”

特兰克斯在有限的空间里尽量向后躲，使自己远离这个恶心的产品——

１７号一笑，反而贴在特兰克斯身上，“怎么？觉得恶心？——”

特兰克斯的目光几乎是有些惊恐。

１７号低头看自己手上这个东西，一笑：  
“确实是挺恶心的，我觉着恶心得都快赶上高等教育了——难怪这些年没断了挂科儿——”  
——原来是因为恶心的缘故。

１７号手一松，这个东西落在地上，１７号一脚踏上去，它碎了——

特兰克斯微微有些吃惊。

但随即１７号双手按在了特兰克斯的双手上，身体和特兰克斯的身体靠得很紧，唇凑在特兰克斯的耳边，轻轻地说：  
“虽然，我也是人造的，可我既不是充电式的也不用装电池——你想试试么？”

特兰克斯手上的手铐猝然被１７号捏碎。  
——人造人的力量，也是有突破和进步的吗？

一颗被欲望鼓惑的红宝石压在一颗被仇恨浸渍的海蓝宝石上……

——你也是那位女神的作品吧？！  
——我看到你的第一眼就发觉了，  
——我也是她的作品：  
——只不过，她用头脑创造了我，用身体创造了你，  
——我们相互辉映吧……

特兰克斯一怔，开始颤抖。

浅蓝色透明的绿柱石，被称为海蓝宝石，Ａｑｕａｍａｒｉｎｅ——代表“迷惑”。  
是世上难能可贵的宝石之一，摩式硬度８。  
这是海蓝宝石里，最可贵的一颗：  
具有完美变彩——  
所谓‘变彩’：是指转动宝石时，因方向的改变，宝石的颜色发生急剧变化的现象——幽深莫测、扑朔迷离的海面上流动似的变彩，既是世人沉迷的‘海蓝干涉’。  
海蓝宝石中的极品，就是同时拥有最奇特的‘海蓝干涉’的变彩和最不可预知的幻化颜色的海蓝宝石——  
那种颜色，被世人称之为：不期兰。

…………  
…………  
１７号将特兰克斯拎起来，走到山洞口，坏笑：“以后只要你还想杀我，随时都可以来——但下次记得自己带面巾纸——”

特兰克斯没有说话，因为连吭气的力气也没有了——  
杀父、害师、灭世、还有……  
无尽的仇恨几乎快把特兰克斯逼疯了，可是，到底是为什么呢？  
看着那双猫似的眼睛，只能感到自己的仇恨在一点点地被磨蚀得快要消失殆尽——就算自己的私仇可以被自己这懦弱的灵魂忽略，  
但，对这个世界，要怎么说呢……

特兰克斯挣扎着微弱地问：  
“为什么，你们一定要毁灭这个世界？”

１７号那猫似的眼睛闪过一丝不很明了的光芒——  
许久，一笑：“为什么，你们一定要活着？”  
随即一扬手，特兰克斯被扔了出去——

１７号关上研究所的闸门，转身回屋——

心里又一次想起了本来他以为自己早已忘怀的事情：  
——想忘却一件事情，为什么永远那么困难呢？  
——自己的脑子太好使了么？

１７年前，自己成为了人造人，第一件事情就是飞到黑绸军总部去寻找一个叫“藤上夕颜”的女人——女神。

潜入了总部，终于找到了这个女人，但只在窗外看着她——因为：  
屋子里还有另一个男人——  
一个外星的男人，传说，他是一个王子。

这个王子，是在一个黑绸军的死敌——名叫“孙悟空”的男人被成功地消灭之后顺便抓回来的战利品。  
完成这项丰功伟绩的是一个由人渣格罗博士创造出来的生物——  
据说它的能量、速度、技能、头脑、精神力量——全都尽善尽美。

只是有一个美中不足：  
长得真是让人倒胃口——简直和人渣格罗博士一样恶心。（参见最初阶段的沙鲁形象）

它杀死了孙悟空之后，不知道为什么，没有杀死这个王子，还把他带了回来，似乎对他还不错——  
但是，这个王子的眼神始终怔怔的、没有焦距——  
在一个很暗的空无一人的大厅里，呆呆地坐着。

直到——这个叫“藤上夕颜”的紫发女人来到他的面前，白金镶钻的项链在他的眼前晃了一下，这个王子的眼睛才微微有了一丝生动。

“你想死么？”这个紫发的女人笑着问道。

“……”

“为什么还不死？”这个紫发的女人继续问道。

“……”

“我们想活下去。”这个紫发的女人平静地说。

王子抬起头。

这个女人大笑起来，泪水四溢……  
“要么你活下去，要么生个儿子——否则你们塞亚人也真的会彻底灭绝了哦——”

当黑发和紫发缠绕成一个简单而伟大的阴谋的时候——  
在窗外的１７号仓皇逃走——

所以后来的对话，没人听见。  
这世界上有一个领域——将尘世的禁忌之爱作为公理，为了使这个尘世不禁忌但被这个领域禁忌的爱变得有一点点存在的合理性——  
于是，我们不妨把它说成是一种生物延续物种的行为——决不是爱情。

女：谢谢你。  
男：……  
女：那么，再见。  
男：……  
女：……  
男：怎么不走？  
女：你不是有话要对我说么？  
男：……  
女：没关系，没人知道我们是谁。  
男：请叫他特兰克斯。  
女：没问题。  
男：还有……  
女：放心，我会告诉他‘那个人’是病死的，病毒性心脏病。  
男：你……  
女：不必问了，很快我也是一个失去名字的人了……

紫色透明的石英，被称为紫水晶，Ａｍｅｔｈｙｓｔ——代表“智慧”。  
是世上不可思议的宝石之一，摩式硬度７。  
这是紫水晶里，最独特的一颗：  
具有举世震惊的色变——  
所谓‘色变’：是指宝石在不同的光源不同外界环境下，颜色会发生特殊变化的现象——白天自然光里淡淡的幽雅的紫在夜晚的月光下会呈现出浓艳姿态的色变，既是令世人神魂颠倒的‘月夜荧光’。  
紫水晶里的极品，就是同时拥有最高贵的‘月夜荧光’的色变和最睿智优美颜色的紫水晶——  
那种颜色，被世人称之为：夕淬紫。

当晚，  
黑绸军总部的绝密档案上多了一个只有一句话的记录：  
黑绸军总部第一珠宝鉴定师、物化机械师——藤上夕颜（女）突然失踪，原因不详。

（第三章）［钻石／祖母绿］

特兰克斯回到家，倒在地上。

“我看不出你受什么伤了啊，受的可是内伤么？”——布尔玛一笑。

特兰克斯没有说话，生平第一次像极了他的父亲。

的确没受什么重伤，  
但特兰克斯还是硬生生在家里——在床上——躺了足足５天——

布尔玛看着儿子，并不理他，也不劝他——

“布尔玛”

——当初，写户籍的时候不知怎么就顺口诌了这个名字。  
——好像在哪听过似的名字，一时又忘记了是在哪听的……  
——忘却的至高境界，不是忘记某事，而是即便某事就在眼前重演，仍想不起发生过什么……

“你这孩子，仍是欠练呢——”

难受吧！你自个儿挺着吧——  
没人可怜你没人安慰你没人排解你……  
自个儿痛着吧——  
一次痛狠了，下回才能长足个记性——  
重伤要是能换个心境澄明的话，那这次你伤得越重越好！  
这是为你好——要是你还想活下去的话。

特兰克斯趴了几天终于起来了——

我去！这次，我一定杀了他！  
他不死！我死！！！！！！！！！

及至来到北方的山洞，人渣格罗博士那秘密研究所——

特兰克斯心又开始打结！

想了好一会儿，才横下心，“杀进去！”  
——大不了杀了他以后……以后……自己也……反正，等不到自己回家，妈妈一定以为我和他同归于尽了、和他、他们……

那你可真是自作多情了，小男孩，这门根本没锁——  
——世界上从来就没有锁着的门，是你自己不进去而已！

直接来到那时那个实验室——

特兰克斯愣了在那儿，傻了——

１８号在桌子上仰面躺着，１７号在地上站着——

血啊，滴滴答答，流了一桌子一地红艳艳的一片——  
这人造人怎么造得这么逼真？  
真是血吗？是血还是油呢？

１８号这身体，真是惨不忍睹——  
已经看不出碎成几节了，可１８号脸上一点也看不出痛苦的表情来——

但不知道为什么，特兰克斯知道他们人造人是有人类的一切感觉的——  
而且，他们的神经系统比一般的人类还要完善——  
他们不可能会晕倒，所有感觉，他们都会用神经全部接受。

１８号脸上只有愤恨——  
“１７号，还犹豫什么哪你这混蛋！！！！！把我放熔炉上去！！这次修好了我一定要杀了那混蛋！这次那混蛋动真格的要拾掇咱们！这世界真要完了——只靠你一个人不行！１７号！！！”

又不知道为什么，特兰克斯知道这个“熔炉”很可怕，  
比她这一身的伤还可怕！

１７号的表情静静的，一直不动，只是看着１８号，眼神温柔得让人感觉不祥——  
“没用的，１８号，咱们的身体和能量在于永久的不会衰退的强大能量和机能上……”

——好是好！强是强！可就是有一个毛病：  
——这世界上你第一次打不过的人，这一辈子都甭想再打过。  
——所谓永恒，不就是“不可再突破、不会再改变”的阴险含义吗？  
——咱们这１７年撑得算不容易了……  
——决战，到底还是来了。

“真是难为你了——”１７号淡淡地说，温柔地抚摩１８号的头发，“妹妹——”

１８号一怔，立刻不再爆怒愤恨，不再说话，只是怔怔地望着１７号，良久，眼中一片温柔的悲凉——  
轻轻地吐出一个字：“哥——”

１７号猝然将掌印上１８号的额头，一声惊天动地的炸响——  
１８号、实验室、地狱的熔炉、西区山地所有的一切，碎成沙尘——  
沙尘中，坠落了一颗世间鲜有其坚的蓝宝石……

特兰克斯的战斗本能使他没有受到波及，飞在半空——

１７号也悬在半空，回头看了一眼特兰克斯——  
一语未发，猛然飞走了——

过了好久，特兰克斯的心绪才一点点地理清，直到此时，一切历史、一切命运、才豁然现出端倪——

特兰克斯这才疯狂地寻找１７号的气息——  
该死！人造人根本就没有气息——

但另一个，熟悉、强大的、每次都发生在被破坏之地、自己亲友被杀之地的气息是那样鲜明——  
一切事实不是一直就摆在你面前么？怎么就不知道好好想想呢！怎么就看不明白呢？  
怎么就人家说什么你就信什么呢？  
想要拯救世界，起码得整明白谁在危害世界吧？！——你是猪吗？

特兰克斯！你绝对是头猪！猪里最蠢的一头！！！！！  
特兰克斯狠狠骂了自己一句，猛然向那个方向飞去——

特兰克斯赶到的时候，  
１７号已经倒在土里，

特兰克斯生平第一次见到沙鲁，  
——真的头脑尽善尽美，这个世界上谁也没发现破坏和平的是这个怪物。

特兰克斯郑重地看了一眼１７号，我都明白了。

１７号一笑，傻瓜，这会儿才明白，笨死了你，一点儿不像你那个聪明伶俐的老妈——

特兰克斯一笑，对不起，放心吧，这次，我保护你！

特兰克斯再看沙鲁，静静问道：“你为什么要毁灭世界？游戏？”

沙鲁礼貌地一笑，“不是游戏，是为了逼他们——逼着１７号和１８号出现，他们很聪明，我抓不到他们，只有我破坏人类的城市的时候他们才会出来制止，但没等我抓到他们，他们又跑掉了。”

特兰克斯再静静地问：“为什么要抓他们？”

沙鲁黯然：“为了我的完整。”

特兰克斯不解：“完整？”

沙鲁没有回答。

特兰克斯没有再问，只是说：“放弃吧，沙鲁，１８号已经不存在了——你不可能完整了——”

沙鲁一叹：“不行。”  
——我并不是为了身体上的完整。  
沙鲁的掌心此刻正握着一块蓝宝石。

特兰克斯一怔，但谈话看来是要结束了。

１７号忽然对特兰克斯说：  
“特兰克斯，杀了我！不能再让沙鲁的力量增加——”

特兰克斯转头，看着１７号猫似的眼睛，你在说什么？你在让我杀了你？！

１７号坚决地说：“是！杀了我！你们要活下去！”

——什么时候救世主必须杀了自己心爱的人才能拯救世界呢？  
——就是这个时候。

沙鲁没有说什么，他想要的，似乎真的并不是１７号的身体，而是１７号的命——

绝望的风掠过混乱一片的意识，但思维却开始异常地明晰，时间和景象如同菲林胶片上一格一格闪过的剪影——  
一刹那有多短？永恒有多长？

特兰克斯清晰地感到自己不到一秒就完成的动作其实是千分之一秒、千分之一秒地完成的：  
俯身、抬手、温柔地印上１７号的额头——凝力、爆发、一道闪光、一声巨响——  
１７号、四周怪石嶙峋的岩地一起化成沙尘——  
沙尘中，坠落了一颗世间鲜有其贵的红宝石……

特兰克斯怔了一下，浓烟还未散去，便向家里飞了回去——

沙鲁黯然，俯身拾起那一块红宝石，和蓝宝石一同放在掌心，一看，竟愕然，沉思片刻，旋即也飞了起来。

［布尔玛的研究所外］

沙鲁站在布尔玛对面，良久，  
沙鲁一笑，鞠躬：“藤大……呃，对不起，布尔玛！您好，好久不见了，‘希望’呢？”

布尔玛也一笑：“特兰克斯带走了——”

沙鲁一叹：“到底被您给耍了，不过我一点不觉得耻辱。”  
——你是女神。

布尔玛也一叹：“是你太笨。”  
——所谓希望，当你心里想着它的时候，它就在你的掌心，它怎么可能会问你要什么‘通行密码’呢？！”

沙鲁一叹，走上来将两颗宝石双手递给布尔玛，布尔玛一笑，接过。

［十七年前，沙鲁和刚刚逃出黑绸军的藤上夕颜也是这样子在这个地方对话——］

沙鲁将一颗钻石双手递给藤上夕颜，藤上夕颜一笑，接过。

沙鲁：当我看到他脖子上戴着这钻石项链的时候，我一下子就失去了理智，当时根本就没有想到是您为了故意激我对他下手而用的办法。

藤上夕颜：抱歉，我看他那个样子，知道他一定活不了多久，可我们人类还要活下去，我猜，他也这么想的，你……

沙鲁：啊——是啊，然后他——他，那算是自戕么？应该不算，塞亚人决不会自戕——那只能算是一种不寻常的战斗手法吧，我也被炸碎了，但很可惜，我的中枢物质没有受损，我又再生了。

藤上夕颜：的确很可惜。

沙鲁：其实……他要是一直在我身边的话，即使他不回应我，我也未必会危害世界——

藤上夕颜：如果他死了呢？

沙鲁：……

藤上夕颜：你不是坏人，只是你的心志并不健全，但这不怪你，因为制造你的人心志不健全，你想要使用‘希望’回到过去，必须找到两段‘通行密码’，我将它们放在‘鸽血红’和‘芙蓉蓝’里，得不到密码你无法使用‘希望’——当然，如果你伤害特兰克斯，‘希望’会彻底消失——

沙鲁：哦，我明白了。

深绿半透明的绿柱石，被称为祖母绿，Ｅｍｅｒａｌｄ——代表“悲恋”。  
是世上最负盛名的四大宝石之一，摩式硬度８。  
这是祖母绿里，最寂寞的一颗：  
具有最悲哀的晕色——  
所谓‘晕色’：是指宝石沿解理或微解理，出现像虹一样的色环的现象——不洁净的生命将身体附着在宝石的生长结晶里，其实本质上是宝石里的瑕疵，因为瑕疵美丽得过分而被人们所接受的晕色，既是令世人深深叹息的‘虹彩微丝’。  
祖母绿里的极品，就是同时拥有最孤独的‘虹彩微丝’的晕色和最忧伤寂寞颜色的祖母绿——  
那种颜色，被世人称之为：噬魂青。

看着沙鲁远去，藤上夕颜轻叹：  
抱歉，我真的很抱歉，１７号、１８号，王子，沙鲁，一手促成你们的相互克制的悲剧，使你们必然走向灭顶之灾——我只是个普通的人类，人类没有你们拥有的那种可怕的力量，有的，只能算是技巧而已，我和全人类需要的是时间，而你们需要的是‘希望’，为了这个世界，我，别无选择。

后来，人们发现在由一个叫‘布尔玛’的女人设立的研究所附近居住是绝对安全的，因为这几百公里的土地仿佛有女神庇护——庇护地球上最后仅存的几万人口，庇护人类最后的希望——  
一个既莽撞又热血的少年四处寻找人造人，希望可以拯救世界，在这样地狱一样时代里，这样的一个少年居然可以活到１７岁，如果没有一个特殊的理由，是绝对不可能的事情。

１７年后，此时，沙鲁和布尔玛仿佛终于继续完成了１７年前未完的对话——

沙鲁：现在，你把‘希望’给了你的儿子，你不怕这个世界毁灭了么？

布尔玛一笑，对沙鲁摊开掌心——  
一个小小的透明胶囊——上面写着——ＨＯＰＥ。  
傻瓜，我有说过世上只有一个‘希望’么？——

沙鲁眼睛一亮，但又叹息，“是啊。”  
随即双手接过，对布尔玛微微一欠身——飞走了。

布尔玛回到屋子里，将自己的首饰盒打开——里面是琳琅满目、各式各样的宝石、彩石、玉石——

布尔玛一叹，轻轻拈起一颗最流光溢彩的宝石——

钻石，是的，这是一颗钻石。

无限透明的金刚石，被称为钻石，Ｄｉａｍｏｎｄ——代表“永恒”。  
是世上最负盛名的四大宝石之首，摩式硬度１０。  
——钻石，这个世界上一切宝石价值的最后汇集，汇集在人类一切欲望的终极梦想里……  
它具有世界上最神奇的光学奇迹——金刚光泽：  
世界没有任何物质具有比它更强的散色性——只要给它一丝细微的光照，它便会发出无与伦比、耀眼夺目的光芒，  
这个世界上其他一切宝石是否具有价值，具有多少价值，都只是在于它拥有了多少和这颗宝石相近的特点——  
钻石中，最为完美无暇的上上乘者才会被称之为“净”——  
而所谓的“净”是纯洁干净——就像是一颗凝固了的纯水，里面包含了宇宙中所有星辰的光芒——  
这种晶形菱形十二面体的宇宙里最坚硬的宝石，是人类对爱情、价值、生死、永恒这些迷惑所做出的最终诠释。  
当人们追问着永恒这个话题时——上帝无声无息地，向这个世间抛落了一颗钻石，这，就是你们要的答案。

这一颗钻石，正是钻石中真正的颠峰极品——拥有无色至纯的颜色，拥有无暇至净的金刚光泽，拥有自然造物中至坚至强的恒久硬度……  
然而，也许正是这宇宙中无人能出其左右的永恒——  
它的心，是最易碎的……

它的光芒，久久地被人追忆和回想——世人称之为：希望之光。

布尔玛也久久地凝视这个光芒——我们，可以有希望吗？

（第四章）［希望是什么？］

特兰克斯从那个时空归来已经有三年了——  
母亲一直催促自己回去向他们报告这个未来世界已经和平了的消息：  
特兰克斯却一直不太愿意动身——

在另一个时空里，特兰克斯终于见到了自己的父亲，还有一个被母亲称为“不可思议”的男人——  
母亲一直很喜欢用宝石来形容身边的人，  
自己小时候问及这个死于心脏病的男人是什么宝石时，母亲笑得很奇怪，感觉坏坏的——  
他啊？！他八成是雕刻钻石用的刻刀吧——  
（看来真的是这样，老爸你好背啊——by大特）

又看到了很多很多人，  
甚至沙鲁。

再后来——终于看到了１７号了——

特兰克斯冲上去，拉住１７号：“我再也不会放开你了——”

１７号回头，微微一怔：“你这家伙是谁？我的数据库里没有你！——”

仍是黑发如绸，仍是细眼似猫，仍是精美一笑——可是——

——原来，这个世界上，忘却的至高境界，是根本就没有存在过……

自己不是那个时空里的人，在那个时空里，根本就没有特兰克斯。

特兰克斯低下头，没哭——没关系，你还活着就好。  
特兰克斯回到了属于自己的时空……

所谓的“希望”是一个可以穿梭时空的奇妙道具，但是，穿越了时空，我们的希望，还能连成同一个吗？

终于敌不过布尔玛的威逼利诱——特兰克斯无奈地给“希望”充好能量，正要启动——

但极度意外地，居然对面看见了沙鲁，特兰克斯想了想，将“希望”收了起来，走到沙鲁面前，  
——我知道你那时为什么执意追杀他们了，  
——今次，把这个‘希望’给你吧！

特兰克斯抬手，把这个小小的胶囊抛给沙鲁。

但“希望”在空中划了一个优美的抛物线，落到了地面上，  
沙鲁微微一笑，不见了。

特兰克斯眨眨眼，原来是幻觉——  
是啊，沙鲁怎么会回来，他已经死在那个时空里了——

“但时空旅行必须有始有终有来有回啊——沙鲁不能回来，你觉得回来的是谁呢？”一个很奇怪的声音传来。

但特兰克斯觉得自己不敢抬头，他怕会再度看到另一个幻觉——  
让自己魂牵梦萦、不能忘怀的幻觉。

而这个幻觉却走到特兰克斯面前，  
这个人竟然黑发如绸，竟然细眼似猫，竟然精美一笑，抓住特兰克斯的两只手，把他按在一个奇怪的飞行上——  
这个飞行器怪怪的，虽然很像“希望”而且上面有自己亲手写的“ＨＯＰＥ”但看起来破破烂烂的，长满了青苔，防护罩上有一个奇怪的大窟窿——用木头板子横七竖八地打着补丁——

“大婶，你果然也很强啊！用坏成这样的时光机还能穿梭时空呢——”１７号笑着对布尔玛说。

“不能怪我啊，最后一个完好的‘希望’让１８号给坐走了——她在这个时空名声太坏了，以至于彻底嫁不出去了——只好回古代去找对象了。”布尔玛笑着对１７号说。

“切——她在哪儿都嫁不出去的 ，和你一样——”１７号笑。  
１７号和布尔玛相对大笑。

“喂！这都是怎么回事啊？！——” 特兰克斯对１７号和布尔玛大喊。

１７号吃惊地看着特兰克斯：“特兰克斯你怎么还是这么迟钝啊？！”

布尔玛：“这明显是随他爸——”

——这个世界，总有某个被人遗忘的角落，  
——有一个叫做‘希望’的奇妙道具在静静地等候着，  
——当你遇到痛苦的时候，可不要忘记它哦。

PW外传之【希望】 完


	5. [短×饭]PW番外4【沙漏】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【胡说八道预警】废话真的很多，相当无聊的脑残番

——世界是什么？  
——世界是一粒恒河沙；  
——我们是什么？  
——我们是握着这粒沙的掌心。

梵我如一：［魔印非印 情伤非伤］

孙悟空右手捏住了短笛的左手，一翻手就将短笛按在墙上，左手拿着一个一端红红的、印鉴似的东西——轻轻一笑，  
随即将这个印鉴按在了短笛的左臂上，离手背距离大约两寸半——

轻微的“兹啦”一声响，轻微的一丝白烟，一股皮肤燃烧的焦味儿冲进短笛的鼻孔——先传入脑海中的感觉竟然不是痛——而是一阵剧烈的、恶心的感觉，但吐不出来——随即，竟然感觉不到左臂的痛，是不痛吗？  
不是不痛，只是痛的竟然不在左臂上，而在耳朵里——  
好像有一根极细极长极硬的针从左耳穿入，穿过大脑，从右耳透出——  
若只是个印鉴，盖个章儿罢了，为什么这么的烫？这真的是烫么？不是冰么？不是刺么？  
——原来，痛过了极至，就只剩下了一种通感——不知何时、不知何处、不知何年、不知何身的——贯穿五脏六腑奇经八脉的痛……

汗流了下来——但短笛只是慢慢地，淡淡地盯着孙悟空：  
“你为什么做这样的事——你不是正义之人么？——”

“正义？”孙悟空一怔，大笑，“我说短笛你又打什么条幅？！——文化大革命早就过去了！”

孙悟空俯到短笛耳边，恶魔似的耳语：  
“这世界上根本就没有正义也没有爱、没有神也没有佛——有的，只是魔道，而魔道也只是：死磕一下你的魔道强还是我的魔道强——明白么？”  
声音到后来已变成近乎听不清的呼吸声，但短笛仍听得毛骨悚然——  
“这世界上所有的人都是魔障！骨血里都透着魔性！腔子里都蹦着魔心……这个——”  
孙悟空用手一捏短笛左臂上的印伤——短笛吸了一口凉气——  
“是我印在你肌肤皮肉血液骨髓里的魔印——你是魔道——生生世世，永永远远是魔道——再也擦不掉、抹不掉、改不了！”  
短笛的瞳人倏然一散——

孙悟空抬头再和短笛一对视——微笑：

“来……让我……再帮你……留点儿别的念记儿……”

短笛眼前一黑——  
拼命挣扎着转过了一口气，短笛觉得自己眼前的黑暗似乎哗啦一声飞散了，这才突然苏醒过来，完全恢复了知觉——

天已经亮了呢，薄明的曙光从巨幅的落地窗洒进来，斜斜地、一道一道地照在短笛脸上、身上——  
短笛对着很高的、仿佛离自己很远的、布满彩绘的天花板轻轻呼出了一口气：  
又做噩梦了吗？也是很多年没做的噩梦了——

短笛微微一动想翻个身，这才发现自己的左臂已经彻彻底底麻木了，已经一点知觉也没有了——但是究其原因嘛——  
短笛无奈地向左转头——是这个小混蛋的不良爱好之一：必须枕着自己的胳膊才肯睡觉。

小混蛋！短笛对自己无奈地笑了一下，  
悟饭，早已经不是什么小混蛋了——已经１８岁了呢。

短笛又细细地打量一遍悟饭张这自己已经熟悉的不能再熟悉的脸——  
俊逸的面孔、俊俏的五官、俊郎的线条——但在这张永远有些孩子气的脸上，却有着丰富的内容——有时是一本正经学贯中西的表情，有时是年幼无知傻傻笨笨的神情，有时微笑、有时茫然、有时激动、有时舒畅、有时得意、有时悲伤、有时天真、有时狡黠——但无论那一种心理状态或面部表情，都深深地占据着自己的全部注意和视线——虽然，自己一直不愿意承认。

短笛再轻轻动了动，左胳膊反正已经麻得没知觉了——短笛很小心地、很僵硬地翻过身来，对着悟饭——这个小混蛋睡得正香——短笛尽量没有让自己的翻身牵动到自己的左胳膊，真是差点想干脆把这胳膊切下来给悟饭枕着得了——反正自己还能再长出新胳膊来——只是那样就感觉不到悟饭的头枕在上面的感觉了——倒挺可惜的——所以短笛并没有切断自己的胳膊——只是尽量小心地翻身。  
让这小混蛋再多睡一会儿好了——

短笛也许没有意识到自己的行为，其实已经是一种惯性的、过分的、宠爱到匪夷所思程度的溺爱——八成如果当年这事儿是短笛第一个发明出来的话——那这事儿也许该叫“断臂之癖”。

昨晚和悟饭的谈话使短笛几乎一夜未眠，认认真真地将自己的生平又回忆了一遍：  
这些年——准确地说是有悟饭在自己身边的这些年——发生的所有事情，短笛又逐一地、细细地回想了一次，好不容易天都快亮了才小睡了片刻——结果又做了噩梦。

短笛看着悟饭，良久，用右手按住自己的太阳穴揉了揉——短笛生平最郁闷的事情就是睡眠不足——透过悟饭背后的落地窗，外面是皇宫钟楼顶上的一个巨大的记时沙漏——好像，今天有什么要紧的事情——但，一时又想不起来——  
算了，管它呢，短笛对熟睡的悟饭微微一笑：  
随即伸出右手在轻轻悟饭的胸前缓缓游移——动作很轻——所以悟饭仍在沉睡，短笛的手慢慢顺着悟饭的左肩向下划过，最后停在悟饭的左腕上——

那里，有一个环着手腕的伤疤——情伤。

而自己的左臂上，则是一个印痕——魔印。

短笛微微一笑。

——自己，是大魔王。  
自己的父亲，也是大魔王，曾被一位正义的武斗家以生命封印在电子保温锅里面——后来机缘巧合，又被放了出来——父亲唯一的梦想就是征服世界——我说老爸，您老怎么就这么淳朴厚道呢？——不过后来功败垂成——终究被一个叫做‘孙悟空’的男人给杀死了（这个人是塞亚人）。  
父亲在临死之前生下了自己（听着真别扭……）——魔族精华的邪恶化身——为了报仇血恨、为了征服世界而生——  
终于长大了，跑去找孙悟空死磕，没磕过，差点被磕死——  
短笛这才明白那美克星人和塞亚人在身体结构上虽然没有不同，但在力量上有着不可逾越鸿沟——这是造成自己的悲剧的直接也是唯一的原因——于是，短笛开始以一种臣服的姿态处心积虑——终于一次在保护地球的战役中——光荣地牺牲了——换来了一次回到自己故乡那美克星的短暂自由——那美克星人克真是一个爱好和平无比善良的民族啊——看来，自己（父亲）是到地球上才学坏的——

短笛回到故乡的第一件事情就是揪住一个叫做“大长老”的大块头老混蛋的脖领子一顿乱晃：  
“你说你这老混蛋是怎么生我（父亲）的啊？！——怎么生得这么弱这么弱这么弱这么弱这么弱……”

大长老憋黑了脸才透出气来：  
“不是啊——你父亲为了成仙得道，非要把自个儿分成俩人——天才的力量也少了一半，要是还是一个人，是不会输给塞亚人的啊——言外之意：你要是能想办法把那个什么神仙给同化了——什么塞亚人，什么超塞１２３，在你面前都牛＊不起来啊——”  
说完，嗝屁了。

短笛这才明白过来，（顺便说一句：短笛的那美克星一行还得到了一个叫‘内鲁’的、长得很帅的、那美克星人的能量，就是以同化的方式得到的——‘内鲁’长得真得很帅——）（短笛：你这混蛋老提帅不帅的茬儿干吗？——）（＝ ＝b要珍惜一切可用于耽美的情节么！）  
于是回到了地球，后来听说那美克星爆炸了，那美克星人死光了（除了一个叫‘丹迪’的小孩）——对此事短笛的论调是：我看你们活得不错啊，那你们干吗把我（父亲）送地球上去？死光了也活该！

好说歹说、软磨硬泡用尽一切方法手段终于把这所谓的老神仙给弄上手同化了（也许这个更像噩梦呢。）——

黑暗终于过去，短笛的黄金时代终于来临——  
把所有的死对头一头一头磕死——哇哈哈哈哈哈哈～～～～～～  
这个世界上什么事情最爽？  
〖做——（被一脚踹飞）〗  
（＝ ＝b） 这世界上什么事情更爽？  
〖再做——（再被一脚踹飞）〗  
（短笛：算了，我就知道不能指望这个混蛋。我自己说。）

这个世界上，最爽的事情就是拥有无人能及的绝、对、力、量、啊！  
哇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈～～～～  
〖＝ ＝b 短哥，您是不是有点儿太入戏了？——（又被踹飞）〗

看着被自己打得再也爬不起来的某个据说是个王子的塞亚人——短笛微微有些奇怪——是那美克星人的审美有问题吗？为什么自己一点儿也不想把他纳进自己的后宫——相反，对这个漂亮王子的全部欲望只限于一种好奇——只是好奇——真的很想看看这张完美的冰山脸被打碎是个什么样子。  
〖贝贝小鹏对你不起——ＴＴ〗

本着科学求真务实的探索精神，短笛很虔诚地一‘魔贯光杀炮’打过去，半路却蹦出个程咬金来，啊不，是孙悟空——哎，不是明明已经被自己打得不行了么？怎么还起得来？——爱情的力量真伟大！  
但是，结果还是一样的：  
一根竹签子扎过俩咖喱鱼丸儿——看着就像‘关东煮’……  
〖卡卡贝贝小鹏对你们不起！……拜……偶以后再也不吃关东煮了……ＴＴ〗  
于是，这塞亚两口子一起去做了一次‘只买了单程票的地狱蜜月之旅’，至今未归……

本不愿意这么轻易就放过他们吧——  
可是，看见了这孩子，这孩子？  
只有三岁的悟饭。  
不知道为什么，短笛觉得自己看到了释迦牟尼——手上那朵盛开的红莲……

这孩子目击了自己杀死他父亲以及他父亲的所有朋友的全过程，居然没流一滴眼泪。  
短笛不禁感到很奇怪，上前抱起这孩子，仔细一看：  
“啊嘞？——步惊云？”  
〖＝ ＝b 小鹏扑上，用三岁的小悟饭换过——对不起对不起对不起短笛大人，孩子太小，跑错了外景——〗  
短笛：魔贯光杀炮！  
（又一个‘和风烧儿’——特大乌鱼丸儿——真是报应！）

以后的事情真是一帆风顺，万事如意——  
养着仇人的儿子，征服了世界。  
短笛站在世界的顶端，威风凛凛——从此以后，天下是我雄霸〖惯性ＮＧ……＝ ＝b〗——

从此以后，天下是我短笛大魔王的了！

——所谓的征服世界真的很爽咩？  
——爽！真的很爽！怎么可能不爽？

——什么天法道？！什么道法自然？！  
——我呸！我强我就是天！我强我就是道！  
——天里道里，我最强！那我就是天道！！谁敢违背我说的谁就是逆天！谁就是悖道！就得给我死！！！杀！！  
——恭敬我我也不一定天理至公……咒骂我我也未必现世现报……

“一切皆出于我心，我是魔道！”

征服了世界，短笛很高兴地完成了父亲当年的抱负——在电台做了一个简短的执政宣言：

“首先告诉你们我最讨厌的词儿吧！那就是‘正义’和‘和平’！请你们放心，我决不会束缚国民的手脚。相反，你们可以随心所欲地自由行动。取消警察等国家机构。战争、暴力、强盗、杀人、耽美〖＝ ＝bb〗……一切都是自由的，绝不处治任何人。坏蛋恶棍们！干你们想干的事吧！宣扬正义的人会遭到我魔族的严厉惩罚！这里肯定会变成充满罪恶和恐怖的美妙世界！”  
〖说得不错嘛——短笛大人……〗  
“我的政策不只这些。还要让你们体验到更可怕的死亡恐怖！你们好好听着！究竟什么是更可怕的死亡恐怖！现在全世界一共有多少个地区？对，有４３个地区。我已经准备好从１到４３的数字签。今天是５月９日，这一天是我短笛大魔王的登基纪念日。以后每年５月９日短笛纪念日时，都要抽签。被抽中号码的地区，由我大魔王亲自把它夷为平地！我发射的魔光炮在一瞬间就可以把这一切完成。他们甚至来不及痛苦就完蛋了……”

就这样，世界开始被短笛大魔王统治着……

但比起自己的父亲，短笛真的感到再生的自己不那么凶恶了——简直有些善良了，因为：

每年的新年钟声敲响祝愿的时候，短笛大魔王总要无比虔诚地向神龙许愿：  
“神龙啊！让去年被我杀死的人都复活吧！”

于是，父亲的时代流传下来的死亡恐怖也被改良了，即是说——  
“世界上运气最好的人也只能‘连续’活４３年！——”

每年全世界的人类都得‘４３选１’赌一次自己会不会死——真是比什么福彩、体彩、双色球都更好玩、也更有意义。  
——自己真善良啊真善良——短笛每年许完了新年愿望都在胸前双手合十为自己含泪感动一把的……

短笛的善良还体现在对仇人孙悟空的儿子悟饭的态度上——

这孩子被短笛带回来以后，本以为他会有很强的抵触情绪，这可就伤脑筋了——  
但是，令短笛意外的是，悟饭似乎对短笛完全没有敌意……

说到为什么要留下悟饭，理由很简单：  
“当然是留着虐了——人类有句老话说得好啊：父债子偿。你老子惹毛我了——我杀了他也不解恨，必须继续虐你！”  
——就这样。

但是，短笛很明白，虐是一种行为艺术啊，要力求完美，而且、尤其、绝对——不能用在小孩子身上，为什么呢？  
当然不是怕违法——世界上早就没有任何法律了——是因为小孩子的思想是比较迟钝的，即使被虐也是不会产生足够的痛苦、愤懑、不满、悲哀、不甘……等等等情绪，没有这些美妙情绪，虐他做什么，费了半天劲儿，他不甚至不知道自己是在被虐，这就郁闷了——  
所以，要等，一定要等！  
要先对他非常非常的好——让他生活在天堂里，等他的思想成熟到可以感知什么叫做‘痛苦’的时候再突然把他丢进地狱——有了反差才有事半功倍的效果——  
于是，短笛对悟饭真是一直照顾有加近乎宠溺——  
悟饭喜欢看书，短笛就把美国国会图书馆、哈佛大学图书馆、不列颠图书馆、＊国国家图书馆——全都搬到皇宫外面来，出门就到，方便极了——把悟饭高兴得差点晕过去。

总之一句话：只要悟饭喜欢什么就拿什么给他——不过，喜欢来喜欢去悟饭还是最喜欢书，除了书，就最喜欢趴在短笛腿上看书——  
而且，渐渐演变成一种不良爱好：必须在蜷在短笛腿上看书！

短笛为了今后复仇的深谋远虑——只好暂时忍受悟饭的这个不良爱好——但幸好，悟饭的这个不良爱好其实也不是令短笛很痛苦——至少和悟饭他老爸的不良爱好相比简直是一个值得鼓励的优点……

终于终于，等到悟饭１６岁了——  
〖怯生生地——短笛sama，等到１８不行吗？！——（魔贯光杀炮！……）等不及您直说嘛，表打人啦！～～＞＜～～）

为悟饭开完了一个举国欢腾、无比隆重的庆生会（也又死了不少人——）之后，  
晚上，短笛高高兴兴地来到悟饭的卧室——这小子住的地方很诡异——悟饭的卧室高敞空旷得有些吓人，天花板还花花绿绿的——但是，这个地方却似乎很适合衬托这样一个实施罪恶得复仇计划的晚上——

但是，之后短笛看着悟饭，微微有些后悔——为什么呢？  
对一个还不谙此道不通人事的小孩——短笛暗想，自己是不是有点下手太重了？！——  
一般情况下发生了这样的事情，  
初次被蹂躏糟蹋的小受应该蹲在角落里抱个鹅毛枕头、天鹅绒被什么的整夜啜泣或是寻死觅活或是切齿痛恨才对吧——  
可悟饭的反应：  
已经彻底出离这种常规的情况了——

在血迹斑斑的床上，枕着自己的胳膊做枕头——呼呼大睡——  
一时短笛又无法确定自己是不是下手太轻了——肯定不是——  
那是为什么呢？塞亚人的特有的、顽强的生命力？特殊的、忘我的心灵？

但是，不管怎样，还是到了可以享受复仇的乐趣的时候了——

然后过了几天，叫悟饭来——在他面前杀几十个人，然后说：  
“悟饭，你要是不让我蹂躏你我就每天这样杀几十个人——”  
——你这善良的孩子不忍心看我杀人吧？

悟饭的大眼睛怔怔的，微微有些迷惑和茫然：  
“好的，短笛叔叔。”

成功！

但很快短笛发现自己做事真是多此一举，因为根本不用真的杀人，只要口头威胁：  
“悟饭，你要是不让我蹂躏你我就每天杀几十个人——”  
——你这孩子不希望我真的杀人吧？

悟饭的大眼睛仍是怔怔的，仍微微有些迷惑和茫然：  
“好的，短笛叔叔。”

又成功！

再很快短笛发现自己说话真是废话连篇，因为根本不用口头威胁悟饭，只要说：  
“悟饭，我要蹂躏你——”  
——你这孩子怎么不说话了？

悟饭已经脱好衣服等在床上了……

短笛全身的血先沸腾而后又降至冰点——  
一个多么可怕的事实啊！悟饭这孩子是受虐狂！——

复仇计划！——碎成一千片，散落在短笛身边——短笛觉得自己石化了——悟饭这小受是怎么虐也不会觉得郁闷的！！  
早知道这样，为什么不用别的办法？  
为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么？——等等！  
短笛忽然心生疑窦：“悟饭真的是受虐狂么？”  
好！需要证实一下！

于是，短笛跑到界王神界去——把东西南北大中小各类界王、界王神们统统打了个鼻青脸肿之后，终于如愿以偿地‘借’来了传说中界王神界的镇界之宝：一个绝对神奇、绝对厉害的上古神器！（汗……）

短笛把悟饭领到皇宫的广场上——然后，按住悟饭，慢慢地、很小心很小心地把这个东西插进去，很深——  
还对悟饭说：“没用的，不要挣扎哦——会痛的，这是用魔法插进去的，腕力再大不可能拔出来——”

直到此时，悟饭的眼神终于变得很奇怪，短笛也说不出是种什么眼神，悲伤？绝望？痛苦？伤心？  
——决绝？  
真是说不清。

一支界王神界出产的宝剑，从悟饭左臂尺骨和桡骨得间隙穿过——将悟饭以一种很特别的样子钉在地面上。

悟饭没说话。

短笛找来龙珠历史上所有的大小反派——连蓝将军、桃白白那样的都满算，有名儿的没名儿的，常露脸儿的只露过一脸儿的——总之是各式各样、只要是活的喘气儿的反派都招集到了——对这些家伙一笑，指着悟饭：  
“这小子帅吧？！——归你们了，爱怎么着都行——只留口活气儿，别弄死了——”

这时一个长得怪里怪气的家伙巴结上来，谄媚地笑：  
“大魔王阁下看您说的，连您都没把他弄死——我们哪有那本事？！——不过是随喜随喜罢了——”

短笛大笑，仔细一打量这人：  
——好，绿色儿的家伙说话就是中听，我喜欢！  
“小子你有前途啊！——可你再不过去连前一百都排不上了——”

这绿色的家伙这才一看密密麻麻里三层外三层的人，暗暗叫苦——正要打进重围——

这时，猛然间——谁也不知道是多长时间的‘猛然间’——  
也许，这是一个须臾般短；也许，这是一个轮回般长；  
许是一劫一数，许是一阳一昼——时间的长短，在不同人眼里、不同地方、不同心中，本就不能一概而论——  
相传须弥山，一朝便抵人间四百年——此时的一个转瞬，也许长过一个‘成住坏空’的劫波……

但是，就这个刹那，就这个弹指一挥间——短笛觉得自己眼前的景象——蓦地变了，变成了一个无间地狱相、阿鼻血沟图——

所有的大反派全碎成一块一块的，满地，血流成河，拌上脑浆子——红白分明，腥风扑面。  
一地横尸，不全的残肢断臂、血肉模糊……

悟饭，犹在地狱；神情，犹若修罗；左腕已成情伤，犹在溅血——

悟饭脚下一个尚且囫囵个儿的脑袋郁闷道：“我冤哪，我头一个跑上来的，可连摸都没摸到就死了——”  
后面那绿色的家伙都碎成Ｘ块儿了还在骂：“混蛋知足吧你！我ＴＭ连看都没看着——就跟着吃了锅烙儿——”  
〖……＝ ＝b 这部剧里的反角们真背呀——〗

众生的痴愚——是否也都是这般的在生至死，死进了地狱仍放不下一个“贪”一个“嗔”？！

短笛看着悟饭，微微有些怔——  
“你，你怎么站起来了？”——左腕仍在血流如注——哦，挣断了——  
这个世界上，什么挣得断，什么挣不断？！  
有谁知道？有谁或为一试？  
——你怎么这么厉害？你不是一直就知道读书的么？

悟饭看着短笛，目光明澈，心意明澄——  
但微微一晃，向后便倒，短笛想也没想就抢上来扶住，  
——这红莲，跌落在我的掌心，怎么我一直没看见？！

短笛将悟饭断臂轻轻拈到嘴边，轻轻一吮，满唇鲜红，向下滴落，短笛一笑：“知道吗？看你流血，我才心安。”

悟饭也了然一笑，仍如莲摇曳：“那就好，我还正担心您晕血呢……”  
说完将眼一合，头向后一仰——  
——我从佛祖掌心挣出来，就是为了坠进您这魔道的掌心，到了，死而无憾。

——你的顿悟，可便是弃世弃我而去么？  
——你怎么敢？！我不许！我不许！  
短笛的心一时丧失了一切感知，所有往事退去，被弃置于虚无之中——  
血肉纵横的地面，只变成了一朵正在徐徐绽放的红莲，在一片至寂至寞中无声无息地燃烧着千层红焰——  
莲花的中心，是那年那三岁的孩子——  
一手指地，一手指天：天上天下，唯我独尊。

短笛大惊——悟饭，你竟是他来的！

短笛轻轻抱着悟饭，轻轻地笑：  
“傻孩子，怎么不叫救命呢？象征性地反抗一下，教我知道你不是受虐狂就行了——”  
“干吗自己动这么大的肝火，挣断左腕，同时还杀了这么多人，你至于吗？”  
“你成心假装不知道我其实，我其实，其实，其实，其实……”  
“你很疼吧？没关系，死了以后就不疼了——我陪着你。”  
“这个世界，也一起陪你……”

地球差点变成了悟饭的殉葬品，但一个外星人救了地球，因为他救了悟饭——  
这个人是丹迪。

丹迪小心地吩咐几个侍卫上前——不到一秒，死光——  
〖——都安息吧！别太郁闷了，反正也快过年了——〗

短笛的目光这才恢复了一丝丝理性，  
丹迪这才自己来到短笛近前，对短笛轻声说：  
“悟饭还有救。”

短笛看着丹迪：“你怎么不早说？！”

丹迪浅笑：“我一直没住嘴地说，只是您没听见罢了——”  
暴怒时的魔王，确实本也听不见任何人的话……

物我不二：［红莲饮血 佛道魔心］

［丹迪的诊疗室里——］

悟饭被放在手术台上，左臂仍在流血不止——短笛在四周走来走去，绕着圈儿。  
为了让短笛安静下来不要再四周晃来晃去，丹迪只好把短笛绑在一个凳子上，短笛却出人意料地合作——

丹迪对短笛一笑：“按说被我摸一下就能痊愈——”

短笛摇头：“不行不行，我不喜欢没难度的——”

丹迪再一笑：“那吃颗仙豆就能康复——”

短笛摇头：“不行不行，我最恨你们这些纯靠道具的，一点儿技术含量都没有——”〖对不起了冯小刚大人〗

丹迪笑道：“那这事儿——可就得按我的设定来办了。”

短笛点头：“行！”

丹迪笑，开始说：“要把悟饭这原装儿的左手接回去，要输血——需要一种有很强力愈合再生能力的血液——也就是那美克星人的鲜血。”

短笛大骇：“糟糕！那美克星爆炸了——上哪找那美克星人去？”

丹迪再笑：“您就是那美克星人——”

短笛恍然大悟：“哦，对呀——好，用我的血吧？——等等，得用多少啊？——早知道我该多留下几个那美克星人的，我真怕——”

丹迪走上来，手上拿着一个奇怪的、红色的、粗糙的、石头似的东西笑道：  
“有您就行——”

短笛看着丹迪将这个红红的石头一般的东西靠近自己——  
与皮肤一接，短笛只感到：骨骼山崩；肌肉地裂；血液逆流；筋络被炙灼般揪起——  
但短笛动也没动，只是随口一问：“这什么东西呀？想整死人哪？！——”

丹迪一笑：  
“这是鸠摩罗什遗宝骨之残骸，法名曰：‘沥血’，昔日弘治王依异国之法行火葬西域大德高僧鸠摩罗什遗体，一切尽如凡人般化过了，只剩这半颗‘沥血骨’代替舍利留给众生——见魔心则毁尽其心，见魔身则嗜尽其身，见魔血则吸尽其血，见人死则救其死，见人生则护其生——可是佛家第一至宝——简而言之就是个降妖除魔救赎众生的最厉害的法器——”

短笛瞪丹迪：“啊？最厉害的降魔法器？你敢拿这玩意儿往我身上放——那我不是会给它害死？！哎？！你怎么就能随便拿着呢？”

丹迪大笑：“我可个很有名气的菩萨呢——和您根本不一样啊！”  
丹迪看着短笛，一会儿，又道：“普天之下，除了红莲，有能把大魔王治成这样的‘法器’么？——然而，偏偏又只有魔血才能救红莲——这世界……”转而一叹，“您是魔，这宝贝见了您自然会吸您的血，嗜您的身，毁您的心——可是，就是这么个天下独绝的宝贝，也仍降不了您呢——悟饭是佛前的莲花，这宝贝见悟饭要死了，自然会救他——所以……”

但短笛似乎对丹迪的官方解释不感兴趣，自顾自地想了想，又认真地问道：“这小攻给小受输血的桥段会不会太老套了？——”

丹迪笑：“新倒是不新鲜，可我觉着您这种情况明显是您自、作、自、受——”

短笛又认真想了想，才说：“丹迪啊，你知道的，我也不经常——”

丹迪再笑：“不是，我是说您给悟饭输血这件事儿——”

“哦，”短笛应声，沉默了一会儿，又问：“悟饭输了我的血不会变成绿色的吧？——”

丹迪微笑，像极了和蔼可亲的医生：“不会，放心吧——”

短笛又沉默了，良久，很奇怪地自言自语：  
“为什么一定是血呢？哦——”  
短笛自己沉吟了片刻，恨道：“你这混蛋也不能总是看别人的文儿看感动了就非得往我身上用吧——我非杀了你这混蛋不可！——”

丹迪笑着不语。

此时的短笛是典型的“安鲁非因的禁断症状”——简单地说就是刺激受得太严重而引起的暂时性的心志意识的混乱，一般表现就是这样了：行为失常，语言缺乏逻辑性——看不出大魔王一发臆症还挺可爱的——虽然这引起臆症的本事儿是他自己做的——

即使，三千大千世界那儿有千千万万个大咸海水般多的血可以救你，  
我也弃之不用，  
我宁可毁了我生我灭这周天，宁可抽干我一身一净瓶这甘露，

只为你，只为医你这专属于我的灵裔；这天地间独一无二的仙苗——  
你属于我，只属于我！  
你的命是我的！你的心是我的！你的身体是我的！你的灵魂是我的！——你的血，怎敢不是我的？！

西方宝树婆娑，我可以尽情推倒踩碎；  
芸芸众生苦乐，我可以随意编排取乐……

只是，如果没有你在我身边，众生于我何用，宝树于我何益？  
不如、一并、毁了……

纵使我遍身之血只能换做一瓢弱水——仍只愿擎到你唇边，解你一人之渴——几世几劫……

慢慢地，短笛真的感觉自己的意识，慢慢地沉进了水里似的——  
慢慢地消失了……

——莫非，所谓的‘魔’，必须只在死灭时才能大彻大悟么？  
…………  
…………

短笛再睁眼，一人在自己床头站着——丹迪。  
丹迪见短笛醒了，一笑：“你醒了？”

“啊——”短笛随口应了一声，没见到悟饭，正要起身，头晕目眩——丹迪上来一把按下：  
“别动——三千揭帝，别说够凡人死五百个轮回——就是魔王只怕也得堕入六道了——”

短笛摇头笑问：“那我怎么没堕呢？——”

丹迪神秘地一笑：“你遇上观自在大士渡了你一半迷津——”

短笛这才仔细一端详丹迪——脸色差得可以——虽说在地球人眼里那美克星人的脸色永远是“不好”可在此时，丹迪的脸色在那美克星人眼中也算是差到了极点——短笛心下明了，但只是淡淡笑道：“我看你该多吃几副肝补补了——当心下次叫我折腾晕了——”

丹迪歪头笑着反问：“我几时晕过？——”

短笛一笑，不再答话。

突然，门被撞开，悟饭戴着厚石棉手套，端着个沙锅冲进来——  
一见短笛醒着，笑了：“真的醒了——您昏迷了七天呢——”悟饭看了丹迪一眼，也一笑：“丹迪你说得还真准——”

丹迪微笑不语。

短笛却没有留心听悟饭说话，只是抬起头，盯着悟饭的左手看——

悟饭再对丹迪一笑，然后将沙锅放在床头柜上——麻利地揭开锅盖，满屋立时间异香异气的——悟饭把手套除下，向柜底一丢——右手拿起一只青花瓷碗，左手拿着大汤勺儿从沙锅里一下一下地往碗里盛汤——  
稳稳当当，不颤不抖，一滴都未溅出，看着丝毫不费力，一点儿不见异常——

短笛这才放了心——头又倒回枕头上：  
自己的血，丹迪的医术——悟饭这手，才能恢复得一点问题也没有，只是留了个环形的疤——那时，真怕自己这点儿血不够用呢……

这时悟饭已经盛出了一碗，用右手端了坐在床边，左手换了个小匙轻轻搅着，嘴里轻轻一吹，这才看着短笛：  
“短笛叔叔您失血过多啊——多亏丹迪给您输了——”

“悟饭哪——”丹迪突然开口叫道。

悟饭回头。

丹迪笑着问：“你这汤是按我给你说的方子熬的吗？“

悟饭一怔，望着丹迪：“是啊，我认认真真一点儿不敢大意看着熬的——你不是说这是最补血的吗？怎么？有什么不对吗？——”

丹迪耸了耸鼻子，一笑：“没有，悟饭你辛苦了——”

悟饭甜甜一笑：“辛苦倒是不辛苦，就是生怕煮得不对——啊！对了，丹迪你也该喝啊——”悟饭说着要放下这一碗再给丹迪盛一碗——

丹迪憋住笑，忙冲悟饭摆手：  
“不用不用，我没事我没事，我真的不用，悟饭谢谢你。”  
说着回身收好医药箱，出去了，一脸的坏笑。

丹迪的笑让短笛微微有些发毛，  
但悟饭却完全浑然不觉——只把汤端到短笛嘴边：“短笛叔叔您快尝尝看——”

短笛看着悟饭，不知为什么，并不想道歉——而且看悟饭这样子似乎也没有必要——短笛什么也没说——还有什么可说的？  
——想感动就感动吧！大魔王怎么了？大魔王就不能感动一把啊？  
终于，短笛一面望着悟饭，一面喝了一口——

此时，丹迪还没走到楼下，一直在侧着耳朵听着，果然听到魔王寝宫里爆出一声惨叫——“哇！噗……”

丹迪立刻笑得蹲在了地上，捶地挠墙，眼泪都流出来了：  
自己的“补方”肯定是没有问题的——给悟饭的材料、教他的方法也绝对没有问题——那汤再怎么熬口味也不会太差——  
可是，就这么一个方子，被塞亚人做出来怎么就能做得这么坑人呢？——

大魔王啊大魔王！天理至公啊——这不就是你的报应吗？！——丹迪笑瘫，半天没起来。

后来被逼着喝了一个月悟饭煮的‘补品’——短笛也很郁闷——折磨别人果然是塞亚人的天性。  
…………  
…………

短笛的手从悟饭左腕上移开，再看一眼这安宁的大男孩式的睡相——  
短笛微微一笑：  
悟饭昨天晚上的表现堪称“可圈可点”再简单一点说叫“要人老命”——  
〖汗……短笛sama，您再用这样的修辞手法小鹏会被修理的说啊……〗  
但为什么呢？总让人觉得无事献殷勤——非奸即盗，居心不良呢。

但是无所谓了，先收下了‘殷勤’再说……（真现实！）

短笛昨晚终究忍不住多嘴，问了一句废话：  
“悟饭哪——”  
——结果招出悟饭一堆废话来。

悟饭头搁在短笛胸前，懒懒地应声儿——“啊？——

“你恨我么？”短笛问。  
——很废话吧！

悟饭微微抬头，看了一眼短笛：“不恨——”  
——简洁明了。

“为什么？”短笛不明白。

“为什么要恨？”悟饭也不明白。  
——为何要恨？！莫非你是禅宗啊？！

为什么要恨？！——短笛觉着自己像被当头打了一闷棍似的快开悟了，但仍不太明白：“我杀了你父——”

悟饭一骨碌爬起来在短笛面前正坐，  
“他不是也杀了您父亲吗？——”悟饭麻利地接口道，然后又向上瞪了一眼，“我说你人怎么总好拿‘杀父之仇’说事儿呢？我看你也想不出啥新鲜玩意儿了赶紧回家拿头撞着墙想新辙虐小贝去吧你！——短笛叔叔我这句不是说您！”  
（贝：我说他大侄子我招你惹你了！你怎么老和我过不去呀你？！）

短笛无语，我明白。（＝ ＝b）

〖鹏：ＴＴ……我也明白。〗

悟饭笑笑，“这不是挺公平的么？我又不是地球人——连这点儿事都想不开。”

短笛想了想，心说你这小子也太想得开了吧？！杀父之仇有杀‘公平’了就算了帐的么？  
于是又说，“为什么不恨呢？我是短笛大魔王。”

悟饭仍怔了怔，歪头，半晌道：  
“那怎么了？‘短笛’这名字我挺喜欢的——虽说‘大魔王’这后缀有点屯——可我犯不着为这点儿事儿和您结仇儿吧？”

短笛差点一口血喷出来，心说悟饭你这孩子成心和我抬杠吧？  
于是耐着性子又说，“到底为什么不恨呢？我征服了世界啊——”

悟饭再怔住，好一会儿，伸出右手做握手状——  
“恭喜您！”

短笛一口血喷出来——  
悟饭笑倒。

短笛拼命压抑马上狠狠修理这臭小子一顿的欲望——悟饭则马上就意识到了自己的危险处境：  
微笑着又坐好，“是您觉得我‘应该’恨您吧？！——还是说您仍在恨我父亲？！”

短笛怔了怔，没说话。

悟饭一笑：“我看您也别装蒜了——照顾我１５年了，早爱上我了吧？！反正我是爱是上您了，您也真够能装的——”

短笛瞪悟饭：“你这孩子今晚想死么，敢这么和我说话！我要掐死你！”

悟饭再一笑，全然不怕，只顾着又说：“至于你怎么统治人类，是您和他们的事儿，我也犯不着为他们而恨您吧？”

短笛一怔，这是怎么说？  
心里是这么想的，但没问。

悟饭自己往下说道：  
“人类什么好东西呀，您看他们一个一个的——”

短笛看着悟饭，微微有些吃惊，但仍没说话，仍听着——

悟饭接着说道：  
“在我看来，人类满身都是死了都改不了的臭毛病——”  
悟饭恨道，  
“傲慢自私贪婪虚伪好战嗜杀——您看看他们，一边靠残杀其它生物、掠夺其它世界活着，一边标榜自己多么多么文明——他们要是说他们为了活着不得不杀也就算了，可你看他们那非得摆文明的谱儿的那德行——我看着就恨得牙痒痒，最让我忍无可忍的是他们‘傲慢’：人人都是一副他老大天老二的样子，说自己是文明物种，‘良善不杀’‘兼爱非攻’——什么六方会议——要不是谁也磕不死谁只能坐哪穷泡着、穷耗着，随便哪个垃圾国一旦强起来牛起来不是穷兵黩武世界大乱全世界一起打一大架打老实了它才算完事儿——  
总觉得自己这 ‘人命’比别的 ‘动物命’高贵，人命高贵怎么还有人杀人哪——要是这么说他们他们又该理直气壮地说：我又没杀人！我是好人！——您看看您看看，多气人的话！这世界上你的物种里只要还有一只在犯所谓的‘罪’——那这罪就等于是你犯的！！——他们那圣经上写得明明白白的可这道理有几个人明白？！——  
设想一下，假如他们在某个星球上遇上一星球和他们长得一样或相似的动物——您猜他们会怎么说？！——他们会说：发现外星‘人’了！然后蹲地球上琢磨和人家联盟、共存、共处——当然要不了两天儿再和人家翻脸搞搞星际战争什么的——这也倒罢了——可要是他们在外星发现一星球猪您猜他们会说什么？——他们会说：‘啊！好高兴哦！发现资源了！’——‘资源’！您听听！把人家猪当‘资源’——我就说他们骨子里傲慢，可我真想不到能傲慢到这份上！——‘资源’，这么没人性的名词他们都能造得出来，还用得那么顺口——那他们遭了什么报应我都不会觉着奇怪啊——噢，就许他们把不是同类的生物当‘资源’，就不许哪天出来个‘更灭绝人性的’物种把人类当资源啊？！——  
短笛叔叔您杀他们我一点不觉得有什么不对——我倒是觉得您挺善良的，一直把他们当‘人’来‘杀’。要是我，见天儿的抓百八十个的人来——要漂亮的——洗干净了涮着吃，吃不了剩下的喂咱家旺财……”

短笛怔了一怔，“悟饭你——人类真有这么坏么——我现在倒觉得你更坏些……”

“怎么不坏呢？”悟饭赶紧又道，“这才说多一点儿呀，您不过是取消了‘法律’，您看他们就把世界弄得一团糟——乌烟瘴气的——那犯罪那暴力那杀戮都是短笛叔叔您教给他们的啊？不是他们自来就会的么——我倒是觉得您让他们给教坏了呢——您杀的人才哪儿到哪儿啊——有他们自己杀自己杀的不是更多么？还敢说您‘邪恶’？！——  
没人教化就不能学好！没有法律就必须犯罪！——您瞧瞧这什么哲学、什么逻辑呀——难怪他们让您折磨——我倒觉得挺解恨的——您那魔光闪一炮下去死一堆人他们说您‘邪恶’，要是个海啸地震泥石流什么的死这么多人他们怎么不说这是‘邪恶’啊？！——说穿了还是这些家伙傲慢——不允许有比他们更强生物存在，不允许有可以主宰他们命运的生物存在——  
不光是这样，还自己杜撰出神佛上帝来，纯属自己给自己解闷儿，自欺欺人——我打心里讨厌人类！”

短笛看着悟饭，心说这小子怎么不怎么看着我说话了——这是悟饭别有图谋时的典型表现——  
这些年把悟饭的心思表情真是看得熟悉得不能再熟了——短笛一转念就明白了过来，心说悟饭你个臭小子和我玩儿上心眼子了！我叫你玩！——  
短笛一笑，“好！明儿我就杀光他们，省得你看着心烦——”

“啊？！——”悟饭果然不出短笛所料张了嘴，半天合不上，一副事情不如料想的顺利的表情——  
“等，等一下，”悟饭急忙往前凑了凑，好像短笛马上就要去杀光人类似的——

短笛这才又笑，“怎么？你不是非常讨厌他们吗？”

悟饭赶紧点头应，“是啊是啊——可，可是——”  
悟饭眨了眨眼，仿佛在很努力地想，半天，很小声儿地说：“可我很好奇啊——”

短笛看着悟饭笑，“好奇？你好奇什么？”

悟饭抬头看短笛，眼神平静、柔和，悟饭轻轻地说：  
“短笛叔叔，您抬头看看行吗？”

短笛抬头，高远的天花板上一片模模糊糊的、花花绿绿的人像和图画——

“这些是一个古老国家一个石窟里的壁画——”悟饭温和地轻声解释道，“我的这间卧室，原来是一个被人类称为‘教堂’的地方——是人类膜拜他们所谓的上帝的地方——”

短笛收回目光，望着悟饭，“悟饭你要说什么？”

悟饭微笑，眼里是真诚和热情：  
“短笛叔叔，这些，是人类创造出来的，  
他们创造的不仅仅是这些——还有文艺、音乐、美术、绘画、建筑、雕塑——不仅仅是人文领域的一切，甚至也包括他们的意识、情感、生活方式和生存环境——这些，都是人类自己创造出来的——  
他们就是这样：  
就是这样一面相信自己和世界是由所谓的‘神’创造出来的；另一面创造着他们心中所谓的‘神’和世界。  
他们就是这样一面杀戮破坏；另一面努力创造。  
一面极度自私贪婪虚伪；另一面坦然无畏地生存。  
一面做着很残酷很粗暴很过分的事情，另一面为自己寻找着各种各样的：把这件事继续下去的借口。  
一面自高自大认为自己无所不能；另一面自轻自贱觉得自己活着渺小犹如蝼蚁。  
一面疯狂傲慢连上帝也被他们钉上十字架而使自己永远背上原罪；  
另一面苦苦地在世界上顽强自由的活着等待着灵魂得到救赎……

短笛叔叔，您不好奇吗？若我是上帝，我真的会很好奇啊——  
假如说这世界上有什么东西是上帝神佛无法预知的——那就是人类的未来啊！

您不想知道这样一个明明生命和身体都那样羸弱却有着出人意料的复杂的心灵和几乎无限欲望的奇特的生物究竟会创造怎样的未来吗？！  
您不想知道他们的结局吗？！  
您不想看看他们在被‘永恒’这种不可抗拒的力量驱使他们生命走向毁灭的、不停挣扎的过程中会有怎样的创造吗？  
许许多多——他们所有的，所有的人，活着的人，许许多多活着的人的一生连接在一起——  
终究会延续到那个必定有限但永远未知的‘人类未来’啊。

他们自己也明白，人类一思考，上帝就发笑。  
可是，上帝的心思他们明白吗？  
人类一灭绝，上帝就会寂寞而死啊！

短笛叔叔，假如有一天您变成了主宰他们的‘上帝’或‘神’或‘佛’或‘大魔王’——名字无所谓吧——总之就是变成这样一个凌驾于他们之上的力量——您忍心不宠爱他们吗？忍心不纵容他们吗？！”

短笛看着悟饭，微笑，眼神开始变得很温柔。

悟饭又更凑近短笛，说道：  
“短笛叔叔，我相信这个世界有一种超越自然和人类的力量——也许是所谓的‘神佛’——他正在就像这天花板上的壁画一般注视着我。”

短笛又嗤笑：“看不出悟饭你还信佛啊——”

悟饭释然一笑：“信，但我只是信其有——不是信他能保佑我——我把他们画在墙上、放在身边儿，也不是为了让他们保佑我——只是为了让他们看着我——让他们看着我怎样在所谓的魔道里纵欲、怎样在所谓的红尘里恣欢——我就是不放下贪嗔、我就是看不破痴念、我就是学不会五蕴皆空，我要他们找不着借口说他们的灵山、西天、极乐、天堂离我太远没看见我犯罪没瞧见我行乱——看他怎么办，看他怎么救人救世、看他怎么普渡众生——他们敢来渡化我我就把他们骂回去、敢来降伏我我就在他们身上行个魔道试试——看三世佛爽翻了是叫‘大慈大悲’还是叫‘善哉善哉’——我就是要我行我素自由自在随心所欲地活着啊——每个人都可以这样地活着——这是错么？”

短笛大笑：  
“原以为悟饭你这孩子是佛道，结果你是魔心哪——说这话不怕下地狱啊？！——”

悟饭冷笑：  
“佛他不是也说了么：人心既是地狱。我见天儿在各式各样的地狱里泡着还怕哪门子地狱？！——我生求一笑，我灭得自由。有什么可怕的——再说了，我不敬他他就叫我下地狱——这么小心眼的佛也还是不信为好——真正的佛别说对他不敬，就是骂了他打了他上了他他也照样该叫你上天堂自己下地狱去——这不才是佛的‘我不入地狱谁入地狱’的大喜大爱大慈大悲大彻大悟的大智慧么？——”

短笛再大笑：  
“佛十之八九是不叫的——他们不是凡人啊——”

悟饭略微一愣，“您怎么知道？”但旋既了然，是了，您是魔王来着，自然知道。  
悟饭微笑，但转脸又轻叹：  
“可说及‘凡人’，现在，您不许他们拥有法律——他们并不能明白您的用心良苦——他们现在的意识形态还不能接受和使用这种他们社会发展所能达到的‘终极自由’——现在人类就像是被ＳＭ惯了的小受，习惯被捆绑被束缚——那些束缚着他们的东西，正是他们自己创造出来的、被他们叫做‘法律’‘道德’的绳索和铁链——现在的他们，只有被这些捆着他们才觉得‘心安’觉得有‘安全感’——他们不知道这些是束缚，觉得这是一种保护——您突然把这些所谓的‘保护’给撤消了——他们不但不会觉得自由，反而会慌乱，会无所适从啊——因为现在他们还不知道什么是自由——竟然以为自由是‘随意犯罪’，并且他们甚至不知道什么是犯罪什么不是犯罪——所以，短笛叔叔，把人类所谓的‘法律’还给他们吧！  
想象一下一个正被虐得很爽的小受，您忽然解开了他的束缚，他会怎么样呢？——”  
悟饭循循善诱地问道。

“会怎样啊——”短笛托住自己的下巴，很快脱口道：“当然会是——”

悟饭一把按住短笛的嘴，很无奈的笑道：“短笛叔叔我不过是打个比方，您别想这么实际呀——”

短笛一笑，心说悟饭你个臭小子原来打这个鬼注意呢——再敢给人类求情我先让你做够小受！  
但脸上却不动声色，只淡淡笑道：“悟饭你今天废话很多啊！想再吃点苦头么？！——”

悟饭一笑：  
“短笛叔叔您这９０多分钟的不应期过去了吧？——反正我们闲着也是闲着，和您侃侃哲学也挺好玩儿的——我也觉着您差不多该缓过来了呢——”

短笛笑着伸手就拽住悟饭的头发，  
悟饭没躲，但略一犹豫，仍一笑，又开口道：  
“短笛叔叔，灭佛何必灭世，灭法何苦灭治——既一个世界本由您心而生，您若爱之过切，就算亲手撕了毁了也不可惜（虐恋亚文化嘛！＝ ＝b），虽则倦已生厌，践之又何忍见——”  
悟饭见短笛脸色微微一变，硬生生咽了最后一个字，只是温柔地望着短笛——

短笛似笑非笑盯住悟饭，慢慢说道：  
“悟饭哪，看来有两件事儿我还真得郑重警告你——”

悟饭一笑。

短笛冷冷笑道：  
“第一，今后再敢打个人文哲学的幌子就来跟我这儿拉虎皮扯打旗胡说八道浪费时间我可该怎么办就怎么办了——到时候我一脚踹你出去你可别哭我不惯着你——”

悟饭赖皮地一笑，没再说话。

短笛轻哼了一声，良久，又冷笑说道：  
“再有，以后再敢拿那垃圾物种半残废的生物功能和我相提并论——”  
短笛一把按倒悟饭，  
——我立刻就告诉你我和他们有什么不同。

悟饭大笑不止。  
——我自来从没当您是人哪。  
——在我心里，一直当您是那尊魔神……

悟饭微微挣了一下：  
“慢、慢，等一下等一下，短笛叔叔，您能先答应我一件事儿么？明——”

“闭嘴！再敢废话我掐死你！”

悟饭一笑噤声……

——便是这样的恐吓，若是听惯了，也能听出人情味儿来：  
——要不这滚滚十丈红尘，浩浩万里佛土，怎么偏就叫‘有情世界’呢！  
…………  
…………

天终于大亮了，悟饭的眼睑跳了两下，短笛知道悟饭快醒了——

比起什么人类未来，什么神佛渡世，什么天道魔道……  
短笛发现自己永远最在意的还是这个红莲一般妖冶、菩提一般灵慧的孩子——  
偏偏他一片心意又至真至纯……

就连这个睡相，这个将要醒来时微小的细节，自己不知道默默看了多少遍、注视了多少回——  
自己确实早就爱上这孩子了，怎么偏就自己不肯去悟，是不敢么？真傻啊——

什么征服世界，什么绝对力量，什么刻骨仇恨，什么贪嗔痴念——这些才真的都是四大皆空呢。  
什么能让人得无上法？  
西天佛祖那一点儿不帅的糟老头子莫名其妙的呆滞目光？！这可纯属扯淡——还什么如是我闻？！纯属欠踹！

这世界上真正的‘无上法’，其实是那个所谓的‘拈花微笑’啊：

——我拈起你这一朵属于我的红莲，你对我一盈盈笑。  
——这世界上还有什么比这更智慧、比这更可贵？！

果然，悟饭醒了，翻了个身——  
对着短笛，睡眼兀自惺忪，但决没忘了这一笑：  
“早，短笛叔叔。”

短笛也一笑，没做声儿——只是看着悟饭。

悟饭刚醒过来还有些怔呢，但看见这短笛叔叔只是笑着盯着自己，微微有些纳闷：  
——这一大早上又是想什么哪？！  
悟饭暗忖。

短笛笑，俯过身压上来：  
“想着怎么帮你克服不应期呢——”

悟饭一笑，没说什么，向左一偏头，很自觉地晾出脖子来，但无意间看到了窗外钟楼上的沙漏，突然想起了什么——又挣扎起来——大喊：  
“今天不行啊，短笛叔叔——”〖……ＴＴ……饭饭你终于想起来了……〗

短笛瞪住悟饭：“怎么啦？——”

“今天９日啊！短笛叔叔！”悟饭又嚷道。

“啊？——”这回变成短笛有点蒙，看着悟饭，“多了点儿吧悟饭？——”

悟饭黑（～＞＜～）：“不是啊，５月９号，登基纪念啊——“

“啊！”短笛恍然大悟——  
——我说一直好像忘了点儿什么呢。

“短笛叔叔，您今年可不可以取消登基纪念？”悟饭眼巴巴地望着短笛，“本来昨晚就想说的——”

短笛笑：“那要看你表现……”

也许，等大魔王彻底遗忘了这个世界以后，要不了多久，地球上那些愚昧的生物也会渐渐忘记，曾经统治这个世界的人是大魔王……

但是，只要仍是存在的自然世界、仍是合理的物种繁衍、仍是秩序的社会形态——  
至于这个运转机理是由‘神佛’掌握，还是由‘魔王’掌握又有什么要紧？

——其实，这个世界上的一切都只是这么一面沙漏，  
——唯一的不同只是看我们将那面翻上来，  
——而这沙漏的两面，真的有不同吗？

而您，您还愿意将这个沙漏再翻过来么？

PW番外４【沙漏】 完

**Author's Note:**

> 很早年的一篇蠢文儿，  
> 到现在大概有15年了罢，  
> 现在看看，真是无话可说。  
> 蠢归蠢，  
> 却也是那个对这世界还有存有一点点真性情的自己写出来。  
> 所以，埋于奥山，也好吧。


End file.
